Anata
by Hikari No Aoi
Summary: Anata-II. Cinta itu tak semudah yang kau bayangkan. Bagi Sasuke dan Hinata, Cinta adalah hal yang harus di perjuangkan dengan nyawa sebagai taruhan/"Sanada-kun, Maafkan kaa-chan, ya?"/"Justru itu, aku takut kalau mereka adalah mata-mata."/"DIA DATANG!"/ "Sakura-sama, tolong mengungsilah beserta Boruto."/"Watashi mo aishiteru, Anata."/ Sekuel Anata part 2; UP! RnR please? :)
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: **Canon, Typo's, EYD kacau, aneh dan masih banyak kekurangan lainya.

**Rate**: T

**Genre**: Romance/Tragedy

**Story By**: Hikari No Aoi

**Bagi yang Ga suka, Mohon tekan Tombol Back ^_^**

.

.

.

Tsunade tahu, bahwa mengirim 'Pengguna Kekuatan Mata' pada misi kali ini adalah pilihan yang bijak, juga setelah memikirkan beberapa pertimbangan akhirnya ia mantap untuk memilih dua Jounin ini. Selain menghemat biaya karena tidak perlu mengerahkan Satu Tim, juga akan lebih efisien dari segi waktu dan materi jika ditangani oleh orang yang tepat. Maka dari itu, kehadiran dua orang Shinobi yang ada di ruanganya ini akan menerima misi tingkat B. yaitu menemukan gulungan wasiat negri Hanagakure* yang hilang secara misterius. Jika mereka berhasil, tentu akan ada Hadiah yang besar karena telah membantu menemukan peninggalan Sejarah yang berharga.

"Jadi itu tadi adalah misi kalian." Wanita berusia setengah abad tersebut menatap lekat-lekat pada sosok yang hampir memiliki ciri fisik yang hampir serupa. Atau mereka memang bersaudara? Ah tidak, hanya Nenek Moyangnya saja yang sama; Pengguna Mata. "Kalian akan berangkat pukul Tujuh pagi nanti, bergegaslah." Imbuhnya kemudian.

"An-ano, Tsunade-sama." Hinata Hyuuga, ingin mengajukan pertanyaan, namun raut wajah tidak suka dari sang Hokage ke Lima membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya.

"Bagian mana yang tidak jelas?" Dan Tsunade memang tidak suka jika ada yang membuang-buang waktu berharganya untuk segera memulai hari dengan sebotol sake yang ia sembunyikan di laci mejanya. Jika dua orang ini tak segera pergi dari ruanganya, maka ia tidak akan bisa menikmati minuman kesayanganya tersebut karena akan disita oleh kedatangan Shizune beberapa menit lagi.

"Ti-tidak, Arigatou." Hinata membungkuk lalu meminta izin untuk keluar dari ruangan ini, "Kami mohon diri, Tsunade-sama."

"Ya, ya… berhati-hatilah." Dan Tsunade pun langsung menarik laci meja kerja miliknya, mengabaikan tumpukan kertas yang harus ia koreksi dan teliti sebelum menandatanganinya. Lalu, mengambil sebotol minuman berwarna putih polos yang berada di samping tumpukan kertas tersebut kemudian membuka tutupnya. Namun, gerakanya seketika terhenti ketika sang Heiress Hyuuga berkata;

"A-ayo berkemas, Sasuke-san?"

"Aku masih ada urusan disini," jawaban dari Sang Uchiha tersebut membuat Tsunade manaikan sebelah alisnya. gerangan apakah yang ingin dikatakan Kepadanya?

"B-baiklah, aku tunggu d-digerbang pukul tujuh t-tepat." Lalu, Hinata membungkuk sekali lagi pada Tsunade dan Sasuke sebelum ia benar-benar meninggalkan ruangan Hokage tersebut dan mengemasi barang bawaanya di Mansion Hyuuga yang terletak lumayan Jauh dari Menara Hokage.

"Ada apa, bocah Uchiha? Mau memprotes?" Mata Madu Tsunade mengamati setiap gerakan si sulung Uchiha, sambil menikmati 'sake paginya'.

"Kenapa harus Hyuuga?" tanyanya datar, dingin dan menusuk. Mengapa bukan yang lain saja, kiba mungkin? Dengan adanya Hinata yang notabenya adalah seorang perempuan-lemah, besar kemungkinanya misi ini akan gagal. Dan Sasuke tidak suka dengan kata kegagalan.

"Kau tahu pengguna kekuatan mata yang ada Di Konoha Hanya Uchiha dan Hyuuga, memang kau mau siapa?" Tsunade bisa mengatasinya.

"Kenapa bukan kembaranya?" masih mencoba menawar, Sasuke tak mau mendapatkan parter yang hanya bisa merepotinya saja. Jika memang hanya ada Uchiha dan Hyuuga saja klan yang memiliki kekuatan mata di Konoha, ada kan, Hyuuga selain Hinata? Jujur Sasuke memang tidak suka kelemahan yang ada di gadis tersebut. Itu hanya akan membuat misi ini berantakan, lagipula ia sendiri bukan tipe yang mudah diajak bekerjasama-apalagi dengan perempuan Yang Merepotkan.

"Hanabi sudah ada misi dengan Konohamaru di Amegakure, Neji? Ah tidak, tidak, tidak. Kau hanya akan menghancurkan misi ini hanya karena Emosi pribadi. Aku tahu, kalian sama-sama Jenius, tapi percuma saja jika punya otak Jenius namun perilakunya masih egois dan kekanakan, masalah kecil saja sampai bertengkar." Tsunade tersenyum tipis, kemudian meneguk kembali Sake yang saat ini isinya masih tiga perempat. "Keluarlah dari ruanganku, sekarang juga."

Dan kata-kata terakhir dari Tsunade tersebutlah yang membuat Sasuke memincingkan matanya. Andai saja ia tidak memiliki janji untuk merubah sikap menjadi yang lebih baik kepada sang kakak, sudah sedari tadi pedang Kusanagi dan jutsu _Susanoo_nya menyerang sang Hokage kelima. Sasuke mendengus, melanjutkan omongan sang cucu Hokage pertama hanya akan membuahkan hasil yang sia-sia, lebih baik ia pergi saja.

.

.

.

**Anata**

.

.

.

**Hinata's P.O.V**

Aku meluruskan kedua kakiku, sambil bersandar pada sebatang pohon besar yang berada satu meter dari bibir sungai. Saat ini sudah tengah hari, itu berarti besok pagi ia baru bisa sampai di negri Hanagakure jika beristirahat selama empat jam termasuk tidur, tidak apa-apa. Semua ini belum ada apa-apanya dibandingkan dengan perjalanan Naruto-kun yang harus berkali-kali mengunjungi Gaara-sama di Sunagakure untuk belajar menjadi Kage tiga bulan lagi, tapi… Naruto-kun 'kan, sudah mengusai jutsu Minato-sama untuk berpindah tempat, tentu jarak Konoha-suna bisa dihitung dalam beberapa jam saj-Eh? Apa yang aku fikirkan? Tidak, tidak! Aku tidak boleh memikirkan hal ini, Naruto-kun bertambah kuat karena ia sering berlatih keras. A-aku tidak boleh menilainya hanya dari sekilas saja dengan fikiran yang instan. Ditambah lagi, semua kesuksesanya itu karena ia pantang menyerah dan selalu berusaha semaksimal mungkin karena ia ingin menggapai impianya, membawa Sasuke-san ke Konoha dan menjadi Hokage. Aku juga tidak akan menyerah, Naruto-kun!

Semilir angin mulai berhembus memberikanku keteduhan, ditambah dengan suara air sungai yang merdu seakan menyanyikan lagu paling manis yang pernah ku dengar. Cuaca memang panas, namun rindangnya daun tempatku bersandar seakan menjadi payung agar aku dan Sasuke-san tidak kepanasan.

Ah… Sasuke-san, ya? Aku mengamatinya dengan takut-takut, satu misi dengan Sasuke-san yang merupakan mantan _Missing-Nin _memang tidak membuatku takut untuk berdekatan denganya, ngeri atau semacamnya Hanya saja, aku merasa canggung. Karena aku belum terbiasa dengan kehadiranya…

"Ayo berangkat."

Aku terperanjat, namun mulutku tak bisa berkomentar apa-apa saat kami harus melanjutkan perjalanan kembali setelah beristirahat selama Lima Menit. "H-ha'i," hanya kata patuh tersebut yang bisa keluar dari mulutku, meski begitu aku yakin Sasuke-san tidak mau beristirahat lama-lama karena kami tidak ingin datang ke Hanagakure melebihi waktu yang telah diperkirakan. Meski dia terlihat acuh, tapi sikapnya yang perduli pada misi ini entah mengapa terlihat jelas dari perilakunya.

Blush.

a-apa yang aku fikirkan? Hinata! Kau tidak bersikap seolah-olah mengatahui pribadi Sasuke-san, Hyuuga tidak mengajarkanmu menjadi lancang. Uh.. semua keheningan ini membuat fikiranku secara otomastis menerawang, menganalisis sendiri sikap Sasuke-san yang belum akrab denganku karena kami berdua memang tipe yang susah membuka pembicaraan. 'G-gomen atas kelancanganku, Uchiha-san.' Aku meminta maaf dalam hati, tentu saja kalimat tersebut tak akan mampu Sasuke-san dengar karena ia bukanlah ninja berjutsu seperti Ino yang bisa mengetahui apa yang difikirkan orang tersebut-apa lagi musuhnya dengan Menggunakan Jutsu 'Hati' yang ada di Klanya. Kembali, Kami hanya terdiam dalam keheningan saat melanjutkan perjalanan.

x

x

x

**Tap!**

Satu pijakan mantap pada batang pohon yang bercabang besar telah mengantarkan langkah demi langkah kami mendekati Tujuan dari misi, memang sedari tadi tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan namun aku sendiri menyukainya. Tapi ternyata keheningan yang nyaman tersebut tak berlangsung lama saat Sasuke-sanlah yang pertama membuka pembicaraan.

"Hyuuga." Sasuke-san melompati dahan pohon berikutnya, tepat Tiga Meter di belakangnya adalah tempat dimana aku berada, dan aku yakin dari jarak yang dekat seperti itu aku masih bisa mendengar bahwa ia memanggil namaku ah bukan, nama margaku.

"Y-ya, Sasuke-san?" meski saat memanggil namaku, Sasuke-san tidak menolehkan kepalanya untuk menatapku, namun hal tersebut tidak membuatku marah karena; Ajaran klan Hyuuga adalah '_tidak sopan jika kau tidak menatap lawan bicaramu.'_ Asalkan Sasuke-san menganggap ada tentang keberadaanku di Misi ini, itu sudah cukup Untukku.

"Jangan membuatku terpaksa mematahkan lehermu jika kau menggagalkan misi ini."

Diam.

Terkejut.

Bingung.

Sakit.

Aku hanya Bisa terdiam begitu mendengar ucapanya barusan. Sesak, Sakit. Seperti itukah perasaan yang aku rasakan sekarang? Mengapa Sasuke-san menilaiku seperti itu? Hatiku terasa seperti tertusuk oleh sebilah Pedang, dan Jantungku terasa berdegup kencang karena menerima sebuah kenyataan; selemah itukah aku dimatanya?

"Ak-aku…" _'aku akan berusaha sebaik mungkin.'_ Namun, yang terasa malah lidahku yang kelu sehingga aku tak mampu mengucapkan satu kalimat itu. Tidak… Hinata Hyuuga harus tegar, jika aku menangis maka aku akan semakin terlihat lemah di hadapan Sasuke-san. Aku-aku akan melindungi misi ini apapun yang terjadi, dan membuktikan pada Sasuke-san bahwa aku tidak lemah Hingga bisa menyelesaikan misi ini, dan membuktikan kepada Naruto-kun bahwa aku telah menjadi kuat.

Namun, Mataku mengkhianati Hatiku yang mencoba tegar saat kurasakan lelehan Cairan dingin telah membasahi pipiku dan mengalir jatuh mengikuti gravitasi Bumi. Tak mampu membendung Airmata semakin membuatku merasa bahwa aku ini memang lemah, mengendalikan tubuh sendiri saja tidak bisa… bagaimana aku melindungi orang lain?

tes.

tes.

Masih tak mau berhenti juga, padahal aku sudah menyekanya dengan punggung tanganku. Berhentilah, kumohon… aku-aku ingin menjadi kuat dan aku tidak Ingin dianggap Lemah Lagi oleh Sasuke-san.

tes. tes.

tes.

J-jika begini terus aku akan menjadi tidak berguna. Aku terus menyekanya, sebanyak mungkin yang aku bisa. Namun sia-sia, air mataku malah terasa menetes semakin banyak. Kami-sama…

tes. tes. tes. tes.

tes. tes.

tes.

hingga akhirnya aku harus membagi konsentrasiku menjadi dua, mengejar Sasuke-san yang semakin berada di depan dan menyeka Airmataku agar tidak terlihat sembab sehabis Menangis, aku benci diriku yang seperti ini. Hanya bisa menangis.

Menangis dalam diam Karena Kelemahanku sendiri, hingga pandangan 'biasa'ku kabur oleh Airmata yang tidak Kunjung berhenti. A-aku tidak suka… saat dimana aku harus menghemat cakra, malah kubuang sia-sia untuk mengaktifkan Byakugan karena penglihatan normalku yang teganggu, membuat Chakra ku terpakai Percuma.

Aku… menyedihkan ya.

**End of Hinata P.O.V**

.

.

.

**Anata**

.

.

.

Sasuke mengaktifkan Sharingan miliknya sudah sekitar dua jam yang lalu, saat ini memang sudah pukul Sembilan malam. Namun terlalu malas baginya untuk menegur Hinata yang saat ini masih mengaktifkan Byakuganya sadari tadi, atau lebih tepatnya sejak 6jam yang lalu. Bukanya apa-apa, tapi bukankah sudah diajarkan di Akademi Ninja jika seorang Shinobi harus pandai menghemat Chakranya?

Bodoh.

Gadis yang bodoh. Lalu jika Hinata bodoh maka ia sendiri apa? Pemuda yang dungu karena membiarkan parternya yang belum memiliki banyak pengalaman membuang-buang Chakranya dengan percuma? Kan bisa, Hinata dan dirinya bergantian menggunakan Jutsu Mata, hingga tidak ada Chakra yang terbuang sia-sia untuk berjaga-jaga dengan keadaan sekelilingnya?. Ya, Sasuke dungu. Ia tak keberatan dikatakan seperti itu saat menyadari dirinya sendiri terus mengamati setiap pergerakan gadis tersebut.

Ck, sial.

"Kau tahu tempat aman untuk beristirahat malam ini?" Sasuke mengalah, yang membuatnya muak adalah Ciptaan tuhan tentang perbandingan _gender_ yang selalu menang. Dimana Wanita itu lemah dan Laki-Laki itu kuat. Namun jika dikaji lagi, jika Laki-Laki dan Wanita itu setara kekuatanya… akan jadi apa anak-anak mereka? Terserahlah, yang penting saat ini adalah membiarkan Hyuuga muda itu untuk istirahat lalu meninggalkanya. Menyelesaikan misi tersebut seorang diri-dengan Jutsu peniru Hinata lalu kembali ke Konoha dengan selamat, soal Hinata yang asli… ia bisa membungkamnya.

"Arah-ugk… jam dua, Sasuke-san." Sasuke kira Hinata hanya mengalami dehidrasi karena kurang beristirahat dan makan bekal yang mereka bawa, atau opsi kedua, saat ia kira Hinata hanya sedang cegukan biasa karena kurang minum banyak air mineral selama perjalanan.

Namun, Sasuke amat sangat tidak menduga bahwa ternyata gadis tersebut sedari tadi menagis.

Karenanya.

**Tap. **Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya. Membiarkan Hinata yang memang kurang waspada-nyaris menabrak punggungnya andai saja Gadis tersebut tak segera menghindar dan berhenti tepat di samping kananya.

"Bodoh, ceroboh. Sampai kapan kau akan menyusahkanku dengan sikap tidak waspadamu dan malah mebuang percuma Chakramu?" lagi, Hinata semakin merasakan ngilu di dalam dadanya. Sekarang, pikiran positif sejak tadi pagi yang Hinata bangun terhadap sosok Sasuke hanyalah tinggal kenangan yang tertiup angin. Sasuke-san adalah laki-laki yang… kurang baik untuk Hinata berada di sampingnya.

Airmata itu tidak lagi mengalir, enam jam menangis sudah cukup membuat matanya kering karena kehabisan air mata. Entahlah, Hinata sampai bingung harus bersikap sedih atau senang karena ia tidak lagi menangis. Namun, berbeda dengan airmatanya yang berkurang, sakit dalam hatinya karena perkataan Sasuke berusan malah semakin bertambah. Membuat dadanya semakin ngilu dan terasa menyesakkan. Bahkan hanya untuk mengambil udara melalui rongga hidungnya pun terasa Sakit.

"G-gomen."

"Kita akan beristirahat disini, jika sekali lagi kau merepotkanku. Ucapanku untuk memotong lehermu masih berlaku," dan Hinata kembali tersentak. Lagi-lagi ucapan pemuda itu mengapa begitu mengenai relung hatinya? Nafas Hinata memburu bukan karena menahan amarah, namun karena rasa Sedih yang menjalari hatinya semakin menjadi. Oh kami-sama, mengapa Sasuke-san begitu membencinya? Apakah kesalahan yang ia perbuat? Selalu saja serba salah dimatanya…

"Go-gomen." Suara bergertar menahan isak milik Hinata semakin jelas di indra pendengaran Sasuke, membuat pemuda Uchiha tersebut mendengus kesal sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan Hinata yang saat ini masih berpegangan pada batang pohon untuk menopang tubuhnya yang terasa semakin ringan. Tidak ingin lagi perduli pada gadis tersebut, Sasuke lebih memilih mempersiapkan alas dan perlengkapan tidur lainya yang ada di dalam tas punggungnya.

.

.

.

**Anata**

.

.

.

_**Pukul 11.12 malam, perbatasan Konohagakure-Hanagakure.**_

Sasuke mengerjapkan matanya selama beberapa saat begitu indra pendengar dan perasa Sasuke merespon sebuah gerakan halus yang membuatnya terbangun. Hal yang pertama ia dapati adalah mata bulan Milik Hinata yang sayu, tengah menatapnya dengan sendu. apa? Apa yang gadis bodoh ini sedang lakukan dengan menindihnya!

"Uhuk." Hinata terbatuk pelan, tak sengaja, darah mengalir dari sudut bibirnya dan menetes ke pipi pucat milik Sasuke. Dan Uchiha bungsu itu hanya bisa membulatkan matanya. Hinata terluka.

"Gom-Gomen." Hinata lagi-lagi meminta maaf kepadanya untuk hal yang Sasuke tidak mengerti, namun yang semakin membuatnya yakin ini adalah situasi berbahaya adalah dengan ambruknya Hinata kepada dirinya setelah mengucapkan-ah lebih tepatnya membisikkan kata-kata maaf disisa waktu sebelum tubuhnya tak lagi mampu menopang berat badanya sendiri.

Sharingan itu telah aktif, menganalisa setiap gerakan mencurigakan atau lebih tepatnya adalah jejak si pelaku yang kini telah melarikan diri setelah menyerang Hinata. Sial, ia belum bisa menemukan tanda-tandanya, belum bukan berarti tidak kan?. Hinata terluka, itu karena gadis bodoh ini mencoba untuk melindunginya. Setidaknya, ia harus bisa menemukan si pelaku tersebut agar pengorbanan Hinata tidak sia-sia.

Ketemu, aura panas ini milik pelaku tersebut, arah jam 11 menuju ke Negri Hanagakure. Sasuke bisa saja menghajar penjahata tersebut dengan _Susanoo _atau _Chidori Nagasaki _Miliknya, namun ia tidak bisa melakukan serangan jarak dekat tersebut sekarang. Setidaknya ia harus menolong Hinata dulu dengan mengobati luka yang ada di punggungnya akibat senjata yang menyerupai pedang tersebut tengah tertancap disana.

Siaall!

Direbahkanya gadis berambut hitam itu diatas alas tidur miliknya dengan posisi tengkurap. Sedetik kemudian ia tersadar, Rambut gadis itu bukan berwarna Hitam. Terakhir ia melihatnya saat mereka beristirahat siang tadi, dan Sasuke yakin warnanya biru gelap. Apa namanya? Ungu? Bukan. Ah ya, Indigo. Warna rambut yang Sama dengan Warna Rambut Miliknya.

Dicabutnya dengan sigap pedang tersebut lalu mengamati pendarahan yang ada di lukanya. Ck, ia harus melepaskan jaket Hinata. Namun sebelum Sasuke melakukanya, digigitnya ibu jari kananya hingga mengeluarkan tetesan darah segar berwarna merah lalu menggerakkan kedua telapak tanganya menyerupai simbol-simbol binatang-khusus dunia Ninja. kemudian diletakkanya telapak tangan kananya tersebut ke tanah. "_Hebi no Jutsu"_*

Tak lama kemudian, munculah segel berwarna Hitam melingkar yang mengelilingi telapak tangan Sasuke. Berhasil, saat ini Sasuke hanya perlu memerintahkan hewan panggilanya-yang Saat ini sudah muncul dihadapanya tersebut untuk mengejar pelaku penyerangan terhadap dirinya dan Hinata melalui benda berwarna Merah jambu gelap yang ia gunakan untuk meluikainya.  
"Bawakan aku kepalanya."

Manda*-Hewan panggilan milik Sasuke hanya menjulurkan Lidahnya beberapa kali lalu mendesis senang, karena Hari ini ia akan mendapatkan mangsa yang berarti hal tersebut adalah makanan. Setelah mengerti apa yang harus ia lakukan, Ular berwarna perpaduan Ungu pucat dan gelap itu segera mengejar si pelaku yang telah Sasuke ketahui identitasnya; perampok tak bertuan/tak memiliki desalah yang menyerang para Ninja saat mereka sedang beristirahat dalam menjalankan misi.

x

x

x

Hinata membuka kelopak matanya yang terasa berat dengan perlahan, mencoba beradaptasi dengan lingkungan sekitar. Fajar sudah mulai menyingsing di ufuk timur, membuat Hinata merasakan hangatnya Sinar Matahari pagi yang menyehatkan.

Rasa ngilu dan perih yang mendera punggungnya membuat Hinata kembali memutar memorinya untuk mengulang kejadian semalam; mengingatkanya akan serangan tiba-tiba dari musuh yang mencoba untuk melukainya dan Sasuke. Ya, Sekarang Hinata ingat, dimana Wanita yang memiliki perawakan tinggi dan Anggun tersebut menyerangnya secara bertubi-tubi Dan Tiba-tiba dalam waktu yang singkat tanpa menimbulkan suara sedikitpun. Api pelindung _Ameterasu_ yang Sasuke buat di sekeliling tempat istirahat mereka tak mampu menahan perempuan berambut merah gelap tersebut saat penjahat yang bernama Guren* itu dengan mudahnya memasuki kawasan yang di lindungi Ameterasu dengan Jutsu Kristalnya-menyusup secara sempurna Tanpa Aura dan Suara.

Hinata tahu, wanita itu mengincar sesuatu Dari Sasuke Dan dirinya. Mengingat daerah perbatasan adalah wilayah rentan perampokan, maka Hinata asumsikan bahwa Guren menginginkan Uang dan perbekalan mereka karena ia adalah Ninja Perampok. Namun Hinata tak bisa membiarkanya begitu saja, bagaimanapun juga Satu Yen sangatlah berharga. Juga, janjinya pada Sasuke untuk melindungi misi ini bagaimanapun caranya akan ia tepati. "Dasar bocah ingusan, serahkan padaku sekarang juga."

"!" mata Byakugan itu menganalisa lagi titik-titik Chakra wanita tersebut yang sebelumnya telah berhasil ia lumpuhkan hingga Guren terpental jauh karena seranganya, namun kenyataanya, Guren tampak baik-baik saja meskipun ia telah menyerangnya dengan _Jyuuken 64 pukulan raja _tepat pada Pusat Chakranya_._

"Baiklah, akan aku ambil sendiri setelah kalian berdua aku habisi." Dan Pergerakan selanjutnya yang bisa Hinata prediksi adalah Guren akan menyerang Sasuke. "_Sasuke… Bangunlah"._ Hinata sangat ingin menjerit seperti itu, namun ia Tidak bisa melakukanya. Ia hanya bisa menjadi penonton saat seluruh tubuhnya telah membeku didalam kotak es yang saat ini menyelimuti seluruh bagian tubuhnya(_Kesho No Yoroi Jutsu)_. Setidaknya, ia harus bisa melindungi rekan satu misinya! Ayo fikirkan Hinata, fikirkan bagaimana caranya.

"Percuma kau meronta, tidak ada yang bisa keluar dari jutsuku. Kecuali… kau mati seperti bogkahan es yang pecah menjadi butiran kecil dengan Jurus _Shoton Kesho Gakakuro_ku," bibir Guren yang berwarna merah lipstick tersebut hanya melengkungkan senyuman. Ya, Wanita berusia dua puluh lima tahun itu sedari tadi berkomunikasi dengan Hinata dengan menggunakan _Telepati_ jutsu melalui media kristalnya. Hinata tak menggubris ancamanya, yang harus ia fikirkan saat ini adalah… bagaimana ia bisa keluar dari sini?

_Jarum Chakra_ ya, ada kemungkinan ia bisa meloloskan diri dengan Jutsunya yang ia Gunakan untuk melawan Lebah para penjahat yang hendak mencuri serangga _Bikocho_ saat ia, Shino, Kiba dan Naruto menerima misi mencari Sasuke.

"Bagaimana Jika aku memberikan temanmu itu sebuah _Shoton: Suisho To!_"

Dan degup Jantung Hinata semakin berdetak cepat saat Guren mengeluarkan Jurus Kristalnya untuk membuat senjata yang menyerupai Pedang Dengan ketajaman yang tidak akan Hinata pertanyakan lagi, jika ia hanya diam seperti ini terus ia hanya akan mengulur waktu dan membuat Sasuke dalam bahaya. Tidak, ia harus konsentrasi mengeluarkan Chakranya, dan keluar dari Jurus yang mengekangnya Ini. Hinata berkonsentrasi, mengumpulkan Aliran Chakranya yang tidak membeku. Untunglah Jutsu Guren ini hanya membekukan tubuhnya, bukan Chakranya. Sehingga Hinata bisa mengeluarkan selubung Chakra tipis dari seluruh tubuhnya untuk memecahkan Kurungan Kristal ini menjadi kepingan-kepingan yang kecil.

_Lebih._

_Lebih banyak lagi._

"Percuma, kau tidak akan bisa melakukan apa-apa. Kristalku lebi kuat daripada Chakramu yang lemah itu."

_Lagi, lebih banyak Chakra lagi._

_Lagi._

_Lagi._

Lalu dengan senyumnya yang masih mengembang namun terlihat meremehkan, Guren menggenggam pedang ukuran sedangnya tersebut dengan pandangan yang fokus untuk mengunci sasaranya; pemuda lengah yang tertidur.

"!"

_Terus! Semakin Banyak_

_Lebih banyak lagi!_

"Lihatlah temanmu yang akan mati di depan kepalamu sendiri." Kemudian, Guren melemparkan pedang Kristalnya yang saat ini melesat dengan cepat itu tepat pada Sasaran jantung pemuda berambut raven tersebut. Dengan akurasi dan kemampuan Shinobi yang sama dengan para buronan yang ada dalam daftar _Binggo Book_ tentu membuat Guren sangat mudah menumbangkan lawanya, dan ia suka hal itu.

**CRASH!**

"!" serangan Guren Tepat mengenai lawan, memang. Namun bukan pemuda yang saat ini sudah terbangun, Melainkan gadis pemilik mata Putih yang mengaggumkan itu. Guren kembali terksiap melihat Kristal pengurungnya telah Hancur. Gadis tersebut berhasil memecahkanya, gawat. Ia harus melarikan diri.

"Kita akan berjumpa lagi, sayang."

Hinata mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali begitu sadar apa yang terjadi semalam. Jika ia tidak sadarkan diri karena menolong Rekan satu Misinya, B-bagaimana dengan Sasuke selanjutny-

"Jangan banyak bergerak, bodoh." Sasuke mendecak sebal saat Hinata mulai bertingkah dalam gendonganya. Berarti gadis itu sudah sadar, ya? Baguslah ternyata ia tidak apa-apa.

"E-ETO! Sasuke-san!" dan Hinata Langsung menjauhkan wajahnya dari pundak Sasuke begitu menyadari bahwa sedari tadi ternyata ia berada di dalam gendongan punggung pemuda itu. "Gomen! Jangan memotong leherku!" jerit Hinata secara refleks.

"…"

Hinata kemudian mematung begitu menyadari apa yang barusan ia lakukan, pertama ia merasa bodoh akan reaksinya yang berlebihan terhadap ancaman Sasuke yang akan memisahkan kepala dengan badanya dan yang kedua… ia digendong Sasuke.

Digendong di punggung.

Blush.

"Khe, dasar bodoh." Dan sikap membatu Hinata semakin berlanjut saat Uchiha muda itu terkekeh pelan dengan sikapnya yang-sangat memalukan. Wajahnya langsung memerah seketika. Bukan karena menahan sedih seperti kemarin, tapi… malu mengakui bahwa ia telah melihat Sasuke-san yang jarang tertawa saat ini tengah terkekeh karena tingkahnya, ia terlihat begitu….tampanya jika memasang senyum kecil seperti itu.

Blush.

Kyaaaaaaa!

"Kubilang jangan banyak bergerak, baka! Atau aku akan benar-benar akan memotong lehermu!" kemudian, Hinata berhenti menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya untuk mengusir pikiran bodohnya tersebut. Namun, gambaran akan Sasuke yang tengah tersenyum tipis kepadanya masih terngiang-ngiang jelas di kepalanya. Oh kami-sama… Hinata hanya bisa merasakan wajahnya terasa semakin mendidih saat memikirkanya. S-sasuke-san yang tengah tersenyum… sambil memotong lehernya.

Jleb.

"Ck, mendokusai!" dan, Sasuke kembali menggerutu saat menyadari bahwa Hinata pingsan lagi dalam gendonganya. Apa sih yang ada di dalam pikiran wanita Ini hingga ia suka pingsan begitu? Dasar lemah, jika Sasuke tahu kedepanya seperti ini… lebih baik ia tinggalkan saja Hinata di hutan tadi. Jika bukan karena luka dan kemungkinan gadis Hyuuga itu akan di serang lagi, Sasuke akan benar-benar memilih untuk meninggalkanya.

"Hei, Hyuuga. Kita sudah sampai." Sasuke menatap ke samping kanan dari jalan setapak diatas bukit tempatnya berdiri, kerajaan Hanagakure sudah terlihat jelas di depan mata. Berarti hanya tinggal satu atau dua kilo lagi, dan mereka datang tepat waktu-lebih awal malah.

.

.

.

**Bersambung**

.

.

.

**Author Note's: **Hanagakure*: Hika nemunya Negara ini untuk misi SasuHina, meski Ngarang Hika tahu ini ada dalam anime Naruto, tapi Gomen nanti bakal tak utak-atik ^^'a #plak

"_Hebi no Jutsu"_*: Hika menyamakan supaya Sasuke sama dengan Naruto yang bisa memanggil Hewan panggilan *?*

Manda*: Anggap saja, Orochimaru sudah mati karena Habis perang dunia Ninja ke-4 dan Jutsunya di turunkan ke Sasuke *Duagh*

Guren*: Hika ingin dia yang jadi lawan Hinata, namun tak ubah Negaranya jadi Shinobi Buronan yang suka rampok :)

Nee Minna-san, ada kabar gembira untuk kita semua. Kulit manggis kini ada-*dibekap reader* 1. Hika ga Hiatus lagi 2. My wife is Hinata chap 10 bakal update 1 sampai dua minggu lagi 3. Hika harap Minna-san suka fict baru ini karena Hika dapat inspirasi dari fict lama Hika yang _Namida No Regret_, mubazir dibuang :'( #plak# kalau minna-san suka, Hika lanjut kalau engga tak delete aja ^^ hehehe

Yap, terimakasih sudah mau baca Fict Hika, setiap dua minggu sekali Hika akan berusaha update semua cerita secara bergantian. Jadi mohon bersabar ya : ) terimaksih sudah mampir, apalagi Review :D *Dibuang ke angkasa*

Salam hangat, **Hikari No Aoi.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Important**:

Minna-san, Ada yang tahu kenapa **Review** yang gak **log in **harus nunggu selama beberapa hari supaya muncul? :( kasihan yang harus Review berulang kali biar masuk Reviewnya : ( mohon bantuanya, ya! ^_^ Oh ya, sebenarnya fict ini pengen tak bikin **One-shot** tapi ga bisa : ( jadi mohon maaf jika hanya **triplechap** dan besok **chapter terakhir** :( maaf minna-san… *bungkuk* juga, mohon maaf untuk **My Wife Is Hinata** **belum bisa update** besok karena sewaktu hika negtik, mati lampu :'( automatic Recoverypun hanya bisa membantu 50% jadi mohon maaf minggu depan baru bisa update :'( mohon pengertianya :(

**HARD WARNING:**

**Pair: ****Sasuke Uchiha X Hinata Hyuuga**

**Rate: ****T**

**Disclaimer: Naruto punyanya ****Masashi Kishimotto-san**** ^_^**

**Typo(s), EYD, chap ini banyak OC, alur Kecepetan dan FULL OF SASUHINA'S SCENE! So, yang ga suka dengan pair SASUHINA harap tekan tombol BACK!**

**Happy Reading ^_^**

.

.

.

**Anata**

.

.

.

Hari sudah menjelang malam, namun jejak akan Gulungan wasiat milik Negri Hanagakure juga belum menemukan titik terang bahkan setelah Dua Hari kedatangan mereka kesini. Hinata menyisiri dinding yang terbuat dari Emas campuran tersebut dengan perlahan, mencoba mencari celah atau tombol rahasia yang siapa tahu bisa ditemukan. Mereka sama sekali tidak memiliki petunjuk apa-apa untuk memecahkan misi kali ini.

"Ada kemungkinan dicuri." Sasuke berhenti memeriksa Lemari kecil yang terbuat dari kaca tembus pandang tersebut dengan kesal, tidak ada sedikitpun sidik jari maupun jejak yang mencurigakan yang tertinggal di lemari tempat menyimpan Gulungan tersebut. bagaimana mungkin sebuah Negara bisa sampai teledor menghilangkan Benda Pusaka sejarahnya? Ck, tidak berguna.

"Umm… Uchiha-san, tidak ada tombol rahasia apapun disini." _Heirress_ Hyuuga tersebut kemudian menon-aktifkan _Byakugan_ya. "S-sepertinya memang ada kemungkinan G-gulungan itu dicuri," Imbuhnya kemudian. Setuju dengan dugaan Sasuke sebelumnya.

Mencoba berfikir lebih Keras, Sasuke menyandarkan punggungnya pada dinding berwarna Kuning Emas dekat Lemari penyimpanan Gulungan itu. "Sama sekali tidak ada petunjuk. Kau memilikinya, Hyuuga?"

"Ah… a-aku hanya mendapat sedikit Informasi bahwa Hari dimana Gulungan tersebut Hilang sama dengan Hari meninggalnya _Kazuku_-sama, Penasehat Raja. Satu Bulan yang lalu. " Sasuke mengernyitkan alisnya begitu mendengar penuturan Hinata. Ada kemungkinan kalau Gulungan itu memang dicuri saat semua orang menghadiri Upacara pemakaman tersebut Dan sedikit terlena dengan keamanan disini. _Pasti Shinobi yang memiliki kekuatan Tinggi setingkat Sanin._ Sasuke menduga-duga.

"Apa saja yang kau ketahui?"  
"Ha-hanya itu."

Sasuke hanya mendengus, kemudian meninggalkan Hinata dalam ruang penyimpanan tersebut tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi. Bagaimanapun juga ia tidak mau misi ini gagal, jadi ia harus bisa menemukan Petunjuk akan Gulungan yang hilang tersebut Bagaimanapun caranya.

"Uchiha-san!" langkah Sasuke berhenti mendadak, mengerti akan teriakan Hinata yang mencegahnya keluar Ruangan barusan. "M-mereka banyak sekali," Hinata menatap sekelilingnya dengan menggunakan _Byakugan_ miliknya yang Barusaja ia Aktifkan begitu insting Ninjanya menangkap Aura Mencurigakan, beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Cih." Saat ini mereka berada di Kuil penyimpanan Gulungan wasiat yang Hilang. memang tempat ini diluar kerajaan, Namun, Aura Chakra pelindung masih kuat melindungi Kuil ini selama Ribuan Tahun silam. "Kita diikuti saat masuk kemari." Mata Onyxnya berubah warna menjadi Merah Darah dengan perlahan, saat itu juga ia mulai dapat menangkap 'Sosok' yang di maksud Hinata.

Kini Sharingan Sasuke dalam status Waspada, ia dapat merasakan Aura Gelap mereka yang diluar sana, masih menunggu ia dan Hinata keluar dari Kuil ini lalu menyergapnya. Apa mereka menemukan tempat ini dengan mengikutinya, tapi tidak bisa memasukinya? Bisa saja, Karena memang, hanya beberapa orang khusus saja yang dapat masuk ke tempat ini. Ditambah barang berharga berupa Emas yang terdapat di dalam Kuil ini, tentu Segel Pelindung untuk mengamankan tempat ini tidak akan dihancurkan dengan mudah jika menggunakan cara paksa. Sial. Kalau begitu mereka pasti akan menangkap Dirinya dan Hinata untuk dijadikan Sandra agar bisa masuk kesini dan mengambil sesautu dari Kuil lama ini.

"Kita harus keluar, Hyuuga!" Sasuke menekan Aura Chakranya agar tak terlalu mencolok di hadapan musuh. Bagaimanapun juga ia harus memasang strategi agar bisa keluar dengan selamat dari tempat ini Tanpa harus kehilangan-dan menghilangkan- Harta apapun. "Kita akan-."

"Tidak, Uchiha-san." Hinata menggeleng perlahan, Sasuke menoleh.

"Kenapa?" Padahal ia memiliki ide yang bagus. Ia akan langsung membunuh mereka semua dalam_ Genjutsu Tsukoyomi_nya Begitu ia keluar dari Kuil ini, menyiksanya tanpa ampun menggunakan _Kusanagi _Miliknya hingga sang Malaikat Maut datang dengan sukarela mencabut Nyawa para perampok Brengsek tersebut. Lalu, Jika salah satu diantara mereka beruntung-masih Hidup, Sasuke akan mengintrogasinya secara 'khusus' untuk menemukan Informasi yang lebih mendalam. Kalau perlu, sampai ke Akarnya.

Hinata hanya menunjuk batu pesergi yang terbuat dari Emas dan diatasnya terdapat Kaca tempat menyimpan gulungan itu, gerakan halus Tangan Hinata memecahkan Konsentrasi Sasuke yang sebelumnya telah memikirkan Rencana penyeranganya dengan matang, sial. Ia jadi melamun, dengan Penuh Konsentrasi, Sasuke akhirnya melupakan rencananya semula dan mengamati Mata Lavender pucat milik sang _Kunoichi _Hyuuga yang saat ini menatap penuh yakin pada Batu tua tersebut, hal itulah yang membuat Sasuke mengernyit tak mengerti.

"Ada Jutsu segel." Jawab Hinata lirih.

.

.

.

**Anata**

.

.

.

Saat ini Sasuke dan Hinata tengah berlari secepat mungkin untuk menghindari Ratusan Ribu Kupu-kupu yang datang entah dari mana dengan Membawa serbuk Sari beracun_. Seharusnya ada Shino-kun_ kata Hinata dalam Hati saat ia sudah mulai letih berlari, selama satu jam penuh ia dan Sasuke sudah mencoba menghindari Hewan tersebut dari tempat sempit ini, namun mustahil. Mereka malah seperti sedang berputar-putar dalam Labirin bawah tanah dan tak mampu menemukan jalan Keluar. Ditambah lagi, Kupu-kupu mematikan yang mengejar mereka juga seakan menjadi Tanda bahwa kehadiran mereka berdua tidak di harapkan di tempat ini.

"Akan ku coba menggunakan _Bola Api._" Kata Sasuke sambil mendahului Hinata selama beberapa meter ke depan, lalu berhenti dan berbalik arah. Dengan Sigap, Telapak tanganya yang kekar membentuk Jutsu bentuk Binatang-Binatang rahasia yang ada di Dunia Ninja dengan Cepat, Hingga membuat Hinata tak bisa melihat-apalagi meniru andai ia adalah seorang Ninja peng-_Copy _Jutsu. Kemudian, Sasuke menarik nafas sedalam mungkin- mengambil Oksigen guna memenuhi rongga dadanya untuk mengalirkan Energi Chakra Api melalui Mulutnya; "_Katon: Gokakyu No Jutsu!"_

**Zlluuaaarrrrr!**

Api menyambar dengan Besarnya, hingga memenuhi Ruangan dengan tinggi Dua Ratus centi meter dan lebar Satu setengah meter tersebut. Sangat sempit dan pengap. Hinata yang berada Lima meter di belakang Sasuke bahkan masih sangat bisa merasakan panasnya Api membara milik sang Pemuda Uchiha yang berada di depanya ini, merasakan-atau lebih tepatnya mengagumi betapa Hebatnya Jutsu-Jutsu yang dimilikinya. Hinata yakin, andai yang diserang Sasuke adalah seorang manusia, Pasti Jasadnya sudah sangat sulit dikenali atau bahkan di Identifikasi lagi, mengingat Titik lebur yang ada dalam Jutsu Sasuke tersebut terbilang sangat tinggi. Jadi, bagaimana hasilnya? Jika seorang manusia saja bisa 'melebur' dalam Jurus Bola Api Sasuke, maka Kupu-Kupu Kecil tersebut bukanlah hal yang sulit untuk di singkirkan, bukan? Dengan melihat Mahluk-sejenis Serangga jinak tersebut melalui mata _Byakugan_ya-, Hinata mencoba menganalisa bahwa para Kupu-Kupu beracun itu kondisinya-.

"Ah!" mata Bulan milik Hinata terbelalak kaget saat sebuah tangan bersuhu Hangat menarik pergelangan tanganya dengan sangat kuat secara tiba-tiba, Gerakan Sasuke yang Cepat dan lincah sama sekali di luar prediksi Hinata.

"Bodoh!" diseretnya dengan Kasar gadis yang belum mengetahui keadaan yang sedang terjadi saat ini._ Apa Gunanya memilki Byakugan tapi tetap saja Berprediksi lamban, hah?_ Dari perilaku kasar yang ditunjukkan Sasuke terhadap dirinya, Hinata bisa menyimpulkan bahwa ia telah melakukan suatu kesalahan. Tapi apa? Bukanya ia sedari tadi hanya diam mengamati apa yang terjadi pada hewan-hewan penghisap Serbuk sari Bunga tersebut? Ternyata itulah alasan mengapa Sasuke memarahinya. karena Ia malah berdiam diri terlalu lama untuk mengamati apa yang telah terjadi.

"Kupu-Kupunya tidak mati, bodoh." Hinata terkesiap, selain karena Ucapan Sasuke barusan yang terdengar seperti; '_Lihat! Kupu-kupunya masih hidup dan lebih beracun, kau mau mereka melahapmu dengan tetap mematung disitu, hn?_' juga karena Cengkraman pemuda itu pada Pergelangan tanganya terlalu kuat, Hinata mati rasa di pergelangan tanganya.

"U-uchiha-sa-."

"Hyuuga, Perhatikan langkahmu!" sinis, Sasuke menaikkan satu Oktaf nadanya pada Hinata yang hendak memprotes sesuatu pada Dirinya. Andai saja ia tidak membuka Segel yang berada di bawah batu tersebut, pasti ia tidak akan terjebak di dalam ruangan yang sempit dan penuh dengan Kupu-Kupu beracun yang masih mengejar mereka. Menyesal? Tentu saja! Harusnya misi ini dapat diselesaikanya dengan mudah, namun mengapa semuanya menjadi penuh sial seperti ini, sih! Jika saja Dirinya tidak terjebak di tempat yang merepotkan seperti ini, paling tidak sekarang Sasuke sudah mendapatkan satu atau dua bukti. Kuso!

Langkah Kaki Hinata yang mungil terlihat begitu terseok-seok mengikuti Cepatnya tempo lari Sasuke. Semenjak perjalanan menuju Negri Hanagakure, Sasuke memang –terlalu- sering mengumpatinya, dan sepertinya Hinata mulai terbiasa. Namun, tetap saja masih ada rasa sakit yang tertinggal dan menjalar di dalam ulu Hatinya ketika Sasuke terusaja mengumpatinya saat Hinata melakukan sesuatu. Tentu saja, Hinata masih belum bisa menerima setiap ucapan kasar tersebut yang di tujukan kepadanya. bagaimanapun juga semua kesalahan yang Hinata lakukan di mata Sasuke, tidak sepenuhnya murni kesalahanya, kan?. Menggelengkan kepala perlahan, Hinata mencoba menepis egonya dengan mengalihkan pemikirananya ke hal lain. Mencari jalan keluar jauh lebih penting daripada memikirkan hal yang tidak berguna-tapi tetap saja menyakiti Hatinya- benar juga.

_Byakugan _Miliknya menganalisa setiap dinding yang terbuat dari tanah liat ini dengan seksama, tidak berguna. Hasilnya tetap saja sama, selain Chakra Sasuke, miliknya, dan Kupu-kupu yang berada Lima meter di belakang mereka, Hinata tidak dapat melihat apapun lagi. Seluruh jalan ini sepertinya sudah di selubungi oleh Chakra yang sangat kuat sehingga ia tidak bisa menembus apapun, bahkan dengan _Byakugan_ miliknya sekalipun. "T-tidak ada jalan keluar, Sasuke-san. Aku tidak bisa melihat apa-apa." Suara Hinata terdengar seperti mencicit saat melaporkan keadaan sekeliling mereka pada sang Uchiha muda. Takut di sumpah serapahi lagi, dan takut di patahkan lehernya karena menjadi Partner yang tidak berguna adalah alasanya. Hinata menunduk, uh Kami-sama... apakah memang dirinya hanya membawa sial?

Sasuke menggertakkan rahangnya dengan kuat begitu mendengar penjelasan dari Hinata. sungguh, apa ia akan benar-benar mati dengan sia-sia di dalam lorong Tak berujung yang tidak ada jalan keluarnya ini? Dengan Kondisi lemas karena kelelahan berlari? Kehabisan tenanga saat mencari Jalan keluar? atau terkena Racun mematikan serangga tidak berguna tersebut? Oh yang benar saja! Sasuke Uchiha ditemukan mati karena terkena Racun Kupu-kupu bersama Hinata Hyuuga, berdua.

Berdua.

Berdua?.

Tunggu-apa? berdua?

"Matamu pasti buta."

.

.

.

**Anata**

.

.

.

Pemuda berambut Hitam Jabrik tersebut memincingkan matanya dengan tajam. Sudah Dua jam lebih pengintaian mereka di sini namun tidak juga membuahkan Hasil, sial! Apakah mereka berdua mengetahui gerak-gerik pergerakanya? Atau… mereka sudah pergi dari kuil itu sejak lama? Tapi kenapa ia dan rombonganya tidak bisa merasakan keberadaanya jika mereka sudah keluar sebelumnya?

"Bagaimana, tuan?" seorang wanita bertubuh semampai yang minim pakaian tersebut mendekat, menunggu perintah dari sang atasan adalah tujuanya. "Kita sudah menunggu cukup lama."

"Dimana Sayaka?" namun, ternyata ia mendapatkan jawaban yang berbeda.

"D-dia masih berada di Posnya, tuan."

Sang pemimpin kelompok Ninja Buronan tersebut membalikkan badanya dan menatap lekat-lekat anak buahnya yang saat ini tengah menghadapnya; Kireisa adalah namanya. "Kita kembali."

Mata _Emerald_ Kireisa terbelalak, semudah ini kah mereka akan menyerah? Setelah berjam-jam menunggu mangsa mereka yang tepat ada di depan Mata? Mereka malah… kembali? "Ta-tapi…"

"Akan ku beritahu rencana selanjutnya di markas." Kemudian, sang pemimpin tersebut berjalan dengan pelan meninggalkan Pos pengintaian kuil penyimpanan benda Pusaka tersebut. "Beritahu yang lainya." Ujarnya kemudian.

"B-baik!" dengan cepat, Kireisa Tsukushi mulai berlari menembus pepohonan rindang yang berjarak Tiga ratus meter dari Kuil. Saat ini ia membawa perintah dari sang ketua untuk mundur, jadi ia harus segera memberitahukanya kepada kelompok mereka dan berkumpul di markas secepatnya untuk menyusun rencana berikutnya.

Sepeninggal Gadis berambut Cokelat muda itu dari hadapanya, Pemimpin kelompok tersebut melepaskan Topeng ANBUnya, membiarkan Poni depan rambut Hitamnya tertiup angin sepoi yang menerpa wajahnya. Dua Orang Shinobi yang berada di dalam kuil sana, akan membayar dengan mahal Gulungan Wasiat yang Hilang tersebut dan… nyawa Guren tentunya.

"Shinobi Konoha, ya?" Gumamnya sendiri sambil menyeringai licik. "Nanti saja, Tunggu waktu mainya."

.

.

.

**Anata**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Duagh!**

"AKH!" Punggung Hinata terbentur dengan sangat keras pada dinding ruangan buntu ini. Hyuuga sulung tersebut mencoba untuk bergerak dan bangkit lagi, namun sia-sia… Tenaganya sudah habis terkuras melawan Kalajengking raksasa tersebut. Ia sudah mengerahkan seluruh kemampuanya, namun hasilnya sama saja… matanya benar-benar buta karena tidak bisa menemukan titik Chakra mahluk _panggilan_ itu hingga ia harus melawanya dengan jurus jarak dekat karena Sasuke tidak mau membantunya. Dasar.

"Hei Hyuuga, jangan mati disana." Kalimat pendek Sasuke yang lagi-lagi terasa sangat menusuk membuat Hinata terdiam, keadaan saat ini benar-benar tidak menguntungkan dirinya. Selain karena terkurung di tempat yang antah berantah keberadaanya, tidak bisa berkerjasama dengan Sasuke untuk keluar dari sini… juga karena sedari tadi mereka sudah kelelahan di kejar dan di hajar mahluk-mahluk panggilan aneh yang menyerang mereka dengan tiba-tiba. Ya ampun, ada lagi yang lebih buruk, kami-sama?

"Dasar Hyuuga tidak berguna."

Oh, _Great_. _Perfect_. Lengkaplah sudah cobaan Hinata.

Air mata yang sedari tadi menggenang di pelupuk matanya perlahan-lahan mulai menetes membasahi Pipi penuh luka milik Hinata. Jujur saat ini Hinata bingung harus bagaimana, selain karena rasa sesak dalam dadanya yang membuat gadis tersebut sulit untuk berfikir jernih… juga karena luka serius yang di alami tubuhnya membuat dirinya tidak bisa bergerak untuk sementara waktu karena kehabisan tenaga. Ditambah dengan perkataan Sasuke yang terus menyudutkanya membuat Hinata semakin terpuruk. Batu yang keras pun pasti akan terkikis juga jika ditetesi air terus menerus dalam waktu yang lama, itulah Hati Hinata. Meskipun gadis itu sudah mencoba untuk lebih kuat dan tidak memperdulikan perkataan sang Uchiha, namun jika di umpati terus seperti itu tentu beda ceritanya.

"Ck. Sepertinya harus aku yang turun tangan, ya?" Sasuke memutar Bola Matanya malas, dengan mudah… di keluarkanya jutsu; "_Amaterasu!"_ andalanya. Api Hitam langsung berkobar dengan panasnya di sekeliling Kalajengking tersebut begitu Sasuke mengeluarkan jurusnya. Kemudian, Sasuke meningkatkan suhunya dan mengunci pergerakan si Binatang Panggilan. Sasuke yakin, semua hewan-hewan aneh yang menyerangnya pasti didasari unsur kesengajaan. Ia hanya perlu menemukan dalangnya.

"Byakuganmu itu masih berfungsi?"

Hinata menggerakkan tubuhnya dengan bersusah payah, rasa sakit yang mendera punggungnya terasa sangat sakit sekali-apalagi luka bekas pedang Guren juga belum sepenuhnya sembuh membuat keadaanya semakin lemah karena lukanya yang terbuka kembali. Meskipun terasa ada puluhan sulur yang melilit tubuh Hinata hingga membuat gadis itu sulit bergerak, namun ia akan terus mencoba untuk berdiri lagi.

Dengan tubuh yang gemetar, Hinata memaksa kembali tubuhnya untuk bangkit. Ia tidak boleh menjadi lemah, ia tidak boleh mati sia-sia karena dipenggal oleh Sasuke. Ia harus bisa menyelesaikan misi ini!

"Ck." Sasuke mendecak kesal saat Hinata hanya bisa menggerakkan tanganya dan tak mampu bergerak lebih banyak, dengan malas di dekatinya gadis Hyuuga tersebut sambil mencabut pedang_ Kusanagi_ dari Sarungnya.

Sekuat tenaga, Hinata sudah berusaha semampunya untuk berdiri namun tidak bisa bahkan setelah berulang kali ia cobapun hasilnya tetap sama; nihil. Faktor kedua setelah kehabisan tenaga hingga tak mampu membuatnya berdiri adalah karena punggungnya yang sangat sakit dan terasa amat perih seakan di tekan kuat-kuat oleh tangan yang tak terlihat. Oh, kami-sama….

Hinata terisak pelan. Apakah Sasuke benar-benar akan membunuhnya? Hinata mengetahui niat pemuda itu saat ia mendengar suara Pedang milik Sasuke telah keluar dari Sarungnya. Berarti Sasuke benar-benar akan memenggalnya, ya? Gadis itu hanya memejamkan matanya saat memikirkan hal tersebut. Sedetik kemudian yang hanya ia dengar adalah langkah Sasuke yang semakin mendekatinya sembari mempersiapkan Pedangnya yang terlihat mengkilat terkena cahaya Api dari _Amaterasu_nya. Jadi endingnya hanya seperti ini ya? Hinata yang akan Mati karena kelelahan hingga tak mampu melawan teman satu Misinya sendiri agar tidak membunuhnya-karena Hinata hanya menyusahkanya? Menyedihkan.

Bahu Gadis berambut sepinggang itu gemetar, membuat Sasuke semakin mengangkat tinggi-tinggi pedangnya begitu jaraknya hanya terpaut satu meter dari Hinata yang tergeletak lemah. "Mati saja mahluk tak berguna sepertimu." Ujarnya dengan Nada dingin.

Andai Hinata masih memiliki kekuatan, ia akan berlari dan menjauhi Sasuke semampu yang ia bisa. Andai ia masih memiliki sedikit saja tenaga, Hinata akan menghentikan gerakan Sasuke yang ingin memenggal kepalanya saat ini juga. Namun sayangnya, semua itu hanya andai-andaianya belaka.

Mata _Amethyst_ itu tersembunyi dengan sempurna di balik kelopak matanya yang sembab, Hinata memejamkan dengan erat kedua matanya saat Sasuke benar-benar akan mematahkan tulang lehernya sekarang. Jutsu mata Byakugan itu menghilang, seiring dengan derasnya air mata yang menetes di pipi Hinata. Jika memang saat ini adalah akhir hidupnya, Hinata tidak menyesalinya karena ia memang tidak memiliki cita-cita apapun-termasuk bersanding dengan Naruto karena pemuda –calon- Hokage tersebut terlihat semakin jauh di depan matanya.

Hiks. Setidaknya… ia sudah mendapatkan segalanya, apapun kondisinya Hinata tetap mensyukurinya hingga tidak ada keinginan khusus lagi yang menahanya untuk tetap tinggal di dunia Ini.

Terimakasih, semuanya…

Terimakasih, Sasuke-san.

Dengan begini… keberadaan Hinata tidak akan menyusahkanmu-bahkan orang orang di sekitarmu lagi.

Dengan begini, dengan kematian gadis itu di tangan Sasuke sendiri, Hinata hanya berharap jika kepergianya bisa membawa 'Rasa Berguna menjadi seorang ninja' yang merupakan sedikit impian kecilnya.

Sudah.

Sampai… jumpa. Hinata siap menjemput kematianya yang sudah menantinya di depan mata.

Ia tidak menyesalinya. Ia akan pergi bersama semua kenangan manis dalam Hidupnya.

Bersamaan dengan tetes-tetes air mata yang semakin banyak berjatuhan, Hinata mencoba menguatkan dirinya sendiri untuk siap menghadapi kematianya lalu bertemu dengan Kami-sama. Dan… meninggalkan dunia.

**CRASSHHH!**

**Crot!**

Darah Merah segar terciprat kemana-mana saat Sasuke dengan tepat memenggal Kepalanya, menjadikan dua bagian tubuh yang tadinya hanya bersatu. Kepala dan badan…sekarang keduanya sudah terpisah dari Raganya. Pemuda Uchiha itu tersenyum tipis. "Dasar rendahan." Dengan cepat, di masukkanya lagi Pedangnya ke dalam tempatnya di pinggang ramping miliknya dan mengeluarkan Jurus _Susano'o_ untuk mengurus Kalajengking yang saat ini mengamuk di dalam jutsu _Amaterasu_nya. Meski baju putihnya telah ternoda oleh Cipratan darah tersebut, Sasuke tidak mempermasalahkanya. Karena baginya, memenggal dia-mahluk lemah itu merupakan perkara yang mudah.

Hinata membuka matanya dengan lebar begitu tubuhnya terasa ringan. Sasuke…

Mata berwarna Putih Gading itu terbelalak tak percaya, tepat di sampingnya telah terbaring tak bernyawa Ular yang ukuranya tiga kali besar dan berat Tubuhnya. Pantas saja Hinata tidak bisa menggerakkan badanya, ternyata ular ini melilitnya dengan sempurna tanpa Aura dan Chakra sedikitpun hingga ia tidak bisa merasakanya! Tapi, sejak kapan ular itu melilitnya? Bahkan Hinata tidak merasakan dirinya tengah dililit oleh ular sebesar itu! Bagaimana mungkin?

_**Boff!**_

Ular itu menghilang, menyisakan gumpalan asap tipis yang secara perlahan juga menghilang. Dengan tertatih, Hinata mencoba berdiri dan membantu Sasuke melawan Kalajengking raksasa tersebut sekuat mungkin yang ia bisa. _Sasuke-san tidak… membunuhku?_

**Flashback**

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

.

.

.

"Bercabang!"

**Dukk!**

Dapat kurasakan dahi Hinata dengan sukses membentur punggungku saat aku menghentikan langkahku dengan tiba-tiba.

"Ungh…" aku mendengarnya melenguh pelan, sepertinya hidungnya yang mungil juga terkena imbasnya. Ck, dasar lemah.

"Ada Tiga jalan! Cepat pilih yang mana!" ku hentakkan tanganku dengan karas agar dia cepat memilih karena kami tidak dalam kondisi santai, kau tahu sendiri, saat ini kami tengah 'dicari' oleh ratusan ribu Kupu-Kupu yang jaraknya tak sampai Sepuluh Meter di belakang kami. "Gunakan Byakuganmu! Cepat! Kupu-kupunya mendekat!" ku naikkan satu oktaf suaraku saat gadis Hyuuga ini tak kunjung juga menjawab pertanyaan-atau lebih tepatnya bentakanku.

"Teng-akh!" dia memekik lagi saat ku seret dengan kuat pergelangan tanganya, memang dia belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Tapi siapa yang perduli hal kecil tidak berguna seperti itu jika kematian tengah mengintai tepat di belakangmu? Kuso.

"S-sasuke-san.." Ia meringis, aku tahu pergelangan tanganya saat ini sudah membiru akibat tarikanku yang terlalu keras, tapi sekali lagi… jika aku tidak menariknya begini dia pasti akan mati karena tertinggal di belakang.

"Jangan banyak mengeluh, bodoh!"

Suaraku menggema di lorong yang sempit ini, sial. Bagaimana kami bisa menemukan jalan keluar? Jika begini keadaanya bisa-bisa kami benar-benar akan mati lemas karena lelah. "Kau masih melihat Hewan brengsek itu?"

"Tidak." Suaranya terdengar mencicit, sampai sejauh ini dia belum mengeluh kelelahan berarti fisiknya tidak terlalu lemah juga. Baguslah, berarti klan Hyuuga memang mengajarkan Putra Putri mereka bagaimana untuk menjadi Pewaris yang sebenarnya.

"Berhenti dimana?"

"Tepat di Tiga Pintu ma-masuk tadi."

"Didepan sana ada apa?"

"R-ruangan, besar. Aula, M-mungkin?"

"Matamu tidak bisa melihat, ha?"

"Un.. i-itu."

"Ck, dasar buta." Ya aku tahu Hinata memang buta karena matanya yang '_Istimewa_' sampai tidak bisa menembus apa yang ada di depan sana. Segel disini terlalu kuat, bahkan _Byakugan_ sekuat Hyuuga pun tidak bisa menganalisanya dengan akurat. Ck sialan! Tempat macam apa ini!

"Sasuke-san! Kalajengking!" aku menariknya lebih kuat untuk menghindar, baru saja kami sampai di Pintu masuk ruangan yang jauh lebih besar sekali dari sebelumnya, kami langsung di hadang oleh Kalajengking besar yang entah datangnya dari mana. Ya tuhan, mahluk apa lagi sekarang?

"Kau bisa melawanya, Hyuuga?" aku memainkan nada suaraku, terdengar seperti meremehkan memang. Tapi ini semua berguna untuknya, agar ia bisa menjadi lebih kuat.

"A-aku tipe ninja penyerang Jarak dekat*," ku lepaskan cengkraman tanganku, dan kulihat dia langsung memegang pergelangan tanganya. Benar ada memar di sana.

"Kau lemah, heh? Katanya kau akan berusaha melindungi misi ini apapun yang terjadi?"

"T-tapi kita berdua bisa mengalahkanya, jika k-kita bekerjasama!"

"Lawan sekarang juga. Buktikan kalau kau memang tidak pantas ku penggal, dasar lemah."

Kulihat, mata Mutiara gadis itu terkesiap, namun sepertinya ia langsung bisa mengendalikan emosinya. Baiklah, kita tunggu saja apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"B-baiklah, ini semua demi m-misi ini." _Kunoichi_ Hyuuga itu menatapku dengan tajam. Wajahnya yang berkeringat dan terlihat sayu membuatku sedikit menarik ujung bibirku, _kalau begitu… silahkan tunjukkan kemampuanmu. _ucapku dalam hati.

Dia menyeka air matanya, satu hal yang mulai tidak ku sukai darinya adalah saat melihat mata Putihnya yang mengagumkan terlihat sembab dan sendu. apa-apan ekspresi yang ditunjukkan oleh mata itu? Seharusnya semua ini tidak ada, karena dia adalah calon pemimpin Hyuuga. Jadi bagaimana mungkin dia menunjukkan sisi lemahnya? Ck dasar perempuan labil.

"Tunggu apa lagi?"

Dia menghentikan gerakanya dan menatapku sekali lagi dengan penuh keberanian, bagus… inilah ekspresi yang aku suka saat matanya di penuhi kilatan tidak suka yang ditujukan kepadaku. Jika seperti ini, dia terlihat lebih berani dan lebih kuat!

"A-aku akan mengalahkanya!"

Lalu, Yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah… pertarungan sengit antara Hinata dengan mahluk panggilan menyebalkan itu. Aku mengambil Posisi di di pojok Aula kosong Ini sebagai penonton, tapi bukan hanya sekedar penonton, tapi aku juga menganalisis keadaan ruangan besar ini. Siapa tahu ada mahluk panggilan lagi atau bisa saja pintu rahasia.

"Berjuanglah, Hyuuga." Kugumamkan kata-kata itu dengan pelan, tapi aku yakin dia tidak mendengarnya karena sudah asik 'bermain' dengan 'peliharaan liar' yang ada di hadapanya.

**End Of Sasuke P.O.V**

**End of Flashback**

.

.

.

**Anata**

.

.

.

"Meskipun ini masalah pribadi, tapi kematian Guren juga tetap menjadi bagian dari kelompok ini, ketua!" Sayaka Atsuko tidak terima, wanita berusia dua puluh tahun itu menghentakkan tangan kananya pada meja rapat dengan keras, pertanda bahwa ia tidak setuju pada keputusan sang ketua. "Aku sendiri tidak bisa menerimanya!"

"Sayaka, tenanglah…" Hata Takumi menepuk pundak kurus Sayaka dan menenangkanya, bagaimanapun juga sikap berlebihan Sayaka dalam rapat kali ini tidak bisa dibenarkan. "Duduklah."

"Aku sudah memikirkanya, terlihat rendahan sekali jika kita mengeroyok mereka berdua." Yang di hormati masih berusaha mengendalikan emosinya, bagaimanapun dia adalah seorang ketua yang tidak boleh terpancing emosi karena masalah yang sepele.

"Tapi ketua, kematian Guren juga tidak bisa dikesampingkan begitu saja."

"Aku tahu, Sandai. Tapi berulang kali sudah aku katakan, aku yang akan melawan mereka berdua."

"Tidak bisa ketua!" Sayaka kembali memberontak setelah beberapa saat terdiam, ia tidak rela jika nanti harus menerima kabar duka untuk yang kedua kalinya. "Bagaimana jika ketua-."

"Jaga mulutmu sayaka!" sang ketua menggebrak meja dengan kerasnya saat sebagian besar anggotanya mulai mempermasalahkan rencana barunya. "Aku yang akan melawan Ninja Konoha itu, kalian mengerti!"

Tak ada yang bersuara, semuanya terdiam saat sang ketua kelompok mereka sudah mengeluarkan_ Ultimatum_nya. Jika begini siapapun benar-benar tidak akan bisa menghentikanya.

"Jangan mengajariku." Kemudian, si pemilik mata Biru laut itu meninggalkan ruangan rapatnya yang masih terisi penuh oleh kehadiaran 11 orang anggotanya. Seharusnya Dua belas, namun kursi yang kosong itu telah meninggalkan ruang rapat dari Tiga hari yang lalu, mati lebih tepatnya.

"Menma-sama…" Sayaka meneteskan air matanya, bagaimanapun juga ia hanya mengkhawatirkan keadaan sang ketua. Namun sepertinya perhatian yang ia tujukan kepadanya merupakan sebuah kesalahan, Menma belum bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa satu anggotanya sudah tidak bernyawa.

"Sayaka," Kireisa memeluk wanita yang usianya dua tahun diatasnya, mereka semua yang berada di ruangan itu mengerti bahwa atsmoster kebersamaan mereka mulai berubah setelah kematian Guren yang begitu mendadak. Tidak ada yang benar, karena kehidupan ini memang penuh kesalahan. Tapi, tentunya ada kesempatan dan pengampunan kan?

"Menangislah, Sayaka."

.

.

.

**Bersambung**

.

.

.

**Author's Note: **karena melihat sebagian Jutsu Hinata yang menggunakan Telapak tangan, maka Hika bikin dia tipe ninja yang menyerang dalam jarak dekat. :) kemudian, ruangan tempat Sasuke dan Hinata tersesat adalah ruangan yang hampir sama Saat Naruto, Sakura, Sai dan kapten Yamato menyusup ke markas Orochimaru pada Episode awal Naruto Shippuden.

Ngomong-ngomong soal Shipuden, Hika turut bersedih dan terharu karena endingnya SasuSaku dan NaruHina :'( ciuss hika waktu itu Drop, bahkan Sakit dan mau Hiatus! Tapi semua berubah saat Negara api menyerang-oke bercanda, semuanya telah berlalu saat Hika disemangati lagi oleh Review Minna-san yang sangat membangun! Dan tentunya, tempat Hika menimba ilmu-curhat juga- di Facebook Grup SasuHina, terimakasih banyak atas dukunganya! Semoga Chapter ini tidak terlalu mengecewakan ^_^ **Salam damai SasuHina Lovers! SEMANGAT!**

Yosh kita balas review dulu yaaa! :D

**Dindachan06**, **Hiru neesan**, **Cahya Uchiha**, : iya ini Hika Update, terimakasih sudah mau mampir! Semoga tidak mengecewakan ya :D hehehe sengaja hika update kilat supaya ga terlalu lama 'sakit hati' sama Naruto-end T_T #DIGAPLOK#

**Siskap906, Saki Chan: **^^7 SIP! Hika udah update kilat, terimakasih udah mampir :D semoga ga mengecewakan ya! :3 hehehe maaf kalau masih banyak di temukan kesalahan :3 chap ini udah 80% sasuhina *author rasa* :D jadi semoga bisa menikmati 'kemesraan mereka berdua' #duagh# terimakasih udah mampir :D

**Hana, Hinahime:** hmm… ditanya peka atau enggaknya, menurut hana-san di Chap ini sikap Sasuke gimana? :D #plaked# sebenernya peka, hanya saja Bukan Uchiha kalau semudah itu Sasuke menunjukkkanya u,ua dia kan suka jaga image #tampoled# untuk masalah lain, yap kali ini lebih Rumit karena mereka berdua akan berhadapan dengan Menma. :3 semoga bikin agak jantungan ya Hina-san *?*yosh, makasih udah mampir! ^_^ jangan kapok balik lagi ya…

**Hyuuga Renata:** e-eto, Hika udah update. Tapi Hika bingung mau ngabari gimana T.T itu email, fb apa twitter? Hika buka di google ketemunya danau *gubrak* :D untuk selanjutnya hika akan kabari, tapi mohon lebih jelas ya? ^_^ #tendang# terimakasih sudah menunggu kelanjutanya, semoga ga mengecewakan :(

**Nay, Guest: **ini udah hika update :3 terimakasih atas dukunganya! :D misinya pun awalnya hika bingung, dan hanya Two-shot sih pengenya. tapi entah mengapa tiba-tiba Menma muncul *?* mungkin besok Chap terakhir? :( maaf sebenere Hika mau bikin one-shot T.T tapi tetep ga bisa dan selalu berujung Chapter. Semoga ga mengecewakan ya? :(

**Istrinya Cho Kyuhyun: **terimakasih kembali! ^_^ p-padahal Hika bikin Hinata sedih supaya Minna-san yang baca juga ikutan sedih lho T.T ternyata enggak, (saya author gagal *pundung*) yosh, tapi maaf jika chap ini agak gimana gitu, Penyakit Naruto episode 700 belum sepenuhnya sembuh dari diri saya hingga berimbas ke chapter dua ini :( semoga ga mengecewakan hati Cho-san :( terimakasih sudah mampir, Kritik dan saranya selalu hika tunggu! :D

**Apikachudoodoll, nn, Hana, nn, Guest: **Yup! Hika Udah update chapter dua ini, :) semoga ga mengecewakan yaa! Terimakasih sudah mensuport Hika dan suka fict abal ini! Hika juga update cepat karena minna-san yang membuat Hika semangat mengetik fict ini! Terimakasih banyak :D jangan kapok buat reviwa lagi yaa!

**Mochachocolata, Flo: **ini sudah aku update :3 *sambil tebar-tebar virus SasuHina* gimana chap ini? Alurnya kecepetan? :( atau gimana? Maaf kalau kurang maksimal T,T hika kurang enak badan waktu nulis ini… semoga ga mengecewakan ya :( dan untuk Mocha-san, selamat datang di dunia SasuHina :D #plak# saya akan mempengaruhi Anda untuk jadi SHL! #DUAGH#

Yap! Terimakasih minna-san, sudah mau mampir, fav dan follow cerita Hika! :D mind to RnR please? Kritik dan saran sangat Hika butuhkan! ^_^ sampai ketemu Di Chap depan….

Salam hangat, **Hikari No Aoi**


	3. Chapter 3

**Important:** selamat liburan! :D *telat*, yosh gak neko-neko wes, Hika mengucapkan terimakasih untuk minna-san yang sudah Review cerita aneh Hika, dan gomen belum bisa balas satu-persatu, yang jelas, Hika sangat berterimakasih atas segala dukungan yang di berikan! ^_^ arigatou Gozaimasu!

P.S: karena Hika mendapat mandat si cerita ini waktu nyuci, Hika berubah pikiran akan membuatnya jadi diatas 10 chap mungkin? dan, Gomen ne, di Chap kali ini ga ada romance blas kayaknya yah, karena Hika lebih mengarah ke misi mereka *_* ingat, yang ga suka JANGAN BACA YA? ^,^ yosh, Happy reading minna! :D

.

.

.

**-Anata-**

.

.

.

Kalajengking berukuran Raksasa tersebut mulai meronta lebih keras, ia terlihat amat kesakitan dan semakin memberontak lebih liar. Ekor beracunya sudah beberapa kali mengeluarkan cairan bening bersifat Asam ke lantai Aula ini, baunya menyengat. Namun seranganya tersebut sama sekali tak bisa mengenai lawanya, karena jarak mereka yang terlalu jauh. Kondisi yang berbanding terbalik dengan Sasuke, pemuda Uchiha itu nampak tenang menghadapi mahluk berwarna Hitam beracun tersebut. Tak terpengaruh oleh si Musuh, Ia sudah tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk mengatasi hal ini-mengaktifkan Level Sharinganya ke tahap yang berikutnya lalu meningkatkan serangan.

"Bagaimana keadanmu?" suara Sasuke terdengar seperti gumaman pelan, dengan gerakan yang halus ia menarik pedang _Kusanagi_nya keluar dari Sarungnya. Tatapan Matanya begitu fokus terhadap Objek yang terkurung dalam _genjutsu_nya, sehingga ia tak bisa mengalihkan Konsentrasi tingkat tingginya pada Hinata. Gadis kepayahan yang berada di belakangnya.

"A-aku sudah tidak apa-apa," _Kunoichi_ Hyuuga itu mengusap lenganya sedikit, mengamati luka-luka yang diakibatkan oleh pertarungan tak seimbang antara ia dan si Kalajengking. Bisa dikatakan, Hinata kalah dalam segi ukuran. "Terimakasih untuk O-obatnya." Imbuhnya kemudian dengan rona Merah muda tipis yang menghiasi pipi Putihnya, meski ada beberapa lecet disana namun hal itu tak mengurangi kharismanya sedikitpun.

Selanjutnya, Hinata benar-benar tak bisa mendengar apa yang Sasuke ucapkan karena pemuda itu sudah melesat mendekati hewan-_Kuchiyose_ tersebut, dan mulai menyerangnya dengan pedang _Kusanagi_. Sedikit mengabaikan keberadaan Hinata.

Bersamaan dengan kepergian Sasuke, Hinata merasakan tubuhnya menghangat perlahan-lahan. Mungkin Obat pemberian Sasuke sudah mulai bekerja, meskipun rasanya aneh-pahit, asam dan... um, apa ya? Pokoknya pil cokelat sebesar Biji Jagung itu sudah banyak membantunya, sedikit demi sedikit Hinata merasakan tenanganya sudah mulai pulih kembali. Mungkin pil itu sejenis penambah stamina.

Mencoba mengalirkan Chakra lagi, Hinata memfokuskan Konsentrasinya. ia butuh konsentrasi tinggi untuk membuka kembali tenaga dalamnya, salah satunya dengan memejamkan kedua Kelopak Matanya.

Merasakan Pusat Chakranya mulai bereaksi, Hinata mengontrol tenaga dalamnya dengan tenang dan stabil. Mengalirkanya secara perlahan Chakra Biru tersebut ke seluruh tubuhnya, kemudian yang paling penting ke Area matanya. Rasanya hangat.

"Byakugan!"

Sekarang, Segala hal yang ada di hadapanya hanya berwarna Hitam dan Putih, namun ada suatu perbedaan besar jika kau ingin menyamakanya dengan saluran Televisi di jaman penjajahan, Hinata bisa melihat seluruh aliran Chakra dalam tubuhmu-menembus dinding, bahkan lawan yang berada di radius Sepuluh Kilo Meter* sekalipun.

Kemudian, _Heiress_ klan Hyuuga itu menyadari suatu hal besar. Ia bisa melihat semuanya sekarang! Seluruh ruangan ini, Hinata sekarang bisa melihat semuanya dengan jelas. Ia tidak buta lagi.

Namun, beberapa detik kemudian Mata _Pearl_nya membeliak.

"Jangan, Sasuke-san!"

.

.

.

**Rate:** T.

**Pair:** Sasuke x Hinata.

**Warning!:** OOC, Gaje, TYPO(s), EYD salah, jelek, dll!

**Disclaimer:** Naruto miliknya Masashi Kishimotto-san! ^_^

**Story by:** Hikari No Aoi

Happy reading! ^_^

.

**-Anata-**

.

Pedang yang panjangnya Hampir Satu meter itu nyaris Saja menembus Jantung mahluk merepotkan yang kondisinya sudah sekarat sekarang, namun sayang semua itu Hanya Hampir. Mahkuk itu masih bernafas kerana teriakan Hinatalah yang mencegahnya untuk menghunuskan pedang _Kusanagi _Milik Sasuke dan menghentikan seluruh pergerakanya. Ada apalagi sekarang, huh?

Memincingkan Mata Elangnya, Sasuke menoleh ke arah Hinata berada dan mendapati Jutsu Byakugan itu sudah aktif. '_Pasti ada sesuatu_.'

Sasuke melihat Gadis Hyuuga itu tengah berlari mendekat, di kedua telapak tanganya mulai teraliri Chakra warna Biru dan membentuk Singa kembar dengan perlahan-lahan. Rambutnya yang panjang sepunggung berkibar lembut akibat tingginya kecepatan lari gadis itu yang seperti mengambil ancang-ancang, Hinata berniat untuk melakukan sebuah serangan.

"Gulunganya, Sasuke-san!"

Meski mengucapkanya dengan lantang dan tanpa tergagap, Sasuke masih belum mengerti dengan ucapan ambigu Hinata barusan. matanya menatap lekat-lekat gadis yang masih berlari mendekati dinding di hadapanya-meminta jawaban lebih atau klu yang bisa membuatnya mengerti, namun Hinata malah tidak mengatakan apapun lagi selain;

"_Juho Soshiken!*_"

**Brakkkkk!**

Kemudian Separuh dinding aula Ini hancur lebur, menyisakan gumpalan debu yang menghalangi indra pengelihatan Sasuke untuk melihat apa yang sedang terjadi. Semakin tidak mengerti dengan tindakan aneh Hinata, Sasuke berniat untuk menyusulnya untuk meminta penjelasan. Setelah memastikan bahwa Kalajengking ini tak bisa bergerak lagi, adik kandung Itachi ini menyarungkan kembali pedang _Kusanagi_ miliknya pada tempatnya lalu mendekati Hinata yang masih berupa bayangan Hitam memudar. Debu Putih akibat reruntuhan dinding masih cukup tebal Hingga mengaburkan sosok Hinata yang tengah berdiri tegap menatap Sesuatu-membelakanginya.

"Ada apa, Hyuuga?"

Suara langkah kaki menjadi bunyi yang paling mendominan ruangan ini setelah serangan Hinata yang cukup keras beberapa detik yang lalu. Namun kembali, gadis berambut Indigo itu masih belum mau menjelaskan sesuatu padanya. Padahal Sasuke penasaran sekali dengan keterkaitan antara menghancurkan dinding tak berguna ini dengan Gulungan yang Hinata katakan tadi.

Semakin dekat dengan Hinata, Sasuke bisa meihat debu di aula ini semakin menipis dan memperlihatkan Sesuatu di balik dinding tua tersebut walau masih samar-samar. Melangkahkan kakinya dengan lebih Lebar agar bisa mengerti semua ini, Sasuke mengambil tempat di samping Hinata dan menganalisa sebuah bayangan Gelap di depan sana, bayangan yang hanya berjarak Dua meter dari tempatnya berdiri bersama Hinata. Sebuah bayangan yang ternyata...

Sasuke tercengang.

**-Anata-**

sebuah lubang besar yang menganga disana tercipta akibat dari serangan Hinata barusan. Namun bukan lubang itu yang membuat Sasuke membulatkan kedua mata Istimewanya, bukan pula sebuah hewan sejenis Ulat Sutra yang kedua matanya terpejam erat tengah bertengger di atas kotak kaca kecil yang isinya adalah sebuah Gulungan.

Yang membuat mereka berdua terkejut adalah sebuah jasad yang terbaring tenang di sana.

Jasad utuh terlihat seperti tengah tertidur pulas, bersama Ulat yang menjaga Gulungan wasiat yang Sasuke dan Hinata cari. Keduanya membulatkan mata setengah tak percaya menatap sosok di hadapan mereka. Terperangah.

jasad itu seperti tengah tertidur dengan posisi berdiri, seolah-olah ada sesuatu yang menyangga punggungnya agar tak terjatuh-namun tak bisa dilihat dengan kasat mata. tangan kirinya terlihat memegang perutnya yang masih terlapisi dengan baju bangsawan. Sedangkan tangan kananya terlihat seperti mengusap Kepala Ulat tua yang tertidur meringkuk di atas sebuah kotak Kaca di sisi kananya.

"Sa-Sasuke-san?" Hinata mencicit, ia barusaja menghancurkan 'makam' orang yang selama ini Hinata cari dengan tidak sengaja. Sungguh, apa yang dilihatnya sekarang sangat berbeda jauh dengan apa yang ia lihat melalui Byakuganya tadi. "Di-dia Kazuku-sama."

Sasuke menoleh dengan cepat begitu indra pendengarnya menangkap suara yang Hinata ucapkan-mustahil, bungsu Uchiha itu memandang dengan tajam mata Amethyst milik Hinata untuk memastikan bahwa gadis itu tengah bercanda. Menelusuri setiap ekspresi yang gadis itu lukiskan, Sasuke sama sekali tak menemukan dusta disana. Jadi tidak mungkin kalau Hinata tengah berbohong sekarang, dan berteriak; 'Kejutan!' kepadanya.

"Ma-maaf." Gadis itu berucap lirih lalu menundukkan wajahnya, menyesal bahwa ia harus mengatakan hal sebenarnya yang ia tahu. Namun benar inilah yang terjadi, jasad yang tengah 'beristirahat' itu adalah Kazuku-sama, sang penasehat Raja Hanagakure.

"Kalian sudah tiba, rupanya. Aku terkejut."

Kedua mata yang berbeda warna itu menoleh ke asal suara dengan cepat, Hinata memekik keras.

"Siapa kau?" Sharingan Sasuke kembali aktif, menelisik aura yang di pancarkan Sosok di hadapanya ini. Netral? Bagaimana mungkin ia memiliki aura seperti itu? bukanah ia sejenis _Kuchiyose_?

"Tentusaja, aku hanya penjaga." Suara Ulat itu terdengar serak, termakan oleh usia. Bergerak dengan lambat-lambat, ia mengangkat tubuh kurusnya untuk melihat lebih jelas lagi sosok rupawan yang ada di hadapanya. "Ah, kau pasti salah satu Uchiha ya?"

Hinata hanya bisa membekap mulutnya sendiri untuk tidak berteriak atau memekik seperti tadi, ia cukup terkejut dengan reaksi yang Ulat berwarna Putih Susu pudar itu berikan. Ia tidak mendeteksi sama sekali Chakra ataupun nafas kehidupan disana, jadi bagaimana mungkin dia bisa Hidup? Hinata yakin bahwa apa yang ia rasakan ini tidaklah salah. Hawa dingin yang dipancarkan Kazuku-sama dan Ulat tersebut adalah hawa milik orang mati, jadi bagaimana mungkin...

"Hinata-san, aku sudah banyak mendengar tentang anda."

_Souke_ Hyuuga itu kembali berjengit. Ada banyak pertanyaan yang berkelebat di benaknya saat ini, namun ia harus bisa memilih kata yang tepat untuk menyampaikanya. Dengan hati-hati, Hinata bertanya sehalus mungkin agar tidak melukai hati Ulat bangsawan itu. Dilain sisi, ia harus bisa memperhatikan etika sopan santun juga–Adat istiadat kental yang klan Hyuuga ajarkan. " Maaf, An-anda si-siapa?"

Ulat tersbut terkekeh kecil mendengar suara bergetar Hinata, gadis itu terlihat ketakutan rupanya. Kerutan yang terlihat jelas di wajahanya menandakan bahwa ia benar-benar tidak punya banyak waktu untuk menjelaskan semua ini, Sasuke sadar akan hal itu. Oleh karena itu ia tidak berniat membuang-buang waktu dengan masalah sepenting ini. Karena hal ini, menyangkut Misinya.

"Ah, baiklah. Aku adalah _Kaikoshi_, hewan penjaga gulungan yang kalian cari ini." Sang _Kuchiyose_ tanpa nyawa menoleh dengan perlahan ke arah Kazuku-sama yang masih memejamkan matanya dan tidak bergerak-seperti yang ia lakukan. "Ia adalah tuanku, orangnya sangat baik." Mata Abu-abu ulat Sutra itu kemudian berubah menjadi sayu.

Sasuke hanya mendegarkan tanpa berniat mengintrupsi penjelasan yang akan di berikan oleh Kaikoshi, memilih untuk menyimpan tenaga dan Chakranya, ia menonaktifkan kembali _Mangekyou Sharingan_ miliknya. Namun, bukan berarti ia tidak melepas pandangan awasnya terhadap _Kuchiyose_ langka tersebut.

"Bagaimana Ka-Kaikoshi-sama dan Kazuku-sama ber-berada disini?" meski rasa takut masih menyelimuti hati Hinata hingga membuat Jantungnya berdegup keras, namun ia mencoba memberanikan diri dengan menanyakan semua kekacauan ini hingga membuat dua harta terpenting Hanagakure Hilang, Kazuku-sama dan Gulungan berharga negri tersebut.

"Sebelumnya, terimakasih karena tidak membunuh teman-temanku." Ulat Sutra itu tersenyum lembut, Hinata sadar bahwa ia berbeda dengan hewan panggilan lain. Kaikoshi-sama mengenakan Jubah perak berkilau yang terukir dengan kelopak Mawar Putih Indah dan di hiasi oleh emas di tepianya, selain itu ia juga memancarkan wibawa yang berbeda dengan hewan-hewan biasanya. Ia bukan hewan _Kuchiyose _sembarangan.

"Maksudmu Kupu-kupu dan Kalajengking yang merepotkan itu? Hanya kebetulan saja." Sasuke mejawab ucapan terimakasih Kaikoshi-sama dengan kalimat yang seperti biasanya-dingin.

Namun, Ulat sutra berusia ratusan tahun itu hanya terkekeh kecil sebagai balasanya. Entah apa yang membuatnya tertawa, apa ada bagian yang salah pada kalimatnya?

"Tidak, tidak. Aku tahu mereka telah merepotkan kalian berdua, aku minta maaf."

"-Tidak! Sama sekali ti-tidak, Kaikoshi-sama. Mohon anda ja-jangan berkata begitu." Hinata tidak enak hati mendegar kalimat demi kalimat yang dikatakan oleh Ulat berwibawa tersebut, apapun yang terjadi ia dan Sasuke hanya ninja bayaran biasa yang derajatnya sama sekali berbeda dengan Hewat yang dihormati seperti beliau, jadi Kaikoshi-sama benar-benar tidak boleh memperlakukan mereka berdua dengan penuh kehormatan seperti itu, bukankah hal itu malah terbalik kan?

"Anda selalu baik, Hinata-san."

Sasuke memincingkan matanya, semakin curiga dengan mahluk panggilan aneh namun langka yang ada di hadapanya. Bagaimana bisa ia masih tetap hidup tanpa hawa kehidupan? Ditambah lagi bagaiamana mungkin ia bisa mengetahui identitasnya? "Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, Kaikoshi."

"Sa-Sasuke-san, Jangan memanggilnya seperti i-itu."

"Urusai, Hyuuga!"

Gadis itu kembali terdiam, bibirnya langsung mengatup rapat. Sentakan yang Sasuke berikan selalu saja mengenai ulu hatinya, apakah... apakah yang ia lakukan sejauh ini sama sekali tidak berarti dimatanya? Apakah yang ia lakukan selama ini hanya sia-sia? Mata Bulannya yang sempat terbelalak, kini mulai meredup dan menatap nanar lantai keramik usang yang ia pijak. Ia tidak boleh terlihat lemah, tidak, tidak boleh!

"Sudah jangan bertengkar, aku akan menceritakan semuanya anak muda." Kemudian, Kaikoshi-sama menegakkan badanya, lalu merayap-rayap kecil untuk menghampiri Jemari kanan Tuanya. Ia mengusap perlahan jari-jari yang terdiam kaku itu, lalu mengingat-ingat kembali setiap memori yang terjadi satu bulan yang lalu.

"Kalian sudah tercatat di dalam gulungan ini, jauh-jauh hari sekali."

Hinata cepat-cepat menghapus anak air yang menggenang di pelupuk matanya, mengusap sudut-sudut Amethystnya dengan sigap, ia tidak ingin dikatakan lemah, apalagi terlihat tidak berguna di depan Kaikoshi-sama dan Kazuku-sama. Memalukan sekali jika Hinata malah menunjukkan sisi ketidakberdayaanya pada kedua orang itu. Dengan perlahan, diangkatnya wajah sembabnya untuk menatap Kaikoshi-sama yang tengah bercerita, memberikan penjelasan mengapa ia berada di sini bersama Gulungan wasiat yang hilang itu. Ia harus bisa menyimak informasi berharga ini dengan sebaik mungkin.

"Satu bulan yang lalu, orang dalam kami mulai melakukan kudeta." Ucapnya sedikit terbata-bata, mungkin dia mulai kelelahan karena pergerakan kecilnya sedari tadi mulai membuatnya kelelahan, ingatlah Fisiknya sudah tidak muda lagi.

"Orang dalam?" Sasuke menggali lebih dalam informasi yang berharga ini, karena jujur saja, semua Argumen yang ia susun sejauh ini sangat meleset jauh dengan apa yang ia rencanakan sebelumnya. Bahwa gulungan itu Hilang di curi saat Kazuku meninggal, dimana perhatian untuk menjaga gulungan itu teralihkan oleh upacara pemakaman besar-besaran rakyat Hanagakure untuk memberikan penghormatan terakhir pada penasehat raja yang terkenal baik hati itu. Cih, pendapat Sasuke bisa mentah-mentah dipatahkan begitusaja rupanya.

"Para metri kerajaan, mereka mulai serakah sejak Kazuku-sama memasuki akhir jabatanya. Beliau sudah menjabat selama Empat setengah tahun, di Enam bulan akhir jabatanya itulah Internal kerajaan mulai kacau memperebutkan Gulungan itu untuk bisa berkuasa."Kaikoshi-sama menggenggam jemari telunjuk Kazuku-sama dengan erat, ia tahu bahwa tuanya ini memang sudah tak bernyawa. Akan tetapi... ia rela berkorban seperti ini demi menyelamatkan negara Hanagakure. Negara yang dicintainya dengan segenap jiwa dan raga.

"Jadi apa yang membuat Kazuku berada di sini? Bahkan waktu itu aku memastikan dengan mata kepalaku sendiri bahwa yang ada dimakam itu adalah jasad milik Bangsawan ini." Sasuke mencoba menelisik lebih jauh lagi mengapa jasad yang harusnya beristirahat dengan tenang pada tempatnya ini malah berada di sini, di dalam aula tersembunyi.

"Yang ada di makam itu adalah _Bunshin_ Kazuku-sama, beliau menggunakan sisa-sisa kekuatanya untuk mempersiapkan semua ini."

"-Tunggu, mempersiapkan apa?"

"Kazuku-sama meninggal karena telah menggunakan seluruh Chakra dan kekuatanya demi melindungi gulungan wasiat ini, sebagian kekuatanya digunakan untuk menyegel isi didalamnya, dan sebagian lagi digunakanya untuk membangun tempat ini beserta perjanjian dengan _Kuchiyose_ yang menghadang kalian tadi."

"Jadi maksudmu, Kazuku yang menyimpan gulungan itu, bukan menyusun skenario untuk menghilangkan gulunganya?"

"Tentusaja tidak benar apabila Kazuku-sama ingin menghilangkan gulungan ini, beliau sudah mengorbankan nyawanya sendiri untuk mempertahankan Gulungan tersebut agar tidak jatuh di tangan yang salah!" mata Abu-Abu milik Kaikoshi berubah menjadi tatapan yang nyalang, namun bukan ditujukan pada Sasuke atau Hinata Namun, pada 'orang dalam' kurangajar yang melakukan kudeta tak berguna hingga nyawa tuanya ini yang harus menjadi korbanya. Ia marah, namun tak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Tugasnya hanya menjaga gulungan ini dan mengawalnya sampai pada tangan yang benar, bukan untuk membalaskan dendam.

"K-Kaikoshi-sama, me-mengapa Gulungan itu tidak diserahkan kepada raja?" Hinata mencengkram dadanya sendiri dari luar jaketnya, Kazuku-sama rela berkorban seperti ini pasti ada penyebabnya. Dan Hinata berani bertaruh bahwa semua ini akan semakin menjadi rumit kedepanya.

Ulat sutra tua itu menatap nanar tangan-tangan kecilnya yang kurus akibat terkikis usia, dengan kekuatan tipis yang Kazuku-sama Berikan padanya, mustahil bagi Kaikoshi untuk tinggal lebih dari Lima menit lagi. Namun, di sisi lain ia juga merasa bangga karena bisa bertahan selama Satu bulan Lamanya, dan berhasil menemukan 'Utusan' yang Kazuku-sama maksud.

"Dengar, Hyuuga-san, Uchiha-san. Waktuku tidak banyak lagi," suara Serak Kaikoshi membuat Hinata terksiap, apakah mahluk yang sudah mati bisa mati lagi? Tidak, Hinata tidak bermaksud menghina.

"Raja terdahulu telah mewariskan 'wasiat' agar menyerahkan gulungan itu pada Orang yang tepat. secara garis besar, pemimpin kami dahulu telah menitipkan gulungan itu pada orang yang mereka percayai, jadi bukan raja yang memiliki kewajiban untuk menjaganya. Leluhur Kazuku-sama yang menjaga gulungan itu adalah Kasumi-sama, Ibundanya. Meskipun begitu, penjaga Gulungan dipilih secara acak. Dan raja tak bisa ikut campur akan hal itu, Leluhur Raja yang terdahulu telah memprediksi bahwa suatu hari nanti kerajaan akan Hancur karena kudeta dan tak segan-segan membunuh demi mendapatkan gulungan itu, akan sangat berbahaya sekali jika raja terbunuh dan terjadi pertumpahan darah antar saudara demi menguasai kerajaan ini. Oleh karena itu, demi menghindari perang saudara, leluhur kami menitipkan Gulungan itu pada orang yang berada di luar garis keturunan Raja."

"Apa isi Gulungan itu?"

"Harta melimpah, kekayaan yang tidak akan pernah habis untuk beberapa generasi Ninja sekalipun. Karena didalamnya, terdapat harta karun negri Hanagakure untuk kesejahteraan Rakyatnya seumur hidup. Para Raja akan 'menabungkan' keuntungan negara mereka di dalam gulungan wasiat itu, dan menyimpan Harta itu didalamnya untuk berjaga-jaga jika suatu hari Nanti negara ini mengalami keadaan yang darurat." Kaikoshi-sama terbatuk beberapa kali, hingga membuatnya memenggal-menggal cerita yang harus ia sampaikan.

"Ba-bagimana dengan para penjahat itu, Kaikoshi-sama?"

"Mereka sudah diadili, satu bulan yang lalu. Sekarang Sudah aman, oleh karena itu aku menunggu kalian."

"M-mengapa ka-kami?"

"Karena sekarang tugas kalianlah yang mengantarkan Gulungan ini ke penjaga yang berikutnya, sudah waktunya gulungan ini keluar dari tempat persembunyianya." Ulat Sutra itu kembali tersenyum tulus, suara seraknya semakin terasa. Seolah-olah ia tak pernah minum air selama satu tahun, begitu haus akan dahaga. Kaikoshi-sama tahu, bahwa waktunya tidak banyak lagi.

"Kemana kami harus mengantarkan gulungan ini?" Sasuke menatap Gulungan berlapiskan Emas yang ada di dalam Kotak Kaca tersebut, apa benar isinya adalah harta karun negara? Pantas saja banyak yang menginginkanya, dan rela berbuat apa saja demi mendapatkan benda kutukan tersebut. Cih, rendahan.

"_Daisuke_. Antarkan Gulungan wasiat ini padanya. Ah, satu hal lagi. Aku ingin meminta sesuatu pada kalian berdua, bisakah kalian mengabulkanya?"

"P-permintaan apa, itu Kaikoshi-sama? Kami akan mengusahakanya."

"Mohon Kuburkanlah jasad tuanku dengan layak," Ulat Sutra yang telah bertahan sekian lama itu mulai berubah warna, menjadi Coklat Tanah. Setidaknya ia sudah bisa mewujudkan keinginan terakhir tuanya untuk menjaga Gulungan berharga itu, ia telah berhasil melakukanya dengan perasaan rasa bangga. Itulah yang terpenting. "Sampaikan juga salamku pada Raja Chiheizen."

Hinata membekap kembali mulutnya saat ia melihat tubuh Kaikoshi-sama mulai memudar, kemudian perlahan berubah menjadi debu dan tertiup angin yang entah darimana datangnya. Beterbangan dengan bangga, seolah ia telah siap menghadapi semua ini.

"Maaf tidak bisa menjelaskan semuanya," meski kini hanya tinggal bayang-bayang semu tubuh Kaikoshi-sama yang telah menghilang seluruhnya, namun Sasuke dan Hinata yakin bahwa _Kuchiyose_ baik hati itu masih berada di sana, walau keberadaanya kini mulai terasa tipis-tipis.

"Terimakasih, Shinobi Konoha."

_Terimakasih Kazuku-sama..._

Lalu, sunyi. Tak ada suara apapun lagi.

.

.

.

**Anata**

.

.

.

Perayaan kecil-kecilan yang diadakan oleh Aki Chiheizen-sama membuat Sasuke mendengus kesal beberapa kali, andai ini bukanlah bagian dari misi maka sudah sedari tadi ia memilih untuk kembali ke Desanya sendiri daripada mengikuti pesta jamuan makan malam yang menjenuhkan seperti ini. Lagipula... Sasuke _sedikit punya urusan penting._

"Hinata-san, apakah kau mau mencicipi minuman ini? Ku jamin rasanya Enak, Bahanya terbuat dari Sari Bunga-Bungaan di taman kerajaan Loh!" Sasuke melirik tajam Putri raja; Aki Yuka. Perempuan berambut Hitam dengan Mata yang menawan seperti ayahnya tersebut tampak sedang menawari Hinata untuk mencicipi Minuman khas di Negaranya_. Itu namanya memaksa_.

"A-ano, Gomen ne Yuka-sama... sa-saya tidak bisa minum." Hinata tertunduk malu. Dimainkanya ujung Jaketnya dengan meremas-remasnya pelan.

"Jangan dipaksa, Yuka. Maafkan adik saya ya, Hinata-san. Saya akan menggantinya dengan minuman yang lain saja, bagaimana?" Kakak Yuka, Aki Yuko adalah pangeran-pewaris tahta. Mungkin satu atau dua tahun lagi ia akan menggantikan posisi ayahnya sebagai Raja. Pemuda berusia Dua puluh Lima tahun itu tersenyum lembut pada Hinata, rasa Hormat tuan rumah terhadap Tamunya.

"T-tidak usah Yuko-sama, i-itu akan merepotkan Yuko-sama." Hinata menggeleng dengan cepat.

"Eh? Berarti Hinata-san mau mencicipinya?" Mata Yuka berbinar, sedangkan kakaknya terlihat mendelik ke arahnya, namun sepertinya Yuka tidak mengindahkanya. "Sedikit saja ya? Kumohon, aku tadi yang membuatnya... mohon berikan komentar Hinata-san, ya!" lalu Yuka membungkuk, hal tersebut sontak membuat Hinata terkesiap.

"Ne, ja-jangan begitu Yuka-sama!"

"Otou-sama! Kalian sudah datang." Yuko yang pertamakali menyadari kehadiaran kedua orangtuanya segera berdiri menyambut mereka.

Hinata, Sasuke, dan Yuka mengedarkan pandangan mata mereka untuk menatap Raja dan Ratu Hanagakure yang tengah memasuki ruang makan. Secara naluriah, mereka bertiga segera berdiri dan memberikan hormat.

"Kulihat kau tidak menyentuh makananmu, Sasuke-san?" Sasuke menoleh ke sebrang meja, disanalah Raja Chiheizen bersama Istrinya tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan heran sambil menempatkan diri untuk makan. "Apa makananya tidak enak?"

Keributan soal tawaran minum-meminum bagi Hinata berhenti seketika. Yuka, Yuko dan sang _Heiress_ Hyuuga kini mulai beralih pandangan kearah Sasuke dengan tatapan mata yang sama. Benar juga, pemuda _Stoic_ itu sama sekali tidak menyentuh makanan melimpah yang ada di hadapanya.

"Summimasen, saya hanya tidak enak hati mendahului anda." _Padahal aku tidak berselera. _Ujar Sasuke dengan sopan.

Raja Chiheizen tergelak, ia lupa bahwa sedari tadi ia sibuk menyuruh pengawalnya untuk segera menemukan Daisuke. Astaga, ia ada benarnya juga. Sebagai raja, ia terlalu sibuk dengan keamanan negaranya hingga terlambat dalam jamuan yang tidak kalah penting seperti ini. "Aku minta maaf." sesalnya tulus.

"Sepertinya kita terlalu sibuk sendiri, anata. Maafkan sikap kurang sopan kami yang datang terlambat." Sang istri tersenyum lembut, dengan anggun ia memohon maaf atas sikapnya pada Sasuke dan Hinata. Keduanya membalas dengan membungkuk kikuk.

"Ne, kalau begitu ayo kita mulai saja makan malam ini. Sebelumnya, dariku pribadi aku ingin mengucapkan rasa Terimakasih atas kerja keras kalian dalam menemukan warisan berharga Negara kami. Maafkan kami yang hanya bisa membalasnya dengan makan malam yang ala kadarnya, kuharap kalian menyukainya. selamat makan!"

**-Anata-**

"Mengapa terburu-buru sekali?" Yukao-sama, adalah Ratu negara Hanagakure. Ia tampak menawan dengan gaun kerajaan yang terlihat mencolok-namun tetap tak mengurangi wibawanya. Aura lembut namun tegas begitu menguar kuat dari sikapnya, Hinata ingin seperti itu. Andaisaja ia bisa.

Dentingan peralatan makan yang tercipta menghangatkan suasana makan malam kerajaan saat ini, ditambah dengan ramahnya pribadi mereka satu sama lain-minus Sasuke, tentunya semakin membuat suasana terasa menyenangkan.

"Kami harus menjalankan misi berikutnya." Sasuke memasukkan sebiji buah Anggur Merah ke dalam mulutnya, kemudian mengunyahnya dengan tenang. Rasanya sangat manis. _Kualitas terbaik di Negara ini sepertinya._

"Ah, padahal kami ingin kalian menetap disini beberapa hari lagi, sayang sekali." Chiheizen-sama meraih Gelas yang bertahtahkan berlian _zamrud_ Di Pinggangnya, kemudian mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi. "Bersediakah kalian bersulang atas kemenangan Negara ini?" ia berkata dengan tulus. Mata _Hazelnya _tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa suka citanya.

Hinata gelagapan setengah mati, ia tahu bahwa minuman yang saat ini disajikan adalah sejenis _Sake._ Namun, dibuat dari bahan yang benar-benar berbeda. Tapi tetap saja kan, kalau hasilnya membawa efek mabuk?

Ia meneguk ludah dengan bersusah payah, Hinata mulai mengamati Sasuke yang sedang meraih gelasnya sendiri dengan pembawaan tenang. Semuanya, tak terkecuali, bahkan sang ratupun juga melakukan hal yang sama!

"Tentusaja, Shinobi Konoha ini sangat berjasa, Tou-sama!" Gadis berambut Indigo itu langsung mengalihkan pandanganya pada Yuko-sama yang telah menyatukan bibir gelasnya pada sang Raja. Ha-harus bagaimana sekarang?

"Ya, Kita harus sedikit merayakanya!" menyengir lebar, Yuka-sama kemudian sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan agar bisa menyatukan Gelasnya. Kini, hanya tinggal Hinata saja yang masih terdiam tidak melakukan apa-apa.

Meneguk ludahnya dengan paksa sekali lagi, Hinata dengan gerakan yang kaku dan terbata-bata mulai meraih Minuman yang tadi ditawarkan oleh Yuka-sama. Ia nampak ragu dan gugup, hanya saja jika ia tidak melakukan ini, pastilah setelah makan malam ini Sasuke akan memotong lehernya tanpa ampun karena sikap kurang sopanya. Sorot mata Onyxs yang menatapnya tajam karena ia tak melakukan apapun, seolah mencabik-cabik Hinata dengan pesan 'tak kasat mata'nya; _Melakukan hal yang memalukan, ku bunuh kau!_

Mengangkat gelas dengan tangan yang gemetar, Hinata akhirnya bisa ikut 'bergabung' meski harus menunggu selama hampir satu menit.

"B-ber... bersulang!" cicitnya lemah.

"Bersulang!"

**Ting!**

Suara gelas yang berdenting karena saling bertumbukan, menjadikan acara kecil-kecilan di istana kerajaan ini semakin menghangat. Bahkan sang Raja dan Ratupun nyaris saja lupa pada status mereka andai tak menatap pakaian Shinobi yang Sasuke dan Hinata kenakan, mereka benar-benar akrab dan ramah, sudah dianggap seperti keluarga sendiri.

Setelah acara bersulang selesai, acara makan malampun dilanjutkan dengan Hidangan penutup berupa Buah-Buahan. Dan minuman ringan, teh Ginseng.

"Jadi, Hinata-san dan Sasuke-san, apakah kalian sepasang kekasih?"

Hinata tersedak saat Telinganya mendengar celetukan Yuka-sama barusan, beberapa detik kemudian, Hidungnya langsung terasa _pengar*_ akibat dari Air dari buah Jeruk yang masuk ke dalam Rongga Hidungnya. Mencoba agar tak melakukan hal yang lebih memalukan lagi, Hinata secara reflek langsung mengambil minuman terdekat agar bisa mengurangi batuk-batuk tidak elitnya. Kemudian, menenggak minuman itu hingga tandas. Hampir saja Hinata mendesah lega karena ia sudah tak tersedak lagi, rasa terbakar menguasai kerongkonganya sedetik kemudian. Ia terkesiap begitu tersadar.

"Woo, sugoi! Hinata-san benar-benar menghabiskanya, bagaimana? Bagaimana? Apakah rasanya enak?"

"Kami, Hubungan kami hanya sebatas rekan satu tim." Jawaban dari Sasuke membuat Raja dan Ratu mengangguk maklum, mereka tahu betul seperti apa kerjasama antar Shinobi itu. Yah, meskipun tidak mengetahui secara lebih rinci sih.

"Oh, Begitu. Apakah di Konoha anak Lima tahun sudah belajar menjadi seorang _Shinobi_?" Chiheizen sama meneguk kembali minumannya, namun mata teduhnya tak lepas dari sosok Sasuke yang tengah menghentikan makan malamnya, sepertinya ia sudah selesai.

"Biasanya umur Tujuh Tahun, kami sudah masuk ke Akademi Ninja." Pemuda berambut Raven itu, melirik _Nakama_nya dengan tatapan yang menyelidik, lebih tepatnya mengamati kondisi Hinata merunduk dan tidak stabil. Terlihat sekali bahwa wajahnya yang tadinya Putih mulai berubah warna menjadi kemerahan seperti orang yang terkena demam, ia terlihat kacau. Dengan menghembuskan nafas panjang, dan menyusun kata yang baik, Sasuke meminta izin dengan sopan pada Raja dan Ratu agar mereka berdua bisa beristirahat dengan cukup dan melanjutkan perjalanan pulang esok Hari. Tentusaja, sebagai tuan rumah yang baik mereka berdua menyetujuinya, dan menawarkan teh Ginseng hangat sebelum mereka beristirahat.

Namun, agaknya sang Raja dan Ratu tak mengetahui bahwa Hinata tadi salah minum, hingga membuatnya mabuk.

Yuka-sama mengerucutkan bibirnya karena diabaikan, racikan minuman yang ia buat belum dikomentari oleh Hinata membuatnya sedikit kesal. Bertanya pada ayah dan ibunya pasti akan dijawab dengan anggukan bangga-yang terkesan tidak ikhlas, dan lain-lainya. Yang ia butuhkan bukan jawaban yang meragukan seperti itu, ia perlu jawaban yang memuaskan!

"Nii-sama, apakah minumanya tadi enak?" ia mencoba peruntungan pada sang kakak yang masih memakan hidangan penutupnya dengan tenang.

"Hm? A-apa? Oh-tentusaja!" sang kakak yang mengerti sinyal dari kedua orangtuanya segera bertindak secara reflek, meski ia berusaha untuk melakukan Acting sebaik mungkin yang ia bisa, namun _lidah gak bisa bohong_. Yuka bisa melihat dengan jelas sekali bahwa senyuman kakaknya itu terlihat ketar-ketir. Ia mendengus kesal sekali lagi.

Merasakan ada yang tidak beres di belakangnya, dengan cepat Yuka memalingkan wajahnya dan memergoki ayah plus ibunya tengah melakukan gerakan aneh-seperti isyarat yang ditujukan kepada sang kakak. Putri Hanagakure itu langsung terjatuh lesu di kursinya. "Ayah, Ibu, dan kakak menyebalkan."

Memposisikan kembali tubuh tegapnya pada bantalan kursi makan, Yukao-sama berdehem pelan-sekedar untuk basa basi dan mencairkan suasana. Tindakanya barusan sudah di ketahui dengan jelas oleh putrinya, bagaimana lagi, ia sudah tertangkap basah-untuk yang kesekian kali. Yah, ia tahu bahwa putrinya yang sudah menginjak usia Dua puluh satu tahun ini masih belum bisa masak dengan 'benar' hanyasaja, sebagai ibu ia tidak mungin tega mengatakanya, bukan?

"Ehem, Hinata-san Dan Sasuke-san terlihat serasi sekali ya, anata?"

.

.

.

**Anata**

.

.

.

Saat ini adalah Bulan separuh, dan langitnya cerah. Banyak sekali Bintang-Bintang bersinar di atas Sana yang bisa Sasuke lihat dengan jelas. "Apa... kalian bahagia?"

Ia langsung menunduk kemudian, memainkan minuman Ginseng yang diberikan pelayan Raja padanya sekitar beberapa jam yang lalu. "Cih, apa yang ku lakukan."

Merebahkan tubunya di atas kasur kerajaan yang empuk, fikiranya kembali menerawang sambil mengamati langit malam yang ada di balik Jendela besar ini.

"_Jadi maksudmu, Kazuku yang menyimpan gulungan itu, bukan menyusun skenario untuk menghilangkan gulunganya?"_

"_Tentusaja tidak benar apabila Kazuku-sama ingin menghilangkan gulungan ini, beliau sudah mengorbankan nyawanya sendiri untuk mempertahankan Gulungan tersebut agar tidak jatuh di tangan yang salah!"_

Sekelebat memori terlintas di fikiran Sasuke, tentusaja hal itu lah yang mengusik dirnya sedari tadi. Dimana seluruh Argumen dan kemungkinan-kemungkinan akan keberadaan Gulungan itu sudah ia susun dengan rapi, namun ternyata semuanya hanya kesalahan. Gadis Hyuuga itulah yang menunjukkan kebenaranya, disengaja atau tidak eh?

"Apa yang kau lakukan disitu?"

Menyadari akan kehadiaran sosok lain di kamarnya ini, Sasuke segera bangkit dan duduk di tepi ranjangnya. Ia tahu bahwa yang berdiri di balik pintu itu adalah Hinata, karena auranya yang terasa femiliar. "Aku ingin istirahat."

Namun, Pintu megah itu malah terbuka, menampakkan sesosok Gadis berambut Biru tua panjang yang tengah berjalan sempoyongan ke arahnya, Sasuke mengernyit. "Mau apa kau kesini, hn?"

Hinata berpegangan pada tembok di sampingnya sebagai tumpuan, lalu berjalan mendekat. Penampilanya benar-benar terlihat berantakan. "-hik, a-aku ingin bertanya!"

Mengabaikan sikap menyebalkan dari Hinata, Uchiha bungsu itu segera bangkit dan mendengus kesal. "Istirahatlah."

"Mau kemana-hik?"

Sasuke memutar Bola Mata Onyxnya dengan malas, dihadapnya kembali tubuh sang _Kunoichi_ yang tengah menahan kepergianya menggunakan tangan kananya yang Hangat. Sekarang kondisi Hinata benar-benar mabuk.

"Aku ingin istirahat, besok kita kembali." Menatap dengan Tajam gadis yang berdiri di sampingnya. _Aku harus segera keluar._

"Disini saja..." Hinata menahan lebih kuat lengan kiri Sasuke, gadis berusia Sembilan belas tahun itu semakin mengeratkan genggaman tanganya. Dengan sedikit terhuyung, ia memutar tubuhnya agar bisa berhadapan dengan Sasuke-namun masih tak melepaskan cengkraman telapak tanganya di pergelangan tangan pemuda Uchiha itu. "...hik, A-aku ingin bertanya sesuatu."

"Sudah kubilang aku ingin istirahat, Hyuuga."

"S-sebentar saja-hik." Sasuke kembali mendengus, aroma _sake _benar-benar menyelimuti perempuan ini. Bagaimana bisa ia mabuk seperti itu padahal ia hanya minum satu gelas? "Y-ya? Sebentaaar saja-hik,"

Kemudian, Hinata terkekeh geli tanpa sebab yang jelas.

"Berhentilah bersikap menjijikan seperti itu!" menepis dengan kasar cekalan tangan Hinata pada lengan kirinya, Sasuke segera beranjak dari kamarnya sendiri. Seharusnya ia tahu bahwa Hyuuga satu ini adalah Produk gagal yang sama sekali tidak berguna dan merepotkan, cih! Jadi untuk apa terus-terusan menolongnya? Hanya buang tenaga saja! Bisa-bisanya ia mendapatkan rekan satu tim seperti ini. Oh, Yang benar sa-

"Apa salahku?" gerakan Sasuke terhenti seketika, ia membatu karena Tangan-tangan kurus Hinata mulai mengunci pergerakanya dengan lebih erat. "Mengapa-hik, kau membenciku hingga seperti itu?"

Ya, benar. sebenarnya apa Salah Hinata hingga ia begitu membencinya? Apa yang telah ia lakukan hingga berdiri diam saja terasa begitu mengusik ketenanganya?

Karena ia Lemah.

Apakah sebuah kelemahan itu bisa dijadikan sebuah alasan?

"Mengapa, kau tega-hik... sekali kepadaku, huh?"

Apakah ia sendiri adalah manusia sempurna yang terlahir tanpa kecacatan?

"Pembawa sial-hik? Seperti itukah aku di-hik matamu, humm?"

Hinata adalah gadis yang Sama sekali tidak berguna? Apakah ia sendiri bisa melakukan sesuatu tanpa kesalahan sedikitpun?

Sasuke membelalakkan matanya.

"Kau-hik, tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya menjadi lemah sepertiku." Kekangan pada Dada Sasuke mulai mengendur, Sasuke hanya meliriknya dari sudut matanya, ia masih berdiri seperti itu karena tubuhnya tak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Di sisi lain, perasaan aneh itu muncul dan semakin bergejolak, mengusik fikiranya.

"Diperlakukan seperti sa-sampah, di-hik.. dikucilkan, bahkan tidak dianggap!" Hinata menenggelamkan wajahnya pada punggung tegap Sasuke yang hangat, Mata Bulanya yang tadinya menatap penuh percaya diri, saat ini mulai meredup dan menjadi sayu. Diujung mata Amethystnya, air mata mulai menggenang dan menetes dengan perlahan.

"...tidak punya teman."

Bahu Sasuke menengang, punggungnya terasa hangat karena perempuan pemilik Byakugan itu tengah memeluknya erat dari belakang. Mata Onyxnya membulat.

"...dan kesepian." Hinata berbisik, suaranya yang parau nyaris saja tak terdengar apabila Sasuke tak menajamkan indra pendengaranya.

Gadis itu mulai menangis dengan sesegukan, airmatanya yang menetes telah membasahi punggung Sasuke, namun sepertinya pemuda itu tak berniat untuk bergeming sedikitpun untuk menenangkanya. Ia lebih tertarik untuk berspekulasi dan beradu pikiran dengan dirinya sendiri.

Memikirkan semuanya.

Lama mereka terdiam dan tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing, hanya suara sesegukan Hinatalah yang membuat Sasuke merasa semakin ditampar pada kenyataan yang menyakitkan. _Terluka._

"Mengapa-hiks, aku sama sekali t-tidak berguna yakhh!?"

**Set!**

Hinata membulatkan matanya, dengan Sekali sentakan Sasuke telah mengubah posisi mereka menjadi saling berhadap-hadapan. Gadis itu ternganga.

"Jangan... sok tahu tentang diriku." Sasuke mendesis, mencengkram dengan erat lengan mungil Hinata dengan telapak tanganya yang besar.

Hinata terbelalak, tenggorokanya tercekat dengan perubahan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba.

"Jangan bersikap seolah kau mengerti." Kilatan marah Sasuke yang terpancar dari kedua mata Onyxsnya membuat Hinata tak mampu mengalihkan pandanganya, gadis itu linglung. Bingung harus bersikap dan bertindak bagaimana. Otaknya tak mampu berfikir dengan benar!

"Kenapa, eh?" menyeringai dengan penuh percaya diri, Sasuke menyeret tubuh tak berdaya Hinata hingga membentur tembok kamarnya. Gadis itu hanya bisa terkesiap tanpa bisa memberontak. "Kau itu menyebalkan!"

Gemertak Gigi Sasuke yang saling beradu membuat bahu Kunoichi Hyuuga itu gemetar, bibirnya menggigil. "Tahu apa kau tentang kesepian, hah?!"

Apa... apa ada yang salah dari kalimatnya tadi? Apa ia melukai Sasuke? Satu pertanyaan saja sampai membuatnya semarah ini?

_Mengapa Sasuke begitu membencinya?_ "A-a... apa-?"

"Jangan sok tahu, kubilang!" kilatan amarah tak mampu Sasuke bendung, di hempaskannya dengan lebih kuat tubuh Hinata kembali Ke ranjang, menindihnya, lalu mencekik lehernya dengan telapak tangan Kanannya. "Kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentang semua rasa itu!"

"-akh!" mual, Hinata merasakan perutnya seperti dililit oleh tali tambang yang tak kasat mata. Terlebih lagi, tenggorokanya, ia kesulitan bernafas. Rasanya benar-benar bahwa Sasuke akan memenggal kepalanya. "S-Sasuke-san?"

"Gadis lemah sepertimu tahu apa, hah?" tak dihiraukanya jemari Hinata yang mencengkram telapak tanganya untuk sekedar melonggarkan cekikanya, tapi sudah terlambat sekarang. Karena Sasuke telah gelap Mata. "KAU TIDAK TAHU APAPUN!"

"S-Sasukhh?"

"Berani sekali kau bersikap seperti itu!"

"T-tida-kh! Bu-buk...an!"

"DIAM!"

Hinata memekik tertahan, cengkraman tangan Sasuke yang kuat pada lehernya benar-benar membuat Hinata kehabisan nafas dan tak mampu melawan."Ak-ak...uhh," teriakan Hinata sia-sia, ia tak bisa mengendurkan cekikan Sasuke terhadapnya. Gawat, Hinata benar-benar tidak bisa bernafas sekarang.

Tak perduli dengan wajah Hinata yang mulai membiru karena pasokan udara, Sasuke malah semakin mengeratkan cengkramannya pada leher jenjang gadis itu."Kau tidak tahu tentang rasa Sakit dan kesepian, sama sekali tid-."

Dorogan halus pada tengkuknya secara tiba-tiba membuat Sasuke tersentak, sekarang gantian pemuda itu yang lupa caranya bernafas.

Mengedipkan matanya sebanyak dua kali, Sasuke menatap kelopak Mata Hinata yang tengah terpejam dan menariknya semakin erat kedalam sebuah pelukan hangat.

Sentuhan lembut pada bibirnya yang beku, membuat Sasuke terbelalak. Sekarang, cekikan tanganya pada leher gadis itu telah mengendur sepenuhnya. "A-aku tahu,"

.

.

.

_Bersambung_

.

.

.

_10km_* : uh... hika Cuma memperkirakan Jarak pandang bayakugan Hingga sejauh radius ini, maaf jika salah

_Juho Shoshiken*_ : ini Jurus Hinata yang bentuknya seperti singa kembar ^_^ Hika gunakan disini, karena kekuatanya yang kuat untuk menghancurkan dinding tebal yang di bangun Kazuku-sama.

_Kaikoshi, Chiheizen, Yuka, Yuko, Yukao, Kazuku-sama_ : Kaiko= Ulat sutra, sedangkan yang lainya adalah OC, memang sengaja Tidak Hika deskripsikan dengan jelas, karena ada alasan tertentu ^_^

_Pengar*_ : well, uh... minna-san pernah hidungnya kemasukan air lewat mulut atau gak sengaja menghirup air sampai masuk ke hidung? Nah gitu rasanya! O.O maaf kalau hika nyampainya pakai bahasa daerah, kebawa sama bahasa mendok jawa Hika hehe ^^

Special Thanks to: **Alta-san, Uchihyuu Nagisa, Apikachudoodoll, Cahya Uchiha, Virgo24, Uchiha Hanaruhime, hhyuchi, NN, hana, hyuchi, Barloxs, yuuki, RealZahraa, Mochachocolata-san, SHL, 2, Vicky Maulin, dan silent Reader.**

Yosh, Hika tahu di chapter ini ga ada romance sama sekali, hanya saja... Hika benar-benar tidak bisa menuliskan alasan perilaku Sasuke disini, dan mohon minna-san maafkan akan alur ceritanya yang kecepetan dan feel yang ga krasa. Gomen : ( meski begitu, Kritik dan saran sangat Hika butuhkan! terimakasih sudah mampir dan mau baca, so... would you like to Review? ^^


	4. Chapter 4

**Important: **WUAH! Senangnya Minna-san masih mau membaca fict Gaje Hika :') Terimakasih. Sekedar bocoran, Hika meminta maaf karena ada adegan di Fict ini yang ga Hika jelasin. Nanti akan Hika beberkan semua kok di Chap 5, karena disana... Hina-chan kita akan mulai menderita :"( *plak* tapi tetap Happy end kok ^_^ *Bungkuk* terimakasih atas dukunganya, jangan bosan ya! Oh iya, **My Wife is Hinata **CHAP 10** sudah update**, dan Hika sedang mengusahakan sequelnya ^_^

Special Thanks juga untuk **Alta-san** yang sudah mendukung Hika, dan memberikan masukan-masukan yang sangat membangun! :') terimakasih Alta-san! ^_^*peluk*

*Tampoled!* yosh, selamat membaca!

.

.

.

**-Anata-**

.

.

.

Suara percikan Air Sungai yang tenang tak membuat Menma merasa terganggu, bahkan gemerisik dedaunan Bambu yang sesekali saling bergesekan karena tertiup anginpun tak membuatnya bergeming dari tempat tersebut. Duduk diatas rerumputan basah di tepi sungai, kedua bola Mata _Hitam_nya terpejam dengan sempurna. Tetesan embun di pagi buta tampak membasahi Jubah Hitam yang membalut seluruh tubuhnya, meski begitu, ia samasekali tak terlihat keberatan dengan dingin yang semakin menusuk Kulit Arinya.

Ia masih saja terlihat tenang.

Duduk merenung disana, Ia hanya sedang memikirkan semua _gambaran_ akan Mimpi yang menghiasi malam-malamnya belakangan ini, mimpi yang selalu saja sama namun tak ada petunjuk apapun sebelum atau sesudahnya. Hanya sepotong Mimpi yang kepingan lainnya tak pernah ia ketahui, dan terusaja datang berulang-ulang.

Sekelebat bayangan yang sangat ia kenal mulai muncul dalam benaknya, seorang Gadis yang berbisik dengan suara yang parau, tengah meminta tolong-namun bukan kepada dirinya.

"_Sa... suke,"_ Menma bisa melihatnya, Mata Bulan sang gadis yang terlihat kecewa, lega, bahagia, bahkan perasaan hampa juga tergambar jelas di sana. Ia benar-benar bisa merasakanya dengan sangat jelas. Hanya saja, kenapa? Kenapa gadis itu hanya diam saja saat tubuhnya yang Rapuh terjatuh dari atas tebing? Kenapa ia sendiri tak bisa melakukan apapun untuk menolong _Shinobi Konoha_ itu? Kenapa ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa? Mengapa gadis itu sampai bisa terjatuh dari atas tebing itu? Apakah ia sendiri yang mendorongnya? Apakah ia sendiri yang membunuhnya?

Mengerjabkan kelopak Matanya dengan perlahan, Menma mulai tersadar. Lagi-lagi hanya spekulasi buntu yang ia temukan, ia tidak tahu bagaimana atau mengapa atau siapa yang terlibat dalam mimpinya, semuanya terasa asing dan kaku layaknya patung yang tak bisa berbuat banyak.

Menghembuskan nafas lelah, ia baru merasakan suhu udara yang semakin menusuk hingga kedalam tulangnya. Bulan Desember semakin dekat, sial. Ia benar-benar membenci udara Dingin yang Kontras dengan warna Putih dimana-mana, ck. Musim dingin itu selalu membawa kesialan, itulah yang Menma tanamkan dalam dirinya, dimana semua hal yang ia lakukan terasa menyusahkan.

Kemudian, tanpa suara yang berarti, ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya untuk masuk ke dalam Hutan bambu yang ada di belakangnya, menyusuri jalan setapak kecil yang telah di selimuti rerumputan Hijau basah. Semakin jauh masuk Hutan bambu yang perlahan-lahan melahap sosoknya ke dalam kegelapan pagi yang masih buta. Meski begitu, Ia _harus memutuskan_ sekarang.

"Konoha, ya?"

.

.

.

**Anata**

**Rate: **T +.

**Pair: **Sasuke x Hinata.

**Warning!:** OOC, lebay, Gaje, TYPOS, GARING, aneh, dll! **Yang ga suka SasuHina, Mohon tekan Tombol "Back!"**

**Disclaimer!: **Naruto Hanyalah milik Masashi Kishimotto-san, Hika hanya pinjam karakternya saja

**Story by: **Hikari No Aoi.

Happy Reading ^_^

.

.

.

Lama mereka dalam posisi seperti itu, hanya sebuah sentuhan lembut yang di berikan oleh Bibir Hinata terhadapnya, membuat Sasuke membeku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. _Onyx_nya masih terbelalak, sedangkan kedua tanganya kini melemas di atas pundak kurus milik Hinata. Sementara gadis itu sendiri? Ia masih terdiam sambil memejamkan matanya dengan tenang, sepertinya menikmati alur cerita mendadak yang ia ciptakan.

"A-aku tahu." Baru beberapa saat kemudian, ia Melepaskan sentuhan lembutnya di Bibir Sasuke secara perlahan. Hinata mulai Menghirup nafas dalam-dalam untuk mengisi pasokan udara Paru-Paru miliknya, lalu semakin mengeratkan pelukanya pada Leher Sasuke yang berada di jangkauanya. Membawa wajah Tirus itu semakin mendekat, mengusap garis Rahangnya yang tajam, kemudian mengecup bibirnya dengan lembut sekali lagi. Yang ada di fikiranya saat ini hanyalah... menenangkan emosi Sang Uchiha. Hanya itu.

Hinata sendiri bahkan tidak perduli lagi dengan wajahnya yang memerah seperti buah Delima karena menahan malu, tapi kalau ditanya kenapa sampai melakukan hal ini, ia sendiri juga tidak tahu.

"K-karena aku juga, merasakanya." Di bingkainya wajah Sasuke menggunakan kedua telapak tangan kurusnya, lalu Mata _Amethyst_nya menatap Sang mantan _Missing-Nin_ tanpa ada keraguan.

"_Go-gomen_," bisiknya pelan.

Sasuke kembali membeku, tatapan sayu yang diberikan oleh Hinata membuat Jantungnya terasa bertalu-talu, dan itu menyakitkan. Tubuhnya sama sekali tak mampu bergerak, dan juga ia tak mampu mengendalikan debaran Jantungnya yang semakin cepat berdetak. _Shit_. Sadarlah, Sasuke!

Mengenyahkan segala pikiran bodohnya, Sasuke segera mengambil tindakan dengan bertanya sinis kepada Hinata.

"Kenapa... kau selalu meminta maaf?" meski aroma_ Sake_ jauh lebih dominan, namun Sasuke masih bisa menghirup wangi bunga Lavender tipis-tipis yang menguar dari tubuh Hinata, dan jujur saja, ia menyukainya. "Padahal bukan salahmu."

Hinata terkekeh geli saat mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke yang menurutnya konyol, dimainkanya Ujung Hidung Sasuke menggunakan Hidungnya, lalu menggesekkanya perlahan. "Hihi, kalau di perhatikan-umm, kau tamp-hik... tampan juga ya?"

Dengan gerakan yang cepat, Sasuke segera mendorong tubuhnya kebelakang, mencoba untuk bangkit dan segera mengambil jarak seaman mungkin dari Hinata, ia tidak ingin dekat-dekat lagi dengan _Heiress_ Hyuuga itu. karena... kau tahu sendiri, Hinata itu berbahaya apalagi saat kondisinya seperti ini. Namun sayang, kekuatan gadis yang tengah mabuk itu ternyata lebih kuat dan mengerikan. Kali ini bukan Sasuke yang memojokkan Hinata lagi, melainkan gadis itu sendiri yang menyeret kuat lenganya dan langsung menindih tubuhnya dan Membalikkan keadaan dengan sangat cepat, bahkan Sasukepun dibuat kaget karena ulahnya yang cukup berani.

Mengetahui bahwa posisi saat ini begitu berbahaya, Wajahnya seketika terasa memanas.

"Jangan pergi-hik, disini sa-saja." Kemudian, Gadis itu menempel erat pada tubuh Sasuke, membenamkan wajahnya di leher pemuda Uchiha itu, dan mulai jatuh terlelap disana, tanpa berfikir lebih panjang mengenai dampak atas apa yang ia lakukan. "Aku... tidak mau kau kesepian, jangan merasakan-hik seperti yang aku alami."

Mata Bulan itu semakin meredup karena terkantuk-kantuk, bahkan Sasukepun tak habis pikir bagian mana dari dirinya yang empuk dan nyaman untuk dijadikan bantal huh? Gadis ini seenaknya hatinya saja kalau mabuk, taruhan berapapun ia yakin bahwa dalam keadaan Sadar Hinata tidak akan pernah melakukan hal bodoh seperti ini, ck, _dasar muka dua_.

"Kau tidak takut huh? Meski aku sudah mencekikmu, dan hampir membunuhmu?" di guncangkanya tubuh Hinata dengan kuat agar Putri Hyuuga itu segera menyingkir darinya. Namun ternyata, hasilnya Nihil, gadis itu malah semakin erat memeluk tubuhnya bagaikan seonggok Guling di atas Futon yang empuk dan nyaman. Ck. "Menyingkirlah, _baka!_ Aku tidak suka orang mabuk!"

Tak ada respon apapun dari Hinata. Hal itu semakin membuat Sasuke geram. _Kuso!_

"Bangun, atau ku seret dengan paksa!" meski sudah mengancam dengan sedemikian rupa, namun nyatanya tetap tidak tanggapan positif dari sang _Kunoichi_. yang ada, Hinata malah semakin menempelkan Hidung mungilnya pada leher Sasuke hingga deru nafasnya membuat Bungsu Uchiha itu tergelitik geli, sialan.

"Hinata, menyingkir dariku!"

Sayangnya, hasilnya tetap sama saja. Hinata tak bergeming sedikitpun dari posisinya sekarang. Ck, _mendokusai!_

Menghela nafas lelah karena sudah terlalu banyak mengumpat, Sasuke akhirnya membiarkan Hinata bertindak sesuka hatinya kali ini. Hanya kali ini, karena ia yakin besok gadis ini akan melupakan semuanya, ia tidak akan mengingat apapun yang terjadi malam ini. Sama sekali tidak bisa mengingat apapun. Sasuke sangat yakin akan hal itu.

Tapi... Entah mengapa, ada perasaan sedih sekaligus senang di sana, ada perasaan lain yang kemudian merayap secara perlahan di hati Sasuke. ia Senang karena Hinata akan melupakan kejadian beberapa waktu yang lalu saat ia gelap mata dan hampir membunuhnya, _well_, itu sisi baiknya. Namun, ia juga tak bisa memungkiri bahwa ada yang hilang saat Hinata melupakan bahwa ia sendiri yang menciumnya hingga membuat dadanya terasa sesak seperti ini. Hinata tentu akan lupa akan hal itu karena ia mabuk, bukankah itu baik? Lalu kenapa Sasuke malah sedikit berharap bahwa gadis itu akan melakukanya lagi?

Tunggu-apa?

"Heh, Hinata..." diliriknya tubuh mungil itu yang tengah berlindung pada tubuh kekarnya, ia nampak tertidur dengan sangat pulas, Sepertinya.

Mendengus pasrah sekali lagi, Sasuke akhirnya ikut memejamkan kedua bola matanya. "Kau cari mati, ya?"

.

.

.

**Anata**

.

.

.

**Ctak! **

"Ukh, I-itai!" memegangi keningnya secara refleks, Hinata segera terbangun dari tidurnya dan mengambil posisi duduk. Diusap-usapnya dahi yang tertutup Poni Biru tuanya dengan cepat, menelisik apakah ada luka atau serangga penyebab rasa Sakit di dahinya barusan. Namun, Hasilnya nihil, ia tidak menemukan apapun selain rasa sakit yang masih tertinggal di keningnya. Tapi, Apa penyebabnya ya?

"Bangun dan bergegaslah, kita sudah terlambat." Suara Bariton yang terdengar berat namun menawan, mengalun dengan Femiliar di gendang telinga Hinata. Membuat si Gadis Hyuuga segera 'terbangun sepenuhnya' .

Mengedarkan pandanganya ke segala penjuru, akhirnya Hinata menemukan sosok Sasuke yang tengah berdiri di sampingnya, bersedekap tangan sambil memandanginya dengan tatapan tajam seperti biasa. Ia terlihat sudah berpakaian dengan lengkap dan rapi yang berarti-GAWAT! Ia bangun kesiangan!

"_Go-Gomenasai_!" Mengabaikan rasa berdengung di dalam kepalanya karena habis bangun tidur dan langsung terduduk, Hinata memutuskan berdiri dan segera mengemasi barang-barangnya untuk dibawa pulang ke Konoha. Astaga, Ia harus cepat bergegas! Jangan sampai Sasuke menunggunya terlalu lama –lagi-.

"Kutunggu sepuluh menit lagi."

"_Na-nani?!_"

Meski Hinata tahu bahwa ia tidak punya banyak waktu lagi untuk membersihkan diri, namun lebih baik banyak bekerja daripada mengeluh dan protes, kan? Dengan kecepatan maksimal yang ia bisa, Gadis Hyuuga itu segera menghilang ke kamar mandi dan merapikan seluruh barang bawaanya dengan waktu sesingkat mungkin tanpa banyak memprotes lagi. Oh Kami-sama!

**Blam.**

"Ck, Dasar." Sasuke kemudian memejamkan kedua matanya Saat melihat tingkah laku si _Kunoichi_ yang kelabakan. Namun, ia malah tersenyum tipis sambil diam-diam menghitung dalam hati tentang apa yang selanjutnya terjadi. Sesuatu yang unik tentunya.

Walau hanya samar-samar, ia tetap tak bisa menyembunyikan senyuman gelinya terhadap Hinata-dan saluruh polah tingkahnya. Hah, seharusnya begitu bangun ia seharusnya sudah tahu bahwa...

Tiga

Ia yakin Hinata sekarang sudah menyadarinya, sesuatu yang mengganjal itu.

Dua

Saat ini gadis itu pasti sedang terbelalak dan panik setengah mati.

Satu

**BRAKK!**

"Kyaaa! Sa-Sasuke-kun! Ini bu-bukan kamarku!"

Nah, itu.

**-Anata-**

Sepanjang perjalanan hingga Tengah Hari ini, mereka berdua kembali dalam situasi yang normal seperti sedia kala. Hinata yang pendiam karena malu dan takut membuka pembicaraan, dan Sasuke yang terlalu malas-atau bisa dikatakan bukan tipe orang yang mudah di ajak ngobrol basa-basi, keduanya saling terdiam dan tenggelam dalam pemikiranya masing-masing hingga hampir tak ada pembicaraan selain 'Istirahat sebentar.', 'Ayo berangkat.', 'Ada musuh atau tidak, Hinata?' dan sebagainya. Tidak lebih, tidak kurang, dan tidak jauh-jauh dari Topik itu.

Cuacanya yang terik membuat Hinata ingin meminta jeda istirahat sebentar, hanya saja, ia tidak mempunyai nyali untuk melakukanya. Kau tahu sendiri kan, Sasuke itu orangnya seperti apa? Hinata hanya ingin berjaga-jaga saja kalau tingkahnya yang –memang sudah- menyebalkan semakin membuat Sasuke tambah kesal, ia tahu diri kok. Yang pasti, Hinata terlalu takut. Tapi... bukan hanya hal itu saja yang mengusik pikiranya sedari tadi, ada hal lain lagi yang tak kalah penting. Yaitu, insiden tadi pagi.

Bisakah ia menanyakan pada Sasuke sekarang, apa yang sudah terjadi setelah makan malam semalam? Karena sungguh Payah, Otaknya sama sekali tak bisa mengingat apapun. Untuk menghilangkan rasa penasaran yang semakin merayapi Hatinya, mau tidak mau ya ia harus menanyakan jawabanya pada Sasuke.

Menghirup nafas dalam sebanyak mungkin, Hinata mulai memberanikan diri untuk bertanya. Meski ia tahu bahwa Resikonya adalah mempertaruhkan nyawa.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun?" Hinata sempat menelan ludahnya sebelum memanggil pemuda Uchiha yang berada Tiga meter di depanya. Rasa takut yang lain karena perasaan _De Javu_ kembali menghantuinya. Bukan tanpa alasan Hinata merasa ketakutan, ingat terakhir kali ancaman Sasuke padanya kan?

_Potong Leher, man!_

"Hn. Apa?" Melompati Dahan Pohon besar selanjutnya, Sasuke tak terlalu menggubris panggilan Hinata. Yang penting sebentar lagi mereka akan sampai di Konoha, dan ahh ia baru ingat... setelah ini ia harus menyusun Laporan untuk misi gulungan itu dulu yah, merepotkan. ck.

"E-etto, maaf, ke-kenapa... itu, anu... se-semalam, kita-maksudku, a-aku -." Membuang Wajah meronanya kesamping, Hinata benar-benar tidak mempunyai kekuatan untuk menatap Sasuke. Bahkan, memandang Punggung yang berlambangkan Marga Uchihapun Hinata tidak berani. "A-aku... tidak ing-ingat,"

"-Kau mabuk dan mendobrak pintu Kamarku." mungkin sedikit 'bermain' dengan Hinata, tidak masalah.

"EHH?!" Refleks, Hinata segera memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan sangat tidak percaya. Mata Amethystnya membulat dengan sempurna.

"Masuk ke kamarku, Kau bahkan membantingku, lalu mencekikku."

Bohong.

"HEEHH?"

"Kau mengancam ingin balas dendam karena aku jahat padamu." Sasuke menyeringai.

E-eto, ini tidak ada di naskah!

"-Tapi, setelah itu kau malah menciumku dengan ganas. Sambil Berbisik ingin memotong leherku layaknya Psikopat."

"EEEEHHHHHH?"

"Lalu kau menindihku, memaksaku... dan kita akhirnya malah Tidur bersama-."

"TIDAK! A-aku... mak-maksudku, aku tidak ingat-uh, bahkan... kyaaa! Tidak mungkin!" wajah Hinata sudah mendidih sekarang, terbukti dengan kepulan asap tipis yang mulai tercipta tepat di atas kepalanya. "Ti-tidak mungkin,"

Sasuke terkekeh pelan mendapati reaksi Hinata yang sedikit diluar perkiraanya, lagipula... siapa juga yang mau diperlakukan seperti itu, huh? Kau pikir kau bisa seenak udelnya mencium bibir orang, lalu tidur sambil memeluknya seolah-olah Sasuke itu seonggok bantal, dan memasang tampang tak berdosa esok paginya humm? Enak saja, sekarang rasakan pembalasanya, Hinata!

"Yah, tapi begitulah kenyataanya." Mengidikkan bahu acuh, sebenarnya dalam Hati Sasuke berusaha sekuat tenaga agar sandiwaranya tak terbongkar. "Sayang sekali."

"Hiks... ki-kita tidak mungkin me-melakukannya kan?... i-iya, kan? Sasu-kun, Ki-kita tidak mungkin-." Tangis Hinata mulai pecah kala mendengar penuturan Sasuke yang teramat 'tragis', duh, bagaimana ia menghadapi masa depanya sekarang? Jahat sekali!

"Ku-kumohon, katakan yang sejujurnya Sasuke-kun, Kita... kita tidak benar-benar me-me-mela-melakukanya, kan?" Hinata mengusap-usap kedua Matanya dengan cepat, namun tetap saja beberapa airmatanya lolos dengan mudahnya. "Hiks... kita-uh, ti-tidak-."

"Tidak, kita memang melakukanya kok."

Mendengar penjelasan Sasuke yang semakin 'mengiris hati', Hinata sekarang mulai menangis dengan tersedu-sedu. beberapa kali ia sempat menarik nafas dalam hanya untuk menenangkan diri. Namun, hasilnya nihil. Ia masih saja sesegukan sambil menangis kencang.

"Sudah jangan difikirkan, lagipula kau juga menikmatinya-."

Menikmati katanya?

"KYAAAAAA!"

.

.

.

**Anata**

.

.

.

"Waahh, jarang-jarang kita bisa seperti ini!" Sandai mengambil _Onigiri_ yang tersaji, lalu memakanya dengan lahap. Bunyi decapan mulutnya yang beradu dengan lembutnya Onigiri tersebut sempat membuat Kireisa mendengus, namun gadis bermata _Emerald_ itu hanya diam saja.

"Ahh, Kireisa-chan... dari mana kau mendapatkan semua makanan lezat ini?" Sayaka menyeduh Teh Hijaunya sekali lagi sebelum ikut mengambil Onigiri di atas meja rapat. Humm... Rasanya benar-benar enak! Cuaca dingin seperti ini, memang cocok sekali kalau menikmati makan malam yang masih panas. Apalagi jika makanan itu masih mengeluarkan uap yang mengepul hangat, ahh... seolah-olah menggoda kita untuk melakukan hal yang terlarang.

"_Well_, tadi ada orang baik hati yang 'memberi'ku ini." Sejurus kemudian, Mata _Emerald_ Kireisa itu tampak bersinar senang, selain itu senyuman di wajahnya juga semakin mengembang saat melihat para _Nakama_nya begitu menikmati hasil rampasan yang ia berikan. "Sepertinya dia tersesat, hahaha."

"Yah, kau jahat sekali." Sayaka mengambil satu tusuk kue Dango, lalu menyodorkanya pada Kireisa yang tengah tertawa sinis. "Tapi aku suka, makanlah."

"Ng?" namun, sang gadis berambut Cokelat bergelombang indah itu belum juga mengerti maksud Sayaka.

"Kau juga harus makan, Kire-chan." Sayaka tersenyum lembut, lalu menaruh Kue itu diatas Piring yang terletak di depan Kireisa. Dengan cekatan pula, ia menuangkan Teh Hijau yang asapnya masih mengepul panas pada Gelas Kireisa yang kosong.

Ini akan menjadi jamuan makan malam yang menyenangkan!

"A-aku sudah kenyang, nee! Ini untuk ketua saja?" menolak dengan halus kebaikan Sayaka, gadis bergaun Minim itu segera mengambil inisiatif lain bahwa; Ketua mereka belum makan malam.

"Hum! Behal!... nghomong-nghomongg, kehua kehaha?" baca: _'Hum! Benar!... ngomong-ngomong, ketua kemana?'_ dan... meski Mulutnya sudah penuh dengan Satu Onigiri berukuran sedang, Sandai tetap mengambil segulung lagi Makanan lezat itu, kemudian menggigitnya lagi dan lagi. Menyuapi Mulutnya hingga penuh dan Tak perduli dengan beberapa butir nasi yang keluar kemana-mana saat ia bertanya beberapa saat yang lalu.

**Duagh!**

"Jangan bicara sambil makan, baka! Itu menjijikkan!" walaupun ia barusaja menghadiahi Bogem matang pada Sandai, Kireisa masih tampak kesal. Ia tahu bahwa pukulanya tadi membuat mulut Sandai sedikit terluka, namun tetap saja, orang seperti itu harus diberikan pelajaran tatakrama dan etika!

"Go-gomen ne Kire-Chan," dan parahnya, Sandai sama sekali tak keberatan atas apa yang Kireisa lakukan padanya. Bagaikan angin lalu, ia tak menggubrisnya sama sekali dan tetap melanjutkan acara makan malamnya dengan tambah lahap. "_Oishiii_!"

Astaga...

"Ah, benar juga, aku akan mencari ketua, sudah saatnya dia pula-." Barusaja Sayaka hendak bangkit dari duduknya, telapak tangan Kireisa sudah mencegahnya duluan. "Kire-chan?"

"Biar aku saja, nee. Lagipula akan ada badai, serahkan saja padaku!" kemudian, gadis berambut Coklat itu tersenyum lebar. Sayaka Tahu, bahwa kemampuan Kireisa memang tak terkalahkan jika situasinya seperti ini. Ah, baiklah. Berusaha sekeras apapun, kalau di dalam badai ia tidak akan bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Yah, setidaknya pakailah pakaian yang hangat. Diluar sangat dingin." Memilih untuk mengalah, Sayaka hanya bisa membalasnya dengan senyuman. "Akan ku ambilkan Ja-."

"Jangan khawatir, aku tidak apa-apa. Yosh, aku berangat ya?"

"Eh? Tunggu Kire-chan!"

Barusaja hendak melangkahkan kakinya, Kireisa berbalik, menatap dengan pandangan bingung pada Sayaka. "Ng? Ada apa, nee?"

Meremas bajunya dengan perasaan resah, Sayaka hanya bisa memperingatkan agar selalu waspada dalam segala hal yang ia lakukan. "Um... Hati-hati."

"Hah, ku kira ada apa. Yah soal itu sudah pasti!" Gadis berusia Delapan belas Tahun itu menepuk pelan kepala Sayaka, sebelum akhirnya benar-benar pergi mencari sang Ketua. "_Ittekimasu_!"

"Hati-Hati!"

"Yoo, Hahi-Hahi!"

"Sandai, makanlah dengan benar!"

.

.

.

**Anata**

.

.

.

"Kita akan bermalam di daerah ini. Ingat, disini rawan kejahatan."

"A-aku mengerti," Hinata mengangguk pelan. Kemudian mulai menata barang-barang miliknya untuk persiapan tidur. Melalui ekor matanya, sesekali Hinata melirik Sasuke yang sedang melakukan hal yang sama denganya. Menata Alas tidurnya yang terlihat bersih dan nyaman, Hinata kemudian tersadar bahwa ternyata Sasuke cukup rapi dan cekatan juga dalam segala hal. Hahh... sebagai wanita, kemampuan Yang Sasuke miliki sudah mengalahkanya. Itu menyakitkan, lho.

"Apa?"

mengerjabkan Mata Bulanya beberapa kali, Hinata kemudian menarik Kantung tidurnya dengan cepat. Gadis Hyuuga itu menyeret dengan kuat benda tersebut untuk Menjauhi Sasuke yang berjarak Tiga meter darinya. Tidur dalam jarak seperti itu sekarang _TERLALU DEKAT!_

"T-tidak kok!"

Sebenarnya, sikap Hinata yang seharian ini cuek terhadapnya sama sekali tidak Sasuke pikirkan, Hanyasaja... polahnya itu lho yang sekarang menganggap Sasuke seolah-olah seperti Virus berbahaya dan mematikan apabila di dekati, itu yang agak nylekit di harga diri seorang Uchiha.

"Ada apa denganmu?" Mengernyitkan Alisnya tajam, mata Onyx Sasuke benar-benar terlihat menyeramkan sekarang.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa!" Gelagapan setengah mati, Hinata tetap berusaha setenang mungkin dengan menyibukkan diri bersama barang bawaanya yang ia tata ulang kembali dan Mengacuhkan Sasuke yang masih menatapnya dengan pandangan penuh selidik. Oh ayolah Tuhan, Tolong buat Sasuke tidak memperhatikanya seperti kemarin. Hinata hanya... ia... ia benar-benar malu untuk berhadapan lagi dengan Sasuke, apalagi setelah pembicaraan siang tadi. Benar-benar memalukan! Pasti kemarin ia sudah melakukan hal yang sangat bodoh, _Baka_ Hinata!

"Kenapa tidurmu berjarak hampir Sepuluh Meter dariku?"

Terpojok itu...Rasanya seperti Tertohok oleh pedang Kusanagi milik Sasuke, _Ngelu_.

"Ah, Yah... etto, a-aku... b-biar bisa mengawasi Sasuke-san."

"Kau malah merepotkanku, _baka_. Mendekatlah lima Meter!"

"Aaa! T-terimakasih, ta-tapi aku kalau tidur berisik!"

"Ck, Aku Sudah tahu. Mendekatlah!"

"A-aku... aku... aku-." Sekarang, ia harus membuat alasan apalagi? Jujursaja, ia Trauma dengan keberadaan Sasuke yang berada dalam jangkauan Lima Meter darinya. Entah mengapa, dalam radius itu Hinata merasa aliran darah di seluruh tubuhnya berdesir dengan cepat karena perutnya yang terasa dihinggapi oleh Ribuan Kupu-Kupu.

Kupu-Kupu ya? Ah, iya... Misinya sudah selesai, Kazuku-sama, Kaikoshi-sama... semoga mereka berdua diterima di Sisi Kami-sama. Mereka berdua benar-benar sangat berjasa untuk Negeri Hanagakure ini.

"Hoi!"

-Baka! Sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat untuk memikirkan hal-hal seperti itu, Hinata! Oh Kami-sama, tolonglah... Biarkan Sasuke menganggap keberadaanya tidak ada seperti kemarin. Karena jujur Saja Sasuke yang sekarang ini sangat-uh, apa ya? Entah mengapa setiap melihatnya, Hinata merasa sudah melakukan hal yang bodoh sebelumnya. Dan itu benar-benar memalukan pasti! Astaga, sebenarnya apa yang sudah ia lakukan semalam? Apa Kami-sama? Apa? Wajahnya tidak bisa berhenti merona jika ia tidak menyelesaikanya dan mengetahui dengan pasti seperti apa kejadiany-

"Eh?" begitu tersadar, pergelangan tangan Hinata sudah berada dalam genggaman tangan Sasuke yang hangat. Apa... yang dia lakukan?

"Lambat!" belum sempat _Heiress_ Hyuuga itu menyuarakan keberatanya, Tangan Sasuke sudah menyeretnya dengan kasar Menuju Tempat tidur milik pemuda Berambut Raven itu.

Hah?

"S-Sasuk-."  
"Cepat Tidur disana, dan jangan banyak bicara! Kau ini memotong terlalu banyak waktu istirahat kita, _baka!_" menarik Tubuh mungil Hinata lebih kuat lagi, Sasuke tak menggubris Hinata yang terseok-seok kuwalahan mengikuti langkah kakinya yang lebar.

"Ta-tapi-." Tapi... itu 'kan tempat tidur Sasuke?

"Berisik!"

Hinata akhirnya hanya bisa pasrah Saat Sasuke mendorongnya Hingga terjerembab di atas alas Tidur milik pemuda Uchiha itu, ingin memberontak pun percuma karena Sasuke sudah memperingatinya dengan keras, sepertinya ia sangat marah.

"Tidur disana! Dan jangan mengganggu."

Hinata hanya bisa mengamatinya, memandang Sasuke yang tengah memperisapkan kantung Tidur miliknya dengan bersusah payah. Setelah agak lama berkutat dengan benda berwarna Coklat Tanah itu, Sasuke akhirnya bisa merebahkan Tubuhnya disana.

-dikantung tidur milik Hinata dan dalam Radius Tiga meter dari sang sulung Hyuuga.

Sementara itu...

Tubuh Hinata menggigil, bibirnya benar-benar bergetar karena tak tahu harus melakukan apa lagi. Wajahnya yang semula 'normal', kini mulai beralih menjadi mode 'waspada Tiga', dan jangan lupakan tentang debaran Jantungnya yang berdetak dengan sangat cepat karena hal yang tidak Hinata ketahui.

Semangat, Hinata!

"A...a-a...ak-aku..." entah mengapa, _Heiress_ Hyuuga itu merasa bahwa sekarang ia sedang berada di luar angkasa. Ia tidak bisa bernafas karena ditempat ini seolah tidak ada udaranya! "Sa-Sa...suke-kun,"

Cicitan yang Hinata yang terdengar lembut begitu mengusik telinga Sasuke yang sedang berjuang untuk tidur, bahkan suara yang pelan seperti itupun masih membuat Sasuke merasa sedikit kesal. Hanyasaja... jika ia mengingat kejadian semalam, ia merasa bersalah juga karena telah memperlakukanya dengan demikian. Sekarang, ia malah terlihat seperti seorang penjahat kejam.

Ck, kuso!

"Apa, Hinata?" membalikkan badanya untuk menatap sang _Kunoichi_, Sasuke langsung dikejutkan dengan kondisi gadis tersebut. "Kau kenapa?"

Wajahnya terlihat sangat merah, penampilanya yang acak-acakan, dan hembusan nafas yang cepat...

mungkinkah Hinata mabuk lagi?

"Kau sakit _lagi_?" mengusap dahi sang Sulung sang Hyuuga, pemuda Uchiha itu sedikit terperanjat dengan suhu Tubuh Hinata yang tidak seperti biasanya. "Eh, panas."

Sementara Sasuke sibuk menduga-duga mengapa kondisi Hinata bisa seperti itu, si Gadis bersurai Indigo hanya bisa mematung karena tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Namun, jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya sana, ia sebenarnya tengah meronta agar dirinya tak berjarak dekat dengan Sasuke! Tuhan, ia harus melakukan apa? Ia harus bagaimana? Berada dekat dengan Sasuke itu BERBAHAYA!

"Kau demam?" Mata Onyx itu meredup, menatap Hinata dengan pandangan mata yang sedikit melembut. Dalam benak Sasuke, sakitnya Hinata akan menjadi beban baginya. Mengapa? karena gadis itu hanya akan mengandalkanya pasti. sedangkan Dalam fikiran Hinata, keperdulian Sasuke ini merupakan sesuatu yang berbahaya dan patut dihindari, seperti mesum contohnya?

Tapi tunggu, mesum darimananya coba?

"Hinata?"

Suara maskulin itu kembali mengalun, membuat Debaran Jantung Hinata semakin meningkat. Jika ia tidak melakukan sesuatu, bisa-bisa ia pingsan lagi seperti waktu itu-dalam Gendongan Sasuke menuju Hanagakure. _Tidak! Tidak! Tidaaak!_

_Pokoknya Sasuke Mesummmmm!_

"A-aku mau cuci muka!"

"Ha?"

.

.

.

**Anata**

.

.

.

Menggendong tubuh ringan Hinata itu sebenarnya bukanlah hal yang berat, hanyasaja... akan menjadi lain maksudnya jika ia melakukanya sekarang. Namun, Jika ia tidak menolong teman se-timnya ini, bisa dipastikan akibatnya akan menjadi lebih parah lagi.

Ahh... dilema.

Ditambah, sebenarnya Hinatalah yang sudah membantunya memecahkan misi kali ini. Jadi sudah sewajarnya jika Sasuke sedikit membalas budi pada Gadis Hyuuga itu, walaupun ia masih kesal juga sih karena Hinata yang tidak tahu apa-apa malah memiliki keberuntungan yang lebih dibanding dirinya, yang sudah bersiap dengan segala kemungkinan masuk akal yang ia miliki. Memang benar ya ternyata bahwa Kadang, Hidup itu tak adil.

"Hatcih! Hatcih!"

"Naruto! Tutup Area mulutmu dengan tangan, baka! Kau bisa menulariku!" Haruno Sakura berkacak pinggang sambil mengibaskan tangan kananya untuk mengusir Virus-Virus yang sempat bertebaran di hadapanya. Seolah-olah, dengan gerakan seperti itu, ia bisa menurunkan resiko tertular Flu yang sedang menjangkiti Naruto. "_Mou_, padahal Suna itu panas! Kenapa kau bisa kena Flu, sih?"

"_Sroot_!" sang Pahlawan desa, Uzumaki Naruto menarik kuat-kuat lendir yang ada di Hidungnya. Setelah itu, barulah ia mengusap-usap Hidung Tan miliknya menggunakan Sapu tangan yang barusaja di sodorkan oleh Sakura.

"_Baka_ Naru! Menjijikkan!"

"Uh, Gomen ne Sakura-chan," Naruto sedikit meringis juga dikatai demikian oleh Sakura, hanya saja, ia tak pernah memasukkan 'kata-kata pedas' itu kedalam hati. _Dinikmati saja, bro! _begitu Prinsipnya.

"-habis disana sangat...-Teme?"

Sakura langsung membalikkan badanya, terbelalak dengan kehadiran Sasuke yang sama sekali tidak terasa hawa keberadaanya. "Sasuke-kun, kau sudah kemba-eh? Hinata-chan kenapa?"

Dengan tergesa, di dekatinya sang _Kunoichi _Hyuuga yang masih berada dalam gendongan Sasuke. _Apa Hinata terluka?_

Gadis berambut Merah muda lembut itu segera melakukan pemeriksaan cepat, menelisik apakah ada luka yang fatal di Tubuh gadis itu. Memeriksa seluruh Organ Vitalnya, Sakura tak menemukan hal yang mencemaskan.

Ahh... syukurlah, dia baik-baik saja.

"Eh? Hina-chan kenapa, Teme?"

"Kelelahan, mungkin." Sasuke hanya mengangkat bahu, acuh. Ia mulai kembali pada kepribadianya yang dingin dan menjengkelkan sekarang. Ck.

"Tapi kenapa bisa pingsan?" Sakura meminta penjelasan, sedangkan Sasuke terlihat enggan sekali menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Sakura. Ia terlalu malas, mengungkit kenangan semalam yang-argh, ada apa sih denganmu, Sasuke?

"Yang lebih penting, Kenapa dia tidak dirawat dulu, nanti aku jelaskan."

Naruto melongo.

sejak kapan Sasuke begitu terlihat berwibawa seperti itu? Sebelumnya, si Rival abadinya ini pasti akan terlihat Cuek dan tidak perduli dengan siapapun. Tapi sekarang?

Keren! Mungkin setelah Perang dunia Shinobi kemarin, Sasuke memang sudah berubah! Yosh, ia pun juga harus melakukan hal yang sama! Menjadi Hokage dan menjaga perdamaian dunia! Ia tidak akan kalah dengan Sasuke!

Menjadi lebih kuat lagi, Naruto yakin bahwa suatu Saat nanti Sasuke akan benar-benar menganggap keberadaanya! Hahahaha!

"Narutooo! Kamu mau ikut tidak?" begitu tersadar, Naruto sudah melihat ketiga _Nakama_nya itu dalam jarak Sepuluh meter.

Eh?

Kapan mereka berangkat?

"Tunggu! Aku ikut!"

.

.

.

**Anata**

.

.

.

"UAPAAA?!" teriakan menggelegar dari Naruto memang sudah Tsunade prediksikan sebelumnya, Hanya saja, kalau sekencang tadi itu... agak diluar prediksinya juga ternyata. "Tsunade Baa-chan, kenapa? Kenapa Kakashi-sensei yang jadi Hokage keenam!"

Bersedekap tangan, Tsunade menatap Naruto dengan pandangan lekat-lekat. Masih berani melawan juga ini bocah. "Kau sendiri kenapa pulang? Seharusnya kau GIAT belajar, bocah nakal!"

"A-aku sudah belajar kok, Baa-chan! Bahkan Gaara-kun juga sudah mengakui bahwa latihanku sudah selesai!"

"Selesai Gundulmu itu!" Naruto langsung masuk mode cengok, sedangkan Tsunade mulai membuka kartu As- andalanya untuk langsung membungkam mulut cerewet Naruto yang tidak henti-hentinya memprotes keputusanya. "Bahkan Kazekage sendiri yang memberitahuku bahwa kau hanya bisa menguasai seperempat materi, dan saat ini kau tengah membolos pulang!"

Seluruh pasang mata di ruangan itu kemudian mengikuti arah jari telunjuk Tsunade, dimana ada sesosok Pria bertubuh tegap tengah berdiri dengan kokoh dibalik Pintu ruangan Hokage sambil mengangguk setuju dengan penuturan yang dikatakan oleh Tsunade barusan.

Heh?

Seriusan?

Kapan Gaara ada disana?

"MOUU GAARA-KUN KENUAPAAAA?!" Naruto meremas rambut Kuningnya Frustasi, diikuti sikap _Sweatdrop_ oleh Sakura, Shizune dan Captain Yamato yang tak mampu berkata apa-apa. "Kenapa kau bilang pada nenek? Hiks, padahal kita kan sahabat?"

Gaara menggeleng pelan dengan rengekan Naruto barusan, tidak setuju. "Sebagai Sahabat, aku harus mengajarimu."

"Gyaaah!"

"Berisik! Sudah sana kembali Ke Suna!" Segitiga yang terus menerus berkedut di Dahi Tsunade membuatnya kehabisan kesabaran, astaga! Apa yang ada di dalam pikiran bocah ini sih? Setahunya, Minato dan Kushina tidak pernah 'mbuandel' seperti ini!

"Nenek mengusirku dari kampung halamanku sendiri?!"

"Dasar bocah Nakal, berani melawan perintah Hokage, hah?"

"Nenek itu yang jahat, kenapa aku tidak boleh pulang!"

"NARUTOOO!"

"BAA-CHAAN!"

"AKU HUKUM KAU!"

"AKU CIUM KAU!"

Hah?

Tak lama kemudian, terdengar suara Bantingan yang cukup keras Hingga membuat Pintu kantor Hokage itu jebol. Mungkin anggaran bulan ini sedikit membengkak untuk perbaikan, well, tidak masalah sih, karena Konoha barusaja menerima _Bonus Besar_ Dari Hanagakure. Ah, senangnya. Andaikan semua negara berperilaku 'menyenangkan' seperti mereka.

Semua Orang yang ada di sana nyaris saja mengkhawatirkan Naruto yang tengah terkapar di Tembok luar Koridor, namun, perhatian mereka langsung teralihkan oleh _Ninja Kurir_ yang tengah berdiri gemetar di dekat Pintu yang sekarang telah berlubang.

Sepertinya ia ketakutan karena serangan Tsunade tadi hampir saja mengenainya.

"Wah! Sudah datang ternyata. Hihihi," tidak tau mau berkomentar apa, Sakura, Gaara dan Kapten Yamato hanya bisa memperhatikan saja. Menatap Horor sang hokage kelima yang sedang tertawa bahagia.

"H-ho... Hormat saya, Hokage-sama! Saya Ninja Kurir nomor 532475 Ingin mengantarkan _paketan_ anda!" kemudian, Laki-laki berkacamata bulat itu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam tasnya.

"Pssst, Shizune-san, paketan itu apa?" berbisik sepelan mungkin pada Shizune, Sakura mencoba menggali informasi dengan transaksi macam apa yang saat ini tengah terjadi. Penasaran juga, karena jarang-jarang Sekali sensei medisnya itu menerima Paketan langsung dari Ninja Kurir. Biasanya, yang datang juga hanya kertas-kertas misi yang disambut malas oleh Tsunade, namun kali ini beda, itulah yang membuat Sakura bertanya-tanya kenapa.

Benda berbentuk pesergi itu diserahkan pada Tsunade dengan hati-hati, karena isinya adalah barang yang nilainya sangat Tinggi! Ninja kurir itu juga mengeluarkan secarik kertas yang isinya seperti catatan kecil untuk sang pewaris klan Senju.

"-itu adalah barang yang sangat berharga bagi Tsunade-sama." Shizune segera menggendong Tonton yang akan menghampiri Tsunade, sepertinya ia merasakan sesuatu. "Ada apa, Tonton?"

"Barang berharga? Seperti apa?"

"Tidak usah membayar, Hokage-sama. karena seluruh Biaya pengirimanya sudah ditanggung Negara Hanagakure."

"Wah, senangnyaaa!"

Apa?!

"Kalau begitu saya mohon diri, permisi."

"Terimakasih! Salamkan pada Chiheizen-sama bahwa paketnya sudah tiba, ya!"

"Baik!"

"Tsunade-sama, Tonton..." Shizune agak kewalahan dengan sikap peliharaan berwarna merah muda itu. saat Tsunade mendekatkan pesergi itu padanya, Tonton langsung bergerak dengan aktif. Berusaha untuk meraih _paketan_ yang masih terbungkus dengan rapi oleh kertas putih itu.

"Sebenarnya apa isi Paketan itu, Hokage-sama?" Kapten Yamato akhirnya membuka pembicaraan setelah jengah dengan sikap Tsunade yang terus saja menggoda Tonton, ia juga terlihat sangat senang sekali. Kalau kondisinya seperti ini, Kapten Yamato hanya bisa menarik satu kemungkinan yang akan terjadi.

"Apa? Oh ini? Kalian penasaran, ya?" Sakura langsung mengangguk antusias, Gaara hanya diam saja sambil terus mengamati, dan Kapten Yamato mempunyai Firasat tidak enak akan hal ini.

"Ini adalah, barang yang sangat langka!" Tsuande mulai membuka bungkus paket itu, namun, didalamnya ternyata masih ada Kotak Karton berwarna Coklat tua yang membungkusnya. Gezzz! Membuat orang semakin penasaran saja!

"Langka? Apakah sejenis Obat?" Shizune menduga-duga.

"Bukan." Sang Hokage kelima akhirnya mulai membuka tutupnya, mengintip isi dari Paketan itu melalui Mata kananya. "Ini adalah...

_Sake_ langka dari Hanagakure!"

"APAAA?!"

"Gaara-sama, ayo kita bicarakan masalah Naruto sekarang ini bersama Kapten Yamato. Sedangkan Sakura, hubungi Ino untuk menggantikanku merawat Hinata di rumah Sakit!"

"Eh? Ta-tapi kenapa Tsunade-sama-."

"Bergegaslah, setelah itu kau harus menemuiku! Kita akan melakukan pekerjaan yang berat, jadi siapkan tenagamu!"

"B-baik!" lalu dengan sigap, Sakura segera berlari secepat yang ia bisa untuk sampai di Rumah Ino. Meskipun ada banyak sekali pertanyaan yang berkecamuk dalam kepalanya tentang Minuman itu, Sakura memilih untuk menunggu sampai Senseinya memberitahu sendiri alasanya. Tapi, sebenarnya Kenapa ya?

Rasanya aneh kalau dipikir-pikir, kenapa Juga Hinata harus dirawat se-intensif itu jika ia tidak apa-apa? Bahkan Sakura tadi pagi juga sudah memeriksanya. Lalu apanya yang salah?

"_-sedangkan Sakura, hubungi Ino untuk menggantikanku merawat Hinata di rumah Sakit!" _memang benar bahwa Tsunade-sama telah mengajukan pengunduran diri dari jabatanya sebagai Hokage satu minggu yang lalu, alasanya cukup kuat, bahwa ia tidak sanggup kesana-kemari menjadi Ninja medis sekaligus pemimpin desa. Setelah Perang dunia Shinobi beberapa waktu lalu, saat ini Konoha sedang gencar-gencarnya melakukan perbaikan dan pembangunan. Ditambah lagi, karena banyaknya korban yang terluka akibat serangan Madara dan Kaguya, tim medis harus bekerja sangat keras untuk menyembuhkan mereka semua. Hal itulah yang memaksa Tsunade langsung turun tangan dan bekerja lebih keras dari biasanya.

Akibatnya, ia sering kelelahan dan lalai melaksanakan tugasnya sebagai Hokage kelima.

Ah, benar-benar penjahat perang itu! Mereka hanya bisa membuat kerusakan dimana-ma-.

"Eh?" kemudian, Mata beriris _Emerald_ itu terbelalak.

Nyaris saja ia menabrak Dada bidang pemuda dihadapanya ini, andai saja ia tak segera mengelak. Duh, ia terlalu banyak melamun!

"Hati-hati, Sakura."

Mereka bertemu lagi, dua Insan yang berbeda pemikiran itu selama beberapa saat saling menatap intens satu sama lain.

Terkejut.

"S-Sasuke-kun, apa yang kau lakukan di Gedung Hokage ini? Bukanya kau masih harus menjalani pemeriksaan di rumah sakit?"

"Aku sudah selesai, dan ingin membuat laporan." Sasuke menunjukkan beberapa lembar kertas yang sudah terususun Rapi ditanganya.

"Bagaimana dengan Keadaan Hinata?"

"Kurasa ia baik-baik saja," kembali, Sasuke membuang pandangan matanya dari Sakura, pemuda Uchiha itu baru menatapnya lagi saat ia teringat bahwa ia harus segera menemui Tsunade. "Bisa memberiku jalan?"

Sakura tersadar, dengan cepat, digeserkanya tubuhnya yang mungil untuk memberikan Sasuke akses menuju kantor Hokage, hanya saja... kenapa Sasuke Selalu mengabaikanya?

Bahkan tadi pagi juga, Sasuke masih menganggap dirinya sebagai orang asing. Padahal mereka adalah rekan satu tim! Tapi mengapa keberadaanya sebagai wanita yang selalu bersabar akan kehadiranya, selalu dipandangnya sebelah mata? Ia harus menyampaikanya!

"S-Sasuke-kun, aku ingin bicara denganmu."

.

.

.

_Bersambung_

.

.

.

Well, uh.. di Chap ini Canonya berasa ga sih? ._. Hika malah merasa 'menghilangkan' Jurus ninja mereka di sini *plak* dan soal Humor, hontou Gomenasai kalau Garing T_T maaf Minna! *bungkuk*

Yah, kita balas Review yuk! :D

**Special Thanks to:**

___:_ sip, udah Hika kebut semalam! :D

_**Mell Hinaga Kuran**__:_ WHOA! Senpai mampir! :') terimakasih sudah membaca, Gina-san! *bungkuk* sudah Hika update, semoga ga mengecewakan ya? :')

_**Dewi Hyuuchi-chan**__:_ Oke, ini udah Hika update :3 makasih sudah mampir senpai!

_**Line-chan SHL**__: _maaf kalau telat Line-san ^_^ ehhehe terimakasih ^_^ Ini Hika usahakan kok_,_doakan ga kena WB yah! *PLAK*

_**Kecoaidup2**__: _terimaksih atas semangatnya senpai! ^_^ makasih juga udah mampir, semoga chap ini ga mengecewakan ya? *bungkuk*

_** 2**__: _woa, maaf daku menghilang tiada kabar dan lama updatenya, tapi ini Udah Hika usakan update kilat kok :'( semoga ga membuat Sushi-san kecewa ya? Gomen T_T

_**Bebek Kuning**__: _SIAP! Ini udah Hika update senpai :3 makasih udah mampir!

_**Alta0sapphire**__: _wuaaa! Alta-san! Terimakasih sudah mendukung Hika dan –maksa- jadi tempat Curhatan T_T *Plaks* terimakasih atas semua bantuanya :3 semoga chap ini ga mengecewakan ya?Terimakasih banyak!

_**Kurai Akashi Tsukishi Enischan, Cahya Uchiha, Aindri961**__: _Terimakasih! *bungkuk* :3 maaf kemaren sempat telat :'( semoga ga mengecewakan senpai ya?

_**Apikachudoodol, Hinatauchiha69, Virgo24**__: _iya, bakalan Happy end Kok, hanyasaja... mereka akan melalui Ujian yang menyayat Hati dulu :'( *dihajar* gomenasai! T_T semoga senpai tidak kecewa!

_**Tebak, Name NM, NaruDEmi, Guest**__: _whooaa maaf kalau membuat senpai menunggu terlalu lama :'( hiks, maaf kemarin agak condong ke My Wife Is Hinata. Maaf-maaf, semoga ga mengecewakan senpai ya! :'(

_**Guest**__: _aduh, kan udah Hika bilang GA SUKA SASUHINA jangan Baca! :/

_**Mikeru**__:_muahahaha! Akan ku tulari Mikeru-san dengan virus SH Lovers :D *Ditendang* terimakasih senpai ^_^ ehehhe jangan kapok mampir ya? Aku harap chap ini ga mengecewakan :'3

_**Sushimakipark:**_wahhh! Senpai sampai Review 3x! :') terimakasih banyak! Aku banyakin Adegan SasuHinanya kok! Semoga ga mengecewakan ya? Maaf T_T

_**Joa, Semanggi**__: _teriamaksih sudah mampir :3 arigatou juga semangatnya hehehe semoga ga mengecewakan senpai ya chap ini? T_T

_**KT**__: ..._

_**Sasu Sayang Nata, SasuHina OnyXxVendeRr, OH SEKYUNG dan para Silent Reader**__:_Iya ini aku update, maaf kalau kelamaan. Aku pengen Hubungan diantara mereka itu perlahan-lahan terjalinya hehe jadi maaf kalau alurnya lambat ._.'a maaf sudah membuat menunggu, semoga gak mengecewakan yah!_ ^_^_

_Terimakasih Minna-san!_

_Review, please? :3 _


	5. Chapter 5

Important: Untuk **Line-san** dan **Alta-san** yang sudah memberiku semangat, Untuk **Lgaara-sensei**, **Mell-san** dan **Raye-san** yang tidak pernah lelah untuk mendukungku, serta spesial untuk **Ryuu-san **yang menjadi Inspirasi Hika untuk chap ini sekaligus mengeditnya. Minna, hontou... Hontou ni Arigatou :')

Chapter 5 ini untuk semua SasuHinaLovers! Semangat . arigatou Gozaimasu! *bungkuk*

.

.

.

Anata

.

.

.

**Flashback**

Hinata melangkahkan Kakinya dengan sedikit terburu-buru. Bukan karena medan Bukit yang menurun ini, bukan pula karena Jalanya yang tidak terlalu licin Hingga memudahkanya untuk bergerak dengan leluasa. Namun... karena Debaran Jantungnya sendiri yang berpacu sangat cepat saat Otaknya terus saja mengingat memori bersama Sasuke beberapa saat yang lalu.

"T-tidak, Uchiha-san ha-hanya khawatir." Ujarnya pelan. Tak lama kemudian, wajah Hinata memanas saat tersadar dengan apa yang barusaja ia ucapkan.

Khawatir? Yang benar saja! Bukankah semakin bahaya Jika Sasuke mengkhawatirkanya? Lagipula, Hinata bukan siapa-siapanya kecuali gadis yang hanya menyusahkanya saja.

Gadis berambut Biru gelap itu menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat-cepat, menepis argumen bahwa Sasuke itu perduli terhadapnya. Dengan bersandar pada sebatang pohon di sisi Bukit, Hinata meremas dadanya yang terasa Sakit. Apa yang ia rasakan saat ini, kami-sama? Mengapa terasa sakit dan hangat di saat yang bersamaan?

Gadis bermarga _Hyuuga_ itu menggigit bibir bawahnya, ingatanya kembali pada siang tadi dimana Sasuke mengatakan semuanya secara gamblang. Dan... Semua itu terasa menyakitkan.

"_-Tapi, setelah itu kau malah menciumku dengan ganas. Sambil Berbisik ingin memotong leherku layaknya Psikopat."_

"_EEEEHHHHHH?"_

"_Lalu kau menindihku, memaksaku... dan kita akhirnya malah Tidur bersama-."_

Hinata kembali menggelengkan kepalanya. T-tidak, tidak mungkin. Apa yang di katakan Sasuke itu hanyalah kebohongan, kan?

Hinata meneguk ludahnya dengan paksa. Ba-bagaimana jika semua itu benar? Ba-bagaimana jika mereka memang...

"T-tidak mungkin." Gadis beriris mata Lavender itu memeluk tubuhnya sendiri, wajahnya memucat. Bagaimana jika apa yang dikatakan Sasuke itu memang benar? Apa yang harus ia lakukan kedepanya? Meminta pertanggung jawaban? T-tidak mungkin, dilihat dari manapun ia sendiri yang salah! Ia yang sudah mendobrak kamar Sasuke, d-dan mengancamnya, la-lalu mereka malah...

Stop!

_Tenang Hinata, tenang_. Gadis itu memejamkan matanya, berusaha untuk fokus mengambil nafas dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Ia mencoba menenangkan debaran Jantungnya yang semakin berdetak menggila.

Wajahnya masih terasa memanas, namun hembusan nafasnya sudah mulai kembali Normal dengan perlahan-lahan. Baiklah, sudah cukup. Ia harus bisa berfikir jernih.

Mengusap lenganya yang terbalut oleh Jaket Ungu Muda miliknya, Hinata menunduk. Jika ia hanya memikirkan semuanya sendiran seperti ini, ia yakin bahwa ia tidak akan menemukan jawabanya sekeras dan sebanyak apapun ia berfikir. Baiklah, sebaiknya ia menanyakan pada Sasuke sekali lagi setelah cuci muka nanti.

Yosh, semangat!

Setelah menepuk-nepuk pipinya beberapa kali, Hinata mengangkat wajahnya dan menyunggingkan seulas senyuman. Baiklah! Ia harus menghadapi masalah dengan kepala dingin dan tidak histeris. Gadis itu mengangguk mantap. lalu dengan pasti, dilangkahkan lagi kakinya untuk menuruni Bukit ini dan mencuci muka di sungai yang sudah ada di depan matanya.

Hingga... sebuah telapak tangan membekap mulutnya. mengunci seluruh pergerakanya tanpa sempat melakukan perlawanan dan kemudian, menyengatnya dengan Elemen Listrik miliknya tepat di tengkuk Hinata.

Gadis _Souke_ itu hanya bisa memekik kecil sebelum akhirnya jatuh pingsan.

.

.

.

**Anata**

**Rate: **T +.

**Pair: **Sasuke x Hinata.

**Warning!:** OOC, lebay, Gaje, TYPOS, GARING, aneh, dll! **Yang ga suka SasuHina, Mohon tekan Tombol "Back!"**

**Disclaimer!: **Naruto Hanyalah milik Masashi Kishimotto-san, Hika hanya pinjam karakternya saja

**Story by: **Hikari No Aoi.

**Terimakasih banyak untuk: **Alta0sapphire, Bebek Kuning, Line-chan SHL, Mell Hinaga Kuran, Cahya Uchiha, Sushimakipark, , Uzumaki NaMa, Handby07, NaruDEmi, Ega EXOkpopers, Aindri961, Name NM, Flo, UcSaHyH, Aizawachan, GE, Joy, GE, Keta.

.

Happy Reading ^_^

.

.

.

Kireisa menyeringai. Betapa mudahnya melumpuhkan gadis ini hanya dengan sebuah serangan kecil. Kalau hanya seperti ini, mengapa Menma-sama tidak menyerangnya sedari kemarin?

"Cih, sayangnya Nyawamu itu berharga sama dengan kepala Guren-san." Katanya sambil menyeret Tubuh Hinata dengan kasar, tak perduli dengan belas kasihan.

Kireisa kemudian terkikik geli. niat awalnya untuk mencari sang ketua, ia malah mendapat Harta Karun yang tak terduga. Hahaha, bagaimana Menma-sama nanti memujinya ya? "Baiknya aku Potong langsung Kepalamu, atau menunggu ketua ya?"

Gadis berambut Coklat ikal itu memincingkan Matanya, Menoleh sedikit pada gadis yang hanya terdiam saat ia perlakukan seenaknya seperti ini. Siapa suruh jadi Ninja selemah itu, huh?

"Ku kira aku bisa bermain denganmu dulu." Desisnya mengejek. "Dasar lemah."

Lalu, Kireisa kembali tertawa. Kali ini lebih keras hingga membuatnya terbahak-bahak. Ia bisa membalaskan dendamnya, dengan Memenggal Kepala Gadis ini. Oh betapa hidup itu harus di buat adil.

Menuruni Bukit yang terdapat Jalan setapak ditumbuhi Rerumputan, Kireisa mendengus. Kenapa gadis ini tidak lewat di jalanan yang terjal dan penuh Batu saja, huh? Enak sekali hidupnya!

"Dasar muka Dua." Ejeknya sambil menyeret tubuh Hinata lebih keras lagi.

Rumpun Bambu sudah terlihat, ia akan membawa Hinata kesana dan menyiksanya dahulu sebelum memberikanya pada Menma-sama.

"Khukhukhu, anak nakal harus di hukum." Katanya lagi sambil menjilat Bibirnya sendiri. Kireisa kembali menyeringai, baiknya di hukum dengan cara yang seperti apa ya?

Menyayati Kulitnya dengan perlahan, menusuk seluruh tubuhnya sedikit demi sedikit, atau ia congkel saja salah satu Matanya? Hahaha toh yang manapun itu, gadis yang cari perhatian seperti ini endingnya juga akan mati.

Mata Emerald itu seakan tertawa puas. ditambah lagi, rintik Hujan yang saat ini mulai jatuh membuat Kireisa semakin memperlebar langkah kakinya. Ah iya, ia suka Hujan.

Dimana ada Air yang mengalir, ia bisa merentangkan elemen Listriknya lebih luas lagi. Hahaha, mumpung di depan sana ada Sungai, kenapa gadis ini tidak ia tenggelamkan dulu, lalu ia sengat ya? Sepertinya menarik!

"Bwahahaha!" Gadis yang mengenakan Rok sepaha itu kembali tertawa keras untuk yang kesekian kalinya hingga Matanya menyipit. Sepertinya gadis ini bisa ia mainkan dengan berbagai cara. "Yare, yare... aku tahu kau akan suka. Kita mainan Air saja ya?"

Gemuruh awan Hitam yang siap menumpahakan air Hujan mulai terdengar sayup-sayup. Yosh, sepertinya badainya akan segera di-.

**Syut!**

Sebuah Kunai menancap di tanah tempat Kireisa tadi berpijak.  
-mulai.

Mata Emerald itu menyipit setelah ia berhasil menghindari sebuah kunai yang tepat membidik ke arahnya. Ada orang lain, berarti pemuda berambut Gagak itu ya?

"Ah, sayang sekali meleset." Benar dugaanya. Dilihatnya, seorang pemuda yang berada di sebrang sungai tengah tersenyum sinis ke arahnya. Sial, laki-laki brengsek itu sudah mengetahui keberadaanya. Berarti sekarang hanya ada satu cara, membawa gadis sialan itu kemudian melarikan diri.

Berlari mendekati Hinata, Kireisa kembali di kejutkan dengan serangan Bola Api beruntun terhadap dirinya. Apa pemuda itu tidak khawatir bahwa seranganya bisa mengenai temanya sendiri hah?

Ah, siapa yang perduli!

Menghindari serangan tanpa kesulitan, Sekarang Kireisa sudah berhasil bersama Gadis berjaket Ungu itu. "Hah, hanya segitu kemampuanmu?" Kireisa berhasil mencapai tubuh Hinata, ia lalu menariknya untuk mundur. "Dasar orang lemah!"

"Siapa yang lemah, hn?" Sayangnya, belum sempat untuk kabur, Kireisa baru menyadari bahwa posisinya kini sudah terkepung oleh Api Hitam milik Sasuke.

Sial, berarti Bola Api barusan itu hanyalah pengalih perhatian?!

Tak kehabisan akal, gadis berambut Cokelat sepunggung itu melarikan diri dengan melompati Api Hitam yang masih berkobar. Shinobi Konoha ini masih harus bernyawa jika ingin sampai di tangan Menma-sama.

"Elemen Listrik: _Lidah petir!_" Kilatan Cahaya berwarna terang menyambar di tempat Sasuke berada, pemuda itu hanya menyeringai dan tak perlu menghindar dari serangan musuhnya yang ingin membawa Hinata. "Kau fikir aku selemah itu, huh? Jurusmu murahan!" kata Sasuke sambil Menahan serangan Kireisa dengan pedang _Kusanagi_nya yang sudah teraliri jurus _Chidori_ miliknya.

Tak lama kemudian, Sasuke melesat mendekati Kireisa untuk menyerangnya dan merebut Hinata kembali.

Sialnya, setiap gerakan yang ia lakukan dapat dihindari dengan baik oleh gadis itu. Dia pandai menghindar.

"Tupai yang pandai melompatpun pasti akan jatuh." Kata Sasuke sambil memincingkan mata _Onyxs_nya, ia merubahnya menjadi _Sharingan._

Kireisa segera menutup matanya, menghidari _Genjutsu ilusi_ yang sudah Sasuke ciptakan di dunia sana. _Khe_, ia pikir ia Ninja bodoh yang gampang tertipu dengan trik murahan itu Huh?  
Mengangkat tanganya ke udara, gadis yang masih merangkul Hinata itu sepertinya akan melakukan serangan lagi.

Sial, Hinata bisa terkena sengatan listriknya!

"Elemen Listrik: menarilah..._"_ Kireisa mengumpulkan seluruh Chakranya pada telapak Tanganya. kemudian, mengalirkanya ke arah Sasuke.

"_Kuchiyose: Hebi No Jutsu!"_

"_Naga Peti-"_

**Bugh!**

Sebuah serangan berupa totokan keras pada pundak Kireisa membuatnya tercekat. Dia terkena serangan?

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Mendengar suara yang begitu Femiliar di Telinganya, Kireisa segera membalikkan badannya. Seketika, Emeraldnya membeliak lebar. "M-Me-Menma-sama?"

Sedetik kemudain, Gadis berpakaian minim itu merasa Sesak. Nafasnya terasa berat dan membuatnya sulit untuk bernafas. Kireisa bahkan hanya bisa melihat Topeng Sang ketua yang semakin mengabur.

Apa... yang terjadi padanya?

"Diamlah." Lalu, semuanya terasa gelap.

.

.

.

Anata

.

.

.

Sasuke menapakkan Kakinya pada Dahan Pohon yang tak jauh dari pria Bertopeng itu berada. Mata _Sharingan_nya masih aktif untuk menganalisa siapakah musuh di hadapanya ini.

Angin kencang bertiup, membuat Pohon tempat mereka berdua berpijak bergoyang kuat. "Sepertinya kita pernah bertemu." Katanya membuka pembicaraan.

"Ya, di Kuil Hanagakure." Jawab Menma dingin.

"Jadi kau adalah pemimpin mereka, ya?" pemuda berambut Biru tua gelap itu menajamkan pandangan Matanya. "Apa yang kau inginkan dari Hinata?"

Menma tak bergeming meski tubuh mereka berdua saat ini sudah basah kuyup. Dua gadis yang berada dalam gendonganya ini juga tengah pingsan, jadi ia harus melakukan sesuatu terkait apa yang dilihatnya tentang gadis yang akan jatuh dari tebing itu beberapa waktu lalu.

"Kau sudah membunuh satu temanku." Katanya datar, membuat Sasuke sedikit kesulitan menebak ekspresi apa di balik Topeng itu. "Dan kurasa kau sudah tahu apa yang terjadi."

Sasuke mengepalkan telapak tanganya geram, Rahangnya mengeras. "Akulah yang membunuh wanita itu, jangan bawa-bawa Hinata."

Untuk beberapa saat Menma terdiam, namun ia masih tak mengalihkan pandangan Matanya pada pemuda yang siap menyerangnya kapan saja.

"Kita berunding." Jawab Menma tegas. "Kulepaskan gadis ini, tapi lepaskan juga anak buahku."

Menma sadar, bahwa Sasuke sebenarnya sudah berhasil menyusup ke dalam Fikiran gadis itu dan menyiksanya dengan _mata Terkutuk_ miliknya. Hanya saja, Kireisa masih belum menyadarinya di awal pertarungan tadi. Jadi, daripada terjatuh korban dari pihak mereka berdua, mengapa tak merundingkanya dengan kepala dingin?

Sasuke mendecih, ternyata lawanya saat ini jauh lebih tangguh daripada yang ia kira. "Apa jaminanya?" Ujar Sasuke ingin kepastian.

Menma menoleh pada gadis berambut Indigo yang ada di dalam gendongan tangan Kirinya. "Kupastikan dia akan baik-baik saja." Katanya kemudian.

Sasuke terdiam sebentar untuk mempertimbangkan. Suara Gemuruh badai yang sekaan tepat berada di atas mereka juga membuatnya harus berfikir cepat. Jika ia dan Hinata berada di sini terlalu lama, mereka akan sakit dan terlambat tiba di Konoha.

"Baiklah, secara bersama-sama." Katanya kemudian.

Menma mengangguk.

Mereka berdua akhirnya mulai mendekat, namun masih menjaga jarak dan saling mengawasi, Kalau-kalau salah satu di antara mereka ada yang mengingkari janjinya.

Setelah memastikan bahwa satu sama lain dapat di Percaya, mereka semakin mendekat hingga hanya berjarak Satu Meter. Dan pertukaran secara adil pun dimulai, Tepat saat Sasuke berhasil mendapatkan Tubuh Hinata tanpa ada kekurangan apapun-seperti yang Menma katakan, pemuda Uchiha itu melepas _Genjutsunya._

"Akan ku beritahu satu hal." Sasuke menajamkan Matanya kembali, bersiap-siap Jika Pemuda berjubah Hitam di hadapanya ini akan menyerang.

"Gadis itu... suatu hari nanti akan Jatuh _bersamaku._"

.

.

.

Anata

.

.

.

Tsunade tengah memeriksa keadaan seorang anak kecil saat kapten Yamato datang. Sepertinya ia membawa Berita yang sangat penting.

"Hng? Ada apa, Kapten?" Kemudian, sang Hokage Kelima menyerahkan urusanya pada Shizune, sekertarisnya yang sedari tadi selalu siaga di belakangnya.

"Baik Tsunade-sama!" Shizune sudah paham betul bagaimana merawat pasian, Yang selanjutnya harus dilakukanya hanyalah memberikan Obat pengurang rasa Sakit dan _Chakra_ penyembuh untuk menutup Luka di Kepalanya akibat tertimbun reruntuhan Bangunan. Dengan cekatan, Wanita berambut Hitam pendek itu mengobati anak laki-laki yang masih belum sadar itu.

"Kazekage-sama sudah datang." Kapten Yamato berkata dengan nada yang sangat jelas.

Tsunade sedikit terperanjat, wanita berambut Pirang itu segera melangkahkan Kakinya lebar-lebar menuju ruang Administrasi yang tak jauh dari kamar rawat sang pasien.

"Astaga, datang pagi-pagi sekali? Ada apa?"

Kapten Yamato mengikutinya di belakang, sambil menjelaskan tentang keadaan yang sedang terjadi. Lebih tepatnya, duduk perkaranya.

"Sepertinya ini bersangkutan dengan Naruto."

Bahu sang _Godaime_ itu menegang. "-Bocah itu lagi? Kenapa?"

Kapten Yamato mengambil Secarik kertas dari Saku yang ada di Rompinya, kemudian membacanya dengan jelas-jelas. "-Naruto hanya bisa menguasai seperempat materi, dan saat ini sedang kabur dari latihanya untuk pulang ke Konoha."

Tsunade mengernyitkan dahinya, kerutan kekesalan yang nampak jelas tergambar di kepalanya membuat kapten Yamato sedikit menjaga jarak.

"Dimana _Kazekage_ sekarang?!"

"Sudah saya antarkan ke Gedung _Hokage_, Tsunade-sama."

"Bocah Itu-." Kalimatnya terhenti Saat Shiho berlari mendekatinya.

"_Godaime_-sama!" teriakan dari Shiho mengalihkan perhatian Yamato dan Tsunade yang sedang 'berunding' kasar di Lorong rumah sakit ini. wanita Berambut Pirang itu harus segera melaporkan keadaan yang tak kalah pentingnya! "Misi dari Hanagakure telah berhasil! Hanyasaja... Hinata-san tidak sadarkan diri!"

"Apa?"

"Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun, dan Sakura-san sudah membawanya kesini. Tapi, Sakura-san sudah memastikan bahwa Hinata-san baik-baik sa-."

"Dimana mereka sekarang?"

"A-ada diruang pemeriksaan."

"Kapten Yamato, tunggu aku di Kantor Hokage sebentar lagi. Soal Naruto, biar aku yang membawanya kesana setelah memeriksa Hinata!"

"Baik Tsunade-sama." Kemudian, Shinobi berpangkat ANBU itu segera menghilang, menyisakan kepulan asap yang semakin memudar.

"Shiho, ikut aku ke ruang pemeriksaan."

"B-baik, Hokage-sama."

.

.

.

Anata

.

.

.

"Bagaimana kondisinya, Sensei?" Sakura meremas pergelangan tanganya sendiri, rasa cemas yang menggelayuti hatinya semakin menjadi saat melihat kondisi Hinata yang belum juga siuman.

Tsunade hanya menatap gadis yang masih memejamkan matanya ini. Sejenak, ia menghembuskan nafas gusar. "Apa dia memakan sesuatu, dari Hanagakure, Sasuke?" nada dingin sang _Hokage_ kelima membuat Sasuke memutar bola Matanya bosan, sedikit malas meladeni pemimpin yang keras Kepala karena sudah memasangkanya dengan Partner yang seperti ini. Kalau Hinata terluka, itu bukan salahnya kan?

"Bukanya kemarin aku sudah minta ganti Partner?" Sasuke berkata tegas sambil menatap Mata Madu Tsunade tajam. "Jadi bukan salahku,"

"Aku tidak mau mempermasalahkan itu," sang pemimpin Konoha itu mengalihkan tatapan matanya kepada Hinata, lalu mengusap dahinya dengan lembut.

"Seharian penuh kondisinya akan terus seperti ini." Tsunade memejamkan matanya. "Aku yakin semalam ia memakan sesuatu yang salah."

Naruto hanya memperhatikan, meski begitu ia juga khawatir dengan Kondisi Hinata yang tak kunjung sadar juga-meski ia tahu bahwa yang mengobatinya adalah Tsunade sendiri.

"Dia itu tidak sakit," Kalimat Tsunade selanjutnya membuat Sakura terperanjat. Benar juga, jika Hinata kenapa-napa pasti ia sudah mengetahuinya di awal tadi.

Sakura meremas Ujung Roknya lebih kuat. "J-jadi dia baik-baik saja, sensei?"

Tsunade mengangguk pelan. "Ya. hanya ada luka kecil di belakang kepalanya, Juga bekas luka yang sudah sembuh di punggungnya. kita hanya perlu menunggunya Hingga siuman sendiri."

Naruto dan Sakura tampak menghela nafas lega, setidaknya... kondisi Hinata tidak apa-apa, itulah yang terpenting.

"Ahh, syukurlah kau ba-chiihhh!" kembali, Naruto bersin untuk yang kesekian kalinya pagi ini. Hawa dingin yang masih menyelimuti Konoha pukul Enam lewat dua puluh ini membuat Badan Naruto semakin menggigil kedinginan, sial. "Hatchihhh!"

"Naruto! Sudah kubilang, tutup pakai tanganmu!"

"Kau Flu?" Tsunade mengernyitkan alisnya, dengan cepat, diperiksanya kondisi Naruto yang saat ini tengah mengusap-usap Hidungnya yang meler. "Ck, kau flu." Ujarnya kemudian, menjawab pertanyaanya sendiri.

Sasuke hanya menatap datar kondisi menyebalkan yang saat ini terjadi, daripada tidak melakukan apa-apa, lebih baik ia pulang dan menyusun Laporan hasil misi, kan? Kenapa keberadaanya harus tertahan disini?

"Sakura, kau cek kondisi Naruto! Dan untukmu, Bocah Uchiha, kau harus menunggu pemeriksaan kesehatan oleh Shizune."

"Hn?"

"Jangan Cuma 'Hn', bocah! Segera lakukan instruksiku. jika sudah selesai, temui aku di Gedung _Hokage_!" kemudian, Tsunade meninggalkan ruangan itu begitu saja.

"Eh, Ba-baik Tsunade-sama! Ayo, Naruto." Sakura segera mencengkram belakang tengkuk Naruto dan menyeret pemuda itu untuk pergi ke ruang pemeriksaan.

"U-uwahh? T-tunggu Sa-Sakura-chan, jangan menyeretku begini!"

Sakura membuang wajahnya, tak menggubris teriakan keberatan dari Naruto. "Berisik Naru! Kau Diam saja. Ah, ya Sasuke-kun, akan ku panggilkan Shizune-san segera untukmu!" Kemudian, Sakura segera melaksanakan Tugasnya dengan gesit. _Jika aku bisa selesai dengan Cepat, aku bisa berduaan dengan Sasuke-kun!_ Innernya dalam hati, berteriak kegirangan. "Hihihi, sebentar ya Sasuke-kun!"

Melihat sikap manis Sakura yang berbeda terhadap Sasuke, membuat pemuda berkulit Tan itu membuang mukanya kesamping.

"Cih," Naruto mendengus tidak suka. Tanganya yang tadi aktif memberontak, kini keduanya saling bersedekap di depan dadanya. Ia kesal dibeda-bedakan seperti itu. juga...

Sakura itu kejam, tidak peka terhadap perasaanya. Ck. "Menyebalkan,"

"Sudah, jangan menggerutu!" dengan langkah Lebarnya, Sakura segera menghilang dari kamar rawat Hinata untuk memeriksa kondisi Naruto.

_Lebih cepat, lebih baik!_

Kemudian, tidak ada siapa-siapa lagi di ruang itu. yang masih disana hanya... Hinata dan Sasuke.

Pria berambut Raven itu terdiam. Ia lebih memilih untuk memandangi Hinata dalam diam, menatapnya lekat-lekat tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

Tak ada yang bisa mengartikan pandanganya saat ini, bahkan untuk Sasuke sendiri. Pemuda itu sebenarnya memikirkan satu hal, perkataan Laki-laki Bertopeng semalam.

"Kau akan jatuh kemana?"

.

.

.

Anata

.

.

.

"Hati-hati, Sakura."

Mereka bertemu lagi, dua Insan yang berbeda pemikiran itu selama beberapa saat saling menatap intens satu sama lain.

Terkejut.

"S-Sasuke-kun, apa yang kau lakukan di Gedung Hokage ini? Bukanya kau masih harus menjalani pemeriksaan di rumah sakit?"

"Aku sudah selesai, dan ingin membuat laporan." Sasuke menunjukkan beberapa lembar kertas yang sudah terususun Rapi ditanganya.

"Bagaimana dengan Keadaan Hinata?"

"Kurasa ia baik-baik saja," kembali, Sasuke membuang pandangan matanya dari Sakura, pemuda Uchiha itu baru menatapnya lagi saat ia teringat bahwa ia harus segera menemui Tsunade. "Bisa memberiku jalan?"

Sakura tersadar, dengan cepat, digeserkanya tubuhnya yang mungil untuk memberikan Sasuke akses menuju kantor Hokage, hanya saja... kenapa Sasuke Selalu mengabaikanya?

Bahkan tadi pagi juga, Sasuke masih menganggap dirinya sebagai orang asing. Padahal mereka adalah rekan satu tim! Tapi mengapa keberadaanya sebagai wanita yang selalu bersabar akan kehadiranya, selalu dipandangnya sebelah mata? Ia harus menyampaikanya!

"S-Sasuke-kun, aku ingin bicara denganmu."

Sasuke hanya meliriknya, tampak mempertimbangkan. "Aku tidak bisa hari ini."

Mendengar penuturan Sasuke barusan, Mata Emerald milik Sakura langsung berbinar. berarti ada hari lain kan? "K-kalau besok bagaimana?"

Sasuke hanya mengangkat bahu sebagai jawabanya. "Besok aku sudah mendapat misi lagi."

Gadis dari keluarga Haruno itu mengerang. "S-secepat itukah?!" kemudian, Sakura mengusap dagunya, memikirkan waktu terbaik bagi mereka berdua untuk mengobrol. "Kapan kembali?"

"Minggu depan." Jawab Sasuke cepat, pemuda itu meremas kertas di Tanganya agak keras. "Sekarang bisa aku lewat?"

"B-baiklah! Berarti minggu depan, ya?"

"Hn."

"_Yokatta!_ Kalau begitu, Sasuke-kun! Janji Minggu depan ya!" gadis secantik Bunga Sakura itu tersenyum lebar, bahkan Hingga memperlihatkan deretan Gigi Putihnya.

"Hn."

"Dimana?"

"Jembatan."

Wajah Sakura memanas, pipinya bersemu merah Muda. "B-baiklah, jam sepuluh ya! J-janji ya Sasuke-kun!"

Dan untuk kesekian kalianya, Sasuke menjawabnya. "Hn."

"Hihihi, ka-kalau begitu sampai jumpa!" melambaikan tanganya dengan penuh perasaan Bahagia, Sakura segera mencari Ino dan tak sabar untuk menceritakan hal ini pada Saingan beratnya tersebut. Hahaha, ia sudah satu langkah di depan.

"Hn, jaa."

.

.

.

Anata

.

.

.

**End of Flashback**

Hinata membuka kelopak matanya yang semula terpejam, Langit-langit kamar yang berwarna putih menjadi Objek pertama yang ia lihat.

Ini dimana? Bukan di rumahnya ya? Semuanya terasa asing.

"Ah, syukurlah anda sudah siuman, Hinata-sama." Hinata menoleh, pandanganya agak mengabur.

"Ni-Nii-san?" apakah itu Neji?

Sang kakak tersenyum lembut, di tatapnya dengan sayang Hinata yang masih terbaring lemah. "Bagaimana perasaan anda?" Neji menawarkan diri. "Ingin makan sesuatu, Hinata-sama?"

Gadis berambut Biru Tua itu menggeleng lemah, pandanganya masih agak mengabur dan kepalanya terasa berat. "T-terimakasih." Tolaknya lembut.

"Akan aku panggilkan perawat, tunggu sebentar Hime-sama." Sang _Bunke_ berambut Cokelat itu segera beranjak Dari tempatnya, namun sebuah cengkraman halus pada lengan Bajunya menghentikan langkah Neji. Pemuda itu mengernyit.

"Hinata-sama?"

"Nii-san," suara Hinata terdengar parau, namun tatapan matanya begitu kuat menahan kakak sepupunya itu agar tak jauh-jauh dari sisinya. "B-bolehkah aku pulang?"

Neji duduk kembali, diremasnya telapak tangan Hinata dengan lembut. "Maaf Hinata-sama, Anda harus dirawat dahulu." Ada nada berat di sana. Pemuda berambut Coklat sepunggung itu kemudian menaruh tangan Hinata di atas perutnya. Lalu, ia bergerak untuk mengambil Buah Apel yang tak jauh dari jangkauanya di atas meja. "Anda harus makan sesuatu."

Hinata hanya memandang Apel berwarna Merah merekah itu tanpa minat, fikiranya penuh dengan misi yang baru saja ia selesaikan. "A-aku harus menyelesaikan laporanku."

Neji tersenyum. "Tenang saja, saya akan membantu Nona Hinata."

Dan, Hinata sudah tak bisa menemukan alasan lain untuk meminta pulang. "A-Aku sudah berapa lama disini?"

"Baru Hari ini." Jawab Neji tenang sambil mengupas kulit Apel tersebut. "Dan untunglah Nona Hinata sudah siuman."

"B-bagaimana dengan Sasuke-kun?"

Gerakan Neji terhenti seketika. Pandangan matanya menatap _Amethyst_ Hinata dalam. "Maksud Hinata-sama, _Uchiha-san?"_

Hinata mengangguk perlahan, kepalanya kembali berdenyut sakit. "K-kemarin... d-dia menolongku." Ujarnya Lirih. "A-apa dia baik-baik saja?"

Neji melanjutkan aktifitasnya, separuh Kulit Apel itu sudah terkupas. "Iya, saya rasa dia baik-baik saja."

Sulung Hyuuga itu mendesah Lega. "_Yokatta_..."

"Anda akan berada di sini untuk beberapa hari kedepan, dan saya yang akan menemani Hime-sama." Kata Neji lembut, ia tersenyum. "Jadi kalau nona Hinata ingin sesuatu, katakan saja."

Hinata mengangguk pelan. "_Hai, Arigatou._" Ujarnya sambil membalas senyuman hangat Neji.

.

.

.

Anata

.

.

.

SEMINGGU KEMUDIAN

**-**あなた**-**

"Hina-chan, Hina-chan, sebentar lagi akan ada Kembang Api!" Kiba menarik ujung lengan _Yukata_ Hinata, pemuda Itu tampak antusias. "Ayo kita lihat!"

"E-eh? _D-demo,_ Kita harus me-menunggu antrian ini dulu." Kata Hinata sambil menolehkan kepalanya ke toko _Yakitori (Sate Jepang) _yang tengah mengepulkan asap berbau manis. "T-tunggu sebentar ya?"

"Kalian ingin bumbu _Shio (Garam), _atau _Saus Tare (Terbuat dari mirin, Sake, kecap asin dan Gula)?_"

Hinata terdiam sejenak, memikirkan bumbu yang akan digunakan pada makanan mereka bertiga. Shino tidak terlalu suka makanan Hambar, Juga Kiba yang menyukai makanan berempah kuat. "S-saus Tare saja, paman!" jawab Hinata kemudian.

Kiba mendengus, ia menyesap _Kakigori (Es serut)nya_ dengan wajah cemberut. "Iya, tapi jangan lama-lama ya?"

Shino menyanggah kalimat Kiba dengan cepat. "Sekarang sedang ramai, Kiba. Sabarlah."

"Iya, iya Shino." Pemuda Berambut Coklat acak-acakan itu melemparkan pandangan matanya ke arah lain, berniat mengganti topik pembicaraan mereka yang membosankan. "Tapi... Tak terasa kita sudah berganti Hokage ya?"

Shino mengikuti arah pandangan Kiba, yakni Patung Hokage yang akan menjadi tempat peluncuran kembang Api setengah jam lagi. "Ya, Kakashi-sama akan menjadi Hokage Keenam." Komentarnya pendek.

Kiba menghela nafas, iris Matanya kemudian memandang langit malam yang cerah. "Kurasa setelah Tiga bulan, posisinya akan tergeser oleh Naruto."

Shino terdiam, pandanganya masih lurus kedepan. "Ya, Kau benar."

Suara ramai dan berisik sudah menjadi hal yang lumrah saat sebuah Festival di selenggarakan. Apalagi, ini adalah malam perayaan pengangkatan Hokage baru. Jadi, wajar saja Jika semakin malam, festival ini malah semakin ramai dan padat. Belum lagi, Konoha yang berada di negara Api dan dekat dengan tetangga-tetangganya, membuat Festival malam ini semakin meriah. Ribuan Lampu Lampion menerangi sepanjang Kios dan Toko di sepanjang jalan, bahkan Rumah-rumah penduduk Konohapun tak luput dari Lampu berwarna warni itu.

Selain pesta Untuk merayakan Hokage baru, penduduk Konoha juga menjadikan acara ini sebagai bentuk syukur terhadap perang Dunia yang sudah usai. Semoga saja kedamaian yang mereka harapkan benar-benar dapat tercapai.

Teriakan nyaring para wanita dari arah Kiri Kiba dan Shino membuat mereka berdua menoleh dengan cepat. Dilihatnya, kerumunan Warga yang tengah berdesakan seperti memperebutkan sesuatu.

"Ada apa, Kiba?" Shino menggulung lengan _Kimono_ _Kuromontsuki_nya. Sedikit kesusahan karena ia tak bisa mengeluarkan jurusnya dengan leluasa. "Aku sedikit kesusahan."

Tanpa di beri aba-aba Kiba mengendus, mencoba mencari tahu Bau asing yang menyebabkan kegaduhan di jarak Lima meter dari tempat mereka berdiri menunggu Hinata. "Tidak ada bau mencurigakan." Jawab Kiba.

Shino menoleh. "Lalu apa?"

Kiba mengendus lagi, mempertajam indra pembaunya untuk mengenali aroma orang-orang yang ada disana. Ada dua yang sangat femiliar di hidungnya. "Naruto... dan Gaara."

"M-maaf menunggu lama." Hinata menjinjing Tiga kantung makanan untuk ia, Kiba dan Shino. Satu Porsi untuk mereka masing-masing pasti sudah cukup untuk mengganjal perut mereka malam ini. "Ayo kita be-berangkat sekarang, Kiba-kun?"

Refleks, Kiba menghadang Hinata dengan tangan kirinya. "Sebentar Hina-chan."

Hinata mengedipkan matanya tidak mengerti. Gadis itu memiringkan kepalanya untuk meminta penjelasan. "Di depan sana, ada Naruto dan Gaara-sama. Mereka membuat jalan macet karena banyak orang yang ingin berjabat tangan dengan mereka."

Gadis Hyuuga itu terkesiap, mulutnya sempat ternganga sedikit karena terlalu syok dengan penjelasan Kiba barusan. Ia... ia akan bertemu dengan Naruto?!

Wajahnya memanas.

"Kita harus menunggu mereka lewat dahulu, baru kita bisa lewat." Shino merapikan kembali Kimononya, pandangan matanya tetap Fokus pada kerumunan warga yang semakin mendekat. "Jaga Hinata, biar aku yang bertanya ada apa." Ujar Shino.

Kiba mengangguk, menarik lengan di sebelahnya, Kiba mundur beberapa langkah dan memojokkan dirinya pada Toko _Yakitori_ tersebut. "Apa boleh buat. Tunggu sebentar, Hinata."

"Iya, terimakasih! Terimakasih!" Naruto nyengir lebar, meski begitu... wajahnya sudah sangat pegal karena harus tersenyum selama Setengah jam tanpa henti. "Ahh tidak, aku tidak sehebat itu, hahaha!"

"Gaara-sama, terimakasih sudah menolong kami. Ini, terimalah hadiah dari kami!"

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa. Lagipula aku tidak menginginkan imbalan."

"Ka-kalau begitu terima hadiahku Saja, Gaara-kun!" seorang gadis Berkimono Merah menyodorkan Bingkisan pada Gaara.

"Na-Naruto-kun juga, Mohon terima hadiahku!"

"M-maaf, kami hanya ingin ke toko Ichiraku dan membeli Ramen, bolehkah kami lewat?" Naruto meringis saat hadiah dalam dekapanya semakin menumpuk dan bertambah tinggi, belum lagi sikap Gaara yang masih dingin membuat Naruto kepayahan karena harus menjelaskan secara halus kepada warga maksud Gaara menolaknya. "Hahaha, maaf... Gaara-kun memang begitu, maaf dia tidak suka."

"Kyaaa! Mereka benar-benar tampan sekali!"

"Ta-tapi, Mohon terima hadiah kami..." Kerumunan itu semakin berdesakan, membuat Naruto dan Gaara semakin terhimpit dan kesulitan untuk berjalan.

Namun, Gaara hanya diam saja sambil memasang wajah datarnya. "Sepertinya kita tidak bisa lewat." Katanya tenang.

"Ada apa ini, Gaara-sama?" Shino memberanikan diri bertanya setelah berhasil menerobos Kerumunan itu. Ia tahu bahwa umur mereka sama, Hanya saja... kasta mereka yang berbeda. "Sepertinya ingin pergi ke suatu tempat?"

Naruto mendesah lega saat melihat salah Satu temanya bertanya padanya-dan bukan meminta tanda tanganya. "Syukurlah Shino! Kau memang bisa di andalkan!" pemuda berambut Kuning Jabrik itu memasang wajah melas. "Bisa mengantarkan kami ke Ichiraku? Tolong ya, ya? Kami tidak bisa lewat!"

Sejenak Shino terdiam, mempertimbangkan. Gaara-sama adalah Kazekage, tamu Konoha. Jadi sebaiknya ia memang harus di perlakukan istimewa-meski pada dasarnya Gaara memang istimewa. "Baiklah." Katanya pada akhirnya.

"Yosh, kami akan membantumu!" Kiba nyengir lebar, kemudian pemuda bertato Taring Merah di pipinya itu menoleh ke samping. "Ayo kita bantu mereka, Hina-."

_Kedip. Kedip._

Mata Kiba mengerjab beberapa kali dengan sosok yang berada di sampingnya. "... ta?"

Menyadari ada yang aneh dari Nada bicara Kiba, Shino menoleh dan mendapati teman Satu Timnya yang tengah menggenggam tangan seorang nenek beryukata Kuning Muda.

Shino memekik. "Hinata dimana, Kiba?"

"WHUAAAA!"

.

.

.

Anata

.

.

.

Hinata terdorong oleh kerumunan warga yang terus bergerak mundur. Suaranya yang pelan tak mampu berteriak lebih keras untuk memanggil Nama Kiba. Bahkan, Hinata bisa melihat pemuda itu semakin mundur ke dalam toko tempatnya membeli makanan tadi.

Gawat... ia terdorong ke belakang.

"A-aduh, ma-maaf... biarkan aku lewat." Kakinya yang terinjak beberapa kali dan sempitnya ruang gerak membuat Hinata kepayahan untuk melawan arus. Belum lagi tubuhnya yang berperawakan mungil semakin membuatnya dengan mudah terseret oleh kerumunan manusia itu.

Hinata merasa sesak. "Go-gomenasai..." ia masih bergerak mundur, terdorong dengan lebih kuat malah. Kemudian, gadis itu sadar bahwa semakin ia melawan arus, semakin kuat pula ia terdorong ke belakang.

Berarti... ia harus keluar dari kerumunan itu ya? Mengambil langkah selebar mungkin yang ia bisa, Hinata berjalan menjauh dari tempat itu. Yang penting saat ini ia bisa menghindari massa yang masih berkumpul. Akan jadi masalah besar bagi Hinata jika terjebak lebih lama disana. Ia bisa pingsan.

Gadis itu berbalik, kemudian berjalan menjauh. Ia juga harus menghindari suatu hal.

Langkah Kaki Hinata membawanya semakin jauh dari kedua temanya yang saat ini kebingungan dengan keberadaanya. Sayangnya, Hinata tidak tahu. Gadis itu terusaja berjalan dengan langkah yang semakin lebar dari Tempat itu.

Karena...

Disana Ada Naruto.

Debaran Jantung Hinata sontak berdetak lebih cepat, ia masih belum siap untuk bertemu dengan pemuda yang ia kagumi itu. Apalagi sekarang... status mereka berdua terlalu berbeda Jauh.

Naruto si calon Hokage ke Tujuh beberapa bulan lagi. Juga sebagai pahlawan dunia, dan ia sendiri hanya Jounin junior yang belum lama ini mendapat Tugas rank B.

Jauh sekali, kan?

Sekelebatan memori saat pedang Sasuke tepat di depan mata kepalanya kembali terlintas. Dimana saat itu... ia sudah benar-benar Putus asa.

Putus asa menunggu Naruto.

Gadis yang rambutnya di sanggul anggun itu masih berlari, membuat beberapa helai Rambutnya terjatuh hingga Jepit Rambut Bunga Anggrek Putihnya mengendur.

_Mata Amethyst itu tersembunyi dengan sempurna di balik kelopak matanya yang sembab, Hinata memejamkan dengan erat kedua matanya saat Sasuke benar-benar akan mematahkan tulang lehernya sekarang. Jutsu mata Byakugan itu menghilang, seiring dengan derasnya air mata yang menetes di pipi Hinata. Jika memang saat ini adalah akhir hidupnya, Hinata tidak menyesalinya karena ia memang tidak memiliki cita-cita apapun-termasuk bersanding dengan Naruto karena pemuda –calon- Hokage tersebut terlihat semakin jauh di depan matanya._

Tanpa Hinata sadari, kedua pipinya telah basah Oleh airmatanya yang menetes deras. Bahkan gadis itu tidak akan tersadar sampai ia mendengar isakanya sendiri.

Mata Lavendernya melebar. Mengapa... ia menangis?

Pipinya yang sudah sembab oleh airmata, dan Hidungnya yang Merah karena Menangis sampai Terisak membuat Hinata semakin mempercepat langkahnya. Tidak boleh ada yang melihatnya dengan kondisi menyedihkan seperti ini.

Menundukkan wajahnya yang berantakan, Hinata tak perduli pada bahu beberapa Orang yang ia tabrak tanpa sengaja beberapa saat lalu.

Ia terus saja Memandangi Tanah yang terasa buram karena Airmatanya sendiri, Hinata kembali meremas dadanya saat ia Merasakan denyutan menyakitkan disana. Siapa dia sekarang? Ia Hanyalah seorang gadis biasa yang tak berhak mendapatkan cinta. Gadis yang tak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain merepotkan _Nakama_nya, itulah Hinata.

Gadis itu kembali terisak, ia melangkahkan kakinya dengan semakin cepat. "A-aku minta maaf." Ujarnya pelan.

Memejamkan matanya yang terus saja mengeluarkan airmata, Hinata meremas dengan kuat bagian depan Yukatanya. Ia ingin lebih jauh lagi berlari dan memikirkan semua ini sendiri. Semuanya ini terlalu tiba-tiba, dan Hinata masih belum siap untuk menerimanya.

Naruto...

"Gom-gomen, ne..."

Hingga tiba-tiba... sosok pemuda bertubuh tegap yang tak begitu Hinata kenal, menghentikan langkah kakinya.

Gadis itu terkesiap, di edarkanya pandangan matanya ke segela penjuru untuk melihat keadaan di sekitarnya. Hinata nyaris memekik andai Bibirnya tak segera ia tutup dengan telapak Tanganya.

Ia dimana? Ini bukan di Area Festival lagi.

Menatap Pemuda bertopeng di Hadapanya, Jantung Hinata semakin berdegup dengan lebih cepat. Kedua bola _Amethystnya_ melebar. Si-siapa dia?

_Heiress_ Hyuuga itu melangkahkan kakinya untuk mundur, ia tidak mengenali laki-laki Berambut Gelap di dahadapanya ini. Belum lagi, Jubah Hitamnya yang menutup seluruh tubuhnya membuat laki-laki itu semakin Misterius.

Topeng asing yang belum pernah ia lihat sebelumnya juga membuatnya semakin ketakutan. Ba-bagaimana jika pemuda ini memiliki Niat jahat?

Mata Lavendernya terbelalak lebar. Sudah berkali-kali Hinata di culik, dan kali ini ia tidak mau menjadi tawanan para penjahat itu lagi. Tidak, tidak akan lagi!

Melangkahkan kakinya mundur, Hinata kemudian membalikkan badannya dan hendak berlari menjauh secepat yang ia bisa.

Sayangnya, lengan kekar itu berhasil menghentikan pergerakan Hinata. Pemuda bertopeng itu menariknya dengan kuat.

Hinata memekik. "Le-lepaskan!"

.

.

.

(Bersambung)

.

.

.

Thanks for Reading :D

RnR please? ^^


	6. Chapter 6

**Important: **Minna-san, Hika berencana mengubah fict ini jadi seperti Handycam-maksudnya ada Anata-2. :o Karena di Anata selanjutnya Ratenya berubah menjadi M Untuk memperjelas Anata yang ini T_T maaf kalau membingungkan. *bungkuk*

Tapi sebelumnya, bagaimana menurut kalian? O.o karena... Hika juga ga bisa asal ngubah rate di sini makanya Hika tanya dulu. T_T sebenarnya Mnya ga lemon abis sih, Cuma lime aja. Tapi... materinya yang berat itu lho, yang agak bikin Hika waswas gimana gitu –karena ternyata yang baca Fictku kebanyakan masih SMP- T_T huaaa! Maafkan aku, dik! #plak# tapi Anata yang ini masih aman kok! :D

untuk Menma, dia emang sengaja mau aku munculin di Anata 2. Jadi maaf kalau alurnya benar-benar lambat sampai ga ada feelnya T_T Gomenasaiii! *sujud* Hika emang desainya gitu T_T maafkan aku... dan untuk Anata-2nya pun paling masih satu atau dua chap lagi kok, makanya mumpung lagi Mood Hika kebut aja :D #nebras sampai 7,9k+ hehehe :3 *siap-siap pegel baca ya?* #duagh!

**Untuk Lgaara-san: **nee, kenapa harus Hiatus? ;'( kapan kembali dan maen uang recehan lagi? Hika kangen sama Nee-san T_T

**Untuk Mell Hinaga Kuran:** senpai :'( Hika minta maaf karena dulu salah Ngira Mell-san adalah Gina-san T_T *bungkuk* Hika benar-benar minta maaf, hika saat itu ngira Gina-san dan Mell-san adalah orang yang sama ._. #plak!# maafkan aku T_T semua saran yang Mell-san berikan Hika terima dengan senang hati kok! Arigatou gozaimasu terimakasih, sarannya benar-benar membangun :')

Maaf kalau kepanjangan T_T ini juga biar cepet kelar dan Readers gak mati lumutan nunggu :'( maafkan Hika *bungkuk*

demo, Hika Minta sarannya, ya minna ^^ karena fict ini masih jauh dari kata bagus dan memuaskan T_T kritik dan masukanya selalu senantiasa Hika tunggu untuk kebaikan kita bersama ^_^ akhir kata ceramah Hika,

selamat membacaaa! :D

.

.

.

**Anata**

**Rate: **T +.

**Pair: **Sasuke x Hinata.

**Warning!:** OOC, lebay, Gaje, **TYPOS**, GARING, **EYD SALAH**, aneh, dll! **Yang ga suka SasuHina, Mohon tekan Tombol "Back!"**

**REMEMBER: YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!**

**Disclaimer!: **Naruto Hanyalah milik Masashi Kishimotto-san, Hika hanya pinjam karakternya saja

**Story by: **Hikari No Aoi.

.

.

.

Anata

.

.

.

Bingkisan yang berisi Makanan milik Hinata terjatuh, gadis itu tersentak ke belakang. _Byakugan_nya secara spontan Aktif untuk membela diri. "L-lepaskan!"

Tangannya yang bebas, berusaha untuk Memukuli Laki-Laki itu dengan sekuat yang ia bisa, Hinata memerlukan sedikit lagi waktu untuk mengontrol Chakranya. "Lepas!"

Namun, si Pemuda Misterius itu tetap tak mengindahkan pemberontakan yang Hinata lakukan. Akhirnya, setelah Sebuah Pukulan_ Jyuuken_ telak mengenai Ulu Hatinya, Ia baru meringis dan melepaskan cengkramanya.

"I-ini aku, baka." Pemuda itu Melepas Topengnya, menampakkan sepasang _Onyxs_ Kelam yang sangat Hinata kenal.

Mata Gading Hinata yang aktif dengan _Byakugan_nya terbelalak. Hinata Sangat syok dan tak mampu menyembunyikan keterkejutanya akan sosok di Balik Topeng asing itu. "S-Sa... Sasuke-kun?!" katanya tak percaya.

Pemuda itu hanya menatap Hinata sebentar sebelum Mendekapnya dengan cepat, menyembunyikan Gadis itu di balik Punggungnya yang tertutup sempurna oleh Jubah Panjangnya.

Hinata kembali memekik. Ia memberontak lebih kuat dengan apa yang Sasuke lakukan, namun cengkraman Telapak Tangan Pemuda itu pada Pergelangan Tanganya menghentikan segala penolakan Hinata. "Diamlah sebentar!"

Hinata masih tidak terima, ia meminta penjelasan atas apa yang Sasuke lakukan. "K-ku kira kau akan menculikku!" ujar sang _Souke_ itu sambil mendangak, Menatap Tengkuk Sasuke yang terlihat berkeringat.

Sasuke mengernyit, namun sedetik kemudian ia marubah ekspresinya. Yah, meskipun ia tahu bahwa Hinata tak bisa melihatnya karena ia berada di Balik Punggungnya. "Nanti ku jelaskan." Katanya dengan Suara yang Pelan namun tetap bisa Hinata dengar dengan jelas.

"Dia datang." Imbuh Sasuke kemudian, Telapak Tanganya yang Hangat menggenggam pergelangan Tangan Hinata sedikit lebih erat.

Tak lama berselang, Hinata bisa melihat sosok lain yang berjalan mendekati Mereka Berdua. Melalui Mata _Byakugan_nya, Hinata bisa melihat bahwa sosok itu adalah seorang gadis. "A-apa yang kau lakukan?" ia berbisik tak percaya. "M-mengapa S-Sasuke-kun menahanku?!"

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya begitu, sekarang diamlah." Ujar Sasuke sambil mengeratkan pegangan Tangan Hinata pada Perutnya. "Ketahuan, aku bunuh."

Hinata merinding. Jantungnya semakin berdegup cepat. A-apa lagi sekarang, Kami-sama? Apa lagi yang akan Sasuke lakukan terhadapnya?

Sementara Sosok itu semakin mendekat, _Heiress_ Hyuuga itu Kemudian menajamkan pandangan Matanya, merasa Femiliar dengan gadis yang berjalan mendekati mereka berdua-atau lebih Tepatnya Sasuke, karena Hinata hanya bersembunyi di balik Punggung Tegapnya, di dalam Jubah Hitam miliknya.

"Mou, Sasuke-kun telat!" nada yang riang itu... suara yang lembut itu...

Sakura-san?!

Hinata mendangak, menatap kembali Tengkuk Sasuke yang terlihat tenang seolah sudah mengetahui semua ini. A-apa mereka Berdua memang Janjian di sini?!

Jantung Hinata semakin berdetak Cepat, Wajahnya mulai memucat. a-apa yang sedang ia lakukan Saat ini? Bagaimana Jika Sakura tahu dan salah paham tentang Hubungannya dengan Sasuke?!

Mata Lavendernya terbelalak, nafasnya mulai memburu karena ketakutan.

"Aku barusaja pulang dari misi." Jawaban Dari Sasuke kembali membuat Hinata menatap Pundaknya yang kokoh. Benar juga, Baju Misi yang Sasuke kenakan di balik Jubah ini, adalah Baju...

ANBU?!

Dan Hinata baru menyadarinya?! Oh, astaga.

"Tapi... kau sudah berjanji," Sakura Berjalan mendekat, memperkecil jarak di antara mereka berdua-jika Hinata masuk Hitungan, maka menjadi Bertiga. "T-tapi, aku senang kau datang." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Uhm, Meski terlambat." Imbuhnya kemudian sambil menggembungkan Kedua Pipinya.

Hinata masih terlihat syok dan tidak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi padanya barusan. Menjadi Pengecut karena tak bisa menghadapi Naruto, Disembunyikan oleh Sasuke di Punggungnya, kemudian ia terjebak di situasi yang... uh, bagaimana ia mengatakan hal ini?

Mulai tertekan dengan keadaan yang semakin membuat dadanya terasa sesak, Gadis itu menahan dengan sekuat tenaga Airmatanya yang sudah menggenang di pelupuk Matanya, Ia Takut. Benar-benar ketakutan.

"Aku tidak ingkar janji." Jawab Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan pandangan matanya Pada Sosok Sakura. "Jadi, ada apa?"

Gadis itu memilin-milin Kimono Merah mudanya, ia menunduk malu dengan pertanyaan Sasuke yang _To The Point_ barusan. Pipinya yang Putih merona. "Uhh... ya, a-aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu."

Kembali, Sasuke merasakan pergerakan gelisah Hinata di balik tubuhnya. Kenapa ia tidak bisa tenang, sih?

Setelah Menggenggam Telapak tangan Hinata dengan lebih Erat, gadis itu baru mau diam. "Apa?" katanya datar.

Sakura menggigit Bibir bawahnya, ia terlihat gugup. "S-Sasuke-kun, akan tinggal di Konoha kan?"

Pertanyaan dari Sakura membuat Alis Uchiha muda itu mengernyit. "Maksudmu?"

Sakura menatap dengan pandangan Ragu-ragu sosok tegap yang berdiri di hadapanya itu. _Emerald_nya yang terlihat bercahaya karena diterangi oleh Cahaya Bulan, tak bisa Fokus menatap _Onyxs_ Sasuke saat Ia Berjalan semakin mendekat. "A-aku tidak ingin Sasuke-kun pergi." Katanya Lirih.

Langkah Kaki Sakura yang pelan namun pasti terdengar begitu jelas dan menggema di Telinga sang Bungsu Uchiha, Gadis itu mencengkram lebih kuat Kimononya. "T-tinggalah di sini."

Bahu Sasuke menegang, namun ia masih terlihat tenang agar tak menimbulkan kecurigaan. "Kenapa?"

Sakura mengambil nafas dalam sebelum menghembuskanya pelan. Kemudian, ia memantapkan Hatinya dengan Berjalan mendekati Sasuke dan membangun kepercayaan dirinya. Ia harus... menguntarakanya.

Jarak Sakura dan dirinya yang tinggal Satu Meter membuat Sasuke waspada, ia harus berhati-hati agar tidak menimbulkan gerakan yang mencurigakan.

"Berhenti disana."

Sakura terkesiap, langkahnya seketika terhenti. "A-apa?"

"Jangan mendekat, katakan Saja apa yang ingin kau bicarakan." Jawabnya dengan nada datar, Hati Sakura sedikit terasa tercubit Dengan perkataan Sasuke barusan.

Gadis berambut Merah Muda yang dihias Oleh Bunga Mawar itu menajamkan pandangan Matanya, menatap_ Onyxs_ Sasuke dalam. "A-apa aku tidak boleh mendekati Sasuke-kun?"

Pemuda itu kembali mengernyit, ia tidak mengerti dengan makna kalimat Sakura barusan. Rasanya, seperti banyak arti yang terkandung di dalamnya. "Maksudm-."

Perkataanya terputus oleh Tindakan Sakura yang tiba-tiba menghambur ke arahnya, Kedua Tangan Sakura yang di rentangkannya seperti hendak memeluk pemuda itu. Gawat!

Sakura berusaha meraih tengkuk Sasuke, dan membawanya ke dalam sebuah dekapan. ia ingin mengutarakan semuanya! Tentang Konoha, Perasaanya, dan segalanya tentang Sasuke Uchiha!

"Aku mencintai Sasuk-umhh?" namun, Bibir mungil Sakura terkunci oleh Ciuman mendadak yang Sasuke berikan. Secara Refleks, pemuda Berambut _Raven_ itu juga menahan Bahu Sakura dengan kedua tanganya. Ia tidak bisa membiarkan Gadis yang satu tim denganya ini memeluknya dan sadar akan keberadaan Hinata. Jadi dengan terpaksa... Sasuke sendiri bahkan tidak tahu apa yang dilakukanya

Demi melindungi Hinata.

_Emerald_ Sakura terbelalak Lebar, tidak percaya dengan respon yang Sasuke berikan kepadanya. Mengingat sang Bungsu Uchiha yang tidak pandai dalam berkata-kata, apakah arti dari tindakan Sasuke barusan adalah... sebagai bentuk tak langsung bahwa ia menerima Cintanya?

Iris Hijau Sakura berkedip beberapa kali, Detik waktu yang terus bergulir membuat Sakura merasa perlu oksigen untuk bernafas. namun saat ia ingin menarik tubuhnya untuk mundur dan Menyudahi Ciuman lembut dari Sasuke, Telapak tangan pemuda itu malah mendorongnya kembali untuk memperdalam Ciuman mereka.

Lagi, _Emerald_ itu semakin terbelalak saat menerima perlakuan Sasuke terhadapnya. Ia Memandang kedua _Onyxs_ yang tersembunyi di kelopak Matanya dan mencari Jawaban. Namun karena tidak menemukan apapun yang mampu memuaskan rasa penasaranya, Sakura akhirnya memilih menyerah dan menutup kedua Matanya. Menikmati luapan Perasaan Sasuke pada dirinya.

Sedangkan sang _Heiress_ yang tepat berada di belakang Punggung Sasuke, semakin terbelalak tak percaya. Ia yang sedari tadi melihat semua itu melalui _Byakugan_nya hanya bisa menahan Isakanya. Tanganya yang berada di Perut Sasuke mulai mengendur, dengan Gemetar, Hinata menariknya untuk membekap Mulutnya sendiri agar ia tak memekik. Air mata keterkejutan dan ketakutan telah sukses menetes di kedua Pipi sembabnya.

Disisi lain, ia juga merasa bersalah terhadap Sahabat Baiknya-Sakura karena sudah lancang mengetahui Privasi mereka berdua seperti ini. Ia takut, takut Kehilangan Sakura jika mereka salah paham nanti. Apa yang harus ia lakukan, Kami-sama? Haruskah ia lari sekarang?!

Tapi... Apapun, apapun pasti akan Hinata lakukan agar Sakura tidak salah paham dengan posisinya saat ini. Semoga saja... ia bisa menjelaskannya Nanti.

Memejamkan kedua Manik Lavendernya, Hinata semakin merasakan sesak yang teramat sakit di dalam Dadanya. Rasa bersalah, Takut, kecewa, dan marah bercampur menjadi satu dalam Hatinya, ia... Hinata... bahkan sampai tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya, selain Menangis.

Dan Entah mengapa, jauh di dalam Hatinya, Sasuke juga merasa salah dan sakit atas tindakan yang ia lakan sekarang, Jantungnya terasa seperti ingin Meledak karena Perasaan bersalahnya terhadap sang _Souke_ Hyuuga.

'Hinata...'

Sasuke tidak pernah bermaksud untuk membuat Hinata melihat semua ini, sungguh. Semua ini juga bukan kehendaknya. ia bahkan tak tahu apa yang dilakukanya saat ini demi dirinya.

Namun, satu hal Yang Sasuke Tahu, bahwa setelah ini Hinata akan semakin membencinya-bahkan mungkin akan menghindarinya. Meski begitu, Sasuke akan menerimanya dengan lapang dada. Walau pada kenyataannya, ia Hanya Ingin melindungi Hinata.

_Gomen._

.

.

.

Anata

.

.

.

Begitu Festival Konoha selesai di selenggarakan, mau tidak mau Naruto harus kembali ke Sunagakure untuk menyelesaikan Latihanya. Rombongan Lima Kage yang baru kembali Besok semakin membuat Naruto cemberut. Pagi-pagi Buta begini ia sudah di Buat _Bad Mood._

"Apa aku tidak bisa pergi besok?" Ujarnya sambil bersedekap Tangan. Gaara hanya memandang sahabat Kuningnya dalam diam. "Ini tidak adil, Kakashi-sensei!" rengeknya kemudian.

Sang _Rokudaime_ yang mengantarnya langsung di Pintu Gerbang hanya bisa mendesah lelah. "Yah, bagaimana lagi Naruto." Ia menggaruk Tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. "Kau sih, tidak latihan dengan benar." Katanya sambil melempar pandanganya ke arah lain.

Temari Sabaku berusaha menyembunyikan tawanya yang siap meledak, bagaimanapun Juga sikap Naruto ini tak jauh beda dengan Gaara yang ngambek saat tidak mendapat jatah Libur. Mereka berdua benar-benar mirip! Andai saja, si Bungsu Sabaku itu bisa gamblang menguntarakan perasaanya seperti _Jinchuriki Kyuubi _ini. "Naruto akan kami Bimbing dengan lebih baik lagi, "Katanya sambil memasang wajah datarnya kembali. "Ia akan siap dalam Tiga Bulan."

Sang _Hokage_ baru berterimakasih sekali lagi, selain Sunagakure, siapa lagi yang akan membantu mereka? Saat ini seluruh Dunia Shinobi sedang sibuk-sibuknya berbenah diri. Mereka akan kesusahan jika Meminta bantuan sebesar ini. "Yo, Terimakasih banyak Sabaku-san."

Naruto semakin menyipitkan Matanya, Bibirnya mengerucut. "_Mou_, Kakashi-sensei... kalau Seminggu sekali aku boleh pulang kan'_ttebayo_?" Tawarnya, masih mencoba peruntungan.

"Tidak."

"Dua Minggu?"

"Tidak."

"Tiga?"

"Tidak."

"Sebulan?"

"Tidak."

"Lalu kapaaannnn?" Naruto meremas Rambutnya dengan gemas. "Apa aku tidak boleh kangen dengan Desaku sendiri?"

Kakashi kembali menghela nafas. "Kau bahkan belum berangkat."

Mereka semua tergelak dengan sikap Naruto dan sang _Hokage _baru yang tetap bertingkah konyol, kecuali Gaara tentunya. Kapan Bungsu Sabaku itu tertawa? Pernah lihat? Pasti saat mau membunuh orang, kan?

Mereka lalu Terdiam. Kankurou berpura-pura batuk untuk mengambil Giliran Bicara. "Yah, sebaiknya kita berangkat."

Tubuh Naruto langsung melemas, seolah tak memiliki Tulang untuk menyangganya saat mendengar Komando Kakak Gaara tersebut. "Hai..." ujarnya malas.

Kankurou dan beberapa Rombongan petinggi Suna berpamitan dengan Gaara dan _Hokage_ Keenam, mereka harus segera kembali untuk menyelesaikan latihan Naruto agar tepat waktu. Selain itu juga, di Suna juga banyak sekali pekerjaan yang harus mereka Selesaikan.

"Temari, Jaga Gaara ya!"

Sang kakak sulung mengangguk, ia menjawab nasehat Kakurou dengan tegas."Iya, besok juga kami sudah pulang."

Gaara yang sedari tadi terdiam ikut menimpali wejangan dari Kankurou. "Aku akan baik-baik saja," katanya sambil menatap sang Kakak kedua dengan Tatapan dingin seperti biasa.

"Berhati-hatilah di jalan, Dan kau Juga Naruto, berlatihlah dengan benar." Ujar Kakashi sambil memberikan aba-aba petugas Pos Untuk membuka Gerbang. "Begitu terbuka, kalian harus segera berangkat."

Mereka semua mencengkram Tas punggung yang berisi Perbekalan untuk dua Hari kedepan, perjalanan Ke Suna akan segera di mulai sebentar lagi.

"Hai, Terimakasih banyak Hokage-sama." Kankurou membungkuk, diikuti oleh para petinggi Suna. _Rokudaime_ itu kemudian membalasnya.

"Hn, semuanya, berhati-hatilah!"

Bersamaan dengan Aba-aba Kakashi, Pintu Gerbang yang megah itu terbuka. Menyajikan Jalan keluar desa yang masih tertutup Kabut. Sepertinya Naruto sudah sembuh dari Flunya hingga tidak bersin lagi di udara dingin seperti ini.

Mengangguk pelan, Kankuro memeberikan komando untuk rombongan mereka semua. "Kami berangkat!"

Lalu, Satu Persatu Shinobi itu keluar dari Desa Konoha dan menempuh perjalanan panjang mereka untuk sampai di Suna. Naruto menyeka Airmatanya, dengan berat Hati, di tegakkanya pandangan matanya untuk menatap Langit yang belum disinari oleh sang Fajar. Apa boleh buat, ini semua demi masa depanya sendiri! Semangat, Naruto! Raihlah Impianmu menjadi _Nanadaime_ dengan usaha keras!

Karena, usaha keras itu tak pernah Mengkhianati.*

"Sampai Jumpa, Konoha."

.

.

.

Anata

.

.

.

Duduk Bersimpuh di hadapan ayahnya, Hinata menundukkan wajahnya dalam-dalam. Detik waktu yang terus bergulir terasa sangat lambat, hingga membuat Atmosfer di ruangan itu terasa berat. Neji Hyuuga-sang pelindung Hinata juga hanya bisa terdiam, pemuda itu tak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk menyelamatkannya dari Hiashi-sama.

"Jadi," kalimat pembuka yang diutarakan oleh sang pemimpin klan-Hiashi Hyuuga, terdengar begitu berat dan haus akan jawaban yang memuaskan. Dan tentu saja hal ini membuat Hinata semakin merasa tersudut. Gadis Belia itu mencengkram telapak tanganya sendiri hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. "Kemana kau semalam?"

Hinata tak segera menjawab, ia masih merunduk sambil menggigit Bibir bawahnya. Menyusun kalimat yang baik adalah pilihan yang tepat agar ia tak salah menjawab. "Sa-saya..." suara Hinata terdengar rapuh dan bergetar. "S-Saya terpisah d-dari Shino-kun dan Kiba-kun."

Hiashi menajamkan pandangan matanya pada Hinata, tatapan matanya yang mengintimidasi semakin membuat dada Hinata terasa sesak. "Ya. Lalu kemana?"

Dengan bersusah payah, Hinata menelan ludahnya. Entah mengapa, semakin lama Tenggorokkanya terasa semakin kering hingga membuatnya kesulitan menjawab pertanyaan sang ayah.

Lengan Hinata gemetar, gadis itu semakin menunduk dalam. Bagaimana ia harus menjawabnya?

Detik demi Detik yang terlewari serasa bertahun-tahun bagi Hinata, suasana sepi dan mencekam juga semakin membuatnya kesulitan untuk mengumpulkan keberanian. "M-mengunjungi K-Kurenai-sensei,"

Dan gadis itu berani bersumpah, bahwa Jantungnya terasa seperti akan meledak saat ia berbohong pada sang ayah. Jika ketahuan, Hinata bahkan tak berani membayangkan Hukuman apa yang akan dia dapatkan.

"Kenapa tidak pamit pada ayah?" Hiashi mengernyitkan Keningnya, ingin menelusuri lebih jauh lagi tentang apa yang terjadi pada Putri kesayanganya ini semalam. "Apa kau berbohong?"

Bahu Hinata menegang, Jantungnya terasa seperti berhenti berdetak dan nafasnya tercekat. Kalimat yang ayahnya utarakan barusan, Apa... ia ketahuan? "G-gomenasai, Otou-san... sa-saya ketiduran disana."

Setetes airmata jatuh melewati Pipi Hinata, rasa sakit yang ada di dalam Hatinya ini begitu menguras emosinya. Dimana ia sampai berani berbohong seperti ini demi satu nama, Sasuke Uchiha.

Pemuda itu...

"Syukurlah." Hinata sontak langsung mendangak, menatap Mata Gading sang ayah dengan tatapan tak percaya. "Kau baik-baik saja, ayah sudah lega."

Senyuman hangat yang terlukis di wajah Hiashi Hyuuga membuat Jantung Hinata kembali mengalami Anomali. Tou-sanya ini tidak pernah memperlakukanya dengan kejam, justru ia malah mengkhawatirkan keadaan Hinata saat jauh dari sisinya.

Dan Hinata telah salah paham mengartikanya, ia hanya memandang ayahnya dari sebelah sisi, ia bahkan telah membohongi ayahnya sendiri demi melindungi Sang Uchiha.

Mengapa?

Mengapa ia melakukanya?

Tetes demi tetes Airmata yang mengalir deras itu membuat Hinata bangkit dari duduknya, Dengan langkah tertaih ia menghampiri ayahnya sambil mengulurkan kedua tanganya, mendekap erat sang ayah untuk meminta maaf. Ia... sudah menjadi anak yang durhaka.

"Hiks, G-gomenasai..."

"Daijoubu, Tou-san hanya mengkhawatirkanmu." Hiashi membalas pelukan hangat Putrinya, dibelainya punggung Rapuh itu dengan sayang. Demi nama Mendiang Istrinya, Hiashi bersumpah akan menjaga dengan baik kedua putrinya.

"Otou-san, Go-gomenasai."

.

.

.

Anata

.

.

.

Seminggu semenjak insiden malam itu, Hinata tidak pernah bertemu lagi dengan Sasuke. Selain kegiatan latihan bersama Team Delapan dan banyaknya misi yang ia dapat, Hinata juga yakin bahwa Hubungan pemuda itu dengan Sakura juga berjalan dengan lancar. Syukurlah... hal seperti inilah yang Hinata harapkan.

Menghembuskan nafas pelan, gadis Berperawakan mungil itu kembali pada pekerjaanya semula, Berkebun.

Ia membersihkan dengan teliti daun-daun Bunga _Cosumosu_ (Bunga musim Gugur) Miliknya yang Hinata tanam di dekat Kamarnya. Sekarang sudah akhir bulan Oktober dimana musim dingin akan di mulai sebentar lagi (di bulan Desember-Februari). Oleh karena itu Hinata ingin memastikan semua tumbuhanya dapat menyesuaikan diri dengan iklim yang akan berubah beberapa hari lagi. Ahh... benar juga, tak terasa Dua Bulan lagi ia akan berulang tahun, sebaiknya apa yang harus di lakukannya saat Hari lahirnya itu ya? Bagaimana kalau keluar, kemudian-  
sontak, Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. Ia tidak boleh boros dan mementingkan keperluan Pribadinya sendiri. Ia adalah pewaris klan Hyuuga, dimana hari ulangtahunya pasti akan berakhir di Jamuan makan malam bersama keluarga besar Klan. Jadi mengapa ia sempat berharap bahwa ia bisa keluar dan makan Mie Ramen bersama teman-temannya?

Gadis berambut Indigo itu kembali menggelengkan kepalanya, menepis semua harapan semu yang terlintas di dalam benaknya. "A-Apa yang aku fikirkan, sih!" ujarnya sambil kembali meneruskan aktivitasnya.

Menggembungkan Pipi Chubbynya, Hinata kembali membersihkan sampah Dedaunan kering pada Tanamanya dengan hati-hati. Ia tidak ingin Tanamanya sampai 'terluka' hanya karena kecerobohanya. Tidak, mereka adalah mahluk Hidup yang layak mendapatkan perlakukan lembut dan kasih sayang! Jadi, Hinata harus -.

"Hei, Hinata."

Bulu kuduk Hinata meremang, perasaanya mendadak jadi tidak enak. A-apa... apa suara barusan itu benar-benar Milik Uchiha? Ke-kenapa ia bisa ada di sini? A-apa yang sedang dilakukanya di Mansion Hyuuga in-ah, tidak mungkin pasti Hinata sedang berhalusinasi, pengamanan di tempat ini kan sangat ketat, jadi tidak mungkin kalau Sasuke bisa menyelinap kemari. Atau, jangan-jangan dia ada urusan dengan ayahny-.

"Hinata!"

Heiress Hyuuga itu sontak memutar tubuhnya, menatap dengan tidak percaya sosok pemuda yang saat ini tengah berdiri dengan santainya di dahan pohon dekat kamarnya.

KYAAAA! A-APA YANG SEDANG DI LAKUKANNYA?!

refleks, Hinata memekik tertahan. "S-Sasuk-Sasuke-kun se-sedang apa?!"

pemuda itu hanya memandangnya dengan tatapan datar seperti biasa sebagai jawabannya, namun Hinata tahu bahwa Sasuke itu sebenarnya sedang dalam 'Mood yang baik'. "Aku ingin bicara, ikutlah denganku sebentar."

-Anata-

Mengajak Hinata ke tempat seperti ini memang bukanlah Gaya Sasuke, pemuda Uchiha itu bahkan berniat untuk membatalkan rencananya saat dia sendiri Ragu-ragu memasuki kedai kecil ini bersama Hinata. Kedai dimana ia sering mampir kesini sebelum keluar dari Konoha, dahulu sekali.

"S-Sasuke-kun mengapa mengajakku kesini?" dan kalimat wajar yang Hinata lontarkan barusan berhasil membuat Sasuke kembali meruntukki dirinya sendiri, ayolah... apa yang salah dengan dirimu, huh? Mengapa sampai segitunya Sasuke membela Hinata?

Tidak, ia mengajak Hinata kesini bukan karena hal menggelikan bernama 'cemburu', 'salah paham', atau apapun itu, ia kesini karena ingin membahas-

Tunggu, apa ia tadi mengatakan sesuatu?

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan," Ujar Sasuke sambil menatap Hinata lekat-lekat. _ Onyxs _kelam miliknya menganalisa ujung Rambut gadis Itu hingga jemari Kakinya, yang tentu saja hal itu membuat Hinata merona. Se-sebenarnya apa maunya?

"Ta-tapi..." Sasuke memandang Poni Hinata yang menutupi wajahnya, gadis itu menunduk. "Bi-bisakah kau tidak me-melihatku seperti itu?"

Sasuke berdecak, ia melipat kedua tanganya di depan dada dan menyandarkan Punggung tegap miliknya pada Tembok kedai di belakangnya. Entahlah, ia sendiri juga tidak tahu harus memulai semua ini darimana.

"Hn."

Mereka berdua terdiam, keheningan yang berlangsung cukup lama membuat keduanya semakin serba salah. Sasuke yang terlalu gengsi untuk membicarakan masalah mereka berdua seminggu yang lalu, dan Hinata yang terlalu pemalu karena tidak ingin membuat masalah baru dalam Hubungan sahabat baiknya.

"Silahkan, selamat menikmati." Pelayan itu menaruh Dua Gelas Ocha hangat dan sepiring Kue Mochi. Tanpa perlu di komando, Wanita Paruh baya itu segera undur diri dan membiarkan muda-mudi itu membicarakan masalah mereka sendiri, ah... masa muda.

Hinata merunduk lagi setelah sebelumnya mengucapkan terimakasih, ia memainkan kedua Jemarinya kemudian. Dan kembali, mereka berdua dilanda kebisuan.

Sasuke mendecak, semakin merasa sebal dengan kondisi mereka yang malah saling diam. Mau tidak mau, ia harus mengawali pembicaraan ini! "Hei Hinata."

Gadis itu menatapnya, lebih tepatnya melihat ke arah Dagunya. "Y-ya, Sasuke-kun?"

Hinata tak berani menatap kedua _Onyxs_nya.

"Kenapa kau berfikir aku akan menculikmu?"

Hinata menuduk, memainkan gelas Ocha yang masih mengepulkan uap panas. "Uh, etto... S-Sasuke-kun terlihat asing." Dahi Sasuke mengernyit.

"Ma-maksudku, S-saat itu aku tidak tahu kalau itu Sasuke-kun." Jawab Hinata cepat-cepat.

Menatap Iris Lavender Hinata dalam-dalam, Sasuke mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan. "Kenapa?"

Hinata memalingkan pandangan matanya ke arah lain, semburat warna merah mulai menghiasi Pipi Putihnya. "A-aku belum pernah melihat S-Sasuke-kun me-mengenakan pakaian Misi ANBU."

Beberapa detik kemudian, Sasuke baru kembali ke posisinya semula. Namun, Mata Elangnya sama sekali tak berpaling untuk mengawasi Hinata. "Ck, dasar kuno."

Hinata kembali menunduk, ada sedikit rasa ngilu yang mendera Hatinya. Yah, walaupun Hinata memang sudah sering mendengarnya. "G-gomen."

Setelah itu, mereka berdua kembali terdiam selama beberapa saat. Sibuk lagi dengan bermacam-macam fikiran dalm benak keduanya. Karena merasa tidak enak hati, Hinatalah kali ini yang mencoba untuk mengawali pembicaraan. Walaupun ia sangat takut akan di jawab dengan kalimat pedas Lagi sih, oleh Sasuke.

Mengumpulkan keberanian dan modal Nekat, gadis berambut sepunggung itu meremas Gelas Ocha miliknya agak kuat. "A-aku dengar Na-Naruto-kun sudah kembali Ke Su-Suna, ya?"

Sasuke hanya melirik gadis di hadapanya dengan malas. "Hn, kenapa?"

Hinata menarik kedua tanganya, lalu saling menautkannya di atas Pahanya. "Ti-tidak ada."

"Kau menyukainya?"

Hinata mendangak dengan cepat, menatap _Onyxs_ itu tanpa tendeng aling-aling. "Ti-ti-ti-tidak! A-aku... aku-uhh..."

"Ck." Kembali, Sasuke berdecak. Ia membuang wajahnya kesamping. "Wajahmu Merah kalau membicarakannya."

"Ha-hah? Tidak mu-mungkin... a-aku... aku mana bisa me-menyukai Naruto-kun!" Hinata mengibas-ibaskan kedua tanganya, masih mencoba mengelak dengan kalimat Sasuke barusan.

"Jangan berlagak bodoh."

"-eh?"

"Kau fikir aku berapa lama Latihan di Team 7?" Ujar Sasuke gamblang sambil menatap Hinata tajam. ayolah... sudah berapa lama Sasuke berlatih dengan Naruto? Memangnya ia pemuda dungu yang tidak sadar akan kehadiran gadis berambut Pendek yang selalu bersembunyi di balik pohon dan Mengamati Latihan mereka diam-diam? Maaf saja. "Kau suka berbohong, Hinata."

Wajah Hinata mendidih dengan sempurna, ia bahkan tak bisa berkata-kata tanpa tergagap. "A-ak-Aku... a-aku... uh, a-ano... aku t-tidak begitu-uhh..."

"Cih, sudah kuduga. Menyukai pemuda berisik seperti itu, apa bagusnya dia?" Sasuke memincingkan Matanya, mengamati dengan lebih seksama setiap ekspresi Yang Hinata tujukan padanya.

Ditatap seperti itu oleh Sasuke membuat Hinata menunduk, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Uh... ma-maaf, a-aku rasa i-itu bukan Urusan Sasuke-kun."

Pemuda berambut Raven itu sedikit terkejut dengan jawaban Hinata, namun ia berhasil menutupinya. Tapi... Apa maksud kalimat Hinata barusan? apa dia menggertaknya? "Memangnya kenapa? Dia kan memang _Dobe_."

Hinata mencengkram Celana bagian Lututnya dengan kuat, Tanganya mengepal. "Ja-jangan menjelekkan Na-Naruto-kun seperti Itu, Sasuke-kun."

"Kau tidak terima?"

Hinata mengangkat wajahnya, ekspresinya berubah. Ia memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan tajam-sama seperti pandangan Matanya pada Kalajengking Raksaksa yang dahulu ia kalahkan. "A-apa kita kesini ha-hanya untuk membahas hal i-ini?"

Sasuke mendengus, ia tak kalah memandang Hinata dengan tajam. "Jadi kau benar-benar menyukai _Dobe_, ya?"

"S-Sasuke-kun, kumohon... a-apa kita hanya a-akan membahas hal i-ini?" pandangan Mata Hinata yang terlihat sungguh-sungguh membuat Sasuke berdecak.

"Asal kau tahu, Hinata, dia-"

"S-Sasuke-kun!" Wajah Hinata memerah karena amarah. Dan sejujurnya... Sasuke baru pertama kali melihat Hinata sampai marah seperti ini. "Da-daripada itu, kenapa k-kau tidak m-menjelaskan padaku te-tentang malam itu?"

Uchiha Bungsu itu menyipitkan matanya, banyak hal yang ia fikirkan di kepalanya sekarang. "Kenapa kau merubah Topik pembicaraan?"

Hinata terkesiap, ia mengalihkan pandangan matanya ke arah lain. "A-aku... aku hanya i-ingin m-meminta penjelasan sa-saja."

"Cih, itu salahmu sendiri, baka." Hinata kembali menatap Sasuke dengan cepat. Apa maksudnya?

"-kau sendiri yang tiba-tiba datang ke tempat pertemuanku dengan Sakura."

Hinata kembali terperangah. Jadi... jadi benar mereka berdua memang sudah janjian di sana? "A-aku?"

"Hn. Dan apa yang kau lakukan di sana, huh?"

"A-aku... aku ha-hanya lewat." Ujar Hinata sambil menunduk lagi, ia sedang memikirkan betapa banyak dosanya kerena sudah banyak berbohong akhir-akhir ini.

Sasuke menyeringai, pemuda Uchiha itu mencondongkan kembali tubuhnya ke depan. "Tapi dari yang kulihat, kau seperti kabur menghindari Naruto."

Hinata kembali berjengit dengan kalimat Sasuke barusan. Apa dia memang ingin menggodanya atau benar-benar mencari masalah denganya? "S-Sasuke-kun... un-untuk terakhir kalinya, a-apa kita kesini ha-hanya akan membahas Te-tentang hal ini?"

"Kau yang menghindarinya, Hinata."

Hinata mencengkram telapak tangannya, nafasnya sedikit memburu. "A-aku hanya-"

"-mengelak." Sambung Sasuke cepat.

Lavender Hinata terbelalak, ia benar-benar terkejut dengan ucapan Sasuke barusan. Bukannya menjelaskan kepadanya tentang apa yang terjadi antara dia dan Sakura, Sasuke kesini malah untuk mengajaknya ribut dengan membahas Naruto ya? "P-permisi!"

Gadis bersurai Indigo itu kemudian bangkit dari duduknya, ia hendak meninggalkan kedai itu andai tangannya tak di tahan dengan kuat oleh Sasuke.

"Le-lepaskan, Sasuke-san!"

Sasuke terperangah, tak percaya dengan indra pendengarnya barusan. "-san, katamu?"

Gadis itu terdiam, ia masih memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan.

"Hei, Hyuuga, aku hanya ingin bicara tentang Saku-"

"-dan kau ju-juga barusaja memanggilku Hyuuga lagi!" sergah Hinata cepat.

Kedua Mata yang berbeda warna Bagaikan _Yin_ dan _Yang _ itu saling melempar pandangan tajam. Mereka sama-sama berada di Puncak emosi sekarang.

"Apa masalahmu, sih Hinata?"

Hinata menghentakkan Tanganya dengan kuat agar bisa terbebas dari Cengkraman Sasuke, setelah terlepas, ia masih tetap memandang Pemuda itu dengan tatapan tajam. "A-aku minta maaf su-sudah mengganggu pe-pertemuan kalian be-berdua malam itu."

Sasuke berdiri, mengimbangi Tinggi Hinata. "Aku tidak mempermasalahkanya, Hanya saja hubunganmu dan Naruto-"

"Sasuke-san! Ke-kenapa menyinggung Naruto-kun terus?" Nafas Hinata mulai tersengal, ia benar-benar sensitif sekarang. Mengapa Sasuke sama sekali tidak peka terhadap perasaanya? Ia saat ini masih belum bisa berdiri dengan tegap, ia masih belum bisa menata kembali perasaanya terhadap putra _Yondaime Hokage_ tersebut. Tapi kenapa Sasuke masih saja membahas-bahkan menyudutkannya Dengan Naruto? Apa ia tidak tahu betapa... berantakan sekali Hatinya sekarang?

Hinata hanya ingin meminta waktu, waktu untuk membangun semuanya dari awal.

"Astaga Hinata, -san lagi? Kau ini berkepribadian Ganda, ya?"

"K-kenapa kau tidak me-membahas saja Hubunganmu dengan S-Sakura-san!?" emosi Hinata semakin meluap-luap, namun... setelah ia menyebut nama sahabat baiknya itu, secara perlahan Mata Mutaranya mulai meredup. "...dia-Sakura-san a-adalah sahabat baikku, ja-jangan pernah mempermainkannya." Ujarnya dengan nada lirih.

Sasuke maju selangkah, menatap gadis yang tingginya hanya sepundaknya dengan lekat-lekat. Ia kembali menganalisa ekspresi Hinata.

"Dengar, Hinata." Gadis itu mendangak, menatap sang Uchiha yang hanya berjarak beberapa Senti dari wajahnya. "Aku dan Sakura-"

"Pacaran, kan?" pandangan Mata yang penuh harap itu membuat Sasuke seketika membeku. entah mengapa... tatapan Hinata yang memohon seperti ini membuat emosinya yang sempat meluap menghilang begitu saja.

Tatapan sendu yang Hinata berikan... membuat Sasuke kembali mengingat betapa gigihnya Usaha Hinata malam itu untuk menemaninya, gadis itu bahkan rela melakukan apapun agar ia tidak merasa kesepian. Meskipun ia suka menghinanya, meskipun ia suka bertindak jahat padanya, dan meskipun ia hampir membunuhnya dengan mencekiknya, tapi, Hinata... dia masih saja mau berada di sisinya.

Kenapa?

Padahal dia adalah pemuda yang jahat...

Seorang Pengecut yang awalnya meremehkan kekuatanya.

Mengapa Hinata malah bersedia bersedih hanya untuknya? Mengapa ia sampai mau menemaninya?

Mengangguk perlahan, Sasuke memejamkan kedua matanya, Kemudian menunduk. Ia merasa ada beban yang sangat berat di pundaknya sekarang.

Melihat jawaban Sasuke yang berhasil membuat Hatinya lega, _Heiress_ itu merekahkan senyumnya yang hangat. ia kemudian menepuk pundak Sasuke perlahan. "Ja-jangan menyakiti Sakura-san, ya? D-dia sa-sahabat terbaikku!"

Lalu, setelah mengucapkan kalimat tersebut, gadis setegar Batu karang yang pernah Sasuke temui itu membalikkan tubuhnya. Membiarkan Sasuke bertanya-tanya bagaimana isi Hatinya sekarang.

"Baik-baiklah denganya." Kata-katanya yang terdengar tegas Membuat Sasuke merasa sesak, seolah-olah ia tengah berusaha mengambil Nafas di dalam air. Hal yang mustahil.

"Ka-kalau kau melukainya, ti-tidak akan ku maafkan." Bahkan... Hinata tak mau menoleh kepadanya saat _Souke_ Hyuuga itu mulai bergeming dari hadapanya. Kenapa? Kenapa Hinata tidak berbalik ke arahnya? Sebenci itukah Hinata kepadanya?

"K-kalau begitu, sa-sampai Jumpa Uchiha-san." Lalu, gadis itu pergi begitu saja. Berlalu meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih mematung di tempatnya.

Apakah... ia sudah melakukan kesalahan?

.

.

.

Anata

.

.

.

**Dua Bulan Kemudian.**

Mata Gading milik Neji menyipit, Peluh Keringat yang menetes di Dahinya tak membuatnya kehilangan Konsentrasi sedikitpun pada sosok Hinata yang terlihat kepayahan seperti dirinya. Ia harus melatih sang _Souke _untuk meningkatkan pertahananya, hal ini sangat berguna untuk menghadapi serangan lawan.

"N-Nii-san hebat," ujar sang adik Sepupu sambil memasang Kuda-Kuda, Wajahnya Memerah.

Neji melakukan hal yang sama, bersiap untuk melakukan serangan. "Tidak, Nona Hinata jauh lebih-hoshh... kuat."

Hinata tersenyum dengan pujian Neji barusan, namun Sedetik kemudian ia melesat ke arah sang kakak sambil menyerangnya dengan Tangan kosong.

Telah memprediksi pergerakan Hinata dengan cermat, Neji bersiap menghadapinya.

**Tap!**

Satu serangan Hinata yang mengincar bagian dadanya berhasil ia tangkis.

**Tap! Tap! **

Kali ini, sang _Heiress_ Hyuuga itu yang menahan serangan balik Neji.

Sang kakak sepupu Merendahkan tubuhnya saat Hinata melayangkan Pukulan ke arah Pundaknya. Neji memang hebat, ia bisa menghindari serangan Hinata dengan mudah.

**Tap!**

Kembali, suara Telapak tangan yang saling beradu dengan lengan dan bagian tubuh yang di incar itu terdengar. Kerasnya suara yang di hasilkan menandakan bahwa Latihan mereka berdua memang tidak main-main.

_Belum, masih belum._ Ujar Hinata dalam hati sambil mengumpulkan lebih Banyak tenaga dalamnya lagi

Neji melakukan serangan Balik, di incarnya bagian Dada dan perut Hinata untuk di serang. Namun, ternyata Gadis itu mampu bergerak dengan sangat gesit. Bahkan Hinata saat ini jauh lebih cepat daripada beberapa waktu yang lalu. Ada apa?

"Hyaah!"Hinata memutar tubuhnya, kemudian memukul Neji dengan telapak tangan kirinya.

**Tap!**

Serangan itu berhasil di tangkis Neji dengan mudah, Pemuda berambut Panjang itu menyeringai. Ia kemudian memutar Tubuhnya, yakin bahwa serangan Hinata itu sudah berhasil ia patahkan. Sayangnya, serangan Hinata yang sebenarnya adalah di tangan kananya.

Neji terbelalak. Gawat! Ia lengah!

**Bugh!**

**-Anata-**

Suara pukulan keras yang mengenai Perut Neji menggema. selama beberapa saat kemudian, Tempat latihan itu menjadi sunyi, Tidak ada suara Telapak Tangan yang saling beradu lagi.

Neji memang terkena pukulan Hinata, namun pemuda itu sangat kuat pertahananya di banding Hinata. Jadi, Ia hanya Jatuh terduduk saat terkena Pukulan Telapak Sang_ Souke_ Hyuuga yang menyerangnya tepat di bagian Perut.

"Ugh," merintih pelan, Neji memegangi Perut bagian kirinya. Rasanya sesak, mungkinkah Hinata berhasil melumpuhkan Jalur Chakranya? Tapi... mereka berdua hanya menggunakan Tangan Kosong tanpa _Byakugan_. Bagaimana bisa?!

_Heiress_ Hyuuga itu memekik, tak menyangka pukulanya akan mengenai sang kakak sekuat itu. "Astaga, Nii-san!" dengan buru-buru, ia segera menghampiri Neji dan memeriksa keadaanya. "D-daijoubu?"

Neji tersenyum, namun wajahnya terlihat pucat. "Ii, Daijoubu Hime-sama." Katanya dengan suara Parau.

"N-nii-san sakit?" tanya Hinata dengan raut wajah khawatir, keringat dingin menetes di Pelipisnya. Astaga... astaga, apa yang sudah ia lakukan pada kakak sepupunya? Apa ia terlalu keras memukulnya?

"Tidak, saya baik-baik saja." Jawab Neji sambil tersenyum.

Hinata menggeleng, ia memapah sang kakak untuk duduk di pinggir tempat latihan. "Ma-maafkan aku." Sesalnya.

Neji terkekeh pelan, ia menerima bantuan Hinata. "Anda sudah melampaui saya, Nona Hinata."

Tak menggubris kalimat Neji barusan, Hinata segera membantu Neji untuk beristirahat. "A-akan ku ambilkan Minum dulu ya, Nii?"

Sang kakak menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding Kayu Mansion Hyuuga, Iris Lavendernya mulai meredup. "Saya tidak apa-apa." Katanya.

Hinata semakin khawatir, di periksanya Tubuh sang kakak untuk melihat seberapa fatal lukanya. Ia tadi tidak melakukan serangan sekuat tenaga, kenapa Nii-sanya ini bisa terluka separah ini?

Melihat luka Neji membuat Hinata memekik. Bagian perut Neji yang ia serang tampak Membiru dan semakin lama warnanya semakin menggelap. Kakak sepupunya ini memerlukan pertolongan segera!

"Nii-san, Onii-san!" namun, kesadaran pemuda itu mulai memudar. Hal itu membuat Hinata semakin panik.

"Nii-san!"

.

.

.

Anata

.

.

.

Kiba dan Shino tampak sangat kepayahan, Mereka berdua tengah bersandar pada Dinding Ruang Latihan khusus Tim Delapan untuk beristirahat sejenak dan mengatur Nafas. Akamaru yang sedari tadi tidak ikut Latihan, hanya tiduran sepanjang Hari ini di sisi Kiri Kiba. Latihan hari ini pokoknya benar-benar menguras tenaga.

Sedangkan Hinata? Gadis itu sedang mempersiapkan bekal makan siang untuk mereka berempat. Meskipun sudah menyelesaikan Latihan Dua Ronde dengan Kiba dan Shino, ia sama sekali tidak terlihat kelelahan. Hal itulah yang membuat keduanya heran. Hinata makan dan Latihan apa di Mansion Hyuuga hingga ia tidak mudah lelah begitu, huh? Apa ia berlatih hingga sekeras Rock Lee?

Hinata sudah selesai dengan persiapanya, ia kemudian mengamati kedua Teman Satu Timnya yang masih kesusahan mengatur nafas, keringat tampak membasahi Baju Ninja mereka berdua. "Ehh, Kiba-kun dan Shino-kun daijoubu?"

Kiba melirik Hinata tak percaya, nafasnya masih terengah. "Agh-kau... kau ini kenapa, Hina-hahh... Hina-chan?"

Hinata mengernyit tidak mengerti, ia tampak kebingungan. "M-maksud Kiba-kun?"

"Biasanya-ahh Satu kali Latihan saja kau sudah kelelahan setengah mati-hoshh, kali ini Dua-haghh... Dua kali dan kau masih baik-baik saja!" Teriak Kiba tak percaya, Wajahnya masih Merah karena kelelahan. Dibanding Latihan, ia lebih cocok dikatakan Seperti Habis mencangkul Sawah.

Shino yang sedari tadi masih mengambil nafas, menganggukkan Kepalanya. ia setuju dengan protesan Kiba Barusan. "Kau benar-benar sangat kuat sekarang-hoshh... Hina-chan."

Akamaru menggerakkan Telinganya, merasa Geli saat Angin sepoi berhembus pelan melalui Celah Jendela ruangan. Musim Salju yang tengah melanda Konoha saat ini benar-benar dingin!

Hinata memainkan kedua tanganya, ditautkanya Jari Telunjuknya satu sama lain. Lalu, Ia menunduk. "Ma-maafkan aku, pa-pasti aku sudah membuat Shino-kun dan Kiba-kun kelelahan ya?" katanya menyesal.

Kiba hanya menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak Gatal, bingung harus menjawab bagaimana. "Yahh, sudahlah."

Shino menatap Hinata iba, ia juga merasa bersalah. "Tidak apa-apa-hahh... bisakah kita makan Sekarang? Seranggaku kelaparan!" katanya sambil mendekat ke arah Hinata, Kiba lalu menyusul.

Hinata tersenyum, meski begitu, ia masih merasa bersalah telah membuat kedua temanya itu kehilangan Banyak tenaga apalagi di musim dingin seperti ini. Padahal, Team lain malah mengurangi Latihan demi menjaga kebugaran Tubuh. "Ma-maafkan aku," Katanya tulus.

Kiba mengibas-ibaskan tanganya, berharap mendapat sedikit Kesejukan atas tindakan yang ia lakukan. "Tidak apa-apa, Hina-chan." Sayangnya, ia malah semakin merasa Gerah. Sialll! Padahal diluar itu sedang Hujan Salju, kenapa ia tidak bisa merasakan dingin sama sekali?

Akamaru Menyalak sekali, dan anehnya, Shino mengerti. "Akamaru juga lapar." Katanya dengan nada datar.

Kiba mengangguk, membenarkan kata Shino. "Tadi dia hanya sarapan sedikit."

Sang _Heiress_ membuka Bekalnya, ia sudah menyiapkan Enam gulung _Onigiri_ dan Empat bento _Takoyaki_. Hari ini adalah giliran Hinata memasak, jadi ia yang membawa bekal sebanyak itu.

Mata Kiba berbinar, seketika perutnya berbunyi dengan liar saat melihat betapa menggodanya Makan siang mereka kali ini. "Whuuaa, sepertinya enak, Hina-chan!"

"Ma-maaf kalau rasanya tidak pas," Kata Hinata sambil membagikan Dua Kepal _Onigiri_ pada Kiba dan Shino. Sedangkan Akamaru, dia hanya mendapat Sekotak Bento_ Takoyaki_ karena Akamaru tidak suka Onigiri.

"Dan untuk la-latihan hari ini juga... Gom-Gomenasai." Kata Hinata sekali lagi, ia benar-benar menyesal.

Shino hanya terdiam, ia menikmati Makan siangnya dengan tenang. Tidak seperti Kiba yang sangat lahap, Shino memilih untuk pelan-pelans aja agar tidak tersedak. Walau tak ia pungkiri juga, staminanya benar-benar terkuras habis karena Latihan melawan Hinata hari ini. "Jangan difikirkan, Hinata."

Kiba mengunyah _Onigiri_nya dengan semangat Hingga mulutnya penuh, sepertinya ia memang benar-benar kelaparan. "Suhoi... ini _oihi_ Hina-han!" baca: "Sugoi, ini _Oishi_, Hina-chan!"

Gadis berambut Biru tua itu terkekeh pelan, ia sangat bahagia bisa bersama dengan teman-temannya yang hangat seperti ini. Sikap Kiba yang lucu, Shino yang pendiam dan Akamaru yang bersemangat membuat Hati Hinata terasa nyaman. Andai saja... mereka bertiga bisa bersama seperti ini terus.

Menyumpit _Takoyaki_ miliknya, Hinata kemudian memakanya dengan pelan. Menurut Hinata, rasanya sudah pas. "A-apa enak?"

Kiba langsung mengangguk antusias, di jejalkanya lagi Satu_ Onigiri_ yang masih tersisa ke dalam Mulutnya. "Behok buathan lahi ha, Hinaha?" baca: "Besok, buatkan lagi ya Hinata?"

Gadis Hyuuga itu terkekeh lagi, lalu mengangguk semangat. ia merasa semuanya wajar-wajar saja Hingga _Takoyaki_ yang ia makan lama-kelamaan terasa amis dan bumbunya membuat isi Perutnya bergolak. Gadis itu sontak membekap mulutnya. Ada yang salah.

Shino yang tahu sikap Hinata tiba-tiba berubah, langsung menanyakan keadaanya. "Ada apa, Hinata?"

Gadis itu menggeleng pelan, ia mengunyah lagi daging Gurita di mulutnya itu dengan paksa. Sayangnya, rasa Amisnya malah semakin terasa, dan itu membuat Perut Hinata semakin mual! Tidak... ini tidak sopan!

"Ehh, kau kenapa, Hina-chan?"

"Wauufff!"

Tanpa memperdulikan makanan yang terasa aneh di mulutnya, Hinata segera menelan _Takoyaki_ itu bulat-bulat. Meski ia tahu bahwa apa yang ia lakukan itu membuat keadaan semakin memburuk, tapi ia harus menjaga kesopanan.

Setelah yakin makanan itu menghilang di Kerongkonganya, Hinata segera bangkit dari duduknya. "A-ada Cabai di _Takoyaki_ku, sebentar ya!" ujarnya lalu menghambur keluar dari ruangan itu.

Kembali, Hinata semakin merasakan perutnya di aduk-aduk, bahkan lebih kuat. Gadis itu menggeram sambil membekap mulutnya sendiri. Amis! _Takoyaki_nya amis!

Kiba dan Shino yang mendengar jawaban dari Hinata barusan saling berpandangan sebentar sebelum melanjutkan makan siang mereka. Mungkin memang ada Cabai di makanan Hinata.

.

.

.

Anata

.

.

.

Satu minggu pertama di bawah kepempimpinan Kakashi, semua urusan di Konoha menjadi 'tersesat di jalan kehidupan' dan mandek di tengah Jalan. Laporan yang telat, Agenda survey yang padat, juga jangan lupakan tentang Misi penting yang suka ngadat.

Namun, Laki-laki berambut Perak melawan Gravitasi itu kemudian cepat tanggap. Ia berhasil mengembalikan kestabilan Konoha seperti sedia kala di Bulan pertama kepemimpinanya. Sekarang, setelah Dua Bulan ia memimpin, Hokage ke Enam itu memanggil Hinata Hyuuga untuk mendapatkan Misi Rank A. Yakni menjadi Wakil Konoha untuk menjalin Aliansi dengan Negara tetangga. Setelah Perang Dunia Usai, Hubungan Politik Beberapa Negara merenggang karena sibuk dengan urusan mereka Masing-masing. Dan tentu saja, sedikit banyak Hal itu akan mempengaruhi kestabilan Politik di Konoha. Dimana Semua Komoditi akan terganggu aktivitasnya.

Tidak boleh, Hal itu harus di cegah agar Negara Api tidak mengalami kerugian. Hubungan itu harus kembali dikuatkan! Dan, salah satu caranya agar Hubungan Politik itu bisa bersatu kembali, yakni dengan menjalin Kerjasama sebagai Negara Aliansi.

"Baiklah, Hinata-san... Seminggu lagi kau akan berangkat Bersama Ino Yamanaka," Ujar Kakashi sambil menandatangani beberapa Lembar kertas permohonan di Atas Mejanya. "Tiga hari lagi ia akan Kembali dari Misi."

Hinata mengangguk paham dengan Misi yang akan ia emban, Ino akan beristirahat selama Tiga Hari setelah Pulang dari Misi Tingkat Anya. Pada misi kali ini... ia tidak boleh gagal! Ia barusaja Memulai debutnya sebagai Seorang Jounin.

Gadis bermata Bulan kemudian itu tersadar, Ini adalah misi kelas A miliknya yang pertama. Ia harus bisa menyelesaikanya!

Mengembangkan senyuman Hangat di wajahnya, Hinata tak mampu menyembunyikan Perasan bahagia yang membuncah di dalam dadanya. "Hai, Arigatou Hokage-sama!" kemudian, sang _Heiress_ Hyuuga itu membungkuk sebagai tanda Hormat dan Terimakasih pada _Rokudaime _tersebut.

Kakashi mengangguk, ia menghentikan sejenak aktivitasnya untuk menatap Hinata dalam-dalam. Ada yang harus ia katakan. "Ini adalah Misi yang sangat penting karena menyangkut Hubungan Negara kita," Kata Kakashi tegas, pandangan matanya yang Fokus pada Hinata membuat sang _Heiress_ sedikit menelan Ludahnya dengan paksa. A-apakah... apakah Kakashi-sensei akan memberitahu kelemahanya pada Misi Kali ini?

"Jadi, berusahalah sekuat tenaga. Ayo kita berjuang bersama-sama!" kata Kakashi ramah, sang _Rukodaime_ itu tersenyum hangat dari balik Maskernya.

Dan apa yang barusan Kakashi lakukan membuat Hinata mengembangkan kembali senyumannya, ia merasa semakin bahagia dengan Kata-kata penyemangat dari sang Hokage barusan. Beliau benar, mereka semua harus bisa menyelesaikan misi apapun itu demi berkembangnya Negara Api. Kakashi-sama juga sedang berusaha menjadi Hokage yang baik, maka Ia sebagai Shinobipun harus bisa menjadi Ninja yang lebih baik lagi demi desa. Yosh Hinata, semangat! Ayo berusaha lebih keras lagi!

"H-hai, Arigatou Gozaimasu!"

.

.

.

Anata

.

.

.

Setelah Pulang dari Gedung Hokage, Hinata membawa Dua Kantung belanjaan saat ini, ditambah beberapa Bahan pokok lain yang harus ia beli, kemungkinan besar ia akan membawa lebih banyak barang lagi.

Gadis berambut Sepunggung itu mengusap Dahinya. sekarang masih Jam Sembilan, tapi yang namanya Belanja di pasar itu memang Olahraga yang bagus untuk perempuan. Mengedarkan pandanganya ke Kios-Kios yang berjejer di sisi jalan Pasar, Hinata harus membeli Sayur-Mayur sekarang.

Namun, Sebuah Tepukan pelan pada Bahu Hinata membuat gadis berjengit kaget. Dengan segera, di lihatnya orang yang sudah menepuk pundaknya barusan, ia kemudian mendesah lega. "S-Sakura-san?"

"Ohayou, Hina-chan!" sapa Sakura ramah sambil memamerkan senyumnya yang hangat, Hinata membalasnya.

"Ohayou, Sakura-san."

Sakura memincingkan matanya, ia berniat menggoda Hinata dengan mencari tahu apa yang sedang di kerjakannya.

"Jadi, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" katanya sambil mengambil Sebuah Apel dari Kantung Plastik di tanganya. "Ambilah,"

Gadis beriris Lavender itu memperlihatkan barang bawaanya pada Sakura, "A-aku sedang berbelanja." Jawabnya pelan. "Uh, T-terimakasih, aku tidak bisa-."

Namun, sang Kunoichi Haruno itu sudah terlanjur memasukkanya ke dalam Belanjaan Hinata. Melihat isinya, Sakura tampak antusias dengan seluruh bahan mentah yang Hinata bawa. "Sugoi! Kau akan memasak, Hina-chan?"

Hinata mengangguk malu-malu, sebenarnya hal ini memang bukanlah tugasnya, namun ia sendiri yang bersikukuh kepada ayahnya untuk membiarkan urusan dapur berada di Tanganya. "Uh, A-arigatou untuk buahnya, Sakura-san."

_Emerald_ Sakura melebar, ia terpesona dengan 'Bakat Alami' milik Hinata, mungkin ia bisa meminta Tolong Hinata agar bisa mengajarinya memasak? Gotcha! Ia bisa memasakkan makan siang untuk Sasuke-kun! "Hebat! Kyaa, kau mengaggumkan sekali, Hina-chan. Maukah kau mengajariku memasak?" ujarnya memohon.

"Ta-tapi aku harus-." Kalimat Hinata terputus oleh kehadiran sang kakak, ia sudah berhasil mendapatkan Rumput Laut yang di pesan Hinata sepertinya. Kedua Gadis itu menoleh, memperhatikan Neji yang saat ini sedang membawa beberapa kantung Belanjaan.

"Hime-sama, Rumput Lautnya sudah-oh, ada Sakura juga. Selamat pagi." Sapanya dengan Ekspresi datar.

Sakura sedikit termangu. Nada ramah Neji yang digunakanya untuk Berbicara pada Hinata benar-benar berbeda Seratus Delapan Puluh Derajat dengan Nada yang digunakan untuk menyapanya barusan. Dengan Kikuk, Sakura membalas sapaanya. "O-Ohayou."

Hinata tersenyum maklum, ia kemudian berbicara dengan lembut agar tak menyakiti Hati Sakura. "Sakura-san..."

Gadis berambut Pink itu menoleh. "Ya, Hina-chan?"

Hinata tidak enak hati untuk mengutarakanya, meski begitu... ia tetap harus bilang secara jujur pada Sakura, bahwa Hari ini dia sudah terlanjur berjanji pada Ayahnya untuk mengurus kebutuhan dapur Hyuuga. "Uhh, ano.. e-etto, Hari ini aku harus memasak, bisakah la-lain waktu kita belajar masak bersamanya?" ujar Hinata sambil merunduk. "Gom-gomenasai."

Neji mengernyit, Otak Jeniusnya masih mencoba untuk mencerna kalimat Hinata barusan. Apa maksudnya?

"Tapi... tapi..." Sakura langsung meraih Tangan Hinata cepat, lalu ia menggenggamnya erat. "Uuh, tapi Nanti janji ajari aku ya?"

Hinata menganguk antusias, sang _Souke_ itu tersenyum senang. "Hai, Pasti Sakura-san!"

Sakura melebarkan senyumanya, sebagai Ucapan tanda Terimakasih, Gadis berambut Merah Muda itu memberikan satu Bungkus lagi bahan mentah Untuk Hinata. "Terimalah, aku juga tidak bisa memasaknya."

Hinata mengernyit, sedangkan Neji langsung masuk ke Mode Waspada dengan mengaktifkan _Byakugan_nya. Siapa tahu, kan kalau isinya Bom?

Melihat sikap Neji yang sangat _Overprotective_ membuat Sakura cemberut, dipukulnya lengan Neji agar pemuda itu tak terlalu berlebihan akan hal yang berhubungan dengan Hinata. "Itu hanya daging, Neji." Ujarnya dengan nada kesal.

Hinata langsung menyerahkan kembali Daging ikan segar yang dibungkus Plastik itu, ia tidak enak Hati menerima semua ini dengan Cuma-Cuma. "A-aku tidak bisa menerima ini, Sakura-san."

Sakura kembali menyodorkan Bahan Makanan itu pada Hinata, lalu Mengerlingkan Matanya dengan Anggun. "Tak apa, anggap saja sebagai pembayaran di awal, oke?"

"Ta-Tapi-." Kalimat Hinata terputus oleh bantahan Neji.

"Hinata-sama bilang tidak bisa, maka-." Dan Kalimat Neji di sela Oleh Sakura.

"Ingatlah minggu kemarin aku sudah menyelamatkanmu, Neji." Ujarnya sambil menatap sang Pemuda berambut Coklat gemas. "Masih ingat, kan?"

Mata Neji menyipit, ia tak berkutik jika sudah berurusan dengan Hutang Budi. Meskipun salahnya juga karena lengah terhadap serangan Hinata, tapi tetap saja Sakuralah yang sudah mengobati lukanya. "Kau..."

Gadis berbaju Merah tanpa lengan itu terkikik geli, ia kemudian berjalan mundur. "Sudah, pokoknya besok ajari aku masak ya, Hinata-chan!" ujarnya sambil tertawa lebar dan melambaikan tanganya.

Hinata kelabakan, ia benar-benar tidak enak hati dengan semua Makanan yang sudah Sakura berikan. "Ta-tapi Sakura-san..."

"Jaa, ne!" lalu, Gadis berambut sepundak itu sudah berjalan Menjauh, menghilang di antara keramaian Orang-orang yang tengah berbelanja di pasar.

.

.

.

Anata

.

.

.

Hinata mencuci Buah Apel yang diberikan Oleh Sakura beberapa saat yang lalu. Sedangkan seluruh bahan makanan yang ia beli bersama Neji, sudah di simpan oleh Mizuki-san* yang menjabat sebagai kepala Dapur di Mansion Hyuuga.

Gadis berambut Biru tua Itu kemudian mengambil Pisau yang berada di Rak, dan tak lupa Satu Piring untuk menaruh Buah itu di atasnya.

"Ada yang bisa saya Bantu, Nona?" Hinata menoleh, dan mendapati Wataru* tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan Heran. Sang _Heiress_ Hyuuga itu kemudian menggeleng cepat, tidak ingin membuat _Bunke _itu kerepotan.

"Ti-tidak, aku hanya ingin memakan Apel." Katanya lembut. "Apa Wataru-san ingin?"

Pemuda berambut Coklat yang diikat _Ponytail_ kebelakang itu menolak dengan nada yang halus, ia sadar betul tengah berbicara dengan siapa. "Arigatou Hime-sama, saya sudah kenyang. Apa ada yang bisa saya lakukan untuk nona?"

Hinata menggeleng dengan Cepat. "T-tidak, terimakasih Wataru-san." Sang _Souke_ Hyuuga itu tersenyum, meyakinkan Wataru bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

"Ah, iya. Kira-san* memberikan saya Makan siang, hanya saja saya terlalu kenyang Untuk memakannya. " Katanya sambil menyerahkan satu piring Sushi hangat kepada Hinata. "Cicipilah, Hinata-sama."

Gadis berjaket Ungu muda itu mengerjab beberapa kali, entah mengapa Hari ini dirinya begitu 'dimanja' sekali Oleh orang-orang di sekitarnya dengan memberinya makanan. Apa tidak apa-apa?

Mengambil Piring itu dari tangan Wataru, Hinata menatap Pemuda yang berusia lebih tua darinya untuk bertanya apakah baik-baik saja Jika Hinata mencicipinya Satu atau Dua potong? "A-arigatou, hanya saja... apa Wataru-san tidak mau m-memakannya?"

_Bunke_ itu mengangguk mantap, senyuman Hangat terukir jelas di wajah tegasnya. "Hai, Hari ini Hiashi-sama sudah membelikan makanan saat kami dalam perjalanan pulang dari misi."

Senyuman lebar tak bisa Lepas dari wajah manis Hinata, gadis itu sangat bahagia dengan sang ayah yang begitu tegas dan Bijaksana dalam memimpin Klan Hyuuga. Suatu saat nanti, ia juga ingin menjadi kuat sepertinya. Semoga.

"H-Hai, terimakasih banyak Wataru-san. Ma-maaf merepotkan."

Wataru mengibaskan tanganya dengan cepat. "Tidak, jangan begitu Hinata-sama." Katanya tidak enak Hati. "Itu sudah menjadi kewajiban saya Untuk melindungi Hiashi-sama."

Hinata kembali tersenyum hangat, merasa bahagia dengan kehidupan Harmonis yang dimiliki keluarga besarnya sekarang. "I-iya, terimakasih banyak."

"Kalau begitu, apa benar tidak ada sesuatu yang bisa saya lakukan Hime-sama?"

"T-tidak ada, Arigatou Wataru-san."

Setelah beberapa saat mempertimbangkan, Pemuda berusia Dua puluh Tahun itu mengangguk paham dan meminta undur diri. "Baiklah, kalau begitu saya Permisi, Hinata-sama."

Hinata menganggukkan kepalanya untuk mempersilahkan Wataru meninggalkan dapur. setelah Wataru pergi, kakak Hanabi itu kembali dengan aktivitasnya semula untuk mengupas Apel Merah yang sangat menggoda Lidahnya untuk segera memakannya.

Namun, Aroma lezat yang menguar dari Sushi di sebelahnya membuat Hinata penasaran untuk mencicipi rasanya. Diambilnya satu Potong Sushi berwarna Orange Cerah itu, kemudian menggigitnya.

Renyahnya bumbu yang ada di dalamnya membuat Hinata ketagihan untuk menggigitnya lagi. Rasa masam dari cuka berasnya benar-benar sangat pas komposisinya! Isinya yang berupa Sayuran segar dan Daging ikan laut membuat Hinata semakin mengagumi kehebatan Kira-san dalam hal memasak, Sushi Ini benar-benar enak!

Hingga...

Lagi, Hinata merasakan ada yang tidak beres dengan Ikan yang ada di dalam makanannya. Amis... dagingnya terlalu amis!

Sontak, Hinata langsung membekap mulutnya dan berlari ke Kamar mandi yang terletak tak jauh dari dapur, mengeluarkan isi perutnya yang semakin begejolak setiap kali Hinata mengingat makanan _Sushi_ dan _Takoyaki_ yang ia makan beberapa saat yang lalu.

Amis! Mereka semua amis!

.

.

.

**Bersambung**

.

.

.

**Mizuki, Wataru, Kira: **OC, yang Hika buat untuk meramaikan Mansion Hyuuga. Ceritanya saat itu Hinata sedang berada di dapur kelas _Bunke_, Hika mau suasananya ramai dan rileks, ga tegang2 banget T_T

**Usaha Keras itu tak akan menghkianati: **kutipan lagu kesukaan Hika, JKT48-Shonichi ^,^

*lap keringat* uedaann... chap iki dowo tenan ._. #plak# yosh, semoga bisa menghibur Minna-san :D iki aku tulis ngebut kangge sampeyan lho T_T *lebay* well, Hika ini SHL, namun Hika juga ga terlalu suka membuat karakter Sakura jadi jahat T_T Hika ga suka juga lihat dia di bash. #peace# Hika cinta damai :3 damai itu indah, minna... *gaadayangnanya* makanya Hika buat Sakura dan papa Hiashi sikapnya bersahabat, karena banyak hubungan itu banyak manfaatnya loh :D #dishinratensei# oke Hika Cuma mau bilang itu :D untuk chap depan, tunggu ya ._. Hika mau istirahat bentar habis nulis segini panjangnya, waktunya DCDSTJ juga buat update ^^7 hohoho

Terimakasih banyak untuk yang udah review, fav, Follow dan jadi Silent Reader T_T apalah aku tanpa kalian semua *lebay* hontou ni Arigatou! Minna... *bungkuk* Hika mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya karena fict ini masih banyak kekurangan. Namun, Hika sangat mengapresiasi kritik, saran dan semangat kalian yang sudah mendukung Hika untuk melanjutkan fict abal ini T_T arigatou...

**Terimakasih yang sebesar-besarnya untuk**: **Bebek Kuning, Jasmine DaisynoYuki, , maulidaemelia, Mell Hinaga Kuran, Line-chan SHL, , Lgaara, Virgo Shaka Mia, Lavenderchiha, Sushimakipark, Ichaa-chan, Uzumaki NaMa, Shie Hononon, Shu, Guest, Aizawa Chan, Reikan, GE, Name NM, Lovely Sasuhina, Hinata Uchiha, Hanna, Alta0sapphire, Guest, Yuka, Hs, UcSaHyHi, Keta, Tiasiambaton.**

**Terimakasih juga untuk: **Lagu Ost doraemon; Himawari no yakusoku-Motohiro Hatta, First Rabbit-AKB48, dan Kinjirareta Futari-AKB48 yang udah bikin mood Hika enak buat nulis fict ini ^^ akhir kata,

**Read and Review Please? T_T**


	7. Chapter 7

**Anata**

**HARD WARNING:**

**Pair: ****Sasuke Uchiha X Hinata Hyuuga**

**(Slight SasuSaku)**

**Rate: ****T+**

**Disclaimer: Naruto punyanya ****Masashi Kishimotto-san**** ^_^**

**Typo(s), EYD salah, alur Kecepetan dan Nebras kemana-mana -_-'a, ** **OOC, lebay, Gaje, TYPOS, GARING, aneh, dll!**

**Yang ga suka SasuHina, Mohon tekan Tombol "Back!"**

**REMEMBER: YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ, DON'T FLAME!**

**Story by: Hikari No Aoi.**

Special for: **Mia-san, Line-san, Raye-san, Lgaara-nee, De-san dan SHL semua** ^_^

Terimakasih juga untuk: **Yuka-san** yang gak pernah menyerah untuk mendukungku dengan review :')

Dan **sasuhina lover** yang membuka mataku bahwa aku lupa memberi warning tentang pair :')

#bungkuk# terimakasih banyak minna! :D selamat membaca! :')

.

.

.

Anata

.

.

.

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya di Mansion Uchiha yang terletak tak jauh dari jantung desa, sebagai klan polisi yang bertugas menjaga keamanan Konoha, tentu letak mansion ini harus strategis agar mudah melindungi warga kalau-kalau ada bahaya.

Mansion Uchiha adalah tempat tinggal khusus bagi Klan Uchiha. mereka adalah klan militer dengan keturunan yang hebat-hebat, peran klan Uchiha sangat penting untuk membangun kekuatan desa dari dalam, juga melindunginya dari luar.

sejarah pengguna _Sharigan_ yang tak perlu diragukan lagi kekuatannya semakin membuat klan kuat ini sangat di segani, bahkan di hormati oleh _Hokage_ pendiri Konoha sendiri. Klan ini sungguh... sangat hebat!

Namun Sayangnya, itu sudah belasan tahun silam. Dimana saat ini, semua hal tersebut hanyalah kenangan. Menjadi sejarah akan masa lalu yang kelam.

Pembantaian besar-besaran yang kakaknya-Itachi lakukan pada seluruh klan Uchiha, kini berdampak besar terhadapnya. dimana hanya ia sendiri sang Uchiha terakhir yang tersisa. Ahh, Andai saja... Klan merepotkan ini tidak melakukan kudeta, maka mereka semua, keluarganya...

"_Tadaima_." Pemuda berusia dua puluh tahun itu memasuki ruang tamu. dan seperti biasa, Sasuke hanya menemukan rumahnya ini dalam keadaan kosong seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Tidak ada siapa-siapa.

Menghela nafas lelah, Sasuke kemudian memilih untuk tidak terlalu memikirkannya. Ia melangkahkan kakinya untuk menuju dapur dan menyalakan kompor, sebelum mandi mungkin ada baiknya untuk menghangatkan makanan tadi pagi. Jadi, setelah makan malam, ia bisa langsung beristirahat, melemaskan seluruh otot tubuhnya yang terasa tegang.

Menyalakan kompor yang satunya lagi, Sasuke lalu mendidihkan air kran untuk membuat segelas minuman hangat, Konoha yang mulai berganti musim ini sedikit membuat tubuhnya menggigil kedinginan saat menerima misi.

Sialan. Cuaca dingin sedikit membuatnya kerepotan.

Setelah dirasa selesai, pemuda bertubuh tegap yang masih mengenakan baju ANBU lengkap itu segera naik ke lantai dua. Ia berencana mandi dengan segera, tentu saja untuk membersihkan kotoran berupa debu, keringat dan bercak darah yang melekat di tubuhnya. Karena... hasil Misinya kali ini seperti biasa, Sempurna.

-Anata-

Mengunyah makan malamnya dalam diam, Sasuke sama sekali tak berniat menyalakan Televisi yang berada di ruang tamu. Alisnya seketika mengernyit, semenjak perang dunia berakhir, apa ia pernah menonton TV? Juga, Sudah bertahun-tahun yang lalu semenjak ia pergi dari Konoha dan meninggalkan tempat ini tanpa pernah mengeceknya, dan apakah semua perabotan di rumah ini baik-baik saja?

Menghentikan kunyahannya, Sasuke kemudian menatap sekeliling rumah yang nampak rapi. Hanya saja, suasananya kelam dan beberapa debu yang menumpuk di sudut ruangan membuatnya berdecak kesal.

Ck, ia harus meminta libur Kakashi untuk merawat rumah tua ini Besok.

Menelan daging ayam yang ia makan, Sasuke mengambil segelas teh panas yang sudah ia seduh tadi. Suhunya yang hanya suam-suam kuku membuat Sasuke dengan mudah meneguknya tanpa takut merasa panas.

Teh hangat yang baru saja ia minum, membuat Sasuke mengingat sesuatu.

"_Jangan berlagak bodoh."_

"_-eh?"_

"_Kau fikir aku berapa lama Latihan di Team 7?"_

"_Uh... ma-maaf, a-aku rasa i-itu bukan Urusan Sasuke-kun."_

"_Memangnya kenapa? Dia kan memang Dobe."_

"_Ja-jangan menjelekkan Na-Naruto-kun seperti Itu, Sasuke-kun."_

"_Kau tidak terima?"_

"_A-apa kita kesini ha-hanya untuk membahas hal i-ini?"_

Sasuke kembali menaruh gelas itu di atas meja, pemuda berambut_ raven_ itu kemudian memijit dahinya yang tiba-tiba terasa pening. Demi Tuhan, apa yang sudah ia lakukan? Saat itu ia hanya ingin meminta maaf pada Hinata dan mengatakan padanya bahwa apa yang terjadi saat malam festival itu bukanlah seperti yang di bayangkannya. Ia dan Sakura benar-benar tidak ada Hubungan, hanya saja... mengapa sekarang justru mereka bertigalah yang jadi salah paham?

Sasuke menunduk, lalu meremas helaian rambut biru tua-Hitam miliknya. Mengapa ia harus terjebak di situasi yang rumit seperti ini, kami-sama? Apakah ia sangat jahat Hingga harus kau hukum dengan masalah serunyam ini? Apakah kau senang, sekarang? Kau puas?

Sasuke memejamkan kedua _Onyxs_nya, ia meremas Rambutnya sendiri dengan lebih kuat.

Bayangan tentang gadis lemah yang dahulu selalu ia pandang sebelah mata, sekarang telah berhasil merubahnya sejauh ini. Merubah kepribadian seorang Sasuke Uchiha.

ia yang bersedia menolongnya tanpa berfikir panjang, ia yang bersedia menangis untuk menggantikan airmatanya, dan ia... yang bersedia menemaninya agar tak mengalami hal yang sama dengan apa yang menimpanya...

Perasaan menyakitkan bernama Kesepian.

Ia adalah Hinata.

Sasuke menggeram, ia sungguh menyesal karena kemarin membiarkan emosi menyelimuti hingga membuat Hinata marah. Padahal tidak, sungguh... ia tidak bermaksud membuat Hinata terluka lagi seperti itu! Ia hanya ingin menjelaskan bahwa...

"_Aku dan Sakura-"_

"_Pacaran, kan?"_

Sekelebat memori yang terasa menyesakkan dadanya membuat Sasuke kembali meraung frustasi. Apa yang sudah ia lakukan, hah?!

.

.

.

Anata

.

.

.

Di mansion Hyuuga, Hinata tengah berbaring nyaman di dalam kamarnya yang hangat. Hujan salju yang saat ini tengah melanda Konoha membuatnya malas melakukan apapun. ditambah lagi, entah mengapa akhir-akhir ini ia juga semakin tidak berminat melakukan pekerjaan rumah kecuali bersantai. Ahh... mungkin ia memang sedang kelelahan. Untuk beraktivitas sehari-hari saja ia merasa sedikit kesulitan.

Menggulingkan tubuh mungilnya kesamping, Hinata menatap dinding kamar yang terbuat dari kayu. ulir-ulirnya yang tampak terpahat halus semakin membuat hati Hinata terasa hangat, ditambah lagi... cahaya temaram yang berasal dari lampu tidur di atas nakas setinggi satu meter di sisi kanannya, juga membuat dirinya merasa tenang. Entah mengapa, Hinata begitu menikmati semuanya sekarang.

Semuanya terasa begitu nyaman.

Memejamkan kedua manik Lavendernya, Hinata mencoba untuk terlelap dan jatuh ke alam mimpi. Saat ini memang baru pukul kujuh malam, namun rasanya ia sudah sangat lelah sekali. Ditambah cuaca yang tidak bersahabat seperti ini seakan memaksa Hinata untuk mengacuhkan diri dan beristirahat. Padahal, biasanya ia akan membantu Mizuki-san untuk membereskan peralatan sehabis makan malam.

"-Sama, Hime-sama?" sayup-sayup, Hinata mendengar suara seseorang memanggilnya. Sepertinya tidak asing? "Hime-sama, ini saya, Neji."

Bangun dengan perlahan, Hinata segera berjalan menuju pintu _Fusuma_ kamar, lalu menggesernya pelan. Dilihatnya, sang kakak tengah berdiri di depan Kamarnya dengan wajah yang memerah. Dia kedinginan?!

"N-Nii-san, apa yang kau lakuk-"

Neji memotong kalimat Hinata cepat. "Jangan hiraukan saya, anda dipanggil oleh Tetua, Nona Hinata." Jawab Neji tegas, asap hangat menguap dari bibirnya yang terlihat pucat karena kedinginan. Sudah berapa lama ia berdiri di sini?

"A-akan ku ambilkan dulu ba-baju hangat Untuk-"

Namun, genggaman tangan Neji pada pergelangan tangan Hinata membuat gadis itu tak bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Hinata terkesiap.

"_Summimasen_, beliau ingin bertemu sekarang." Ujar Neji sambil menuntun Hinata ke ruang Tengah Keluarga Hyuuga. Ada apa? Tidak biasanya para tetua akan mengadakan pertemuan mendadak seperti ini?

"A-Apa ada sesuatu, nii-san?" mengimbangi sang Kakak, Hinata mencoba untuk mempercepat langkah kakinya. Entah mengapa, jalan cepat seperti ini membuat tubuhnya benar-benar kelelahan.

Neji menggenggam lagi tangan Hinata dengan sedikit lebih erat. "Para tetua ingin berunding sesuatu." Katanya pelan.

Hinata terperangah. Apa... sudah terjadi sesuatu Hingga para tetua Hyuuga mengadakan pertemuan mendadak malam ini?

"Kurasa ini berhubungan dengan anda, Hime-sama." Lanjut Neji cepat.

Hinata terkesiap. Ma-maksudnya apa? "Ke-kenapa?"

_Bunke_ Hyuuga itu menggeleng pelan. setelah mengatakan apa yang ia ketahui, ia memilih untuk diam dan membiarkan Hinata bertanya-tanya dengan situasi macam apakah yang sudah menantinya di depan sana. Sebagai Hyuuga kelas bawah, Neji juga tak begitu memahami tentang masalah apa yang sedang bergejolak saat ini.

Se-sebenarnya ada apa?

Mereka berdua sampai di depan pintu _Fusuma_ ruang Utama dimana tetua-tetua Hyuuga tengah berkumpul. Setelah Neji memberitahukan kehadiran Hinata, sang _Souke_ itu kemudian di persilahkan masuk.

Duduk bersimpuh pada _Tatami_ yang masih kosong di dekat Ayahnya, Hinata menegakkan Tubuhnya dengan tegap untuk menjaga wibawa sang ayah. Juga... karena dia adalah sang _Heiress_ yang kelak akan memimpin klan besar Ini, ia harus terlihat kuat.

"Selamat datang, Hinata-sama." Seorang wanita berambut Cokelat disanggul kebelakang menyapa Hinata, dia tersenyum lembut. "Maaf memanggil anda malam-malam begini."

Awalnya, Hinata hanya mengerjab sebagai respon Tetua tersebut, ia sedikit syok. namun di detik selanjutnya, ia segera membalas sapaan hangat itu dengan ramah. "S-selamat malam, Kaede-sama, dan se-seluruh tetua Hyuuga."

Sebanyak sepuluh orang di ruangan itu termasuk Hinata tersenyum tipis, sekedar untuk berbasa-basi.

.

.

.

Anata

.

.

.

"Baiklah, pertama-tama kita rebus dagingnya." Kata Hinata sambil menyalakan Kompor berwarna _Silver_ itu, ia terlihat sangat cekatan dan berpengalaman dalam menangani urusan dapur.

Sakura mengangguk, gadis bersurai merah muda itu mengambil beberapa bumbu untuk disiapkan saat air dalam panci itu mendidih nanti

"Uh.. ada apa saja Hina-chan?" katanya sambil berusaha mengingat-ingat. "Satu sendok makan Garam, Ketumbar, Bawang Putih dan..."

Melihat sahabatnya yang agak kesusahan, Hinata tersenyum. di ambilnya bumbu terakhir untuk melengkapi rempah-rempah yang sedang Sakura siapkan. "Jahe." Katanya kemudian.

Sakura menghela nafas, antara lega dan bahagia. "Ah, kau memang ahlinya Hina-chan." Ujarnya sambil menghaluskan semua bumbu-bumbu itu menjadi satu.

Sedangkan Hinata, sang Heiress Hyuuga memilih untuk menyiapkan penggorengan untuk si Ayam potong jika Bumbunya sudah meresap, ia tersenyum masam saat mendengar perkataan Sakura barusan.

"Ti-tidak Juga, Sakura-san." Ujar Sang Kunoichi itu sambil menutup panci yang airnya sudah mulai memanas. "A-aku tak bisa masak banyak."

Sakura menghaluskan bumbu itu dengan teliti dan penuh konsentrasi, ia ingin masakanya nanti sempurna! "Ahh, Meski begitu tetap saja." Ujarnya sambil kembali menghela nafas kecewa.

"Ehh?" Hinata mengernyit. "K-kenapa, Sakura-san?"

Sakura menghentikan antivitasnya, ia menatap bumbu yang sudah tercampur. Ada rasa sesak yang menyerang Hatinya. "Sasuke-kun suka pada perempuan yang pandai masak."

Sontak, Hinata menepuk pundak Sakura dan tersenyum hangat. "_D-daijoubu_, setiap orang itu bisa memasak!" ujar Hinata menyemangati Sakura.

"A-Aku akan membantu Sakura-san agar bisa d-dekat dengan Sasuke-ku-uhm, Sasuke-san."

Sakura menatap Hinata tak percaya, _Emerald_nya berkaca-kaca. "_H-Hontou_, Hinata?" ujarnya penuh harap.

Hinata menggangguk mantap, ia mengepalkan telapak Tangannya. "Hai! jadi, ayo be-berusaha!"

"Nyaaa, kau memang yang terbaik Hina-chaaannn!" gadis bersurai Pink itu kemudian memeluknya erat, tak berniat melepaskanya beberapa saat kedepan.

"Uhuk, Se-sesak, Sakura-san!" namun, mendengar pekikan Hinata yang tanpaknya kesusahan bernafas, Sakura segera melepaskan pelukannya. tapi, Gadis semata wayang Haruno itu malah mencengkram bahu Hinata erat, matanya menatap tajam ke arah _Heiress_ itu.

"Dan, beritahu aku juga rahasia membesarkan Dadamu!"

"Heehhh?!"

Anata

"Jadi, apa yang terjadi padamu dua bulan yang lalu?" Sakura mengaduk nasi dalam _Rice Cooker_nya. setelah selesai, gadis bertubuh langsing itu kemudian menutup penanak nasi itu kembali. "Kau tidak terluka, tapi tidak sadarkan diri hampir seharian."

Hinata kembali mengingat-ingat. kalau tidak salah, saat itu ia menerima misi dengan Sasuke di Hanagakure. Apa yang terjadi padanya saat itu? "Umm, a-aku tidak terlalu ingat. Yang ku tahu, a-aku sedang ada di atas bukit lalu semuanya gelap. Mu-mungkin aku tergelincir."

Sakura menoleh ke arah Hinata, dahinya mengernyit. "Ah benar juga." ia Setuju dengan hipotesis Hinata. Namun, sedetik kemudian ia terkesiap. "Tapi... kenapa kau tidak terluka?"

Mengaduk Ayam dalam penggorengan itu dengan kikuk, Hinata berusaha untuk mengingat-ingat alasan mengapa ia sampai tidak sadarkan diri. Tapi, otaknya yang terhalang jalan buntu sama sekali tak membantu. Hinata benar-benar tidak ingat.

"A-aku sempat siuman dan me-me-mengobati lukaku sendiri, tapi kemudian a-aku... aku-uhh, aku kehabisan _C-Chakra_." Mengigit bibir bawahnya cepat-cepat, gadis bersurai Indigo itu kemudian mencoba mencari alasan lain untuk mengalihkan perhatian. "W-Waahh! Ayamnya sudah matang!"

Dengan cepat, Sakura segera mengambil pencapit untuk meniriskan minyak dari ayam itu dan menunggunya agak dingin. "Kita harus mencobanya!" ujarnya semangat.

Saat itu juga, wajah Hinata kembali memucat. _Takoyaki_ dan _Sushi_ adalah makanan yang membuat dirinya mual. Dan keduanya sama-sama terbuat dari daging. Ayam termasuk daging kan? Bagaimana jika kembali memakan daging itu? Apa Hinata akan muntah lagi?

"Ah... se-sepertinya enak," ujar Hinata lirih sambil menelan ludahnya dengan paksa. Entah mengapa mulutnya sekarang terasa asin. Apa mual setelah makan daging itu... menjadi alergi baru saat ini ya?

Meniup-niup dengan kuat daging paha itu, Sakura kemudian memberikan pada Hinata saat suhunya mulai mendingin. "Kau _Chef_nya, dan pasti masakan ini enak!"

Hinata menerima potongan ayam tersebut, ditatapnya daging berwarna coklat keemasan itu penuh keraguan. Bagaimana jika Sakura melihatnya mual? "_A-arigatou_..."

Bagaimana Hinata menyembunyikannya? Apa ia harus melakukan hal yang sama saat makan siang bersama Kiba dan Shino?

Pekikan dari Sahabat Pink disebelahnya membuat Hinata menoleh cepat. Mendapati ekspresi Sakura yang antusias, membuat Hinata mengernyit heran.

"_Oishiiii_! Kyaaa! Ini enak Hinata-humm..." sang _Kunoichi_ Haruno itu menggigit kembali sayap ayam tersebut, menikmati betapa bumbu yang sudah mereka gunakan terasa sangat pas. "_Hontou_, Ini enak sekali!"

Lidah Hinata terasa getir, dan entah mengapa indra perasanya ini sekarang semakin terasa asin. dengan susah payah, ia menelan ludahnya sendiri.

"Ayo dicoba, Hina-chan?"

"Uhm, i-iya." Menggigit daging itu perlahan, kemudian Hinata memejamkan matanya erat. Ia sudah siap jika rasa mual itu kembali dan membuatnya-

Enak?

Lavender Hinata mengerjab. Ia kemudian mengigit lagi daging ayam itu lebih banyak dan mengunyahnya agak cepat. Kenapa... rasanya enak? Tidak amis dan-

"Bagaimana?" Sakura meminta pendapat Hinata, kemudian menyodorkan daging ayam lebih banyak lagi padanya. "Mau tambah? Hihihi!"

"I-Ini enak!"

.

.

.

Anata

.

.

.

"Aku dan Sakura akan bertunangan."

Hinata langsung menoleh dengan cepat, menatap tak percaya Sasuke yang sekarang tengah berdiri di hadapannya. "K-kapan? Apa Sakura-san sudah tahu?!"

Sasuke menggeleng, pemuda Uchiha tersebut kemudian menatap Hinata dalam-dalam. "Maafkan aku tentang Naruto saat itu, aku tidak bermaksud untuk menyakitimu Hinata."

Gadis bersurai indigo itu menggeleng perlahan, lalu tersenyum lembut. "Tidak apa-apa, a-aku yang harus meminta maaf karena terlalu kasar pa-pada Sasuke-kun."

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Hinata mendangak, menatap dengan bingung Sasuke yang sedang menghawatirkannya. "-Maksudku, kau akan ada misi kan?"

Setelah meralat kalimatnya barusan, pemuda Uchiha itu mengeratkan syal biru tua pada lehernya dan memandang Hinata. Entah mengapa, hanya sulung Hyuuga yang ada di hadapannya inilah mampu menenangkan hatinya. Semenjak pulang dari misi semalam, bertemu dengan Hinata sekarang seperti obat yang ampuh untuk membuat hatinya tenang.

Sasuke bahkan tak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak karena bayangan Hinata yang terus bergentayangan di kepalanya, apa artinya ini Sasuke sudah bergantung pada kehadiran Hinata?

"A-aku baik-baik saja." Memasang senyuman palsu, Hinata mencoba untuk terlihat tegar. Sebenarnya... ia sangat tidak baik-baik saja. Pertemuan dengan tetua Hyuuga semalam benar-benar akan mengubah hidupnya hingga 180 derajat. Dan semua itu hanya tinggal menghitung hari.

"Kau tampak pucat dan berantakan, apa ada sesuatu?" Sasuke memincingkan matanya, ia menulusuri lebih detail lagi tentang sosok Hinata yang kini mulai berbeda. Sekarang, Hinata terlihat lebih sedikit 'berisi'. tapi kenapa wajahnya terlihat kacau dengan kantung hitam di area matanya begitu? Apa dia sedang _stress_? "Ada... masalah?"

Memberanikan diri untuk bertanya seperti ini memang bukanlah tabiat Sasuke, namun pemuda Uchiha itu juga tak mampu menyembunyikan perasaan lain yang menggelitik hatinya untuk bersama Hinata sedikit lebih lama lagi. Sasuke mulai... nyaman dengan kehadiran Hinata di sisinya, meski ia tahu bahwa sebentar lagi Sasuke akan terikat dengan Sakura.

Sang _Heiress_ menunduk, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya yang kini bergetar. Bisakah... bisakah Hinata menceritakan hal ini pada Sasuke?

"A... aku kesini karena ingin berterimakasih," kata Hinata pelan, suaranya nyaris seperti sebuah bisikan. "Ji-jika tidak ada Sasuke-kun, aku pasti sudah mati."

Sasuke mengernyit, tidak mengerti dengan kalimat Hinata barusan. "Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

Meremas ujung jaketnya pelan, Hinata mulai memberanikan diri untuk menatap Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun su-sudah menyelamatkanku, berkali-kali."

"Huh?"

"Sa-saat melawan kalajengking, menghindari kupu-kupu beracun, membebaskanku dari lilitan ular... lalu uhmm, sa-saat aku jatuh dari tebing. A-aku sadar aku sangat ceroboh, aku minta maaf." Nada bicara Hinata yang bergetar, entah mengapa membuat Sasuke merasa sesak. Ada apa sebenarnya? Mengapa Sasuke merasa ada yang Hinata sembunyikan?

"Ada apa, Hinata?" mendekat satu langkah, pemuda Uchiha itu menatap _Amethyst_ Hinata dalam-dalam. Gadis ini yang telah menolongnya dari kesepian, gadis inilah yang telah mengajarinya tentang sebuah kehangatan. Lalu, jika Hinata menghilang bagaimana Sasuke bisa memiliki penopang?

"A-aku sangat berterimakasih," kata Hinata sambil tersenyum lembut. "A-aku janji akan menjaga diriku sendiri."

"Hey, kenapa kau menangis? Ada apa ini, Hinata?"

"Ti-tidak, a-aku hanya senang karena mendapat Misi _Rank A_. Dan i-itu semua berkat Sasuke-kun."

"Hinata-"

"Tapi..." gadis itu kembali menunduk, ia kembali menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan kuat. "Tapi... aku lega karena Sa-Sasuke-kun menepati janji untuk menjaga Sakura-san."

Menarik tangan Hinata, Sasuke kemudian menggenggamnya erat. "Apa kau cemburu? Apa kau tidak mau-"

"Ti-tidak, bukan begitu!" _Souke_ Hyuuga itu buru-buru menjelaskan, ia tak ingin Sasuke salah paham. "A-aku sudah tahu bahwa Kakashi-sama yang mengusulkan hal ini, a-aku sangat senang, sungguh!"

"Aku bisa menolaknya."

"A-apa?! Tidak! Jangan!"

Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya, menatap manik Hinata dalam. "Kenapa? Alasan kuat apa yang bisa kau berikan? Lagipula aku tidak menyetujui jika Sakura menjadi-"

"H-hentikan." Sasuke mengernyit, ia semakin tidak mengerti dengan kondisi Hinata sekarang. Dia kenapa? Apa yang sebenarnya ingin Hinata katakan? Sedari tadi Hinata bicara, jujur Sasuke hanya bisa menyimpulkan bahwa Hinata sedang ada masalah. Tapi, kenapa dia menyembunyikannya?

"Kenapa kau menangis?" mengusap airmata yang telah menetes itu lembut, tatapan Sasuke meredup. "Ada apa denganmu, Hinata?"

"A-aku punya permintaan." Ujar Hinata tulus, ia menggenggam telapak tangan Sasuke yang membingkai wajahnya lalu tersenyum lembut. "K-kalian harus bersama."

Sasuke kembali mengernyit, ia menarik Hinata untuk mendekat. "Kenapa? Semua ini belum terlambat-"

"Ka-karena kalian cocok!" ujar Hinata lagi, ia tersenyum lebih lebar. "Jadi... berjanjilah padaku Sasuke-kun, ka-kalian harus hidup bahagia."

"Kau aneh, Hinata."

"E-eh?"

"Kenapa kalimatmu seperti akan pergi jauh?" _Onyxs _Sasuke menatap Hinata lekat-lekat, mencari jawaban yang mungkin bisa ia temukan. Entah dusta atau kejujuran, yang penting Sasuke bisa mengerti apa yang akan Hinata sampaikan padanya sekarang. "Katakan, Hinata."

"A-aku baik-baik saja." Dusta Hinata lagi, ia balas menatap Sasuke dalam. "Kalian... adalah pasangan y-yang serasi."

"Hinata, sebenarnya aku-"

"A-aku tahu." Sela Hinata cepat, gadis itu berjinjit sedikit agar bisa mengecup bibir Sasuke. Lalu, Setelah menciumanya sebentar, ia segera mengambil jarak sejauh yang ia bisa. Karena pada kenyataanya, tempat Hinata memang bukan di sisi pemuda itu. Ia sendiri bahkan masih belum memiliki perasaan khusus padanya selalin sahabat. Jadi Hinata lebih baik memang begini, tak ada di manapun.

Selagi perasaan ini masih ada, Hinata yakin bahwa ia akan baik-baik saja. Ia sudah bisa melupakan Naruto, ia juga tak terlalu menyukai Sasuke. Jadi semua ini pasti akan baik-baik saja.

Akan lebih baik jika Hinata terus seperti ini.

"A-aku rasa... aku tidak bisa datang di pesta pertunanganmu." Kini, Hinata membelakangi Sasuke. Airmata yang menetes dengan deraslah yang membuatnya melakukan hal ini. Ia tak ingin Sasuke tahu, masalah berat apa yang menghantam hidupnya sekarang. Karena memang, perjuangan Hinata barusaja akan di mulai.

"Hi-Hinata..."

"J-jaga dia, sa-sampaikan juga salamku padanya." Meremas perutnya pelan, Hinata berusaha sekuat tenaga untik tidak terisak. Ia bahkan mengigit bibirnya sendiri hingga terluka.

"Terimakasih." Setelah berkata seperti itu, Hinata kemudian berlalu. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih memetung di tempatnya.

Pemuda itu kini membatu, Manik hitamnya yang kosong, masih setia menatap punggung Hinata yang mulai menjauh. Tangannya yang terkulai lemas membuat Sasuke terasa tak memiliki kekuatan lagi.

Sebenarnya... ada apa ini? Sandiwara apa yang sedang terjadi?!

"Hi... nata?"

.

.

.

Anata

.

.

.

"_Apa-apaan semua ini, Kakashi!" Sasuke menggebrak meja Hokage, membiarkan Shiho sang sekretaris Hokage berjengit kaget karena ulahnya. "Aku tidak mau-"_

"_Sasuke..." Sang Rokudaime menyela, ia menatap muridnya dulu itu lekat-lekat. "Kalian tidak bisa menolak."_

_Sasuke balas memandang Kakashi tajam, ia bahkan menekan rahangnya kuat hingga menimbulkan suara bergemelutuk. "Apa-apaan kau ini, brengsek!"_

"_Sa-Sasuke-kun, kumohon jaga bicaramu." Shiho maju, ia melindungi sang Hokage._

"_Semua ini sudah di tetapkan." Kata Kakashi lagi, raut wajahnya sangat serius saat ia membicarakan hal ini._

"_Kau pikir aku boneka, hah?"_

"_Tidak, ini demi kebaikanmu Sasuke."_

_Menghantam meja itu hingga hancur, Sasuke masih meminta Kakashi memberi penjelasan yang lebih masuk akal. "AKU TAHU APA YANG AKU LAKUKAN!"_

"_Maaf." Kata laki-laki berambut perak itu tenang, ia kemudian berdiri dan menepuk pundak Sasuke pelan. "Semua ini keinginan tetua."_

_Nafas Sasuke tercekat, Onyxsnya terbelalak. Apa... apa maksudnya semua ini, hah? Para tetua bangsat itu mau di beri pelajaran rupanya! Mereka itu siapa hingga berani mengatur hidup Sasuske Uchiha?!_

"_Bertunanganlah dengan Sakura, dan aku jamin. Apa yang kau lakukan ini setimpal dengan keselamatan'nya'."_

_Bahu Sasuke menegang, ia menatap Kakashi dalam. "Siapa?"_

"_Aku tak bisa mengatakannya."_

.

.

.

Anata

.

.

.

"_Hime-sama, tenangkan dirimu." Byakushiki-sama* menepuk pundak Hinata, sudah lebih dari satu hari semenjak rapat itu di selenggarakan. Dan Hingga kini hasil rapat tersebut masih membuat mental sang sulung Hyuuga hancur, namun Melihat kondisi yang sudah stabil, tetua dari kelas Bunke itu segera menggunakan kesempatan ini dengan sebaik mungkin. Mereka harus bertindak cepat, karena musuh Hinata sekarang adalah kenyataan. "Tidak ada waktu lagi. Anda Harus kuat, Hime-sama!"_

_Hinata masih sesegukan, ia kemudian mengusap perutnya pelan. "Ba-bagaimana mungkin, Byaku-sama?" airmata masih menetes deras di kedua pipinya yang sembab, semua hal berat ini membuat kepala Hinata semakin pusing. Langkah awal apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang?_

"_A-aku bahkan tidak tahu-hiks, jika aku... aku..."_

_Merengkuh sang Heiress ke dalam pelukan hangat, Byakushiki kemudian mengusap rambut Hinata pelan untuk menenangkannya. "Anda harus tabah, Hime-sama."_

_Membiarkan ruangan kecil ini penuh dengan suara tangis Hinata, wanita berusia enam puluh lima tahun itu hanya bisa berusaha semampu yang ia bisa. Rapat yang menghasilkan poin-poin bagi kejayaan klan Hyuuga benar-benar memberatkan Hinata. Tepat dua minggu lagi saat ulang tahunnya, ia akan dinikahkan dengan orang asing yang tidak Hinata kenal. Dan Byakushiki tahu betul bahwa saudaranya-Byakushaki* dari Kelas Souke itulah yang telah merencanakan ini semua, kasta-kasta yang masih kental dalam klan Hyuuga membuat garis nyata siapa yang di atas dan siapa yang di bawah. Byakushiki yang di lahirkan dalam situasi yang berbeda dengan kakaknya, hanya bisa menuruti keinginannya dengan terpaksa. Ia adalah Bunke, dan haram bagi mereka jika menantang kelas atas-Souke._

_Belum lagi, kekuatan kakaknya yang tersembunyi selama ini membuat mereka tak berkutik. Memang klan ini dipimpin oleh Hiashi, namun Byakushaki yang menjabat sebagai tetua Hyuuga membuat Hiashi satu langkah berada di bawahnya._

_namun Sebenarnya jika kita teliti, Byakushakilah yang memimpin klan ini dari belakang layar, Bukan Hiashi. Karena dia hanyalah boneka. Inilah mengapa setiap bantahan Hiashi selalu bisa dipatahkan dengan mudah Oleh Byakushaki._

_Meski untuk melindungi putrinya sendiri, Hiashi akan selalu kalah dengan seorang pemimpin yang 'berkuasa hitam di atas putih.'_

"_Anda harus menemuinya, Hime-sama." melepaskan pelukannya perlahan, Byakushiki kemudian mengusap airmata Hinata. "Anda harus tabah, setidaknya ucapkanlah perpisahan."_

"_Ta-tapi bagaimana bisa, Byaku-sama? aku... aku-hiks, aku masih tidak percaya." Jawab Hinata pilu, ia kembali menangis sesegukan._

"_Dengarkan saya, nona Hinata. Anda harus pergi meninggalkan mansion ini saat berangkat Misi."_

_Gadis bermahkota Indigo itu terkesiap mendengar kalimat Byakusihi barusan. Mengapa ia harus pergi? Apa karena ia telah menyebabkan aib hingga Hinata sampai di usir dari klannya sendiri? "Bya-Byakushiki-sama..."_

"_Hinata-sama, saya sudah meminta Hokage untuk menangani masalah ini secara pribadi. Pemuda itu akan menikah dengan seorang gadis agar bisa melindungimu."_

"_Ta-tapi-hiks, anakku..."_

"_Anda harus melarikan diri dari negara Api ini, sejauh mungkin."_

_Mata Hinata membulat, jantungnya yang berdetak cepat membuatnya sesak nafas. "Ken... kenapa?"_

"_Hanya kita yang tahu akan hal ini, Hime-sama. jika kakakku tahu, ia akan membunuh putramu."_

_Seketika itupula, Hinata serasa dihantam oleh kenyataan yang lebih mengerikan lagi. Berita tentang pertunangan saat ulangtahunnya, lalu ia yang ternyata hamil dan ayah dari bayinya adalah Sasuke, namun pemuda itu harus menikah dengan gadis lain agar bisa menyelamatkannya. Semua itu sudah membuat Hinata serasa ingin mati, Lalu... lalu sekarang apalagi kami-sama? kenapa ia harus lari dan menyelamatkan putranya ini sendiri? Kenapa ia yang harus menderita? Mengapa putranya harus menjadi buronan satu negara jika Hinata sampai ketahuan memiliki trah keturunan Hyuuga dengan Uchiha?_

_Oh, ya Tuhan..._

_Mengguncang-guncangkan pundak sang Heiress pelan, Byakushiki berharap bahwa gadis ini masih bisa sadar dan menghadapi semua ini dengan kepala dingin. "Byakushaki-san akan membunuh anda jika dia tahu anda hamil di luar nikah, kakak saya akan menghukum anda karena telah mencoreng nama baik Hyuuga. belum lagi putra yang akan anda lahirkan kelak akan memiliki kekuatan mata yang hebat, oleh karena itu... anda harus lari Hime-sama, larilah! anda harus menyelamatkannya! Mereka pantas untuk hidup."_

.

.

.

Anata

.

.

.

"Nee-sama sudah berkemas, ya?" kehadiran Hanabi yang tiba-tiba membuat Hinata terkesiap, ia kemudian menyembunyikan kotak bertahtakan permata tersebut di bawah bantal dengan perlahan. kotak ini adalah pemberian Byakushiki-sama, oleh karena itu Hinata akan menjaganya.

"I-iya, Hana-chan." Jawab Hinata gugup, namun sedetik kemudian Hinata mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Ja-jangan masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu."

Sang adik hanya mendengus, ia kemudian mendekati kakaknya dan duduk di dekat Hinata. "Misi kali ini berapa lama, nee?"

Hinata kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya, mengemasi barang-barang yang akan ia bawa selama beberapa hari kedepan. "E-entahlah, mungkin hampir seminggu."

"Wihh, banyak sekali!" awalnya Hinata bingung dengan kalimat Hanabi, namun saat ia menelusuri pandangan matanya, Hinata akhirnya mengerti. "Kenapa bawaanmu banyak, nee?"

Hinata hanya tersenyum kecut, dadanya kembali terasa sakit saat adiknya menanyakan hal tersebut. Andai Hanabi tahu, bahwa hari ini... adalah hari terakhir Hanabi melihat kakaknya. Andai Hanabi tahu tentang ini semua, maka Hinata mungkin bisa mengurangi beban untuk tak meninggalkan Hanabi, adik kesayangannya.

Kami-sama, andai Hinata bisa mengutarakan itu semua!

Mengerjabkan Lavendernya beberapa kali, Hinata berharap cara ini efektif untuk menghilangkan airmata yang membuat pandangannya kabur. Ia tidak boleh membuat Hanabi curiga, Hinata tidak boleh menggagalkan recana ini hanya karena keegoisan semata! Yosh, meski terpisah... Hinata yakin kelak ia akan bertemu kembali dengan adiknya.

"N-nee-san perlu banyak bawaan." Ujar Hinata pelan, ia kemudian mempercepat acara kemas-kemasnya. "D-disana se-sedang musim dingin, bahkan lebih dingin dari Konoha."

Hanabi mengangguk paham, ia kemudian menatap ke luar jendela kamar kakaknya. Memandangi tanaman bunga yang Hinata rawat dengan baik selama ini. Apa selama musim dingin, mereka akan baik-baik saja?

"Eh, Nee-sama... Tou-sama tadi mencarimu." Ujar Hanabi cepat. Duh, ia hampir saja lupa akan hal ini kalau tidak mengingat alasan menagapa Hanabi masuk ke kamar kakaknya.

"Ehh? Me-memang Tou-san sekarang ada dimana?" tanya Hinata, ia menatap adiknya dengan pandangan heran. "A-apa ada hal yang penting?"

"Ayah sedang keluar bersama tetua, entahlah..." membaringkan tubuhnya pada kasur kakaknya, Hanabi lalu memandangi langit-langit kamar Hinata yang tampak bersih dan terawat. "Apa nee-san tidak apa-apa? maksudku, sebentar lagi Nee akan menikah."

Hinata hanya tersenyum, ia kemudian ikut membaringkan diri di samping Hanabi dan sama-sama memandang langit kamarnya. Sudah lama sekali Hinata dan adiknya tidak bersama seperti ini, dan baru sekali mereka saling bercengkrama, Hinata harus pergi.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa." jawab Hinata, ia memalingkan wajahnya dan tersenyum lembut pada Hanabi. "Nanti, saat nee-san tidak ada, jadilah pewaris yang hebat Hana-chan."

_Amethyst_ Hanabi mengerjab, ia mencerna kalimat kakaknya dengan hati-hati. Memang, jika Hinata menikah nanti otomatis yang akan melindungi klan ini adalah dirinya. sebagai putri nomor dua, ialah yang akan diberi amanat menjadi penerus klan Hyuuga selanjutnya. jadi... memang begitukah arti pesan Hinata sebenarnya?

"Ya, tentu saja nee-sama." jawab Hanabi, ia lalu tersenyum lebar. "Aku akan melindungi kakak."

Anata

Setelah berpamitan pada Byakushiki-san secara diam-diam, Hinata kemudian meninggalkan Mansion Hyuuga dengan bersikap seperti biasa. Saat Neji mengantarnyapun Hinata merasa semuanya akan berjalan lancar. Kakak sepupu yang selalu mendampinginya itu tak menaruh curiga sedikitpun pada tingkah lakunya. Yosh! Semoga saja semua akan baik-baik saja, Kami-sama.

Jika kau tanya apakah Hinata tertekan sekarang, maka _Souke_ Hyuuga itu akan menjawab 'Ya!' dengan lantang. Mengapa? Karena Malam hari setelah Hinata memasak dengan Sakura, ia dikejutkan dengan keputusan sepihak Byakushaki-sama untuk menikahkan Hinata dengan klan lain dari luar desa bulan ini juga, setelah ia kembali dari misi.

Tak cukup sampai di situ, Hinata semakin tertohok saat Byakushiki-sama, saudari Byakushaki-sama menariknya ke kamar dan memberitahu Hinata tentang berita mengejutkan yang lainnya, bahwa saat ini ia tengah berbadan dua.

Saat itu dunia Hinata runtuh dan hancur lebur tak berbentuk, ia berani bersumpah demi nama Tuhan bahwa Hinata sama sekali tak mengetahui mengapa semua ini bisa terjadi. Kapan dan dengan siapa ia melakukannya benar-benar membuat Hinata jatuh putus asa, ia sama sekali tidak ingat apa-apa.

Namun, tetua dari kelas _Bunke_ itu tak perlu waktu lama untuk mengetahuinya. Byakushiki-sama adalah leluhur klan Hyuuga yang memiliki kemampuan ninja medis, tak sulit baginya untuk mencari tahu siapa ayah dari bayi Hinata. Dan Saat itu juga, masalah lain kembali menghantam hidup Hinata. Karena, laki-laki itu adalah...

Sasuke Uchiha.

Semuanya akan terasa mudah andai Hinata dan Sasuke bisa menikah dan saling bertanggung jawab dengan apa yang sudah mereka lakukan, namun Byakushiki-sama tak bisa melakukan hal itu. Saudaranya tidak akan tinggal diam begitu saja saat ada keturunan Hyuuga yang telah mencoreng nama baik klan. Sudah bisa dipastikan bahwa Byakushaki-sama akan membunuh Hinata dan Sasuke beserta putra mereka andai ia tahu akan hal ini.

Apalagi, Hinata yang akan menikah setelah pulang dari misi benar-benar akan membuat nama baik Hyuuga tercoreng di mata klan lain. Tidak, Byakushiki-sama tidak bisa membiarkan _Kunoichi_ ini mati sia-sia dengan kesalahan yang tidak ia tahu. Oleh karena itu, wanita berambut coklat panjang itu akan menempuh jalan lain untuk menyelamatkan Hinata dan keturunannya.

Ia harus menyembunyikannya.

Meminta Kakashi sang Hokage untuk membantunya, Byakushiki beharap bahwa dengan menikahkan Sasuke dengan wanita lain bisa menyelamatkannya andai sang Kakak tahu nanti. Dan untuk Hinata, ia akan menyuruh sang _Heiress_ tersebut agar setelah pulang dari misi Hinata memalsukan kematiannya. Karena, Hanya dengan cara inilah, putra kembar yang akan Hinata lahirkan nanti akan selamat.

Meski mereka tidak akan dianggap lagi sebagai klan Hyuuga, namun Byakushiki-sama sudah memikirkan itu semua. Nanti, jika memang jodoh ada di tangan mereka berdua... Sasuke dan Hinata pasti akan bisa bersama.

"Aku harap misi ini tidak lama." Celotehan dari Ino yang berada di sampingnya membuat Hinata terkesiap, astaga ia melamun lagi. Padahal, sebentar lagi gerbang akan di buka dan mereka akan berangkat.

Tapi... syukurlah, Ino sepertinya tidak menyadarinya.

"Me-memang ada apa, Ino-san?" tanya Hinata, ia harus belajar menjadi air sekarang. Berbohong, mengikuti arus, dan bertahan adalah syarat yang harus Hinata lakukan untuk memulai kehidupan barunya. Andai tidak ada Byakushiki-san... gadis berambut biru tua itu tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan.

"Aku akan ada kencan dengan Sai-kun! Kyaaa! Dia benar-benar romantis!" ujar Ino penuh kegirangan, ia bahkan berputar-putar saking senangnya.

"S-sugoi, Sai-kun pa-pasti sangat perhatian dengan Ino-san."

Ino menghentikan aktivitasnya, lalu menatap Hinata dengan pandangan mata berbinar. "Apa? tentusaja! Dia sangat... uhhh, dia sangat jantan Hina-chan! Kyaaaa! Pokoknya dia itu yang terbaik!" kata Ino penuh semangat.

"Yeah, meski terkadang aneh." Lanjutnya kemudian.

Hinata hanya terkikik pelan, tingkah Ino yang lucu dan periang bisa menghibur hatinya meski hanya sedikit. Namun, sedetik kemudian Hinata memegang perutnya dengan perlahan.

Benarkah... ia tengah mengandung sekarang?

Sungguh, Hingga saat ini Hinata masih belum percaya dengan masalah yang menghantam hidupnya. Kurang dari satu minggu, semua kekacauan ini memaksa Hinata untuk hidup dengan pribadi yang baru. Apakah... ia bisa?

"Hina-chan! Ayo berangkat?" lambaian tangan Ino yang sudah berada di depannya membuat Hinata kembali tersadar, ah ternyata gerbangnya sudah terbuka ya?

"I-iya!" berbalik sebentar untuk melihat desa yang sudah membesarkannya, Hinata hanya bisa tersenyum pahit.

Ia... akan merindukan tempat ini.

"Sayonara, Konoha." Bisiknya pelan.

.

.

**Bersambung**

.

.

**Author's note: **Byakushaki dan Byakushiki adalah OC untuk tetua Hyuuga :) mereka sama kaya Hiashi dan Hizashi, saudara tapi berada di kelas yang berbeda. Hanya saaja Byakushaki berperan antagonis dan Byakushiki Protagonis ^_^

Sebelumnya, Hika meminta maaf karena mendisct fict ini sementara. Selain down karena suatu sebab, chap ini sungguh lumayan berat :') Hika yang salah karena ga menulis slight SasuSaku ^^'a jadi Hika meminta maaf sebelumnya T_T #bungkuk#  
tapi sungguh, endingnya akan SasuHina kok! :D meski akan ada banyak masalah yang menghadang mereka, nanti pokoknya mereka akan hidup bahagia ^^

Untuk kenapa Hinata bisa hamil, hika serahkan ke imajinasi kalian kapan Sasuke dan Hinanya ehem ehem :v #dibakar massa# hehe bercanda, nanti di anata dua chap 1 akan di jelaskan ^^

Mohon bersabar ya! Besok udah chap terakhir kok ;) terimakasih atas dukungan, flame, kritikan, saran dan masukan kalian selama ini ;') aku terharu karena kalian nunggu fict ga jelasku T_T terimakasih banyak #hug satu2#

Karena ini multi chap dan up lama, hika ga menyalahkan kalau kalian lupa. Tapi... jujur hika sangat terharu T_T arigatou gozaimasu #bungkuk dalam-salam#

Sampai jumpa minggu depan, minna ^^ terimakasih banyak untuk:

**Kim SeHoney, enchep, sushimakipark, guest, someone, Rikudo-chan, keita uchiha, bebek kuning, uciha ihar, yuka, guest, sakurauzumaki123, Mell Hinaga Kuran-san, Virgo Shaka Mia-san, lovely Sasuhina, Jasmine DaisynoYuki, C14, Primroserhy, -nee, shie hononon, maulidaemelia-san, Nurul Maulida-san, Line-chan, , Sasuhina lover, Yeparadise, Maharani, Me Yuki Hina, You, guest, Tiasiambon, aindri961, guest, guest, hintama, shu, lavenderchiha, Cintya-san, siskap-san, aizawa, ichaa-chan, Miss Utun, Yuka, SHL always, SasuHinaLavenderOnix, Uzumaki Nama-san, Hay Anime14, guest, Yuka, De-san, Revirshaz Noelenth, Yuka, Gita.**

Maaf tidak bisa membalas satu-satu, tapi Hika harap chap ini bisa menjawab setengah pertanyaan kalian ^^ terimakasih banyak! #Bungkuk# Semoga tidak mengecewakan ya! :') terimakasih sudah mampir ^^

Review ya? :D

Salam hangat, Hikari No Aoi


	8. Chapter 8

**Anata**

**HARD WARNING:**

**Pair: ****Sasuke Uchiha X Hinata Hyuuga**

**(Slight SasuSaku)**

**Rate: ****T+**

**Disclaimer: Naruto punyanya ****Masashi Kishimotto-san**** ^_^**

**Typo(s), EYD salah, alur Kecepetan dan Nebras kemana-mana -_-'a, ** **OOC, lebay, Gaje, TYPOS, GARING, aneh, dll!**

**Yang ga suka SasuHina, Mohon tekan Tombol "Back!"**

**REMEMBER: YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ, DON'T FLAME!**

**Story by: Hikari No Aoi.**

Special for:** Linevy Hime-chan, Keita Uchiha, Tiasiambaton, Revirshaz Hyuuga, Enamora, Bebek Kuning, Kim Se Byul, Triwik97, De-san, Sasuhinalemonxx, Shuuhi-sama, Fuu, Hintama, Nurul851, Sasuhinagaaalovers, Blackeyes947, Kecoaidup2, Sushimakipark, Yippie Yeey, KeiKo-buu89, Lavender, Aiko, Shu, NoveHime, Arcan'sGirl, Yuka, Guest, Guest, Sukenata, Siskap906, Nugi, Miss utun, Shie Hononon, Uzumaki NaMa, Hyuga Ashikawa, Arihyosi Arisa, Pp137, Hyuuki Ayumi, Hinatauchiha69, Tiya Gustiyanti, Chintya Lie, C14, Flo dan SHL semua** ^_^

Terimakasih juga untuk: **Lovely Fanficts of SasuHina **yang membernya selalu mendukung Hika ^^

Dan **Fuck **yang udah nyempetin Review pakai bahasa inggris; ano.. di kalimatmu kurang huruf **T **^^ #peluk# bwahaha aku baca 'dukungan'mu malah terhibur dan makin semangat buat nulis :') makasih ya udah mampir :*

Semuanya.. :') #bungkuk# terimakasih banyak minna atas dukungan kalian! :D selamat membaca! :')

.

.

.

Anata

.

.

.

**Flashback**

Dengan persiapan seadanya, sekarang Hinata tengah mengambil nafas dalam-dalam untuk menyiapkan mental. Hal apapun yang sedang di rundingkan saat ini, pastilah sangat penting. Oleh karena itu, Hinata tidak boleh ceroboh dan melakukan kesalahan fatal!

Karena dia, adalah seorang _Heiress_ sekarang.

"Hinata-sama sudah tiba!" Neji memberitahukan kedatangan sang adik sepupu pada semua orang di dalam ruangan itu. tak lama kemudian _Fusuma_ bergeser, ia segera membungkuk dan mempersilahkan Hinata masuk. Neji tahu betul dimana kastanya sekarang.

Setelah dirasa segala persiapan mendadak yang ia lakukan siap, Hinata segera masuk dan membiarkan kaki telanjangnya bergesekan dengan lantai _tatami_ yang ia pijak. meski memasang wajah tangguh... tapi sebenarnya dalam hati ia juga tengah gelisah dengan rapat ini. Seluruh tetua Hyuuga tengah mengadakan pertemuan penting, dan tidak jauh-jauh... pasti semua ini menyangkut tentang dirinya. Tapi, Ada apa? Semua ini untuk apa?

Gadis bersurai indigo tersebut kemudian memposisikan dirinya, ia duduk di samping sang ayah dengan anggun.

"Selamat datang Hinata-sama." wanita berambut cokelat disanggul rapi menyapa Hinata, Namanya adalah Kaede-sama. ia adalah tetua dari kelas Bunke, sama seperti tujuh orang lainnya. "Maaf memanggil anda malam-malam begini."

Meski terkejut dan sedikit kebingungan harus bersikap bagaimana, namun Hinata tetap berusaha menunjukkan kemampuan miliknya. Karena, Ia yakin bisa melalui ini semua.

"S-selamat malam, Kaede-sama, dan se-seluruh tetua Hyuuga." Ujarnya sebisa mungkin terlihat tenang, gadis berambut biru tua itu menunduk agak dalam sebentar untuk memberi hormat, kemudian mengangkat kepalanya kembali.

Seluruh tetua melakukan hal yang sama, bahkan Byakushiki membalasnya dengan lebih semangat. "Anda sangat cantik, Hime-sama." Pujinya.

Belum sempat gadis itu menyunggingkan seulas senyuman ucapan terimakasih, Byakushaki-sama sudah berdehem agak keras, menandakan bahwa ia bisa dengan mudah mengambil alih perhatian. Juga, Ia terlihat menajamkan manik lavendernya pada Hinata, seolah mengingatkan bahwa mereka sudah cukup lama menunggu _Heiress _itu dan tak mau lagi membuang lebih banyak waktu.

"Kita mulai saja." Katanya tegas.

Sedetik kemudian Byakushiki-sama kehilangan senyumanya karena dua hal, pertama ia merasakan ada hal aneh dengan Hinata-sama. dan yang kedua, Byakushiki-sama juga merasakan firasat yang buruk akan menimpa _Heiress_ setelah ini. Ada... yang tidak beres.

Hiashi yang mengetahui benar bagaimana sikap para tetua mengangguk, lalu mengambil nafas dalam untuk mempersiapkan diri. Ia berharap bahwa pertemuan hari ini tidak akan ada hal buruk yang terjadi dengan Hinata, putri tersayangnya. namun apa daya saat tetua Byakushaki-sama itu yang memintanya?

"Baiklah, Kita akan membahas tentang kenaikan tahta Hinata." Ujar Hiashi tanpa menatap putrinya. Hiashi harus terlihat tangguh dan tak terkalahkan demi melindungi Hinata. "Untuk itulah saya meminta pertimbangan tetua."

Meski Hinata tahu bahwa suatu hari nanti saat ini akan tiba, namun ia sama sekali tak pernah memprediksikan bahwa kenaikan tahtanya akan secepat ini. Semua terlalu buru-buru dan mendadak! Bagaimana mungkin ayahnya bisa melakukan hal ini padanya?!

Hendak mengucapkan sepatah kata untuk membantah, Hinata teringat posisinya sekarang, Dimana pikiran dingin dan kekuatanlah yang akan menang. Meski gadis itu ingin menyangkal pernyataan ayahnya barusan, namun ia tetap berusaha untuk tenang. Ia harus bisa menyikapi masalah ini dengan bijaksana, semua itu ada waktunya.

Pasti ada cara untuk mencegah hal ini, untuk sementara saat Ia harus terlihat tangguh. Demi menunjukkan kepada para tetua bahwa Hinata juga memiliki wibawa dan kekuatan. Ia harus terlihat kuat! Lebih baik bagi sekarang Hinata menyusun rencana yang matang, Menggunakan emosi hanya akan membuat keadaan tambah runyam.

"Saya setuju, apalagi Hinata-sama sudah menjadi seorang _Jounin_." Haruka-sama* mengangguk, wajahnya terlihat sangat antusias dengan hal ini. "Hime-sama telah menujukkan pada kita, betapa dia sangat layak mendapatkan posisi ini!"

Gadis yang akan berusia sembilan belas tahun tiga minggu lagi itu menggigit bibir bawahnya, jemari lentiknya yang tersembunyi di balik lengan jaket meremas lutut atasnya dengan kuat.

Ia harus... ia harus bisa menahannya!

Setelah hening sesaat, kedua tetua Hyuuga yang berasal dari kelas _Bunke_-_Yamaichi-sama*_ dan _Kaede-sama _itu juga mengatakan hal yang sama. Mereka bertiga setuju dengan pendapat Hiashi barusan.

Tersenyum lega, Hiashi akhirnya bisa menoleh pada putrinya. "Kau akan baik-baik saja anakku," katanya lembut. Ingin dibelainya pelipis Hinata saat ini, namun sekali lagi ia harus tahu diri. Tetua-tetua itu tak akan membiarkan seorang kepala klan melakukanya.

Mereka menganggap, pemimpin yang penuh dengan kelembutan tak layak untuk menyandang kepala Hyuuga. Oleh karena itu, Hiashi tidak akan melakukannya jika memiliki hati sekeras batu bisa melindungi kedua putrinya. Meski dalam hati Hiashi tahu bahwa Hinata pasti belum bisa menerima keputusan ini, namun ia sudah yakin bahwa sekaranglah waktu yang tepat. Saat ulangtahunnya tiga minggu lagi, putri sulungnya ini akan resmi menggantikan posisi ketua klan Hyuuga. Dan Hiashi bisa membimbingnya dengan perlahan, Menjadikan Hinata sebagai pewaris yang tak terkalahkan. Hiashi hanya ingin... yang terbaik untuk Hinata.

Karena ia tahu betul, akan bahaya bagi putri pertamanya jika berada 'di bawah' pengawasan para tetua sekarang. Apalagi dengan Byakushaki-sama, laki-laki itu berbahaya.

Gadis berambut indigo satu-satunya di tempat itu hanya menatap sekilas ayahnya, kemudian menunduk dalam-dalam lagi. Hinata tengah Menyembunyikan kekalutan hatinya dengan meremas lebih kuat lengan jaket lavender yang ia kenakan. Perlahan, keringat dingin mulai membasahi pelipisnya. "Sa-saya-"

"Tunggu, Hime-sama." Suara berat yang Byakushaki untarakan, membuat kalimat Hinata terputus. Bahkan selaanya pada saat seperti ini membuat Hiashi mengernyit. Ia mencium sesuatu yang buruk.

Tersenyum lebar yang dibuat-buat, laki-laki berusia Akhir 60 tahun itu menatap Hinata dalam. "Bukankah lebih aman lagi jika kita juga mencarikan pasangan Untuk Hinata-sama?" ujarnya sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Apa?!" Hiashi sangat terkejut dengan kalimat Byakushaki-sama barusan. Ia sama sekali tak bisa menerima, keputusan gila macam apa itu?! Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa menikahkan Hinata begitu saja? Ia masih belia! Masih panjang perjalanannya untuk hidup dengan bebas! "Apa maksud anda Byakushiki-"

Tetua _Souke_ itu menghela nafas keras untuk menyela Hiashi, kemudian ia tersenyum ke arah tetua _Bunke_ lain yang ada di hadapannya.

"Kita hanya akan melakukan Perjodohan." Katanya sambil menyeringai. "Bukankah itu bagus untuk menguatkan posisi klan kita, saudaraku?"

Enam tetua _Bunke_ itu hanya bisa mengiyakan kemauan saudaranya, mereka tak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk melawan. Di mata Byakushaki, hanya otang terkuatlah yang boleh menolak argumennya. Dan mereka tahu betul risiko apa yang akan mereka hadapi jika melawan titahnya. Karena, Byakushaki-samalah tetua yang paling di hormati dan di segani di klan ini.

Memang kedudukannya saat ini sebagai mantan _Heirs_, namun, ia memiliki posisi yang lebih kuat sebagai tetua _Souke_ (yang berarti sedikit diatas Hiashi) ia masih bisa melindungi klan ini dengan caranya sendiri.

"Tunggu, saudaraku..." Senyuman hangat sang saudari kandung Byakushaki tersebut menghilang semenjak sang kakak mengambil alih perhatian di ruangan ini, ia harus melakukan sesuatu untuk melindunginya. "Hime-sama masih-"

"Klan kita ini dipimpin oleh sorang perempuan!" Laki-laki berambut putih sepunggung itu membentak saudarinya keras, sekaligus untuk memberitahu bahwa di balik layar, dialah yang paling kuat. Selain itu, gertakannya saat ini juga ampuh untuk menciutkan para pembangkang di sini.

Byakushaki melakukan mengeluarkan emosinya bukan karena tanpa sebab, ia sudah cukup muak dengan sang _Heiress _yang terlalu lemah. Selain itu, Tak ada yang boleh melawan perintahnya! "Dan kalian tahu artinya apa? klan lain akan dengan mudah menjatuhkan kita!"

Byakushiki-sama menatap saudaranya lekat-lekat, ia tampak memohon dengan tulus. "Kakak, Hime-sama terlalu muda. Biarkanlah ia memiliki waktu-"

"SAUDARIKU!"

Wanita berusia enam puluh lima tahun itu terdiam, ia hanya bisa menatap sang_ Heiress_ yang saat ini masih menunduk di samping ayahnya. Ya tuhan, takdir mengerikan apa yang akan menimpa gadis melang ini?

"Byakushaki-sama, sebagai ayah sekaligus pemimpin klan, saya menolak hal ini." Hiashi berkata tegas, ia bahkan bangkit dari duduknya untuk menyamai tinggi sang tetua yang usianya sudah tak lagi muda. "Maaf. Saya bahkan tidak rela-"

"Jadi, siapa yang setuju dengan usulku?" seolah menganggap kalimat Hiashi barusan adalah angin lalu, laki-laki bertubuh kurus itu mengedarkan pandanganya. Menatap saudara-saudara kelas _Bunke_ yang pasti akan menyetujuinya.

"Wah sayang sekali, Hiashi-sama... aku mendapat enam suara."

Hiashi segera mengedarkan pandangan matanya, menatap enam tetua yang mengangkat tangan kanannya. Ditolehnya Byakushiki-san yang menunduk dalam diam. Ia tak menggunakan hak suaranya.

"Dan karena saudari _Bunke_-ku tidak memilih, ia dinyatakan didiskualifikasi dalam hal ini." Byakushaki menyeringai, ia menatap Hiashi dalam penuh kemenangan. "Ditambah denganku menjadi tujuh orang, Hiashi-sama."

Bahu Hiashi menegang, matanya membeliak lebar. "Anda tidak bisa melakukan ini, Tetua!"

Namun, laki-laki yang mengenakan _Hakama_ putih itu sudah terlanjur membalikkan tubuhnya, Berniat beranjak dari ruangan ini tanpa mengindahkan protesan Hiashi. "Sebaiknya kita segera bersiap saudaraku, pernikahan akan diadakan sebentar lagi."

Kalimat dari Byakushaki-sama barusan adalah perintah mutlak, oleh karena itu semua tetua segera beranjak dari tempatnya dan mulai mempersiapkan segala sesuatunya besok. Setidaknya, malam ini mereka sudah harus membuat rancangan.

"Tu-tunggu dulu tetua-" namun, tak ada yang menghiraukan Hiashi. Bahkan Haruka-sama dan Kaede-sama hanya bisa menunduk dan memejamkan mata. Mereka berdua tak bisa melakukan apa-apa.

"Tetua! Saya hanya ingin Hinata naik tahta!"

**Zlakk!  
**_Fusuma_ yang terbentur keras membuat tubuh Hiashi roboh, wajahnya memucat sekarang. Astaga... apa yang sudah ia lakukan? Ia hanya ingin melindungi putrinya, lalu kenapa sekarang Hinata malah berada di bibir jurang karenanya? Ya tuhan, ia telah gagal sebagai ayah!

"Tou-sama, Otou-sama!" Hinata bangkit, lalu menghampiri ayahnya yang terduduk lemas. Pandangan mata Hiashi terlihat kosong. "A-ayah tidak apa-apa?"

Byakushiki yang masih berada di dalam ruangan ini langsung bertindak cepat, ia segera mengobati Hiashi dengan _Chakra_ medisnya. "Jangan memaksakan diri, Hiashi-sama."

Airmata Hinata menetes deras, ia menatap sayu sang ayah yang mulai kehilangan kesadaran. "-hiks, Otou-san! Otou-san ha-harus kuat!"

"Ma-maafkan ayah, Hinata." Hiashi sempat tersenyum sebentar saat melihat putrinya yang telah berjuang menahan semua ini. Namun Hiashi tahu, bahwa Hinata melakukan itu karena dirinya. karena Hinata ingin membuatnya bangga, meski putri sulungnya ini mengorbankan kebahagiaanya sendiri.

Hinata hanya ingin diakui, bahwa ia sudah menjadi kuat sekarang. Hiashi tahu itu. namun sebagai ayah, ia telah gagal melindunginya.

"Hina...ta," tapi, pemimpin klan tersebut terlalu tertekan, ia akhirnya tak sadarkan diri. Masalah yang terlalu berat, membuat Hiashi syok hingga tak tahu harus melakukan apa. semua hal baik yang ia lakukan demi menyelamatkan Hinata, sekarang malah berbalik menjadi senjata yang sewaktu-waktu siap membunuhnya.

Melihat tou-sannya memejamkan mata, Hinata menjadi lebih khawatir. Gadis berambut indigo itu mengguncang bahu ayahnya pelan, berharap tou-sannya akan segera sadar.

"Dia hanya syok, Hime-sama." suara Byakushiki-sama yang menenangkan membuat Hinata menoleh, mengamati wanita yang sangat mirip dengan kakakknya, Byakushaki-sama.

"B-Byaku-sama?"

"Hiashi-san baik-baik saja, Hime-sama. jangan khawatir." Ujarnya lembut, wanita berambut cokelat panjang itu tersenyum lebar pada Hinata. Namun sedetik kemudian, wajahnya berubah menjadi serius. "Ikutlah dengan saya setelah ini, ada yang harus saya katakan pada anda."

"E-eh?"

**End of Flashback**

.

.

.

Anata

.

.

.

Merenggangkan tubuhnya yang pegal, Ino lalu merapatkan mantel tebal miliknya. Cuaca di Iwagakure sekarang benar-benar gila, badai salju hampir terjadi setiap hari! "_Mou_, kalau misinya seperti ini aku bisa mati!"

Hinata mengangguk pelan, membenarkan keluhan sahabat kuningnya barusan. Gadis berambut indigo itu lalu menelusupkan kedua tanganya ke dalam jaket, memeluk perutnya sendiri sekarang. Bagaimana keadaan bayinya? Apa dia baik-baik saja dengan keadaan ekstrim seperti ini? "Ki-kita harus segera kembali, Ino-san."

Gadis berambut pirang itu mengangguk, ia kemudian memberikan Hinata sebungkus permen. "Ini terbuat dari jahe, jadi bisa menghangatkan badanmu."

"E-eh? Tapi-"

Belum sempat menolak,_ Kunoichi_ dari klan _Yamanaka_ itu segera membuka bungkusnya dan menyuapi Hinata. "Makanlah, kau kedinginan Hinata."

Gadis itu hanya bisa tersenyum, ia lalu menerima permen pemberian Ino barusan. "T-terimakasih banyak, Ino-san."

"Sudah jangan difikirkan." Ujar Ino sambil tersenyum, ia lalu mencubit kedua pipi Hinata dengan gemas.

"Aaa kenapa sekarang kau jadi tembem, Hina-chan?" gadis Yamanaka itu lalu nyengir lebar. "Cewek itu harus menjaga berat badannya!"

Sontak, kalimat Ino barusan menohok kembali hati Hinata. Apakah... ia sudah ketahuan?

"Eh? Ke-kenapa? Apa kau sakit?" reaksi Hinata yangn diluar perkiraannya membuat Ino cemas, biasanya Hinata akan malu-malu jika ditanya seputar hal itu. tapi sekarang ia hanya diam, bahkan terlihat sangat tertekan. masalahnya kondisi Hinata sekarang juga sedang kelelahan, Jadi apakah ia benar-benar sedang ada masalah? "Kita istirahat dulu, bagaimana?"

Sahabat 'indigo'nya itu hanya mengangguk lemah sebagai jawaban, melihat hal ini Ino segera menggandeng tangan Hinata dengan erat. "K-kau sedang sakit, ya?"

Tersenyum lembut, Hinata menatapnya dengan pandangan yang tak bisa Ino artikan. Ada luka, juga perasaan bahagia yang tergambar jelas di sana. Tapi apa?

"A-aku baik-baik saja Ino-san, hanya kelelahan kok." Kata Hinata lembut, memang benar ia mudah lelah sekarang. Padahal beberapa saat yang lalu ia bisa bertarung dengan baik bersama team 8. Kenapa _Chakra_nya tidak stabil sekarang? Apa karena bayinya?

"Baiklah kita beristirahat dulu-"

**SRAK!**

Bom kertas!

Sontak, kedua gadis itu segera menghindari _Kunai_ yang tepat tertancap di samping kaki mereka. Gawat, ada musuh!

Belum reda keterkejutan dari serangan mendadak itu, kehadiran sembilan orang tak di kenal memperjelas situasi bahwa saat ini mereka memang sedang di serang. Gawat.

"Aa, gerak kalian bagus juga." Suara bariton yang terdengar nyaring membuat Ino dan Hinata menoleh, mereka dikejutkan dengan kehadiran sembilan orang tadi yang sudah mengepung mereka.

"Cih, jadi Menma-sama masih membiarkannya hidup, ya?" Kireisa berkacak pinggang, tatapan matanya tampak meremehkan. "Harusnya memang kubunuh saja kau saat masih di bukit dulu."

Tunggu, bukit?

Dimana?

"A-apa maksudmu?" Hinata mengernyit. Merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan gadis bermata _emerald _barusan.

Ino menoleh, menatap dengan pandangan penuh tanda tanya pada Hinata. "A-apa kau mengenalnya, Hina-chan?"

"Tidak, a-aku tidak ingat, Ino-chan." Jawab Hinata.

"Apa kau bilang?" Gadis berambut coklat itu tampak kesal, ia merasa terhina dengan kalimat Hinata barusan. "Aarggh, dasar jalang! Ku bunuh-"

"Kireisa." Kalimat sang ketua membuat gadis berambut coklat itu langsung bungkam, ia segera menghentikan niatnya untuk menghabisi Hinata.

"Ma-maaf ketua."

"Che, kau terlalu mudah dipancing Kire-chan." Sandai memejamkan mata, lalu mengangguk. "Makanya kau mudah di kalahkan."

"Diam kau, Sandai!" bentak Kireisa kesal.

Berjalan mendekat dengan pelan, Menma tampak fokus dengan satu objek; Hinata. "Kita memang tak pernah bertemu, tapi aku mengenalmu. Bahkan dengan teman satu timmu, Uchiha kan?"

"Ki-kita harus menyusun rencana Hinata." Ino berbisik, manik _Aquamarine_nya menatap tajam sosok laki-laki asing itu. "Ayo sembunyi!"

Namun, belum sempat mereka bergerak, Sandai sudah melilit kaki Ino dan menyeretnya menjauh. "Kami tangani yang pirang ini, ketua."

"Kyaaa! Hinata-chan!" gadis yang rambutnya diikat _Ponytail_ itu terjatuh dari atas pohon. saat ia hendak melawan, sulur itu malah menariknya jauh masuk ke dalam hutan.

"INO-CHAN!" _Amethyst_ Hinata terbelalak, ia segera bangkit untuk menyusul Ino dan menolongnya. Jika mereka dikeroyok seperti ini, kemungkinan besar mereka tidak akan menang. Oleh karena itu sebaiknya jangan sampai terpencar!

Namun sayang, penyelamatan yang Hinata usahakan terhenti saat Menma memukulnya hingga ia jatuh terpelanting kesamping. Laki-laki itu mengincar sesuatu!  
"Urusanmu adalah denganku, Hyuuga."

Hinata mengaktifkan _Byakugan_nya, ia segera menghindar dari serangan Menma selanjutnya.

"A-apa yang kau inginkan?" ujar Hinata, sekarang ia memasang posisi kuda-kuda. Ada apa dengan serangannya barusan? Sudah jelas Menma bisa mengenainya dengan tepat sasaran, tapi... Meleset? "A-aku sama sekali tidak mengenalmu."

"Ya, aku juga tidak menyangka akan bertemu denganmu disini." Ujar Menma, ia kemudian mengeluarkan jutsunya untuk menyerang Hinata kembali. "Keluarlah, _Kumen Sowaka / sembilan kedok kegelapan*_!"

Gadis itu terkesiap, _Byakugan_ miliknya menangkap sembilan gerbang yang terbuka dan membuat hewan-hewan aneh bermunculan dari dalam.

"A-apa itu?" gumamnya, namun Hinata tahu. Ia tak bisa hanya berdiri di sini, ia harus melakukan sesuatu!

"Tangkap dia, bawakan hidup-hidup."

Sontak, Hinata segera menghindar dari sembilan serangan bersamaan. Gawat... Ino-bagaimana keadaan Ino?! Dia juga dikepung sembilan orang!

"_Shugohakke Rokujuuyon Sho / jarum dan pisau bedah_!*" Memukul sekaligus menghancurkan mereka semua adalah niat Hinata, dan sejauh ini berhasil. Tiga dari sembilan hewan itu bisa Hinata potong menjadi dua bagian. Tinggal enam lagi!

Tapi, kenapa... kenapa ia bisa sangat sekuat ini? _Chakra _yang Hinata miliki tidak seperti biasanya. Ini... sangat kuat bahkan terlalu kuat untuknya. Padahal tadi ia sempat kelelahan-

**Sraakkkk!**

Sabit yang diayunkan ke arah Hinata bisa ia hindari dengan melompat. sial, mereka semakin agresif-

**Syut!**

"A-apa?!"

Sayangnya, _Shinigami_ berbaju putih berhasil menangkap kaki Hinata dengan jutsu kainnya. Jadi serangan itu tadi hanyalah pengalih perhatian?!  
"Kyaaa!"

**BRUUGHHHH!**

Benturan yang cukup keras pada punggungnya membuat Hinata merasa sesak nafas, belum lagi _Shinigami _bersenjata sabit itu telah berhasil memojokkannya dengan menodongkan senjata itu pada leher Hinata.

"Ugh..." Bagaimana... bagaimana keadaan bayinya?

"Kena kau."

.

.

.

Anata

.

.

.

"KAPAN INI AKAN SELESAI!" Naruto meraung frustrasi, ia menatap sahabat 'merah'nya dengan pandangan memelas. "Ayolah Gaara, kita istirahat sebentar saja. Ya? Ya?"

Untuk sesaat, sang _Kazekage_ tak menanggapi. ia sibuk memeriksa laporan yang menumpuk di meja kerjanya. "Kita sudah istirahat lima belas menit yang lalu." Ujarnya tenang.

Membenturkan wajahnya pada meja, Naruto terlihat putus asa. "Tapi semua dokumen ini tidak ada habisnya-_ttebayo_."

Melirik Naruto sebentar, Gaara kemudian mendesah pelan. "Memang seperti inilah pekerjaan _Kage_, Naruto. Nanti kaupun akan begitu."

"Sebulan itu lama, Gaara." Ujarnya parau, Naruto lalu memalingkan wajahnya kesamping dan menatap Gaara. "Kenapa kau bisa betah melakukan semua ini?"

Menghentikan aktivitasnya, Gaara kemudian menatap Naruto. Ia mengernyit. "Betah? Karena ini memang tugasku." Ujarnya datar.

Jawaban Gaara barusan kembali membuat Naruto kehilangan semangat. "Aaarrgghh! Aku sudah tidak tahan-"

_Tok! Tok! Tok!_

Mengacuhkan Naruto yang mulai tertekan, Gaara memilih untuk fokus pada orang yang sudah mengetuk pintu kerjanya barusan. "Silahkan masuk!"

Pintu terbuka, menampakkan Kankurou dengan beberapa dokumen di tangannya. "Aku baru saja mendapat-"

"HUAAA !" Naruto menjerit, sontak kedua kakak beradik itu menoleh pada pemuda Uzumaki tersebut.

"K-kenapa Naruto?" tanya Kankurou heran.

Membenturkan wajahnya lagi pada meja kerja, Naruto terlihat tak memiliki tulang belakang lagi untuk menopang tubuhnya. "Kapan semua ini akan berakhir-_ttebayo_?" ratapnya.

Kankuro hanya tersenyum maklum, siapapun pasti juga akan mengatakan hal yang sama jika pekerjaan menumpuk dan terlihat tak ada habisnya seperti ini. Hanya saja, ia kesini tadi bukan untuk hal itu. "Ah ya, Gaara. aku baru saja mendapat surat diplomatik."

"Surat?"

"Iya, kurasa dari Kumogakure? Dan ah, Naruto! Ada surat juga untukmu, dari Sakura." Ujar Kankuro sambil mengambil amplop tebal berwarna putih, apa isinya? "Aku penasaran kenapa tebal seka-

"DARI SAKURA-CHAN?!" Dan entah sejak kapan, sekarang Naruto tahu-tahu sudah ada di depan Kankuro sambil celingukan mencari surat itu. "Mana, mana? Ayo berikan!"

"A-ah, ini."

Membiarkan Naruto 'mengeksekusi'nya, Kankuro segera memberikan dokumen-dokumen penting itu pada Gaara. "Mereka bilang untuk bertemu secepatnya."

Gaara mengangguk sekali, lalu menerima dokumen itu. "Ya, aku tahu."

Setelah dirasa beres, kakak sulung Gaara tersebut kemudian menghampiri Naruto yang sedang membaca surat dari Sakura. Memang apa isinya? "Hey, apa ada sesuatu-"

_Naruto, aku punya kabar baik untukmu!_

_Baiklah, langsung saja ke intinya!_

_Kyaaa! Sebentar lagi aku dan Sasuke-kun akan bertunangan! jadi bisakah kau izin sebentar saja dan datang ke pertunangan kami?_

_Tapi, jika tidak bisa tidak apa-apa. setidaknya nanti saat kami menikah, kau harus datang, ne?_

_Kau itu sahabat terbaikku dan Sasuke-kun, jadi ini adalah undangan pertama yang kami berikan kepadamu._

_Datang, ya?_

_Dan ah, semoga pelatihan Hokagemu berjalan lancar!_

_Doakan kami, Naruto ^_^_

_Sakura._

"D-daijoubu, Naruto?"

Namun, pemuda Uzumaki itu hanya mematung. Pandangan matanya menatap dengan kosong kertas tersebut.

Ia terluka.

.

.

.

Anata

.

.

.

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya untuk memasuki gerbang desa Konoha. meski pertunangannya dengan Sakura tinggal dua hari lagi, namun ia sangat bersyukur di berikan misi yang tidak ada habisnya. Setidaknya, ia bisa memiliki alasan untuk tidak terlalu dekat dengan teman satu timnya itu.

Sebenarnya diam-diam ia juga tengah menyelidiki, mengapa menikah dengan Sakura mampu menyelamatkan nama baik Uchiha? Memangnya kelakuan memalukan apa yang ia lakukan setelah kembali ke desa?

Cih.

Ahh, dari pada memikirkan hal itu Sasuke lebih baik fokus pada laporan misi kali ini. karena sungguh, tugas khusus yang ia laksanakan selama tiga hari benar-benar melelahkan-eh sebentar, kenapa Ninja penjaga post saling berkerumunan begitu? Ada apa ini?

Mendekat dengan cepat, Sasuke kemudian memasuki kerumunan itu untuk memastikan apa yang sedang terjadi. Mungkinkah ini tentang misi Hinata yang telah kembali?

"Hinata apa kau-"

Yang terbaring lemah disana, Ino Yamanaka. Ia terlihat hampir kehilangan kesadaran dengan semua luka parah yang ada di tubuhnya.

A-ada apa ini?

"INO!" Sontak, Sasuke segera menghampiri gadis berambut kuning itu, Kemudian meminta penjelasan. "A-apa yang telah terjadi padamu?"

Suara gadis itu tercekat, sebenarnya Ino sangat ingin mengutarakan semuanya dan menjelaskan apa yang telah terjadi. Namun tenaganya benar-benar habis, kekuatanya telah terkuras hingga ia terlihat kesusahan berbicara. "Sa-khh..."

"Dimana Ninja medis!" teriak Sasuke, ia bertanya pada Kotetsu yang berjengit dengan bentakkannya barusan, mau kaget atau jantungan sekalian perduli setan!

"K-kami sudah memanggilnya." Jawab Kotetsu pelan, ia kemudian mendekati Ino dan berniat untuk menggendongnya. "Sebaiknya kita saja yang membawanya ke Rumah Sakit-"

"Nata-guh... to...long Hina-tah."

Seketika _Onyxs_ Sasuke terbelalak, nafasnya tercekat. APA YANG SUDAH TERJADI?!

"DIMANA HINATA, INO!" Ujarnya kalut, diguncangkannya dengan kuat pundak gadis itu untuk mencegahnya tak sadarkan diri. "DIMANA HINATA?"

Memberikan topeng yang tak asing lagi pada Sasuke, Ino mengerahkan seluruh tenaga terakhirnya untuk menjelaskan apa yang sudah menimpa Hinata. "Tebing-khh, ja-tuh."

Seketika, dunia Sasuke terasa runtuh dan hancur.

Anata

"_A... aku kesini karena ingin berterimakasih," kata Hinata pelan, suaranya nyaris seperti sebuah bisikan. "Ji-jika tidak ada Sasuke-kun, aku pasti sudah mati."_

_Sasuke mengernyit. "Apa yang kau bicarakan?"_

"_Ka-karena kalian cocok! Jadi... berjanjilah padaku Sasuke-kun, ka-kalian harus hidup bahagia."_

"_Kau aneh, Hinata."_

"_E-eh?"_

"_Kenapa kalimatmu seperti akan pergi jauh?"_

Kembali, Sasuke mengingat kalimat Hinata beberapa hari lalu. Tepat saat ia akan berangkat menjalankan misi. Apa... apa yang terjadi padanya? Apakah ini hanya kebetulan saja atau...

Atau memang saat itu Hinata bertemu dan pamit padanya untuk yang terakhir kali?

Argh! Jangan berfikiran yang tidak-tidak, Sasuke! Mana mungkin Hinata sudah meninggal-

"Disini!" Kiba Inuzuka melambaikan tangannya, meminta agar Sasuke dan tim penyelidikan khusus untuk mendekat. "Jejak Hinata-chan berakhir disini."

Kiba menunjuk tebing yang curam tersebut, diperkirakan tingginya sekitar 30 meter lebih. Ditambah arus sungai yang membeku, ada kemungkinan tubuh Hinata memang terjatuh disana. "A-aku rasa kita bisa menemukan petunjuk di bawah." Ujarnya parau.

Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya, mencoba untuk menahan emosinya yang seakan meluap dan siap meledak kapan saja. "Kalau begitu kita-"

"Sasuke!" Neji datang bersama dua ANBU bertopeng kelinci dan panda, wajahnya tampak serius. "Kami menemukan jasad."

Seketika, Sasuke berjengit. Debaran jantungnya seakan berdenyut kencang seperti akan keluar dari tempatnya! "Siapa?"

Apa... jasad Hinata?

"Musuh, ada delapan orang. Tapi gadis breambut coklat dengan pria berambut hitam itu terkubur dalam longsor salju di sebelah sana. Jadi sepuluh orang." Tutur ANBU bertopeng kelinci itu. "Mereka semua Ninja buron kelas atas."

Kireisa? Menma?!

"Dimana jasadnya?!" Teriak Kiba shock, salju yang masih turun saat ini tak membuat semangatnya padam sedikitpun untuk menemukan rekan satu timnya. "Aku mau melihat-"

"Tidak, Kiba." Sela Sasuke cepat, Hinata harus dijadikan prioritas utama! "Kalian urus jasad itu, biar aku dan Kiba akan menyusuri sungai ini!"

Apa yang sudah terjadi padamu, Hinata?

"Apa ini yang kau mau, Menma?"

.

.

.

Anata

.

.

.

**Flashback**

Hujan lebat yang mengguyur tanpa henti membuat Sasuke dan Hinata terpaksa berteduh pada gua kecil di lereng bukit. Kondisi Hinata yang tidak sadarkan diri dan barang-barang mereka yang sudah terlanjur basah membuat Sasuke menghela nafas berat. Bukan apa-apa, mereka juga tidak membawa tenda. Ck, sialan.

Kapan mereka bisa pulang?

Setelah membakar ranting selama beberapa kali, kayu itu baru mau terbakar dengan elemen Sasuke; Bola api. Keh, terkadang jurus kebanggaan kita malah digunakan pada saat yang memalukan.

Sialan, lagi.

Melepas baju, Sasuke lalu mendekatkan pakaian berlengan pendek itu ke dekat api agar cepat kering. Ck, merepotkan! Kenapa ia harus sial terus dengan Hinata, sih?

jika besok mereka tidak berangkat subuh-subuh, kemungkinan Hinata akan tambah parah semakin tinggi.

Tapi... walau bagaimanapun juga, Hinata sudah menolongnya. Membantu Sasuke untuk menutup lubang hatinya yang sempat menganga karena luka masa lalu. Bukankah impas jika nanti ia gantian menolongnya?

"Hen... tai."

Gumaman pelan dari Hinata membuat Sasuke menoleh ke arahnya dengan cepat, a-apa? barusan, apa dia bilang?

Mencoba untuk membangunkan Hinata agar segera siuman, Sasuke di kejutkan dengan suhu tubuhnya yang lumayan panas. Dia sakit?!

"Ck, kau itu menyebalkan." Decak Sasuke. tanpa mengenakan pelindung apa-apa, pemuda Uchiha itu lalu pergi meninggalkan gua.

Anata

Mengompres kening Hinata dengan peralatan seadanya, Sasuke kembali teringat tentang kalimat Menma beberapa saat lalu. Ada apa dengan Ninja buronan itu? apa mereka berniat untuk balas dendam?

Tapi, perkataan Menma tadi apa maksudnya?

"Gadis itu... suatu hari nanti akan Jatuh bersamaku."

Apa pemuda itu masih memiliki 'urusan' dengannya dan Hinata? Jika kematian gadis bernama Guren itu yang menyebabkan semua ini, berarti memang ada masalah yang perlu di waspadai kedepannya.

Apalagi, Hinata. ia harus berhati-hati.

Cih, Pengecut sekali. Yang membunuh Guren itu Sasuke, jadi kenapa Hinata yang harus di jadikan pelampiasan, huh?

Tak mau ambil pusing, Sasuke kembali memanaskan makan malam mereka yang tadi belum sempat di makan. Hanya ini yang ada di dalam tas Hinata, jadi kemungkinan makanan ini berasal dari Hanagakure karena di Konoha tidak ada jamur seperti ini.

Setengah jam berlalu dalam keheningan, hujan deras yang sekarang tengah mengguyur negara Api ini sama sekali tak menandakan bahwa hujannya akan segera berakhir. Lalu, bagaimana jika mereka pulang besok dan masih kehujanan? Sakit Hinata pasti akan bertambah parah, ck. Jadi ia harus menggendongnya lagi?

Tapi, sekali lagi dia bukanlah gadis sembarangan. Di zaman seperti ini, akan sulit sekali menemukan hati yang tulus seperti milik Hinata. Dia melakukan semuanya dengan tulus, tak meminta balasan apapun.

Dan sialnya, ketulusannya untuk membantu Sasuke agar tak kesepian malah membuat hatinya dilanda rasa aneh semenjak semalam.

Apa Hinata menggunakkan sihir?

Hah?

"S-Sasuke-kun?" Suara Hinata yang parau menyadarkan Sasuke dari lamunannya, pemuda itu segera menoleh ke arah gadis tersebut dan membantunnya untuk duduk.

"Sepertinya kau demam." Ujar Sasuke, menjawab ekspresi Hinata yang seolah bertanya; 'Aku kenapa?'

Hinata hanya memejamkan matanya, kepalanya memang terasa berat. "S-sepertinya iya."

Bangkit dari duduknya, Pemuda berambut _Raven_ itu kemudian memberikan makan malam yang masih mengepulkan uap panas. "Ini makanan yang ada di tasmu, sudah ku hangatkan."

Pipi Hinata merona, dengan pelan-pelan ia mengambil bekal itu dari Sasuke dengan gerakan canggung. "Ma-maaf merepotkanmu."

"Hn." Sasuke hanya menanggapi demikian, namun sebenarnya ia juga khawatir dengan keadaan Hinata. "Perlu pil penambah stamina lagi?"

Hinata langsung menggeleng cepat, ia merasa tidak enak. "A-aku tidak apa-apa, besok akan sembuh." Katanya. "I-ini tidak seberapa, kok."

"Hn."

Mereka berdua kemudian makan dalam diam, tak ada yang bersuara kecuali hujan yang turun semakin deras. Dan semua ini benar-benar menyesakkan Hinata. Ada banyak sekali pertanyaan mengapa ia bisa pingsan, bagaimana ia bisa tak sadarkan diri, dan kenapa Sasuke bisa tahu kalau Hinata saat itu kurang waspada karena memikirkan masalah semalam, lalu apa benar kalau mereka sudah–

"-Uhukk!" tersedak makan malamnya, Hinata semakin merasa bahwa setelah ini Sasuke akan benar-benar memenggal lehernya. Sungguh, Hinata tidak sengaja! "Ma-maaf-uhukk."

Mengambil air minum tanpa banyak bicara, Sasuke kemudian memberikannya pada Hinata. Ekspresi wajahnya yang datar, sejauh ini tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda jika pemuda itu akan menghunuskan pedang _Kusanagi _pada lehernya. "Jika ada yang ingin kau tanyakan, katakan saja."

SKAK!

Ke-kenapa Sasuke bisa mengetahui isi pikiran Hinata seperti ini? apakah ia begitu mudah sekali untuk dibaca?

"_A-arigatou_." Meneguk minuman itu pelan, Hinata kemudian merasa sedikit baikan. Sekarang ia sudah tidak tersedak lagi. "A-aku memang ingin bertanya beberapa hal." Katanya kemudian dengan suara pelan.

Sasuke menaruh bekal malam itu di lantai gua, ia kemudian menatap Hinata dalam. iris _Onyxs_nya terlihat serius sekarang, tidak seperti siang tadi. "Katakan saja."

Hinata mengangguk pelan, gadis berambut Indigo itu kemudian menaruh makan malam di atas pahanya. Manik lavendernya yang tampak ragu, menatap kotak bekal itu dengan pandangan yang tidak fokus. "A-aku ingin bertanya."

"Apa?" jawab Sasuke, pemuda itu lalu duduk di samping Hinata. Mengingat tempat ini yang sempit, mustahil bagi Hinata untuk menjaga jarak denganya seperti tadi. "Tanyakan saja."

Hinata merunduk, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya sebentar. "A-ano, ini soal se-semalam... apa benar ki-kita-"

"Tidak, tadi siang aku hanya bercanda." Jawab Sasuke cepat. Sepertinya Hinata terus memikirkan masalah ini, astaga... apa ia tidak bisa diajak bercanda?

Sontak, Hinata mendangak dan menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan tak percaya. "Be-benarkah?!"

Mengangguk sekali, Sasuke lalu meyakinkan Hinata dengan berkata jujur. "Hn. Semalam kau hanya tidur, dan aku tidak melakukan apapun padamu. Kujamin, kau masih suci."

Desahan lega tak mampu _Souke_ Hyuuga itu sembunyikan, bahkan ia bersyukur degan jawaban Sasuke barusan. "A-arigatou, Sasuke-kun!"

"Hng?"

.

.

.

Anata

.

.

.

Kecupan lembut yang Sasuke berikan pada leher Hinata membuat gadis itu menggigit bibirnya, menahan setiap desahan yang siap meluncur kapan saja.

Wajah mereka berdua yang memerah sempurna, serta aroma _Sake_ yang begitu kuat mendominasi satu sama lain, membuat keduanya tak sadar dengan apa yang sedang mereka lakukan.

Semua ini karena Jamur itu, Hanagakure adalah negri yang terkenal dengan tumbuhan _Sake_nya. Hampir setiap _Flora_ di sana, bisa di jadikan makanan dan minuman memabukkan tersebut. Jadi, wajar jika seorang Tsunade Senju sangat memuja negri kaya itu. _Sake_ disana memang terbaik karena efek mabuknya yang sangat luar biasa!

"H-aghh!" memekik tertahan, jemari mungil Hinata meremas punggung Sasuke dengan sedikit kuat. Pemuda yang tengah memasukkinya tersebut, begitu lembut saat menenangkan Hinata dengan mengecup telingannya pelan. "S-Sasuke-kun..."

"Shh, aku akan pelan-pelan." Ujarnya tulus, Bungsu Uchiha itu kemudian mengusap cairan bening di sudut mata Hinata, ia dengan hati-hati mengecup kedua kelopak mata itu perlahan. seolah apa yang ada di dalam diri Hinata begitu rapuh dan mudah ancur jika tidak menggunakan kasih sayang. "Apa sakit?"

_Amethyst_ Hinata memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan sayu, kepalanya semakin terasa ringan saat pemuda itu mencemaskan keadaannya. Setiap sentuhan yang pemuda itu berikan, selalu penuh perasaan. Dan hal itulah yang membuat Hinata merasa nyaman, meski sekarang ia tengah merasa kesakitan.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa, bergeraklah." Ujar Hinata dengan nafas terengah, jangtungnya semakin berdebar saat Sasuke semakin mendekatkan wajahnya dan mempersempit jarak diantara mereka. "Sa-Sasuke-kun?"

"Aku tidak akan menyakitimu,"

Sayangnya, besok mereka berdua tak akan ingat dengan apa yang telah terjadi malam ini.

**End of flashback**

.

.

.

Anata

.

.

.

Berlari menembus salju, Sasuke tak menghiraukan teriakan Kiba yang tertinggal di belakangnya. Ketika banyak petunjuk yang sudah di dapatkan, semakin cepat pula Sasuke berlari mencari gadis tersebut.

Sejauh ini, petunjuk pertama adalah lubang di atas sungai ini. Ada kemungkinan kalau Hinata memang terjatuh dan hanyut terbawa arus. Jika benar, Sasuke hanya harus menyusuri sungai ini dan menemukan Hinata.

Menggunakan _Sharingan_ untuk memperjelas petunjuk, Sasuke sedikit terkesiap saat tahu 10 meter lagi ada air terjun.

Apa Hinata jatuh kesana?

**Tap!**

Cengkraman pada pundak kirinya membuat Sasuke berhenti mendadak, pemuda Inuzuka itulah yang melakukannya. "Pe-percuma, tidak ada bau Hinata-chan disini!"

Melepaskan tangan itu dari bahunya kasar, Sasuke lalu menatap Kiba tajam. "Lalu lubang di atas sungai itu apa, hah?"

Mengatur nafasnya yang masih tersengal, Kiba kembali mengutarakan argumennya. "Kau fikir, berapa suhu air yang beku, Sasuke!"

Menajamkan pandangan matanya pada Kiba, Sasuke masih mencoba bersabar dengan situasi sekarang. "Memang permukaanya beku, tapi di bawahnya-"

"Hinata-chan mungkin bisa selamat dan lari ke tengah hutan ini!" sergah Kiba cepat. "Aku yakin dia-"

"Kalau begitu lacak dengan hidungmu!" Seru Sasuke geram. kalau Kiba memang berspekulasi demikian, mengapa tidak ia cari sendiri? "Kita berpencar, kau cari ke hutan dan aku akan menyusuri sungai ini."

Kedua mata Kiba terbelalak tak percaya, apa Sasuke sungguh-sungguh?! "Kau gila? Sungai ini mengarah ke Amegakure!"

Mebalikkan tubuhnya membelakangi Kiba, pemuda Uchiha itu sudah memantapkan hatinya. "Sebaiknya kita berpencar." Katanya.

"H-hoi Sasuke, tunggu dulu. Hokage bilang-" Namun, kalimat Sasuke selanjutnya yang memutus ucapannya, membuat Kiba terperangah.

"Aku memiliki janji dengan Hinata." ujarnya lirih.

"_A-aku rasa... aku tidak bisa datang di pesta pertunanganmu." Kini, Hinata membelakangi Sasuke. Airmata yang menetes dengan deraslah yang membuatnya melakukan hal ini. Ia tak ingin Sasuke tahu, masalah berat apa yang menghantam hidupnya sekarang. Karena memang, perjuangan Hinata barusaja akan di mulai._

"_Hi-Hinata..."_

"_J-jaga dia, sa-sampaikan juga salamku padanya." Meremas perutnya pelan, Hinata berusaha sekuat tenaga untik tidak terisak. Ia bahkan mengigit bibirnya sendiri hingga terluka._

"_Terimakasih."_

"Akan ku temukan Hinata, bagaimanapun caranya."

"Sasuke..."

.

.

.

**Anata I: The End**

.

.

.

1nama-nama di atas adalah OC ^^ #dasar author gak modal#

2 jutsu yang dipakai Menma untuk melawan Naruto di the last ^^ Hika kekurangan info, un T_T #pundung#

3 Jutsu Hinata yang mematikan. Hika pilih ini karena bisa di kombinasikan, sekaligus sangat kuat dengan 'tambahan' cakra :3

Osha, maaf telat Sehari, kemarin Hika ada banyak kerjaan di dunia nyata T_T #bungkuk# maaf... Hika kerja di toko, jadi kuwalahan kalau ada barang datang :'(

Untuk Lime-kecutnya tak ajuin karena takut mau puasa, ttebayo T_T #pundung# jadi ntar Anata II –mungkin- Cuma menjelaskan kaya gini. Sebelumnya mau buat agak hot, tapi takut di demo :v #plak# Maaf ya chap ini ga ada SHnya dan penuh dengan flashback, tapi Hika harap... Minna tidak bosan, :') fict ini memang tidak mainstream dan menggambarkan betapa banyak sekali rintangan sebelum SH bersatu. Karena jujur, Hika suka perjuangan mereka menghadapi masalah. Jadi kita benar-benar merasakan jirih payah mereka ^^ tapi, bagi yang tidak suka... tidak baca juga tidak apa-apa ^^ hihihi Hika gak maksa! :D

Uyeeaahh, Hika usahakan up seminggu lagi. Tetap pantengin Anata, ya! Terimakasih Minna atas dukungan kalian semua selama ini:') #Peluk satu-satu# tanpa dukungan dari kalian, fict ini gak akan bisa sampai sejauh ini :') #terharu# fict ini masih banyak kekurangan, ada saran kritikan dan pertanyaan silahkan PM saya ya? :3 dengan senang hati saya layani ^^

Sekali lagi, terimakasih banyak :') semoga tidak mengecewakan! ^^ #bungkuk#

Salam Hangat, Hikari No Aoi.


	9. Chapter 9

Hinata memejamkan matanya, mengatur aliran _Chakra_ yang harus ia gunakan untuk melawan _Shinigami_ yang membawa sabit ini. Jika sampai ia salah langkah, maka ia sendiri yang akan tamat.

"Kalian sudah membunuh temanku." Ujar pemuda itu sambil melepas topengnya. "Jadi akan ku bayar impas dengan nyawamu."

Hinata tak menghiraukan perkataan Menma, ia lebih memilih untuk berkonsentrasi pada _Chakra_ yang sedang ia alirkan di telapak tangannya. Sedikit lagi, Hinata hanya butuh waktu sedikit lagi!

"Kenapa? Apa kau ada permintaan terakhir?" Tanya Menma retoris. "Cih, sama saja kau juga akan mati pada akhirnya."

"K-kenapa harus seperti ini?" Ujar Hinata pelan. "Padahal aku tidak mengenalmu."

Tertawa mengejek, Menma lalu mendekati Hinata dan mencengkram dagunya. "Kenapa tidak kau tanyakan saja pada pemuda itu, huh?"

Menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan rasa sakit, gadis berambut indigo itu masih mencoba untuk fokus. Akan sia-sia saja usaha keras untuk meloloskan diri andai ia gagal sampai di sini.

Setidaknya Ia harus berjuang mati-matian. Jika sudah sejauh ini ia menyerah, maka tidak ada gunanya Byakushiki-sama melindunginya. Ia... harus berusaha sekuat tenaga demi bayinya, mereka pantas untuk hidup!

Mengaktifkan _Byakugan_, Hinata kemudian memandang Menma tajam. "Aku harus selamat!" Ujarnya lantang. Ya, memang begitulah seharusnya, Hinata!

"A-apa?" Terkejut dengan serangan mendadak yang Hinata berikan, pemuda berambut hitam itu tak sempat menghindar.

"Shu, lindungi aku-" Terlambat.

"_JYUUKENN_!"

**BRAAAKKKK!**

**Anata**

**HARD WARNING:**

**Pair: ****Sasuke Uchiha X Hinata Hyuuga**

**(Slight SasuSaku) x (NaruSaku)**

**Rate: ****T+**

**Disclaimer: Naruto punyanya ****Masashi Kishimotto-san**** ^_^**

**Typo(s), EYD salah, alur Kecepetan dan Nebras kemana-mana -_-'a, ** **OOC, lebay, Gaje, TYPOS, GARING, aneh, dll!**

**Yang ga suka SasuHina, Mohon tekan Tombol "Back!"**

**REMEMBER: YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ, DON'T FLAME!**

**Special for: ****Mia-san, Anis-san, Anisa-san, Line-san, Raye-nee, L-nee, De-chan, Hasna-san**, _dan semuanya yang sudah menunggu Anata II dengan semangat! ^^ aku usahakan 5 chapter sudah selesai, jadi siapkan dirimu untuk chap depan yang sudah buka-bukaan ya! ;D #PLAK#_

Terimakasih banyak juga untuk: **Natsumidouri, Shu, Sakurauzumaki123, Yuka, Tiasiambaton, Fii, Miss Utun, Bebek Kuning, Ne Make Lucis Caelum, Keita Uchiha, De-chan, You, Uzumakisanti, Tiwik97, Nurul851,Sushimakipark, Kim Se Byul, Linevy Hime-chan, Arcan'sGirl, Shiny Soul, Uzumaki NaMa, Lavender, , Hyuga Ashikawa, Enamora, Virgo Shaka Mia, Akito Brzenska, Nyonya Besar Gaara, Sukenata, C14, Ashura Darkname, Flo, Arihyosi Arisa, Yuka Akimura, Chintya Lie, Sahinasa.**

**Story by: Hikari No Aoi.**

.

.

.

Anata

.

.

.

Sakura berlari menuju gedung Hokage secepat yang ia bisa, berita tentang menghilangnya Hinata tak ayal membuatnya syok dan tak percaya. Tentu saja, semua ini hanya _gossip _kan? Ia harus memastikannya sendiri!

"Kakashi-sama!" Masuk tanpa mengetuk dahulu, gadis bersurai merah muda itu mendapati Kakashi sedang menghadapi seorang tamu. Namun, siapapun itu yang penting sekarang adalah sahabatnya, Hinata. "Bagaimana dengan Hinata-chan? Katakan semua ini bohong!"

Tiga pasang mata di ruangan itu menoleh pada Sakura, mereka semua merasa iba.

"Sa-Sakura-chan, Kakashi-sama sedang ada tamu." Shiho maju, ia mendekati _kunoichi_ Haruno tersebut dan menenangkannya. "Tunggulah sebentar lagi?"

Menatap wanita berambut pirang itu tajam, Sakura mati-matian menahan air matanya sekarang. "Bagaimana aku bisa tenang, Shiho-san?!" Erangnya meluapkan emosi. "Aku hanya ingin tahu keadaannya!"

"Tim khusus sedang menyelidikinya." Jawab Shiho, wanita berkacamata itu menarik pelan Sakura agar keluar ruangan. "K-kita bicarakan di luar, ya?"

"Bagaimana kabar Hina-chan, Kakashi!" Tak mengindahkan tarikan Shiho, Sakura masih berusaha untuk mendapatkan informasi tentang sahabat baiknya itu. "Izinkan aku kesana, berikan aku misi mencari Hinata!"

"Tenanglah Sakura, Hinata tidak apa-apa." Ujar _Godaime_ itu, ia akhirnya membuka suara. "Serahkan saja pada pasukan khusus yang sudah ku kerahkan."

Sakura melepaskan pegangan tangan Shiho, Gadis itu kemudian maju dan mendekati Kakashi dan mencengkram permukaan meja kuat-kuat. "Beri aku misi, Izinkan aku bergabung dengan mereka, _Hokage_-sama!" Ujarnya penuh keyakinan. "Aku adalah sahabat Hinata, aku berjanji akan menemukannya!"

"Sakura-san..."

"Bagaimana dengan pertunanganmu?" _Hokage_ berambut putih itu melirik tamunya sekilas, lalu menatap Sakura kembali. "Dua hari lagi kalian bertunangan, Sakura."

"Aku akan membatalkannya! Hinata lebih penting untukku! Mana mungkin aku tersenyum di atas berita duka ini?" Jawab Sakura mantap, air mata mulai menggenang di pelupuk matanya. "Jika memang harus, aku akan membatalkan pertunangan ini demi menyelamatkan Hinata-chan."

"Tidak bisa." Tamu itu akhirnya berbicara, ia kemudian memandang Sakura dalam-dalam. Mata Hyuuga? Dia adalah keluarga Hinata?

"H-hah?"

"Kau harus tetap bertunangan, nak." Byakushiki bangkit dari kursinya, kemudian mendekati Sakura yang masih mematung di tempatnya. Ia terlihat bingung. "Hinata akan baik-baik saja."

"Ba-bagaimana anda bisa tahu?" Tanya Sakura heran, terlebih lagi... Orang ini terlihat sangat tenang. "Apa ada tidak mecemaskan Hinata-chan?"

Wanita berambut cokelat itu tertawa pelan, ia kemudian menepuk pundak sang _kunoichi_ Haruno tersebut. "Hime sangat kuat, jangan meremehkannya ya." Ujar Byakushiki ramah, ia tengah menggoda Sakura.

"Apapun yang terjadi, kalian harus bertunangan." Imbuhnya kemudian.

"Ta... tapi kenapa-"

"Sakura, ada hal yang harus kami bicarakan." Perkataan dari sang _Hokage_ keenam sukses memotong kalimat Sakura, si gadis berambut merah muda akan menyela lagi jika Kakashi tidak segera menyambung kalimatnya. "Temui aku setelah pertemuan ini selesai."

Keberatan dengan perintah sang guru, Sakura mulai memberontak lagi saat Shiho menariknya dari ruangan ini. "Ta-tapi, Hinata-chan-"

"Dia akan baik-baik saja." Jawab Byakushiki cepat. "Jangan khawatir, nak."

Tak bisa lagi melawan, Sakura berharap ia masih bisa berbicara dengan baik-baik soal masalah ini. "Tu-tunggu dulu!"

"Maaf Sakura-san, pertemuan ini sangat penting." Ujar Shiho, sekertaris Hokage itu kemudian membawa Sakura menjauh. "Nanti kita sambung lagi."

"Hah? Tapi-"

**Blam!**

Suara pintu kantor yang telah tertutup membuat Byakushiki merosot jatuh, tubuhnya bergetar.

"Byakushiki-san, anda tidak apa-apa?!" Kakashi segera menghampiri tetua Hyuuga itu, lalu segera menolong dengan membantunya untuk duduk. "Istirahatlah sebentar."

"Kakashi-san," Wanita berusia enam puluh lima tahun itu menahan tangan Kakashi, Mencegah sang Hokage untuk tidak pergi. "Kenapa kau izinkan Sasuke ikut ke dalam misi itu?"

"Dia tangan kananku, ku beri kebebasan mengambil tindakan cepat saat ada masalah besar seperti sekarang." Jawab Kakashi tenang, laki-laki berambut perak itu kemudian menjelaskan tentang keikutsertaan Sasuke dalam misi mencari Hinata. "Tenang saja, Hinata pasti akan ketemu."

Mengambil nafas dalam, Byakushiki kemudian menatap Kakashi lekat-lekat. "Bukan itu masalahnya."

"Apa?"

"Pemuda itu harus menikah, Secepatnya."

.

.

.

Anata

.

.

.

Terbangun di sebuah gubuk kecil, Hinata kemudian mengedarkan pandangan matanya dengan perlahan. Jendela yang tidak di buka membuat ruangan ini pengap dan gelap. Belum lagi tak adanya penerangan yang cukup, Membuat Hinata terpaksa menggunakan _Byakugan_nya untuk menganalisa daerah sekitar.

"Tengah hutan?" Ujarnya tak percaya. Mencoba untuk mengingat kembali, Hinata merasa ada hal yang sangat penting untuk tak dilupakan, tapi apa?

Umm, kalau tidak salah, semua ini berkaitan dengan senjata dan musuh-

"INO-CHAN!" Beranjak dari tidurnya, Hinata baru saja akan keluar dari kamar itu andai seseorang tidak mencegahnya.

"Aa, kau sudah sadar nak?" Darimana dia datang- "Tenanglah, aku bukan musuhmu."

Hinata hendak membuka suara, namun wanita berusia enam puluh tahun itu segera menyela. "Shh, tidak apa-apa, istirahatlah dulu. Akan ku jelaskan semuanya setelah matahari terbenam."

"Ta-tapi sahabatku-"

"Kau akan membangunkannya." Ujar wanita itu sambil tersenyum lembut. "Sebaiknya kau juga istirahat dulu."

Mengikuti pandangan wanita yang sebaya dengan Byakushiki-sama, Hinata terkejut dengan seseorang yang sedang terbaring pulas di atas tatami.

"W-wataru-san?!"

Anata

Duduk bersimpuh, Hinata meremas kedua tangannya yang saling bertautan. "Bi-bisakah aku mengetahui apa yang se-sedang terjadi?"

Pemuda berambut cokelat di samping Hinata membuka suara, siap untuk menjelaskan semuanya. "Saya di utus Byakushiki-sama untuk mengawal anda, Hime."

Mengerjabkan _Amethyst_nya beberapa kali, Hinata sama sekali tidak mengerti. "Bya-Byakushiki-sama?"

Mengangguk pelan, Wataru kembali menjelaskan. "Beliau meminta saya untuk mengawasi Hinata-sama dari jauh, karena di khawatirkan rencana akan berubah seperti ini."

Rencana-oh, Benar juga... Hinata memang seharusnya sudah 'mati' sekarang.

"Serangan Menma bersama sembilan _Shinobi_ buronan itu di luar dugaan, jadi inilah alasan Byakushiki-sama memberikan misi untuk mengawal Hinata-sama."

Menatap sang _bunke_ lekat-lekat, Hinata semakin cemas dengan rekan satu timnya. "Ba-bagaimana dengan Ino-chan?"

"Dia sudah kembali ke desa dengan selamat." Jawab Wataru, Pemuda itu balas menatap Hinata serius. "Tapi anda tidak boleh lega, Hinata-sama."

Seperti kata Wataru, Hinata baru saja akan bernafas lega setelah mengetahui tentang kabar Ino. Tapi, kenapa dia bisa tahu? "E-ehh? Kenapa?"

Pemuda dari kelas bawah itu sedikit menunduk, ia juga mengalihkan pandangan matanya dari sang _souke_ Hyuuga. "Tugas anda yang sebenarnya adalah menyelamatkan bayi anda." Katanya pelan. "Jadi saya mohon, buanglah kenangan anda bersama teman-teman anda dari sekarang."

Hinata terkesiap, Nafasnya tercekat. Bagaimana bisa Hinata sampai bertindak sejauh itu? Teman-temanya... mereka semua adalah kenangan Hinata yang paling berharga, jadi mana mungkin Hinata membuangnya?! "Ke-kenapa-"

"Jika klan tahu tentang hal ini, Byakushaki-sama tidak akan tinggal diam, Hinata-sama." Jawab pemuda itu mantap, ia kembali mengangkat wajahnya dan mentap Hinata lekat-lekat. "Berjuanglah demi putramu."

"Ta-tapi Wataru-san, Mana mungkin aku melupakan mereka?" Ujar Hinata parau, jelas sekali ia keberatan dengan semua ini.

Ia sudah mengorbankan semuanya; keluarga, desa, bahkan masa depannya. Apakah ia harus mengorbankan kembali teman-temannya? Mengapa hidupnya harus berat seperti ini!

"Ka-kalau aku kembali, semua ini belum terlambat kan?"

.

.

.

Anata

.

.

.

Sehari, Seminggu, bahkan sebulan setelah menghilangnya Hinata, Sasuke masih berusaha dengan keras untuk menemukannya. Tak perduli dengan banyaknya misi lain yang sudah ia tolak, pemuda Uchiha itu akan menemukan Hinata bagaimanapun caranya!

Kemarin malam ia pulang, untuk mengisi kembali perbekalan. Selain itu, ada urusan mendadak yang memaksa tim khusus untuk kembali dengan tangan kosong.

Dan hari ini, Sasuke bersama tim khusus dan Ino akan berangkat lagi untuk menyusuri tempat menghilangnya Hinata dengan radius yang lebih jauh. Sasuke akan mulai mencari di Amegakure bersama Neji, sementara Kiba, Ino dan ANBU lainnya akan menyusuri hutan.

Hinata pasti akan ketemu.

Berbalik untuk menutup pintu rumah, Sasuke tak merasa terkejut saat tiba-tiba Kakashi berada di belakangnya.

"Yo, Sasuke." Sapanya konyol seperti biasa.

"Percuma jika kau menyuruhku untuk berhenti." Tukas pemuda itu sambil mengunci pintu, Ia sama sekali tak berminat untuk meladeni Kakashi. "Aku akan tetap mencari Hinata."

Mengerti bahwa bungsu Uchiha ini tak bisa diajak berbasa-basi, Hokage keenam itu langsung mengutarakan niatnya. "Tidak, aku memiliki dua kabar untukmu."

Berdecak malas, Sasuke akhirnya membalikkan tubuhnya untuk menghadap sang _Godaime_. "Jika ini menyangkut dengan Sakura, aku tidak berminat."

Menggaruk belakang tengkuknya, Kakashi kemudian melempar pandangan matanya kesamping. "Harusnya aku tidak menemuimu secara langsung seperti ini."

Menajamkan matanya, Pemuda Uchiha itu menatap Kakashi dengan pandangan yang menusuk. "Bisakah kau tidak mengulur waktu?" Katanya kesal.

"_Well_, langsung saja." Kata Kakashi pada Akhirnya. "Besok Naruto akan kembali."

Sasuke hanya menanggapinya dengan wajah datar, memang pengaruh apa jika rekan setimmnya itu datang? "Tidak ada hubungannya denganku." Ujarnya dingin.

"Tentu ada."

"Hn?"

"Ia yang akan menggantikan posisiku." Jawab Kakashi, laki-laki yang dahulu pernah menjabat sebagai guru Sasuke ini menatap Sasuke dalam. "Kau yang sudah berjanji pada mendiang Itachi, Pasti ingat kan?"

Sasuke terdiam. Raut wajahnya perlahan berubah.

"Kau bilang bahwa tak akan pernah meninggalkan desa lagi, dan bersumpah untuk menjadi ninja yang baik." Ujar sang _Hokage_ terpaksa, andai Sasuke tahu... sebenarnya Kakashi terluka dan tak mau melakukan hal ini.

Tak tega melihat Sasuke yang begitu syok saat ia mengungkit sumpah Sasuke pada Itachi, Kakashi akan segera mengakhiri semua ini.

"Dan juga..." Ia mengambil nafas dalam untuk mempersiapkan diri, _Godaime_ tersebut menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan. "Mayat Hinata telah di temukan."

.

.

.

Anata

.

.

.

Meremas kertas yang ada di tangannya, Naruto Uzumaki berjalan dengan langkah yang berat.

Hari ini, adalah tepat di mana ia kembali. Namun, tak pernah terbayang di benak Naruto sebelumnya bahwa hari ini juga Sakura dan Sasuke akan bertunangan.

Haruskah ia datang? Atau... beralasan jika ia kelelahan?

Menggeleng cepat-cepat, Naruto mencoba untuk mengenyahkan pemikirannya yang kedua. Pemuda berambut kuning itu hanya menatap jalan yang ia lewati dengan pandangan kosong, sambil memikirkan cara terbaik yang bisa ia tempuh. Tapi apa yang harus ia lakukan? Datang ke acara itu hanya akan menambah luka di hatinya, namun jika ia lari... seumur hidup Naruto akan mengutuk dirinya sendiri sebagai seorang pengecut!

Dan pengecut itu tak pantas menjadi _Hokage_!

"Cih," Menghentikan langkahnya, Naruto semakin mengeratkan genggaman tangannya hingga undangan itu remuk dan tak berbentuk.

Seperti hatinya.

"Sialan!" Mengerang keras, Pemuda _Jinchuriki_ itu lalu mengusap cairan bening yang sudah menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Sial, sial, sial! Seorang pahlawan itu seharusnya tidak boleh menangis kan? Bagaimana jika fansya tahu?

Fans?

Benar juga! Seharusnya sedari tadi sudah ada yang mengerubunginya saat ia datang, kan? Kemana mereka semua?

Angin musim dingin yang berhembus membuat Naruto merasakan sesuatu yang ganjil, Desa ini sangat sepi. Dan dimana-mana, terdapat aura kesedihan yang begitu mendalam.

Ada... apa?

Mengenyahkan pikirannya tentang pertunangan Sasuke dan Sakura, Naruto kemudian mempercepat langkahnya untuk memasuki desa.

Mengapa... mengapa ada aura kesedihan seperti ini?

Namun, langkah pemuda Uzumaki itu terhenti ketika melihat teman satu timnya, Sakura tengah menangis sesegukan di bangku tepi jalan.

Hei, s-sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi?

"S-Sakura-chan?" Ujar Naruto pelan, putra Yondaime _Hokage_ itu kemudian mendekatinya dengan perlahan. "Kau... kenapa?"

Sakura mendangak, menatap Naruto yang saat ini sudah ada di depannya. "-Hiks, Naruto..."

Isakan Sakura yang semakin menjadi, membuat Naruto semakin kebingungan. Sebenarnya ada apa ini?!

"H-hei, Kenapa kau menang-"

**Brukkhh!  
**Pelukan erat yang tiba-tiba Sakura berikan, membuat Naruto tak sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Calon _Hokage_ ketujuh itu bahkan sempat limbung dan akan jatuh andai ia tidak segera menyeimbangkan diri.

"K-kau kenapa, Sakura-chan?"

Tangisan sang _kunoichi_ Haruno tersebut semakin deras, ia bahkan sesegukan hingga tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Naruto dengan benar.

"Hiks... Hin-Hinata-chan!"

.

.

.

Anata

.

.

.

Hinata mengusap perutnya, usia bayi kembar yang tengah ia kandung sekarang sudah tiga bulan. Bagaimana keadaan mereka? Apa baik-baik saja?

Lalu... bagaimana juga dengan keadaan Konoha sekarang? Apa mereka semua tidak apa-apa?

"Jangan terlalu cemas, Hinata-san." Ujar Yumeko-san hangat, wanita yang tinggal sendiri di rumah sederhana ini membawakannya teh yang masih mengepulkan uap panas. "Aku yakin mereka baik-baik saja."

Hinata tersenyum lembut, ia lalu membungkuk sedikit sebagai ucapan terimakasih. "Ma-maaf sudah merepotkan." Katanya pelan.

Yume-san duduk di sebelah Hinata, ia kemudian memandang teras depan mereka yang ditumbuhi sayur mayur. "Semenjak Hinata-san tinggal di sini, rumah ini menjadi lebih hidup." Ujarnya membuka pembicaraan. "Kamu sangat cekatan sekali dalam menangani pekerjaan rumah."

Hinata merona, ia buru-buru mengibaskan kedua tangannya. "Ti-tidak juga. Lagipula hanya itu yang bisa saya kerjakan."

Yume-san menoleh, matanya yang teduh menatap sang putri Hyuuga dengan lembut. "Hee? Benarkah?!" Pekiknya tak percaya. "Tapi, aku yakin kalau Hina-san bohong."

_Amethyst_ Hinata mengerjab, wanita berusia genap sembilan belas tahun itu mengernyit heran. "K-kenapa, Yume-san?"

Sang pemilik rumah itu terkekeh, kemudian ia memandangi teras lagi. "Aku tak pernah menyangka, Byakushiki memiliki cucu sebaik dirimu." Ujarnya kemudian. "Aku kira setiap Hyuuga itu kolot dan kejam, tapi ternyata kau sama dengan Byakushiki. Baik hati."

Sang _souke_ yang kini tengah menunduk itu hanya bisa menautkan kedua tangannya, ia malu jika di puji seperti itu. "An-anda berlebihan,"

Mendengar cicitan Hinata, Yume-sama malah tersenyum lebar. "Sebagai _Heiress_ Hyuuga, kau begitu sempurna Hinata-san." Lanjutnya, wanita beryukata cokelat muda itu kemudian menghela nafas pelan. "Sebagai sahabat Byakushiki, maaf jika aku hanya bisa menolongmu seperti ini."

"Ti-tidak, jangan berkata begitu Yume-san!" Lanjut Hinata cepat-cepat, Shinobi berambut birutua itu segera menghentikan kalimat sahabat Byakushiki-sama selanjutnya. "Ha-harusnya saya yang meminta maaf, sa-saya sudah merepotkan anda terlalu banyak!"

Yume-san tersenyum ramah, ia kemudian menepuk pelan pundak Hinata dan menatapnya dalam-dalam. Ya tuhan, dia masih begitu muda. Namun kenapa masalah yang ia hadapi begitu sulit?

Jika gadis ini nekat menggugurkan kandungannya demi kembali ke desa, Yume yakin bahwa seumur hidup ia akan menanggung beban mengerikan itu sendirian. Dikejar akan rasa bersalah, dan tidak akan bisa menjalani kesehariannya dengan normal. Kemudian, apabila Hinata 'mau' untuk ditunangkan seperti rencana sebelumnya, cepat atau lambat sang suami pasti akan tahu bahwa istrinya sudah tak lagi perawan.

Karena sedikit banyak, seorang wanita yang telah kehilangan mahkotanya pasti suatu saat akan ketahuan juga, serapat apapun mereka menutupinya.

Termasuk, kematian Hinata sekarang. Sampai berapa lama kebohongan ini bisa bertahan?

"Yume-san?" Suara pelan Hinata yang memanggil namanya, membuat Yume kembali ke alam sadar. "_Da-daijoubu_?"

Mengangguk cepat, ia kemudian menjawab. "Hai, tidak apa-apa Hinata-san."

Hinata kembali tersenyum, ia kemudian meminum tehnya dengan pelan-pelan. "Te-terimakasih untuk tehnya." Katanya hangat. "Saya selalu merepotkan anda, Yume-"

"Hinata-san." Sang _souke_ mendangak, menatap Yume-san yang kini memandanginya lekat-lekat.

"Y-ya?"

"Anda harus berjuang!"

.

.

.

Anata

.

.

.

Sementara itu di Konoha, seminggu setelah pemakaman Hinata.

Sasuke menatap kepingan emas yang ada di meja kamarnya. Jam dinding yang sudah menunjukkan pukul dua dini hari, sama sekali tak membuatnya mengantuk. Jika boleh jujur, Sasuke bahkan sudah tidak tidur selama hampir seminggu ini.

Ia masih terus... memikirkan Hinata.

Pusara sang gadis Hyuuga yang masih basah, terkadang menjadi tamparan tersendiri baginya. Memukul Sasuke dengan telak dan seolah mengatakan bahwa memang begini kenyataannya.

Hinata sudah meninggal.

"Khh!" Mencengkram ikat kepala Hinata, Sasuke kemudian membawa benda tersebut ke dalam pelukkannya.

Ikat kepala ini Sasuke temukan tersangkut di antara ranting yang ada di sungai tempat Hinata terjatuh. Hanya benda inilah satu-satunya yang bisa menjadi petunjuk bahwa Hinata memang hanyut terbawa arus.

Apakah memang, gadis itu tidak selamat? Bukankah ia sendiri yang telah menemukan gulungan wasiat yang ada di Hanagakure? Lalu mengapa kalau hanya terbawa arus sungai saja dia bisa mati, hah?

Bukankah dia itu gadis yang kuat? Hinata itu seharusnya malu jika mati! kenapa? Karena dia sudah berhasil menemukan kunci pintu hati seorang Sasuke yang menghilang entah kemana!

Seharusnya dia itu bangga!

Bukan mati... seperti ini.

Mengerang tertahan, bungsu Uchiha itu membiarkan tetes airmata berjatuhan di kedua pipinya. Menyalurkan semua luka yang ada di dalam hatinya.

Sumpah, Sasuke menyesal. Mengapa ia tidak menggunakan kesempatan sebaik mungkin, jika ia tahu bahwa semuanya akan berakhir seperti ini? Ia menyesal... sungguh menyesal karena telah menyia-nyiakan Hinata.

"Arghhh!"

Si gadis penuh kelembutan, yang berhasil menghangatkan kembali hatinya.

"Ughh!"

Hinata, pemberi jalan pada jiwanya yang tersesat.

"Hiks," Membenamkan wajah pada kedua lengannya, Sasuke kembali mengingat saat ia mengancam Hinata. Memakinya, mengatainya bodoh, bahkan sempat berniat untuk meninggalkannya sendirian di tengah hutan saat ia pingsan demi menolongnya.

Mengapa... Sekarang Sasuke begitu merasa kehilangan?

Perasaan hampa apa ini, Kami-sama?

"Hinata..." Meraung dalam hati, pemuda Uchiha itu kemudian menatap kepingan emas itu lagi. Logam mulia itu hadiah besar yang telah di berikan oleh Hanagakure, sebagai imbalan karena mereka telah menyelesaikan misi dengan baik. Dan tentu saja, mustahil Sasuke mendapatkannya jika tanpa bantuan Hinata.

Misi-Hanagakure.

Dengan cepat, Sasuke langsung terbangun. _Onyxs_nya menatap emas itu llekat-lekat. Sekelebat kemungkinan, kini mulai terlintas di dalam kepalanya.

Tak mau mengulur waktu lama, Ia kemudian bergegas untuk mempersiapkan perlengkapan sebelum berangkat ke suatu tempat.

Mengambil jubah dan topeng ANBU yang ada di dalam lemari, pemuda berambut Raven itu kemudian menghilang di tengah badai salju, untuk memastikan sesuatu.

.

.

.

Anata

.

.

.

Mengerjakan dokumen-dokumen pentingnya dengan baik, Sakura begitu terkejut saat melihat tugas di kantor _Hokage _yang hampir selesai.

"W-wow, aku tidak menyangka kau bisa melakukannya Naruto!" Pekiknya tak percaya. Gadis berambut sebahu itu kemudian mendekati sang Hokage baru. "Kau benar-benar bisa belajar!"

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya, menatap iris _emerald_ Sakura yang begitu cerah. "Heheheh, sepertinya aku mulai terbiasa-_ttebayo_!"

"Jangan sombong, _baka_!" Ralat Sakura cepat-cepat. "Ini masih belum ada apa-apanya!"

"Huh, Iya-iya aku paham." Decak Naruto pura-pura cemberut. "Tapikan bisa kau lihat, aku mengerjakan semua ini tanpa sekertaris!" teriak Naruto girang sambil memuji dirnya sendiri.

Sakura melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Meski begitu, kau masih belum ada apa-apanya dibanding Tsunade-sama dan Kakashi-sama!"

"Tentu saja! Mereka ada sekretarisnya, Sakura-chan."

"Makanya kau segera mencari sekretaris." Saran Sakura, _Kunoichi_ tersebut mengambil selembar dokumen dan membacanya. "Akan lebih cepat jika kau punya wakil."

Sang _Jinchuriki Kyuubi_ menghela nafas pelan, lalu menutup kedua kelopak matanya. "Belum ada yang pas," Katanya.

"Tapi, kalau di pikir-pikir... Tiga bulan itu cepat sekali ya?"

"Ng?" Melirik dari satu ekor matanya, Naruto bisa melihat Sakura yang sekarang tengah tersenyum ke arahnya. "Maksudmu tentang aku, Sakura-chan?"

Gadis itu menggeleng pelan. "Tidak, bodoh."

"La-lalu apa, _'ttebayo_?"

"Semua ini. Konoha... sudah berubah pesat selama tiga bulan ini." Katanya kemudian. "Kita sudah pulih pasca perang. Semua ini berkat para _Hokage_."

"Ck, jika menyangkut _Hokage_ aku patah hati, Sakura-chan." Kata Naruto jujur. Kalimat sang pemuda berambut pirang itu sukses membuat Sakura mengernyit heran.

"Hee? Kenapa?"

Mengambil dokumen penting di sebelahnya, Naruto membacanya sekilas sebelum akhirnya di setujui dengan tanda tangan. "Karena hanya aku saja, _Hokage _yang di angkat dengan tidak ada perayaan kembang api."

Benar juga, upacara pengangkatan Naruto kemarin hanya biasa saja. Mengapa? Salahkan cuaca.

"Tapi, lain waktu kan bisa?" Saran Sakura. Gadis itu menatap keluar jendela yang sekarang sedang hujan salju. "Soalnya kalau di paksa, kembang apinya-"

"_A-aku tidak ingin Sasuke-kun pergi." Katanya Lirih._

_Langkah Kaki Sakura yang pelan namun pasti terdengar begitu jelas dan menggema ditelinga sang Bungsu Uchiha, gadis itu mencengkram lebih kuat Kimononya. "T-tinggalah di sini."_

"_Kenapa?"_

_Sakura mengambil nafas dalam sebelum menghembuskanya pelan. Kemudian, ia memantapkan hatinya dengan Berjalan mendekati Sasuke dan membangun kepercayaan dirinya. Ia harus... menguntarakanya._

"_Berhenti disana."_

_Sakura terkesiap, langkahnya seketika terhenti. "A-apa?"_

"_Jangan mendekat, katakan Saja apa yang ingin kau bicarakan." Jawabnya dengan nada datar, Hati Sakura sedikit terasa tercubit Dengan perkataan Sasuke barusan._

"_A-apa aku tidak boleh mendekati Sasuke-kun?"_

_Pemuda itu kembali mengernyit, ia tidak mengerti dengan makna kalimat Sakura barusan. Rasanya, seperti banyak arti yang terkandung di dalamnya. "Maksudm-."_

_Sakura berusaha meraih tengkuk Sasuke, dan membawanya ke dalam sebuah dekapan. ia ingin mengutarakan semuanya! Tentang Konoha, Perasaanya, dan segalanya tentang Sasuke Uchiha!_

"_Aku mencintai Sasuk-umhh?" namun, Bibir mungil Sakura terkunci oleh ciuman mendadak yang Sasuke berikan. Secara Refleks, pemuda berambut Raven itu juga menahan Bahu Sakura dengan kedua tangannya._

"Saku-chan? Sakura-chaaannn!"

Mengerjab beberapa kali, Sakura kemudian tersadar dengan teriakan Naruto yang super keras. "H-hah?"

Untuk sejenak, Sakura menjadi bingung.

"Kau melamun?" tanya Naruto khawatir. "Kau menatap keluar jendela dengan pandangan kosong, Sakura-chan."

Tersenyum kikuk, putri semata wayang klan Haruno itu kemudian mengibaskan kedua tangannya dengan cepat. "Hm? T-tidak kok! Aku tadi hanya k-keasyikkan melihat salju." Dustanya.

"Benar?"

"Hu-um."

Mengambil lagi tugas selanjutnya, Naruto lalu menatap Sakura penuh tanda tanya. "Baiklah, lalu... Ada apa pagi-pagi kau kesini, Sakura-chan?" Tanya Naruto. "Apa ada sesuatu?"

Terlihat gelagapan menjawab pertanyaan temannya ini, Sakura buru-buru mengingat kembali alasan mengapa ia datang ke gedung _Hokage_ sekarang.

"Uhm, Naruto... aku rasa sampai minggu depan aku tidak akan mengurus rumah Sakit." Ujarnya kikuk.

Pemuda berambut pirang itu kemudian menaruh berkas-berkasnya, dan menatap Sakura lebih dalam. "Maksudmu, Sakura-chan?"

Menautkan kedua tangan di belakang pinggangnya, Sakura kemudian menunduk. "A-aku ingin mendapat misi." Katanya pelan. "K-kurasa begitu."

Tak perlu waktu lama bagi Naruto untuk mengerti semuanya. Ia tahu betul, pertunangan antara Sasuke dan Sakura di tunda karena bertepatan dengan kematian Hinata kemarin. Sebagai teman satu tim, ia juga tahu betapa renggangnya hubungan kedua sahabatnya itu sekarang.

Jadi... bisakah sebagai _Hokage,_ Naruto membantunya?

Mengambil nafas dalam, sang _nanadaime_ itu kemudian mengambil berkas yang tadi sudah ia tanda tangani. "Bagaimana kalau misi bersama Sasuke, ke kirigakure?"

Sakura terkesiap, ia kemudian mendangak untuk menatap Naruto.

"Ma-maksudku bukan-"

Ia tersenyum. Naruto... tersenyum kepadanya.

"Perbaikilah hubungan kalian, _'ttebayo_."

_Naruto..._

.

.

.

Anata

.

.

.

Menyelinap dengan perlahan di pemakaman klan Hyuuga, Sasuke kemudian mencari pusara milik Hinata.

Hujan salju yang sedang turun sekarang, sama sekali tak membuat niatnya untuk menemukan kebenaran padam. Bahkan, Sasuke sama sekali tak merasa kedinginan sedikitpun saat tubuhnya mulai tertimbun salju perlahan-lahan.

Mantel hitam yang saat ini ia kenakan, bisa berkamuflase dengan baik ditengah pekatnya malam ini. Namun, akan terlihat jelas di atas permukaan salju.

Cih, siapa yang perduli?

Berbelok ke kiri, pemuda Uchiha itu kemudian menemukan makam Hinata. Bau tanah yang masih basah, begitu kuat sekali sampai tercium di sekitar kuburan sang _heiress_ Hyuuga.

Aroma lavender Hinata yang lembut, juga menguar dengan harum dari tempat peristirahatan terakhirnya ini. Benarkah, Sasuke akan melakukannya?

Mengatur emosinya sejenak, adik Itachi itu kemudian menatap nisan Hinata. _Onyxs_nya yang tadinya berwarna hitam pekat, kini perlahan berubah menjadi merah darah.

"_Sharingan._"

Mata khas klan Uchiha itu aktif, menganalisa masuk ke dalam pusara sang sulung Hyuuga. Andai kasus yang Sasuke tangani sekarang ini sama dengan misinya tiga bulan lalu, maka ada kemungkinan bahwa Hinata memang-

Pemuda itu terbelalak, ia perlahan melangkah mundur saat mengetahui bahwa di depannya saat ini... adalah sebuah kenyataan, yang mau tidak mau harus ia terima.  
Hinata...

"Ti-tidak mungkin."

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

FUAAAHH! Chap 9 end juga #kipas2# siap-siap ya, chap depan sudah buka-bukaan dan menuju klimaks :') demo sa, adakah yang penasaran bagaimana pertarungan Menma vs Hinata yang sebenarnya? Lalu kenapa Sasuke bisa terkecoh dengan lubang es di atas sungai? :D tunggu di anata 10 minggu depan ya! ^^ #Dihajar massa#  
Yumeko-san: OC lagi -_-' entah berapa lagi OC yang akan keluar :3 #plak# untuk sementara ini protagonis kok ^^

Terimakasih banyak sudah membaca dan menunggu updatean anata :') huee gak kerasa bentar lagi mau END

Maaf karena di chap penting ini malah tidak ada SasuHina, makanya summarrynya saya ubah :') bayi Hinata tidak apa-apa kok, ibunya kan kuat? :3

Terimakasih atas kritik, saran, dan juga pertanyaannya minna! :D gomen ne belum bisa menjawab sekarang, Hika berencana Minna tahu sendiri ^^ #diajar#

Terimakasih sudah mampir! Jangan lupa RnR ya? :')

**Salam Hangat, Hikari No Aoi**


	10. Chapter 10

"Tidak mungkin." Sesaat kemudian, rahang Sasuke mengeras. Bungsu Uchiha itu lalu mengepalkan kedua tangannya kuat-kuat ketika mengetahui kenyataan ini. Makam Hinata yang ada di depannya sekarang...

Sama dengan makam Kazuku-sama. Tentu saja, semua orang akan mengira bahwa yang di dalam sini adalah mayat Hinata, mengingat aliran _chakra _dan jasadnya yang benar-benar mirip. Hanya saja... Trik rendahan macam apa ini, hah? Seorang Sasuke Uchiha tidak akan tertipu untuk yang kedua kali!

Mata _Sharingan_ miliknya ini bukanlah kekuatan sembarangan, _Sharingan_ bisa mengetahui aura kematian seperti yang ada dalam diri Kaikoshi-sama. Lagi pula, di hadapannya ini bukanlah mayat Hinata. Mengapa? Jika di lihat menggunakan _Byakugan_ memang akan meyakinkan. Hanya saja, Jika menggunakan _Sharingan_ maka akan terlihat aura Hinata yang sangat berbeda. Bisa dikatakan bahwa yang ada di bawah sana adalah sebuah boneka yang mirip Hinata. Juga... Apa ada jasad yang sudah dikubur selama tujuh hari tapi tidak mulai membusuk, huh?

Menajamkan pandangan matanya, pemuda berambut _raven _itu kemudian memilih untuk segera menemui klan Hyuuga dan meminta penjelasan yang masuk akal tentang hal ini!

Satu-satunya yang tahu trik tentang 'permainan mayat' ini adalah Sasuke, Hinata dan Kaikoshi-sama. Jadi jika klan Hyuuga menggunakan trik yang sama, besar kemungkinan bahwa ia masih hidup kan? Berarti memang benar jika klan Hyuuga ikut campur dalam kematian palsu Hinata.

Sebaiknya Sasuke segera bergegas dan meminta penjelasan tentang hal ini, Awas saja jika mereka berani berbohong dengan-

Namun, sekelebat bayangan yang melintas di depan gerbang makam membuat Sasuke tertegun. Sosok itu tak begitu jelas, ia berjalan dengan mengendap-endap.

Ada seseorang yang datang!

"Siapa?"

**Anata**

**HARD WARNING:**

**Pair: ****Sasuke Uchiha X Hinata Hyuuga**

**(Slight SasuSaku) x (NaruSaku)**

**Rate: ****T+**

**Disclaimer: Naruto punyanya ****Masashi Kishimotto-san**** ^_^**

**Typo(s), EYD salah, alur Kecepetan dan Nebras kemana-mana -_-'a, ** **OOC, lebay, Gaje, TYPOS, GARING, aneh, dll!**

**Yang ga suka SasuHina, Mohon tekan Tombol "Back!"**

**REMEMBER: YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ, DON'T FLAME!**

**Special for: ****Mia-san, Anis-san, Anisa-san, Line-san, Raye-nee, L-nee, De-chan, Hasna-san**, _dan semuanya yang sudah menunggu Anata II dengan semangat! ^^ wii ternyata Anata udah __mau__ END kalau tidak ada halangan ^_^ doakan ya minna! ^_^ alasan kenapa cepat End? Ada di chapter-Chapter terakhir ntar... jadi pantengin Anata terus ya! ^_~ #PLAK#_

_._

_._

_._

Terimakasih banyak Utuk_: _**NatuDEmi, Tiwik97, Kagura-Aru, Nxnxmx, Wike475, Bebek Kuning, Cahya Uchiha, Arihyosi Arisa, you, Hikarisyifaa, Sakurauzumaki123, Linevy Hime-chan, De-chan, Miwa, Gina tsun sun dare dare, Virgo Shaka Mia, Okizawa Tsurara, Kailanatas, Lavender, Nurul851, Miss Utun, Tiasiambaton, Tamaraarturotonia, Zachan, Vii Violetta Anais, Shihushi. mayu2, C14, Arcan'sGirl, Shakade, Sushimakipark, C14, Hanalu93, Ashura Darkname, Nyonya besar Gaara, Uzumaki NaMa, Flo, Hyuuki Ayumi, Mey, Nakashima Yuna, Brigita205, Ruby Fair, Genichi Suki, Reikan, Sukenata, dan para Silent Reader semua! ^_^**

**Selamat membaca! :")**

**.**

**Anata-II ****Flashback**

**.**

Berlari di antara tebing yang curam, Hinata mencoba untuk menghindari serangan dari Menma dan _Shinigami_nya yang tinggal tersisa satu.

Di mana, di mana ia bisa menyusun rencana dan menemukan Ino?

"Percuma kau lari, Hyuuga!" Melempar _kunai_ ke arah kaki Hinata, Sang pemuda berambut hitam terus menyusun rencana agar musuh di depannya ini bisa tertangkap. "Aku tidak akan lagi mengampunimu!"

**Syut! Syut!**

**BLARRRRR!**

Menghindar ke samping, Hinata bermaksud untuk mengecoh Menma dengan pergi ke arah hutan. Sayangnya, _Shinigami_ berwarna putih dengan jurus kainnya lagi-lagi menangkap pergelangan kaki Hinata Sehingga_ shinobi_ Konoha itu tak bisa megelak saat ia kembali di benturkan pada tebing di belakangnya.

"AKHH!" Memekik tertahan, _souke _Hyuuga itu masih mencoba bertahan sekuat tenaga yang ia bisa. Ia tidak boleh menyerah sekarang, ia harus menyelamatkan Ino! "Ugh..."

Hinata menyeka darah dari sudut bibirnya, dan berusaha untuk bangkit. Namun alangkah terkejutnya ia ketika mengetahui posisinya lagi-lagi terhimpit.

Sial!

Menma menyeringai. Ia lantas mendekati Hinata dan mengeluarkan jurus _Dai Rasenringu_* miliknya untuk mengakhiri permainan 'kejar-kejaran' ini dengan _shinobi _Konoha tersebut. Dengan begini, dendam Guren akan terbalaskan sekarang juga!

"Kau akan tamat!" Serunya lantang. Mengarahkan jurus itu pada dada Hinata, Menma tak akan main-main lagi. Ia akan mengakhiri semuanya sampai di sini! "MATI KAU HYUUGA!"

"!"

**BRAAAAKKKKKKK!**

Serangan itu tepat mengenai Hinata. berpendar dengan terang saat serangan yang kuat itu akan meledak. Sang _heiress_ Hyuuga tersebut bahkan tidak sempat mengelak atau berusaha menghindar ketika bola berwarna hitam itu mengenainya. Tepat mengoyak raganya.

Ia sudah... tamat.

"Keh, mati kau." Ujar Menma penuh kemenangan. Pemuda yang mengenakan jubah biru abu-abu gelap itu menyeringai lebar. Siapapun pasti tidak akan bisa selamat dari serangannya kali ini, apalagi sekarang ia menggunakan jarak dekat. Boneka _Shinigami _putih yang ia korbankan untuk mengunci pergerakan Hinata, akan setimpal dengan matinya sang _shinobi_ Konoha ini, hahaha!

_Guren... aku sudah membalaskan dendammu dengan tanganku sendiri._ Ujar menma dalam hati.

Namun...

_Bofff!_

Asap tipis mengepul pelan dari tubuh sang Hyuuga yang ia serang. Sontak, hal tersebut membuat manik Menma terbelalak lebar. jadi... ini hanyalah _bunshin_?

Dimana Hinata yang asli-

"HIAAAA!"

Dari atas?!

-Apa?!

"_HAKKE KUHEKISHO!*_"

**DUAAAARRRRR!**

**BRAAAAKKKK!**

Sayangnya, serangan Hinata barusan meleset Hingga mengenai bebatuan di belakang Menma. Pemuda berambut hitam itu berhasil menghindar dengan melompat ke atas tebing, dan berdiri dengan angkuh di sana. _Onyxs_nya menatap Hinata dengan tajam dan penuh perhitungan.

Sial.

"Seranganmu itu tidak ada apa-apanya." Ujarnya menghina. Cih, ternyata gadis di depannya ini tidak selemah yang ia kira. Baiklah, ia akan lebih bersungguh-sungguh sekarang!

Ia sudah bersumpah jika bertemu dengan _shinobi _Konoha ini lagi, ia akan menghabisinya dengan kedua tangannya sendiri! Jadi... sewaktu Menma dan kelompoknya tak sengaja bertemu di sekitar wilayah Iwagakure ini, mengapa mareka tidak membalaskan dendam Guren sekalian? Apalagi mereka berkelompok, Bukankah membunuh dua orang gadis itu menjadi lebih mudah Jika keroyokan? Kecuali... untuk yang satu ini.

"Cih, kita akhiri saja sekarang, Hyuuga." Desisnya tajam.

Hinata menyeringai kecil sebagai jawabannya, sulungHyuuga itu kemudian bangkit dan mundur selangkah. "S-sebenarnya kau yang kalah."

Pemimpin perampok itu mengerjab, menganalisa kembali kesalahan apa yang sudah ia lakukan. "Apa maksud-"

Saat beberapa bebatuan tebing mulai runtuh, Menma baru tersadar. Ia sudah masuk ke dalam jebakan yang fatal! Mencoba untuk menggerakkan tubuhnya, pemuda itu terkejut bukan main saat ia tak bisa bergerak. Bagaimana mungkin?

"M-maaf!" Membalikkan tubuhnya, Hinata mencoba untuk berlari dan menyelamatkan Ino. Ia tidak bisa membiarkan sahabatnya itu mati begitu saja! Meski... kini ia bukan lagi _Shinobi_ Konoha.

Apapun yang terjadi, Ia harus menolong Ino!

"Menma-sama?!" langkah Hinata berhenti, sang _heiress_ itu sontak berbalik kembali dan menatap Kireisa yang tengah menolong sang ketua. "Aku akan membantumu!"

Gawat... rencananya bisa gagal jika Menma berhasil lolos!

"Pegilah Kireisa!" Mendorong si gadis bermata _emerald_ untuk itu mundur, pemuda bermanik hitam itu berusaha untuk melindungi Kireisa agar tak bernasib sama dengan dirinya. "Tempat ini akan runtuh-"

"Tidak akan!" Namun si gadis tidak perduli. Ia semakin kuat menarik lengan Menma saat bebatuan tebing ini kembali runtuh. "Anda sudah berjanji dengan Saya-chan, ketua!"

"KUBILANG PERGI!"

"TIDAK AKAN!" Balas Kireisa keras, gadis berambut coklat itu kemudian menatap Hinata tajam. "Sialan kau jalang!"

Hinata terbelalak, kilatan petir yang tepat menyambar ke arahnya benar-benar tak bisa di hindari! Serangan mendadak yang Kireisa berikan padanya, membuat Hinata tak sempat menghindar.

Gawat!

**CTAARRRRRR!**

Petir yang tepat mengenai tempat Hinata berpijak, membuat tebing itu amblas sehingga mengakibatkan gadis itu terperosok jatuh ke dalam jurang.

"Kyaaa!" Ia akan... jatuh.

Aliran listrik yang mengenai tubuhnya juga semakin memperburuk keadaan Hinata. Gadis Hyuuga berambut indigo itu sudah berusaha untuk bergerak dan mencari pijakan, sayangnya... ia terlalu lemas.

Semuanya terasa sangat berat. Kami-sama, Apakah... apakah ia akan mati di tempat ini sekarang?

"Sa... suke." Menggumamkan nama itu di saat-saat terakhirnya, Hinata benar-benar berharap dengan setulus hati bahwa pemuda Uchiha itu akan memaafkannya. Karena sungguh, Hinata sudah berjuang sampai mengorbankan segalanya begini dan bertahan semampu yang ia bisa. Namun benarkah... bahwa ia akan berakhir seperti ini? Bagaimana dengan masa depan bayinya nanti? Apa Hinata benar-benar tidak bisa menyelamatkannya?

Sia-siakah usahanya?

Percumakah?

Apa ia sudah gagal? Demi menjadi seorang ibupun... sudah terlambatkah? Kami-sama...

"_Lawan sekarang juga. Buktikan kalau kau memang tidak pantas ku penggal, dasar lemah."_

Sontak, _Amethyst_ Hinata kembali terbelalak. Tidak! Sasuke benar... Ia harus berjuang!

Melempar kunai dengan kertas peledak secepat yang ia bisa, Hinata kemudian mengarahkan senjata terakhirnya itu ke arah tebing di amana dua musuh itu berada.

Semoga... ia bisa mengenainya.

**SYUT!**

"LARILAH KIREISA!"

"Hiks... t-tidak Menma-sama, kita bisa melewatinya!"

"KAU-"

**Tap!**

**DUAARRRRR!**

Ledakan keras yang ada di atas sana membuat Hinata tersenyum lega, ia bisa mengalahkan semuanya sekarang. Setidaknya... kedudukan mereka imbang.

Mata bulan itu kemudian terpejam dengan perlahan-lahan. Ada rasa lega, bahagia dan perasaan puas di sana.

Mengapa, kami-sama? perasaan ini begitu tentram. "Sasuke-kun..."

Dan saat kesadaran Hinata mulai menipis, Wataru dengan sigap menolongnya agar sang nona Hyuuga tidak terluka. Pemuda itu bahkan juga sudah menyiapkan jebakan bagi mereka yang akan mencari Hinata nantinya.

**End Of Flashback**

.

.

.

Anata

.

.

.

Wataru Hyuuga mengaktifkan _Byakugan_nya. Tepat sebelum mengetuk pintu gudang yang ada di belakang _mansion_, ia benar-benar sudah memastikan bahwa saat ini aman untuk bertemu Byakushiki-sama.

Membuka pintu dengan hati-hati, tetua dari klan_ bunke_ itu kemudian berbisik pelan. "Sudah aman?"

"Hai, sudah Byakushiki-sama." Jawab Wataru mantap. Meski nadanya lirih, namun ketegasan tak mampu ia sembunyikan di dalam kalimatnya barusan. "Tidak ada yang mengikuti."

Mengangguk sekali, Byakushiki kemudian mempersilahkan sang _shinobi_ dari kelas bawah tersebut untuk masuk dan mengobrol empat mata dengannya. "Kemarilah." Perintahnya tegas.

Duduk bersimpuh di depan sang tetua, Wataru kemudian siap melaporkan semuanya pada Byakushiki-sama. Namun, saat ia melihat lagi gudang yang di 'paksa' menjadi sebuah kamar ini, mau tak mau membuat alis Wataru kembali mengernyit. "Apa anda tidak apa-apa, Byakushiki-sama?"

Wanita ber_yukata_ putih polos itu melipat lengannya dan menyiapkan segelas teh hijau hangat pada Wataru. Meski usianya tak lagi muda, namun ia masih terlihat sangat cekatan dalam mempersiapkan jamuan. "Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya dikurung sementara."

Menyela pendapat sang tetua barusan, pemuda berambut coklat yang diikat _ponytail _itu kemudian mengepalkan kedua tangannya. "Ta-tapi kenapa anda tidak-"

"Wajar jika kakakku melakukkan ini, jika aku berada di posisinyapun aku akan melakukan hal yang sama." Jawab Byakushiki lembut. Ia lalu menyajikan minuman panas itu pada Wataru. "Hinata-sama menghilang bahkan ditemukan tewas, dan hanya akulah satu-satunya yang menolak pertunangan itu. Tentu saja aku layak di curigai."

"Meski begitu, Byakushaki-sama terlalu berlebihan... tetua." Lirih Wataru, manik mutiaranya tampak meredup dan tak berani menatap sesepuh Hyuuga yang ada di depannya. "Kasihan Hinata-sama."

"Wataru..." Byakushiki-sama tersenyum lembut. Wanita berusia enam puluh lima tahun itu kemudian menepuk pundak pemuda itu pelan. Daripada mengkhawatirkan kondisinya saat ini, bagaimana dengan Hinata sendiri? "Bagaimana keadaan hime?"

_Bunke _yang kini berusia dua puluh satu tahun itu hanya bisa menatap sang tetua dengan pandangan nanar. Padahal niat Byakushiki-sama sangat mulia, ia ingin melindungi nona Hinata dengan segenap jiwa dan raganya. Sayangnya... kehamilan di luar nikah sang _souke_ malah membuatnya jatuh terlalu dalam seperti ini. Mau dipaksakan dengan kawin laripun, Byakushaki-sama tetap tidak akan membiarkan nama klan Hyuuga tercoreng. Meski nanti Sasuke dan Hinata menikah dan meninggalkan seluruh hubungannya dengan Konoha, Byakushaki-sama akan tetap mengejar dan membunuh mereka berdua dengan tangannya sendiri. Pertumpahan darah itu... tak bisa di hindari, karena prinsipnya: _'siapapun yang berani mencoreng nama klan pantas untuk mati!'_.

Mengambil nafas dalam, pemuda itu memejamkan matanya sejenak sebelum akhirnya kembali menatap Byakushiki-sama. "Hinata-sama baik-baik saja. Namun, beberapa hari ini saya merasa ada yang memperhatikan kami."

Kening sang tetua mengernyit. Ia kemudian meminta laporan Wataru dengan lebih jelas. "Mata-mata? Siapa? Dari Konoha?"

Pemuda itu menggeleng pelan sebagai jawabannya. "_Chakra_nya sangat tipis sekali, keberadaanya bahkan sangat sulit di deteksi." Katanya pelan.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Yumeko? Apa dia juga baik-baik saja?" Byakushiki-sama tak mampu menyembunyikan kecemasannya, ia bahkan mengepalkan tangannya sendiri dengan kuat hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. "Sial, kenaikan tahta Hanabi-sama besok membuat kita tidak bisa melindungi Hinata-sama." gumamnya kesal.

"Yumeko-sama bersedia melindungi nona Hinata, beliau sudah memberikan beberapa jebakan. Terutama _di jalan dekat sungai, dan sekitar rumah_."

Manik hitam Sasuke terbelalak lebar. Ia bahkan sempat menahan nafas saat mengetahui informasi ini. Ternyata benar... Hinata masih hidup!

Jalan dekat sungai? Berarti Hinata memang bersembunyi di sana! Sedikit petunjuk saja sudah cukup bagi Sasuke untuk menemukan Hinata. Ditambah lagi, pembicaraan mereka berdua tentang musuh yang sedang memperhatikannya membuat Sasuke harus bergerak cepat.

Ia tidak ingin kehilangan gadis bersurai indigo itu, untuk yang ke dua kali.

"_Musuh, ada delapan orang. Tapi gadis berambut coklat dengan pria berambut hitam itu terkubur dalam longsor salju di sebelah sana. Jadi __sepuluh orang__." Tutur ANBU bertopeng kelinci itu. "Mereka semua Ninja buron kelas atas."_

_Jangan-jangan masih ada anggota Menma yang selamat?!_

Hinata dalam bahaya!

Tak mau membuang waktu lagi, pemuda dari klan Uchiha itu lalu keluar dari loteng kamar Byakushaki-sama dengan tanpa suara dan menghilang dalam gelapnya malam. Tak memperdulikan hujan salju yang semakin menimbun tubuhnya, Sasuke akan menemukan Hinata sekarang juga!

.

.

.

Anata

.

.

.

"A-aku ingin mendapat misi." Katanya pelan. "K-kurasa begitu."

Tak perlu waktu lama bagi Naruto untuk mengerti semuanya. Ia tahu betul, pertunangan antara Sasuke dan Sakura di tunda karena bertepatan dengan kematian Hinata kemarin. Sebagai teman satu tim, ia juga tahu betapa renggangnya hubungan kedua sahabatnya itu sekarang.

Jadi... bisakah sebagai _Hokage_, Naruto membantunya?

Mengambil nafas dalam, sang _nanadaime_ itu kemudian mengambil berkas yang tadi sudah ia tanda tangani. "Bagaimana kalau misi bersama Sasuke, ke kirigakure?"

Sakura terkesiap, ia kemudian mendangak untuk menatap Naruto.

"Ma-maksudku bukan-"

Ia tersenyum. Naruto... tersenyum kepadanya.

"Perbaikilah hubungan kalian, _'ttebayo_."

Naruto...

Menggigit bibir bawahnya sebentar, Sakura kemudian mengepalkan kedua tangannya kuat-kuat. "Justru karena itu!"

"H-hah?" sang _Hokage_ ketujuh terbengong dengan kalimat Sakura barusan. "Karena itu?"

Gadis bersurai merah muda itu kemudian menunduk, ia memejamkan kedua matanya erat-erat. "B-biarkan aku sendiri, se-setidaknya beri aku misi agar bisa melupakan semua ini."

Naruto bangkit dari kursinya dengan cepat begitu mendengar kalimat Sakura, pemuda Uzumaki tersebut kebingungan dengan reaksi teman satu timnya. Bukankah... ia seharusnya senang? "Sa-Sakura-chan? Kau kenapa?"

Sakura mencoba mengatur nafasnya yang kini mulai tersengal, ia tidak boleh menangis. "A-aku rasa aku dan Sasuke-kun tidak akan bisa bersama." Lirihnya.

_Sapphire_ Naruto terbelalak. Apa... apa maksud Sakura barusan? "H-hei, kalian sudah menyebar undangan, kan? Mana bisa pertunangan ini kembali dibatalkan-"

"Dia tidak benar-benar menyukaiku, Naruto." bisik _kunoichi _Haruno tersebut sambil mencoba untuk menghentikan cairan bening yang sudah menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Jangan menangis... jangan menangis, _onegai_! "A-aku rasa kami memang tidak berjodoh."

Naruto ternganga, ada lubang lain yang kini tercipta di hatinya. Menghantam lebih kuat lagi pada luka yang sebelumnya sudah tercipta. Sekarang... ia harus bagaimana? Ia tahu betul posisinya saat ini. Menjadi pihak yang terlukai secara tidak sadar. Pertunangan Sasuke dan Sakura yang sudah di jadwalkan kembali minggu depan, tak ayal membuat Naruto tak bisa tidur setiap malam. Apalagi... jika ditambah pembatalan sepihak begini?

Bisakah ia tegar dan menghibur sang kekasih hati agar mau menikahi orang lain? Sanggupkah?

"N-ne, _teme_ itu memang dingin." Ujar pemuda itu kikuk, suaranya bahkan terlihat hambar meski Naruto sudah berusaha untuk menelan ludahnya beberapa kali. "Tapi a-aku yakin dia bisa menjagamu, Sakura-chan."

Bahkan Naruto tak berani menghiraukan hatinya sekarang yang sudah remuk tak berbentuk. "J-jadi kau harus berusaha-"

Menggeleng pelan, Sakura lalu mengusap kedua matanya. "Tidak, i-ini sudah di putuskan matang-matang." Katanya tegas. "Rencana pertunangan ini, aku akan membata-"

_Tok! Tok! Tok!  
_suara ketukan pintu yang nyaring menghentikan kalimat Sakura. Gadis beriris _emerald_ itu kemudian segera merapikan kembali penampilannya dengan cepat.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa!" Ujarnya mantap sambil menatap Naruto. Meyakinkan sang Hokage baru bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja. "Kita bahas ini nanti, ne?"

Mengerjabkan matanya beberapa kali, Naruto akhirnya kembali tersadar dan buru-buru mengambil tindakan apa yang seharusnya ia lakukan. "Tunggu disini, Sakura-chan."

"Eh?"

"Masuklah!" Seru sang pemuda Uzumaki sambil duduk kembali ke kursi, ia kemudian sudah sibuk kembali dengan pekerjaanya.

_Hebat..._

Pintu terbuka, menampakkan sosok Kotetsu yang sudah membawa beberapa buku untuk Naruto. "Selamat pagi, Hokage-sama!" sapanya Ramah. "Eh? Ada Sakura-san juga?!"

Tersenyum lembut, Sakura lalu membungkuk sedikit. "Hai, selamat pagi!"

"Yo, Selamat pagi Kotetsu-san!" Balas Naruto hangat, _nanadaime_ itu lantas menatap petugas gerbang itu dengan pandangan pasrah. "Absensi _shinobi_ yang keluar-masuk desa kemarin, ya?"

Laki-laki berambut hitam jabrik itu hanya bisa menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. "Ya... begitulah. Uhh, kau sudah banyak berkembang Naruto." Jawabnya sambil menyerahkan buku itu. "Impianmu sudah terwujud sekarang!"

Hokage berambut pirang tersebut tersenyum lebar, ia kemudian mengangguk pelan. "Ya... ini semua juga berkat bantuanmu, Kotetsu-san." Katanya.

Kotetsu Hagane kemudian berpaling ke arah Sakura, sahabat Izuma itu kemudian menatap sang 'penerus Tsunade' lekat-lekat. "Sakura-san juga... Selamat atas pertunangannya, ya!"

Menepuk jidatnya pelan, Naruto hanya bisa mengerang dalam hati. Hancur sudah akting yang ia pelajari selama empat bulan ini. Duh!

"A-ah, iya terimakasih banyak!" Jawab Sakura kikuk, ia melirik ke arah Naruto dan mendapati pemuda itu tengah meringis padanya.

Hmppff- kenapa wajahnya memelas sekali? Padahal ia sendiri sudah tidak apa-apa sekarang! Kenapa jadi Naruto yang memasang wajah jelek begitu, huh? Pfttt- menggelikan!

"Wah, aku pasti akan datang ke pesta pertunangan kalian! Aku yakin Sasuke-eh?" Sakura tidak jadi terkikik, ia langsung mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kotetsu begitu penjaga gerbang desa itu memutus kalimatnya secara tiba-tiba. Nada bicaranya yang berubah juga... sepertinya ada sesuatu.

"Sasuke kenapa?" Tanya Naruto heran. "Apa ada masalah?"

Kotetsu nampak berfikir sejenak untuk mengingat-ingat. Mendesis pelan, ia sedang berusaha keras untuk mengutarakan kembali pesan Sasuke semalam. "Uh... dia keluar desa tadi malam-eh, sudah pukul dua pagi sih." Ralatnya.

Sontak, Sakura dan Naruto terbelalak dengan laporan Kotetsu barusan. Kenapa... Sasuke meninggalkan desa tanpa memberitahu mereka berdua?! Dan lagi... sebagai tangan kanan Hokage, seharusnya ia meminta pertimbangan dahulu sebelum melakukan sesuatu seperti ini!

Mengusap dagunya untuk berfikir, Kotetsu kemudian berdecak. "Aku pergi, mencari jati diri. Entah kapan aku akan kembali, namun kau harus tahu bahwa aku tidak pernah mengingkari janjiku pada _Aniki_. Jika memang takdir, kita pasti akan bertemu lagi _dobe_. Kejarlah impianmu." Ujar Kotetsu ragu. "Yah... mungkin kira-kira pesannya seperti itu."

.

.

.

Anata

.

.

.

Mengaduk masakan pada panci berukuran sedang, Hinata sama sekali tidak keberatan saat dapur sederhana rumah ini masih menggunakan kayu bakar. Ia bahkan bersyukur karena tidak perlu keluar untuk pergi mencari gas. Ditambah lagi, semenjak Hinata tinggal di sini... ia sama sekali belum pernah keluar rumah, jadi Hinata benar-benar tidak tahu di mana letak pasar jika ingin membeli persediaan makanan. Karena, segala sesuatunya juga sudah di siapkan oleh Yumeko-san dan Byakushiki-sama.

Wataru akan menengoknya setiap dua minggu sekali, dan baru kemarin ia kembali ke Konoha untuk melaporkan keadaanya selama di sini pada Byakushiki-sama.

Ah... Konoha, ya? Yang ia dengar, Naruto sudah kembali dan menjabat sebagai Hokage dengan baik. Desa yang damai itu juga di kabarkan telah pulih kembali hampir diatas 85%. Syukurlah... mereka semua bisa memulai hidup baru dengan aman sekarang. Klan Hyuuga pasti akan lebih berkembang dan di segani lagi dengan Hanabi sebagai pemimpinnya, ditambah kak Neji... Hyuuga pasti akan bertambah kuat!

Semuanya... sudah berubah dengan 'sebagaimana mestinya'. Memang harusnya begitu, kan? Tidak ada gunanya lagi menyesali semua ini dan berharap waktu akan kembali. Yang bisa Hinata lakukan sekarang, hanyalah menjalani semua ini dengan ikhlas demi sang buah hati. Mereka pantas mendapatkan yang terbaik!

Merekahkan seulas senyuman lembut, Hinata kemudian memasukkan beberapa kayu bakar lagi ke dalam tungku. Sekarang sudah memasuki akhir bulan Januari, seharusnya badai salju sudah mulai mereda. Namun akhir-akhir ini, malah sebaliknya. Angin yang bertiup kencang membuat Hinata terkadang menggigil kedinginan andai di tengah ruangan, penghangat sederhana dari kayu bakar tak di nyalakan. Apa di Konoha, juga mengalami musim yang sama?

"Hina-chan, Hina-chan!" suara Yumeko-san yang terdengar samar-samar membuat Hinata menajamkan kembali indra pendengarnya. Bukankah Yumeko-san sedang keluar untuk membeli beberapa selimut hangat beberapa saat yang lalu? Kenapa pulangnya cepat sekali?

Menepuk-nepuk kedua tangannya yang terkena abu, Hinata berharap telapak tangannya tidak terlalu kotor untuk membuka pintu. "Y-ya?"

"Aku membawa seikat kayu bakar, tolong bantu aku membawanya, Hina-chan!" Suara Yumeko-san yang terdengar lantang sempat membuat Hinata ragu. Namun ia juga merasa tidak enak hati jika membuat pemilik rumah ini menunggu terlalu lama, dilihat dari segi manapun juga... Hinata hanyalah sebagai 'penumpang' di rumah ini.

"Tu-tunggu sebentar!" Membuka kunci dari dalam, Hinata kemudian mempersilahkan Yumeko-san untuk masuk. "Maaf lama, aku-"

Sayangnya, sosok di hadapannya itu adalah Yumeko-san yang sudah berlumuran darah. "Halo, sayang."

Anata

Tak perduli dengan tubuhnya yang mulai kelelahan, Sasuke terus memaksakan kedua kakinya untuk berlari dan segera menyelamatkan Hinata. Seharusnya, perjalanan ini di tempuh selama dua hari, namun untuk Sasuke yang sedang di kejar waktu seperti saat ini membuatnya mengorbankan jam istirahatnya untuk terus berlari. Ia adalah pahlawan juga, _shinobi _yang berhasil mengalahkan Kaguya. Jika berlari selama satu hari saja membuatnya tumbang seperti ini, bagaimana ia bisa melindungi Hinata nanti?

Mempercepat laju kecepatannya, pemuda Uchiha itu justru merasakan ada sesuatu yang hangat mengalir di dalam dadanya secara perlahan. Perasaan ini gelisah, atau senang?

Mengapa jantungnya begitu berdebar-debar ketika ia mendengar nama Hinata? pertanda apa ini, kami-sama? Nafasnya yang semakin memburu membuat Sasuke merasa ingin meledak! Perasaan sesak yang menyelimuti hatinya, semakin kuat ketika ia sudah melewati hutan di sebrang sungai tempat Hinata di perkirakan jatuh.

Ada apa ini, tuhan? Sesuatu yang salah kini tengah terjadi dengan tubuhnya. Apakah... rasa berdebar ini hanya karena efek kurang istirahat?

Desisan pelan dari arah kiri Sasuke membuat pemuda itu menoleh ke samping. Di sana, Manda sudah menunggu di atas sebatang pohon _sengon laut _besar, dengan mulut yang penuh dengan bercak darah. Matanya yang berkilat dalam, seakan membawa kabar baik Sasuke.

Menghentikan langkahnya dengan cepat, pemuda Uchiha itu lalu mendekat. "Ada apa, ini?"

Ular berwarna ungu itu menjulurkan lidahnya beberapa kali sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke. "Seperti katamu, shh... aku sudah menemukan gadis itu!" Jawabnya tegas.

_Onyxs_ Sasuke terbelalak, bungsu Uchiha itu bahkan tak mengerti mengapa jantungnya malah semakin berdetak lebih cepat sekarang. "Dimana!"

Mendesis sekali lagi, hewan _Kuchiyose_ itu lalu menjulurkan lidahnya beberapa kali. "Arah jam sebelas, dua kilo dari sini, shh.."

"Bagaimana dengan-"

"Aku memakan dua orang." Kalimat Manda barusan, sukses membuat Sasuke mengernyit Heran. Siapa? Kenapa dua orang?

"Kau tidak memakan Hinata, kan?" Ujarnya memastikan.

Ular berukuran sebesar _Anaconda_ dewasa itu malah terkekeh dengan pertanyaan Sasuke barusan, ia lalu mengangkat tubuhnya tinggi-tinggi agar bisa menyamai si mantan murid Orochimaru itu. "Dia pendarahan, shh..."

Seketika, Sasuke lupa cara untuk bernafas.

.

.

.

Anata

.

.

.

Sasuke mengangkat tubuh mungil Hinata ke dalam pangkuannya, mengapa saat ia bertemu kembali... gadis itu dalam keadaan sekarat seperti ini?!

"Hinata, jawab aku Hinata!" mengguncang-guncangkan pundaknya pelan, Sasuke semakin miris saat mengetahui banyak sekali luka sayatan di tubuh Hinata. Wajahnya yang dulunya merona manis... kini mulai memucat dengan darah yang sudah mengering di sudut bibirnya.

Jujur, kondisi sang _heiress_ saat ini membuat pemuda Uchiha itu tak mampu menyembunyikan airmata yang mulai menetes di kedua pipinya. Ia begitu hancur. "Hei, bangun bodoh!"

Gadis itu masih terdiam, nafas Hinata bahkan terasa semakin memudar dengan perlahan sekarang. Sudah terlambatkah bagi Sasuke untuk memulai semua kembali dari awal? SUDAH TIDAK ADAKAH KESEMPATAN KEDUA, KAMI-SAMA?!

Meraung keras, Sasuke tak lagi perduli pada Manda yang berada di belakangnya. Bungsu Uchiha acuh jika ular _kuchiyose_ itu mau mengatainya dengan sebutan cengeng atau apa nanti! Sekarang... Ia begitu terluka dengan semua permainan ini, Hinata itu bukanlah _boneka_ yang bisa dipermainkan seenaknya saja! Dia itu memiliki hidup dan nyawa! Mengapa semuanya harus terjadi seperti ini? KENAPA?!

"Bangunlah, Hinata..." Mengobatinyapun juga percuma, ia bukanlah seorang Ninja medis. Dan membawa Hinata kembali ke Konoha, hanya akan mempercepat waktu kematiannya. Bagaimana mungkin seorang wanita yang tengah terluka parah bisa bertahan di tengah badai salju di perbatasan Konoha sana?!

Suara Sasuke yang terdengar parau menyentuh hati Manda, ular berwarna ungu pucat itu kemudian melata mendekati Sasuke dan mendesis di sampingnya. "Aku memakan wanita bernama Sayaka, tepat saat ia akan menusuk jantung Hinata." Ujarnya pelan. "Wanita tua yang menjadi 'wadah'nya juga sudah menjadi santapan utamaku."

Membawa kepala Hinata ke dalam dadanya, Sasuke kemudian memeluk gadis yang sudah mencuri hatinya itu dengan kuat-kuat. Ia tidak ingin lagi... kehilangan Hinata. Ia tidak ingin lagi berpisah dengannya!

Oh Tuhan... apakah semuanya ini memang sudah berakhir sekarang?

Mendekap kepala sang gadis erat-erat, pengguna _sharingan_ dari klan Uchiha itu kemudian membenamkan wajahnya pada bahu Hinata lebih dalam. Jangan mati... Jangan mati!

"Bangunlah, Hinata!" Erang Sasuke penuh dengan luka. Bahunya yang bergetar, menandakan bahwa pemuda ini benar-benar tulus ingin bersama dengan gadis ini.

Dan seumur hidup, Manda tak pernah melihat seorang Uchiha merasa begitu hancur seperti ini di depan mata kepalanya sendiri. Meski terlihat sedikit kejam, ular bermata coklat gelap itu sekarang malah menyeringai senang. Melihat pemandangan seperti ini, adalah sebuah kehormatan untuknya.

"Shh... kau memang cengeng, Sasuke." Desisnya mengejek, Meski begitu kalimat Manda barusan terdengar seperti tidak sedang mengolok Sasuke. "Kau sampai mengemis demi seorang gadis."

"Diam atau ku bunuh-" Pemuda itu menoleh dengan cepat pada hewan panggilannya, sedetik kemudian apa yang di lakukan Manda membuatnya terbelalak. Ular itu tengah mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam perutnya!

Sebuah pil?

"Berikan itu pada Hinata, dia akan kembali sehat seperti semula." Ujar Manda penuh keyakinan sebelum kemudian menghilang. Menyisakan kepulan asap tipis yang perlahan mulai memudar.

Anata

Meski ada beberapa bagian rumah yang rusak, Sasuke masih bisa menggunakannya untuk berlindung dari badai salju yang sekarang tengah mengamuk. Satu ruangan dengan penghangat sederhana sudah cukup untuk merawat Hinata. _Souke_ Hyuuga itu tengah tertidur dengan pulas sekarang.

Memandangi wajah damai si gadis dalam diam, Sasuke perlahan-lahan merebahkan tubuhnya di samping Hinata agar bisa menatapnya lebih dalam. Ia kemudian mengulurkan tangannya untuk membelai pipi Hinata, dan mengusapnya dengan lembut.

Sekarang, Sasuke sangat yakin bahwa semua ini benar-benar nyata, bahwa ia telah berhasil menemukan sang sulung Hyuuga. "Selama ini, kau kemana?" tanyanya pelan.

"..." Hembusan nafas teratur sang _heiress_ entah mengapa membuat Sasuke tenang. Seakan-akan, hanya dengan melihatnya saja sudah bisa menjawab semua pertanyaan yang selalu terngiang di dalam kepalanya. Melihat kondisi Hinata yang sekarang baik-baik saja, sudah cukup untuk membuat Sasuke merasa bahagia.

"Aku gila karenamu." Bisik Sasuke lagi. Dengan perlahan, di rengkuhnya tubuh mungil itu ke dalam sebuah pelukan dan memberinya kehangatan. Sasuke hanya ingin, Hinata merasa nyaman. Detik waktu yang terus bergulirpun tak membuat bungsu Uchiha itu keberatan jika harus menghabiskan sisa hidupnya dengan gadis ini.

Karena, Hinata itu berbeda dengan kebanyakan gadis lain. Ia begitu lembut dan tulus menolong Sasuke dari kegelapan dan kesendirian. Sekarang, Hinata sangat berarti dalam hidupnya. Dengan nyawanya sendiri, ia akan melindungi gadis bermata bulan ini apapun yang terjadi!

Aroma lavender yang menguar lembut membuat Sasuke memejamkan kedua matanya, menikmati wangi Hinata yang masih sama.

_Apa selama tiga bulan ini, kau tidak berubah, Hinata?_

Mengusap pundak itu lembut, Sasuke kembali teringat saat dimana ia dan Hinata tidur bersama di Hanagakure. Bukankah saat ini juga hampir sama dengan misinya beberapa bulan yang lalu, huh? Ya, benar. Hanya saja... ketika Hinata membawanya ke alam mimpi saat itu, si gadis nakal ini sudah mejinakkan hatinya terlebih dulu. Dan sekarang, Sasuke hanya perlu memantapkannya. Ganti gilirannya untuk membuka hati Hinata dan membuat si gadis Hyuuga ini menjadi milik Sasuke Uchiha sepenuhnya.

Meski hanya tipis, Sasuke tak mampu menyembunyikan seulas senyuman di wajahnya. Mungkin, tahun depan nama gadis ini akan berganti menjadi Uchiha Hinata?

"Apa kita akan kembali ke Konoha?" Hembusan nafas Hinata yang menggelitik lehernya membuat Sasuke semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Berada di dekat Hinata... entah mengapa membuat Sasuke merasa tenang seperti saat bersama keluarganya. Perasaan ini begitu nyaman.

Hening yang tercipta membuat rasa kantuk si bungsu Uchiha itu datang, meski begitu... ia masih sempat berbicara sendiri sebelum ia benar-benar jatuh tertidur bersama Hinata.

"Ng, kau tambah gendut ya?"

.

.

.

**Bersambung**

.

.

.

YAHA! Chap 10 Rampung! Rampung! *o* #plakk# tinggal END untuk chapter depan, ya? ^_^ kenapa Sayaka tiba-tiba muncul? Di Anata chap 2, anggota Menma ada 11. Dan di Chap 9 kemarin aku menulisnya 10. Jadi sudah dipastikan bahwa sayaka memang di persiapkan untuk berjaga-jaga.

Kok bisa? _ tunggu anata chap depan yaaa! #ditendang#

**Dai Rasenringu dan Jurus Hinata**: Biasa, Hika Cuma nggogle T^T #Plakk# serangan Menma itu seperti saat menghancurkan Konoha di RTN, Hanya saja di sini skalanya belum sampai meledak se dahsyat itu. dan untuk **Hake Kuhekisho**: Jurus telapak tangan Hinata yang sangat kuat, jadi bisa di pastikan mampu untuk menghancurkan bebatuan :3 demo sa, adegan SH terakhir membuatku gemas pengen nulis secara lengkap dan urut. :') apa dua Chap lagi ENDnya ya? #dasar author plinplan# pokoknya, semuanya akan Hika bahas hingga tuntas! Tentang Hubungan NaruSaku juga. Pokonya ntar happy end untuk semuanya! ^^ *janji* (meski kebohongan ini tidak akan terungkap) yosh, terimakasih banyak sudah mampir! Semoga bisa menghibur minna-san semua :') #bungkuk dalam-dalam# jangan lupa mampir yaaaaa! ^_^

Salam hangat, **Hikari No Aoi**.


	11. Chapter 11

**Anata**

**HARD WARNING:**

**Pair: ****Sasuke Uchiha X Hinata Hyuuga slight (NaruSaku)**

**Rate: ****T+**

**Disclaimer: Naruto punyanya ****Masashi Kishimotto-san**** ^_^**

**Typo(s), EYD salah, alur Kecepetan dan Nebras kemana-mana -_-'a, ** **OOC, lebay, Gaje, TYPOS, GARING, aneh, dll!**

**Yang ga suka SasuHina, Mohon tekan Tombol "Back!"**

**REMEMBER: YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ, DON'T FLAME!**

**Special for:**** Dhea-san**, **Anisa-san, Nuraliza-san, Intan-san, Mei-san, Nurul-san, Hasna-san, Kimi-san,Tiya-san, Mia-san, Dwi-san, Mahyani-san, Ifa-san, Adini-san, Allen-san, Maulidiah-san **_dan semuanya yang sudah menunggu Anata II dengan semangat! ^^ sebelumnya maaf telat sehari, kenapa? Kerjaan di toko numpuk :'( meski hika membiasakan diri agar tidak menggunakan alasan. Demo... harap maafin Hika ya, puasa loh! Ga boleh emosi ^_~ #PLAK#_

_._

_._

_._

Terimakasih banyak Untuk_: _**Guest, Linevy Hime-chan, Triwik97, Nyonya Besar Gaara, Keita Uchiha, Byun Aeree, Geminisayank. sayank, Akito Brzenska, Tiya Gustiyanti, Nurul851, Virgo24, Tiasiambaton, Dindachan06, Sasuhinalemonxx, Bebek Kuning, Arihyoshi Arisa, Sakurauzumaki123, NaruDEmi, Miss Utun, Virgo Shaka Mia, ATsukiko, Rhu Raven, Uzumaki NaMa, Alicia Uchiha, Vii Violetta Anais, Aindri961, Reikan, Sukenata, Lavender, Cahya Uchiha, AyuTri Darkviolets482, SasuHina L, Natsumidouri, Okizawa Tsu Rara, Kiroy123, Hanalu93, Lady Hyuuga, Yuka, Mikyu Chan, LeaHarrold, , Hana, Chintya Lie, Guest, Mey, Guest, Lalallalala, Itory Miaw, HyugaRara, UchihaRahmachan, Flo, SasuHinaLavOnix, Bofitchan, Guest, Guest, Yumi No Park, Clareon.**

**Juga para Silent Reader semua! ^_^**

Terimakasih banyak atas dukungan dan semangatnya ya! ^^ maaf banyak Typo karena Hika ga sempat ngedit T_T #sujud#

Selamat membaca! :")

**Untuk Nurul maulidia-san, selamat ulang tahun ya! ^_^ happy birthday! wih u all the best dan semoga apa yang do cita-citakan dapat terwujud yaaa! Aammiinnn! ^_^ otanjoubi omendetou!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Anata II**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke baru saja terbangun. Namun ia masih memejamkan matanya dan enggan untuk beranjak dari _futon_ tipis di atas _tatami_ lusuh ini. Meski badai telah mereda, namun kehangatan yang ia dapatkan dari Hinata membuatnya ingin bermalas-malasan lebih lama lagi.

Tanpa di beritahupun, pemuda Uchiha itu sudah paham jika sekarang hari sudah sudah malam. Tapi masalahnya, jam berapa sekarang? Juga, Perasaan aneh yang merayap di dadanya membuat Sasuke menyerah, ia akhirnya membuka mata dan memandang ke arah Hinata yang kini tengah menangis dalam diam. Dia kenapa?

"Kau sudah bangun?" Sasuke mengusap rambut Hinata dengan lembut. Kemudian, bungsu Uchiha itu membawa sang _souke_ Hyuuga ke dalam pelukannya dengan lebih erat. "Kenapa kau menangis?"

Balas memeluk Sasuke, Hinata merasa ada perasaan hangat di dalam dadanya saat suara berat pemuda itu bertanya dengan lembut. Sejak kapan Sasuke-kun berubah menjadi pribadi yang ramah seperti ini? "Ukh... Yu-Yumeko-san."

Alis Sasuke langsung mengernyit. karena baru bangun tidur, ia memerlukan waktu sedikit lebih lama untuk mengingat-ingat nama asing yang ada di dalam memori otaknya. Yumeko?

"_Lalu bagaimana dengan Yumeko? Apa dia juga baik-baik saja?"_

"_Yumeko-sama bersedia melindungi nona Hinata, beliau sudah memberikan beberapa jebakan. Terutama di jalan dekat sungai, dan sekitar rumah."_

"_Wanita tua yang menjadi 'wadah'nya juga sudah menjadi santapan utamaku."_

Berfikir sebentar, Sasuke kemudian bertanya untuk memastikan. "Maksudmu wanita yang sudah diperalat Sayaka untuk membunuhmu?"

Hinata mendangak, menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan yang penuh dengan luka di sana. Setiap orang yang berhubungan dengan Hinata, pasti akan berakhir dengan kesialan dalam hidup mereka. Karena itulah... bungsu Hyuuga ini selalu memberi sekat pada teman-temannya, agar mereka tak bernasib sama. "D-dia dirasuki! Yumeko-san t-tidak diperalat."

Sasuke hanya mengangguk pelan, setelah itu ia malah menutup kedua matanya lagi.  
"Iya, wanita bernama Sayaka itu mempunyai jurus yang hampir sama dengan Ino." Ujarnya kemudian.

Menghapus airmatanya cepat, Hinata kemudian menatap Sasuke lekat-lekat. "Da-darimana kau tahu?"

"Huh?"

Menuntut jawaban, Gadis bersurai indigo panjang itu lalu menangkup wajah Sasuke dengan kedua tangannya. "Da-darimana Sasuke-kun tahu semua ini?"

Bungsu Uchiha itu hanya bisa menghela nafas lelah sebelum akhirnya menyerah dan balas menatap Hinata. Tumben sekali dia tidak menangis hingga matanya membengkak, huh? "Memang kenapa?"

"K-kau tidak boleh menemukanku."

"Aku sudah menemukanmu."

Hinata melempar pandangan matanya, ia kemudian menunduk. "Ka-kalau begitu aku harus bersembunyi lagi." Lirihnya.

"Aku akan tetap menemukanmu." Ujar Sasuke cepat. Pemuda berambut _raven_ itu lalu memegang dagu Hinata agar bisa menatapnya. "Hentikan permainan bodoh ini."

Hinata terkesiap. Iris lavendernya seketika melebar dengan kalimat Sasuke barusan. Mana bisa? Ia sudah melangkah sejauh ini demi kebaikan mereka! Jika Hinata kembali... maka pengorbanan Yumeko-san dan Byakushiki-sama akan sia-sia.

Ia tidak bisa egois dan mementingkan perasaanya sendiri!

Menggigit bibir bawahnya sebentar, Hinata tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang. "S-sebaiknya kita makan mala-"

**Cup!**

Sebuah ciuman ringan Sasuke berikan untuk membungkam bibir Hinata yang ingin melarikan diri. Pemuda dari klan Uchiha itu tahu betul gelagat_ heiress_ ini saat ia terpojok atau tak bisa menjawab. Biasanya, Hinata akan memilih untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan atau melarikan diri seperti saat ini. Licik, kan?

Menyudahi kecupan singkatnya, Sasuke kemudian menyingkap selimut yang menutupi tubuh mereka. Niatnya memang Sasuke ingin tahu lebih dalam lagi. Namun, perkataan Hinata ada benarnya. "Yaahh, mandi dulu sepertinya bagus juga." Ujarnya santai.

Sementara itu si gadis yang mendapat 'kejadian tak di duga-duga' hanya bisa mematung di tempatnya, tak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain memasang wajah _shock_. Sasuke baru saja menciumnya! Sejak kapan Sasuke-kun berubah menjadi lebih err... lembut begitu, kami-sama? Lalu kenapa ia tidak sempat menghindar? Bagaimana jika Sakura-chan tahu-

Seketika, Hinata tersadar dari keterkejutannya begitu mendengar nama Sakura. Ada banyak sekali pertanyaan yang ingin ia tanyakan pada Sasuke sekarang! Benar juga, apa mereka berdua baik-baik saja?

Mencoba untuk tak menghiraukan debaran jantungnya yang menggila, Hinata mencoba untuk bertanya. "S-Sasuke-kun, bagaimana dengan Sa-"

"Hinata, kau bisa masak bubur?" Kalimat langka pemuda di hadapannya ini sukses membuat Hinata kembali terperangah. Apa saja kejadian yang sudah merubah Sasuke-kun hingga menjadi seperti ini?!

Kami-sama... Dia sangat berbeda!

"K-kenapa?" Tanya sulung Hyuuga tersebut heran.

Mengangkat bahunya acuh, Sasuke lalu membuka pintu _fusuma_ kamar. "Entah, aku tiba-tiba ingin makan bubur panas."

Sasuke ngidam?!

Anata II

Saat makan malam, Hinata tak mampu lagi untuk menghindar. Sasuke yang menuntut jawaban akan alasan mengapa ia sampai melakukan semua ini, membuat gadis bermata gading itu akhirnya menyerah juga.

Ia kemudian menceritakan semuanya dari awal. Tentang rencana pertunanganya, siapa Byakushiki-sama, siapa Yumeko-sama, dan bagaimana penyerangan yang di lakukan Menma padanya satu bulan yang lalu, Semua itu Hinata ceritakan dengan jujur. Hanya saja, masih ada satu hal yang Hinata sembunyikan, dan ia harap... Sasuke tidak menyadarinya.

"La-lalu bagaimana dengan pertunanganmu sendiri, S-Sasuke-kun?" Menyuapi bubur kacang hijau hangat ke dalam mulutnya, Hinata mencuri pandang pada pemuda itu sesekali. Kalau tidak salah, bubur yang sedang di makan Sasuke itu sudah mangkuk yang ke dua.

"Aku tidak berminat." Jawaban santai pemuda Uchiha tersebut sontak membuat Hinata menghentikan aktivitas mengunyahnya. Sasuke? Tidak jadi bertunangan dengan Sakura?

"Ke-kenapa? Kau sudah janji membahagiakan Sakura-chan!" ujar Hinata kesal. "Ke-kenapa kalian tidak bertunangan?!"

Dahi Sasuke mengernyit, ia kemudian memandang Hinata heran. "Hn? Aku tidak ingat pernah bilang; 'aku janji membahagiakan Sakura.'" Balasnya cepat. "Lagipula aku juga tidak pacaran dengannya."

Hinata terkesiap, Ia buru-buru menyangkal kalimat Sasuke barusan. "T-tapi saat di kedai itu- la-lalu waktu aku pamitan, ka-kau bilang-"

Sayangnya, Sasuke balas memutus kalimat Hinata lebih cepat. "Itu karena kau seenaknya saja menyela pembicaraanku!"

"A-aku tidak ingat kau pernah bilang begitu," Ujar Hinata cemberut, ia kemudian menaruh mangkuk yang isinya tinggal setengah di atas meja. "Pokoknya, b-besok kau harus kembali ke Konoha."

"Kenapa? Kau juga harus kembali denganku." kata pemuda berambut _raven_ itu sambil menyuapkan kembali bubur buatan Hinata ke dalam mulutnya. Entah mengapa ia sangat kelaparan sekali saat ini. Mungkinkah karena perjalanan yang menguras tenaga kemarin hingga Sasuke memerlukan banyak energi pengganti? Atau karena masakan Hinata yang enak sehingga membuatnya susah untuk berhenti? Entahlah. "Punyamu kau makan tidak?"

"A-aku tidak bisa pu-pulang-hah?" kembali, Hinata mengernyit untuk kesekian kalinya dengan pertanyaan Sasuke yang sangat 'ajaib'. "S-Sasuke-kun mau nambah?"

Adik Itachi itu hanya mengangguk sekali sebagai jawaban. "Aku sangat lapar."

Mengambilkan bubur dalam panci, Hinata kemudian meminta mangkuk Sasuke. "S-sini, aku tambah lagi?"

"Tidak, aku mau punyamu."

"H-hah?"

"Yang ada di mangkukmu." Jelas Sasuke sekali lagi. Permintaan pemuda itu sontak membuat Hinata kembali tersentak. Ya Tuhan... apa yang sebenarnya sudah terjadi dengan kepribadian Sasuke?

"Ta-tapi ini sisaku, da-dan itu tidak sopan!" Cegah sang _heiress_ Hyuuga, gadis berusia sembilan belas tahun itu kemudian menjauhkan mangkuknya. "A-aku masih mau memakannya."

Sasuke mengernyitkan kening. Entah mengapa sikap Hinata yang menolak permintaannya ini membuat perasaan Sasuke merasa benar-benar kesal sekarang. "Kalau aku minta, ya berikan!" katanya menuntut.

"Ti-tidak bisa!" Hinata menjauh, ia mendekap mangkuknya erat-erat. "S-Sasuke-kun ambil di panci saja, la-lagi pula di sana ma-masih banyak!"

"Ck! Kau ini menyebalkan, Hinata!"

Menatap buburnya yang mulai mendingin, Hinata kemudian merasakan ada yang menggelitik perutnya. Jika di perhatikan, bubur itu terlihat lembek dengan kacangnya yang saling melekat seperti di lem. Belum lagi warnanya yang aneh (hijau pudar) seperti lendir membuat Hinata merasa mual.

Tidak, jangan sekarang!

"Berikan padaku, Hinata!" Tangan Sasuke yang entah sejak kapan meraih mangkuknya, membuat Hinata kembali terkesiap. Ka-kapan dia bergerak? "Aku lapar!"

Mempertahankan mangkuknya dengan rasa mual yang semakin menjadi, Hinata mencoba untuk lari. "Ti-tidak, ini tidak sopan!"

"Kau ini cerewet!" masih berusaha merebut, Sasuke tak perduli jika sekarang bubur itu tumpah sedikit dan mengotori baju Hinata. "Berikan padaku!"

Hinata menahan nafas untuk mengurangi rasa mualnya. Sayang, cipratan bubur yang tepat berada di lengannya malah membuat rasa ingin muntah semakin kuat.

Kami-sama...

"A-aku-ugh... ja-jangan, ini menjijikkan!"

Seketika, Sasuke berhenti. Entah kenapa perkataan Hinata barusan membuatnya sakit hati. Mengapa bubur yang ingin ia makan dikatai dengan 'jijik'? atau jangan-jangan Hinata memang tidak suka dengan kehadiran Sasuke di sini?

"Apa katamu?" Desisnya tajam. Duh Sasuke, kamu salah paham! "Aku tidak perduli, cepat berikan!"

Hinata mengerang, ia akhirnya menyerah dan membiarkan Sasuke mendapatkan mangkuk miliknya. Dari pada memperdebatkan masalah seperti itu, Hinata sekarang lebih memilih untuk kabur ke belakang rumah dan mengeluarkan makan malamnya di sana.

"Hoekkk!"

Perilaku janggal si_ kunoichi_ Hyuuga membuat Sasuke mengernyit heran. Apa yang terjadi dengannya? Apakah ini efek pil Manda, atau apa?

"Hinata?"

.

.

.

Anata II

.

.

.

_Konoha, 2 Hari kemudian._

Duduk di sebrang saudarinya, Byakushaki-sama terlihat menikmati sekali jamuan makan malam ini. Wajahnya yang terlihat tenang, sama sekali tak mencerminkan bahwa ia akan membawa berita yang bisa menabuh genderang perang. Namun Byakushiki tahu, semua itu palsu.

"Hm, ada apa saudariku? Kau tidak menyentuh makananmu." Katanya santai. Tetua dari kelas _souke_ itu kemudian tersenyum, lalu mengambilkan sepotong roti untuk Byakushiki. "Jangan menatapku begitu."

Meremas kedua lututnya, wanita berambut coklat itu memilih untuk diam sejenak dan mengartikan kedatangan sang kakak ke sini. "Apa semua ini menyangkut klan kita-"

Terkekeh pelan, Byakushaki kemudian beranjak dari tempatnya. Ia selalu berhasil membuat kalimat lawan bicaranya terpotong sendiri. "Kau memang pandai membuat selera makanku hilang, saudariku."

Mata Byakushiki-sama menajam, ia terus memandangi sang kakak yang kini berbalik memunggunginya. "Siapapun pasti curiga pada sesorang yang telah 'mengurung' adiknya seperti ini, dan ia datang dengan wajah yang ramah sekali."

"Tentu saja, saudara yang membangkang itu pantas untuk di hukum, kan?" Balas Byakushaki-sama sengit. "Ini bukan lagi tentang Hinata, tapi pembalasan karena kau telah berani melawanku, Byakushiki."

Bangkit dari duduknya, wanita yang rambutnya di sanggul rapi itu kemudian mulai mencium sesuatu yang tidak beres. "Lalu apa artinya makan malam ini?" katanya mendesak. "Apa ini semacam bentuk hukumanku juga, kakak?"

Byakushaki-sama berbalik, tetua dari kelas atas itu kemudian menatap adik kandungnya tajam. "Ini peringatan." Desisnya mengancam. "Aku menemukan bukti bahwa kau ikut campur dengan kematian Hinata, saudariku."

Seketika, _Amethyst_ wanita ber_yukata_ putih itu terbelalak lebar. Ke-kenapa kakaknya bisa tahu- ya Tuhan, bagaimana keadaan Hinata sekarang? Bagaimana juga dengan Yumeko-san?

Mampukah mereka semua bertahan?!

"Cih, kau memang seorang penghianat, saudariku."

Tubuh Byakushiki-sama gemetar hebat, ia bahkan mulai rubuh dan jatuh terduduk di hadapan kakaknya. Jika Byakushaki sudah mengetahui tentang Hinata, berarti dia akan sungguh-sugguh mengejar _heiress_ itu untuk di bunuh!

Tuhan... apa yang bisa ia lakukan untuk menolongnya?

Berlutut di depan adiknya yang tengah terguncang, laki-laki berambut putih itu kemudian mendesis tajam. "Kau akan di asingkan. Tahtamu akan ku gulirkan." Ancamnya keras. "Jika kau berani mencegahku untuk membunuh para penghianat, ku pastikan aku juga akan membunuhmu, saudariku."

Seketika, Byakushiki-sama benar-benar telah kehilangan tumpuan. Semua tiang kuat yang menyokongnya, seakan rubuh menjadi puing-puing begitu saja hanya dengan kata-kata.

Kakaknya ini... terlalu kuat.

"Camkan itu, saudariku." Ujar sang tetua _souke_ yang kini telah berjalan menjauh, meninggalkan Byakushiki-sama yang terpuruk di lantai _tatami _kamarnya. "Kau akan pergi besok."

_Hinata-sama..._

_Siapapun, tolonglah Hinata-sama..._

Anata II

Hanabi baru saja selesai rapat, agenda padat yang harus di hadiri benar-benar membuatnya lelah. Tentang politik klanlah, tentang hubungan antar kelas (_souke-bunke_)lah, keseimbangan dengan klan lainlah, bah! Hyuuga itu masih menggunakan aturan yang kolot! Sampai kapan klan ini akan terus berada di bawah kungkungan menyebalkan seperti ini hah?

Mengusap batu nisan kakaknya yang tertutup salju, gadis berambut cokelat itu kemudian duduk di samping makam Hinata. "Nee-sama, menjadi _heiress_ itu menyebalkan!" katanya jengkel.

Tidak ada jawaban atas kalimatnya barusan. Beberapa detik kemudian Hanabi Mendesah pelan, gadis yang baru berusia tujuh belas tahun itu lalu menceritakan semua uneg-unegnya di depan pusara sang kakak. Meski ia tahu, Hinata-nee hanya bisa mendengarkan semua keluh-kesahnya sekarang. Namun... bukankah itu lebih baik daripada tidak sama sekali?

"Mereka semua itu kuno, pantas kakak sangat tertekan." Ujarnya kesal. "Aku sekarang mengerti kenapa ayah begitu tegas dengan kita, maka dari itu aku akan membuat _revoulusi _klan Hyuuga!"

Hanabi kemudian berfikir, langkah awal apa yang akan ia ambil?

Mengganti bunga yang layu di makam kakaknya, adik Hinata itu kemudian menaburkan beberapa kelopak bunga _ume _(plum) di atas pusara Hinata. "Ah ngomong-ngomong, musim akan segera berganti loh, nee." Ujar Hanabi sambil tersenyum hangat. "Bunga yang kubawakan sekarang, adalah buktinya. Tapi... apa bunganya cocok untuk berziarah ya?"

"Bunga Ume sudah mekar ya? Padahal baru awal februari." Sontak, Hanabi berjengit. Ada orang lain di belakangnya!

"Siapa kau!" Memasang kuda-kuda dengan cepat, bungsu Hyuuga itu kemudian mengaktifkan _Byakugan_nya untuk menganalisa laki-laki asing yang ada di hadapannya sekarang. Kenapa ia bisa masuk ke manison Hyuuga dengan mudah? Apakah dia penyusup? "Apa maumu?"

Terkekeh pelan, laki-laki itu kemudian melepaskan topengnya. "Yo, apa kabar, Hanabi-san?"

_Heiress _itu sontak terkesiap. Manik gadingnya terbelalak dengan lebar. Sungguh, Hanabi tak mampu menyembunyikan keterkejutannya dengan kedatangan orang ini di pemakaman klan Hyuuga. Karena, dia adalah... "K-kau..."

"Sedang mengunjungi Hinata-san, ya?"

"K-K-K-Ka-Ka-Kakashi-sama!?"

.

.

.

Anata II

.

.

.

Gadis berambut indigo itu menyandarkan punggungnya pada tiang di teras rumah. Salju yang kini mulai menipis membuatnya berani untuk keluar dan sedikit memanjakan diri menikmati pemandangan di sekitar. Selain karena bosan di rumah terus, Hinata juga ingin bayinya mendapatkan udara segar untuk bernafas. Yah, meski Hinata tahu usia kandungannya baru akan menginjak empat bulan, tapi kalau ibunya senang, bagus juga untuk janin kan?

Memejamkan kedua matanya, Hinata kemudian mengambil nafas dalam untuk membuat tubuhnya semakin rileks. Usapan lembut pada perutnya juga berpengaruh untuk psikologis sang ibu agar berdampak baik pada bayinya.

Ahh... bukankah semua ini sangat damai, kami-sama?

Sayangnya, derap langkah Sasuke yang mendekat membuat Hinata tersadar dan buru-buru menghentikan aktivitasnya. Ia tidak ingin pemuda itu tahu tentang apa yang ia lakukan untuk bayi mereka-uhm, bayinya. Karena memang, Hinata belum mengatakan hal ini pada Sasuke. Akan lebih baik jika ia tidak tahu...

"Sedang apa di sini?" duduk di samping sulung Hyuuga, bungsu Uchiha itu lalu menyerahkan segelas minuman berwarna hitam pekat yang baunya menyengat pada Hinata. "Minum." Perintahnya kemudian.

_Souke _berambut indigo itu mengerjab beberapa kali. Tangannya yang sempat terulur untuk mengambil gelas itu, urung di lakukan saat indra penciumannya menghirup sesuatu yang sangat amis. S-sebenarnya apa ini?

"Uhm, i-ini amis." Ujar Hinata pelan, ia kemudian membekap mulutnya sendiri yang kini mulai merasa mual. "S-sebenarnya apa itu, Sasuke-kun?"

Pemuda itu tak langsung menjawab, ia malah menyodorkan gelas itu tepat di depan wajah Hinata dan memaksanya. "Minumlah, ini agar kau bisa cepat pulih."

Menggeleng pelan, gadis ber_yukata_ ungu itu memilih untuk mundur pelan-pelan. "A-aku tidak mau." Ujar Hinata lirih. Rasa mualnya semakin menjadi sekarang. "A-amis."

Sasuke mengernyit. "Memang ini amis, lalu kenapa?"

Mengerang pelan, Hinata kemudian mencengkram perutnya yang semakin bergejolak akibat ulah Sasuke. Duh, tidakkah dia paham jika Hinata sedikit bermasalah dengan yang amis-amis, huh? "To-tolong jauhkan."

"Ini hanya darah ular, Hinata. kau-"

Seketika, _souke_ Hyuuga itu sudah lari ke belakang rumah untuk mengeluarkan sarapan paginya.

Sasuke mengernyit lagi. Bagian mananya yang salah? Sasuke hanya ingin Hinata sembuh agar bisa membawanya kembali ke Konoha, namun selalu saja apa yang di lakukannya malah membuat Hinata lari ke belakang rumah.

"Dia selalu saja muntah." Ujar pemuda berambut _raven _itu pada dirinya sendiri. _Apa Hinata mengalami tukak lambung, ya?_

Baru saja ia akan beranjak untuk menyusul Hinata, Sasuke di kejutkan dengan aura yang tak asing lagi-tengah menuju ke rumah ini.

Satu, tiga, empat, delapan, sepuluh, tiga belas, lima belas, astaga... ada dua puluh lima orang! Apakah mereka berniat untuk melukai Hinata?

Memejamkan kedua matanya, Sasuke memfokuskan diri pada Manda yang kini bertarung melawan mereka di tebing tempat Hinata terjatuh. _Chakra_ ini... Gaya bertarung ini... tidak salah lagi.

Klan Hyuuga!

"Hinata!"

.

Anata II

.

Nafas Hinata terengah. Ia dan Sasuke sudah berlari sangat jauh meninggalkan rumah Yumeko-san. Mengapa dan kenapa mereka berlaripun, Hinata masih belum tahu jawabannya karena Sasuke tak mau mengatakan apa-apa. Namun satu yang Hinata tahu... tatapan Sasuke itu pasti ia tahu bahwa telah terjadi sesuatu.

Mencengkram tangan pemuda itu lebih kuat, Hinata berharap agar Sasuke lebih peka dan memperhatikan keadaannya. "S-Sasu-kunhh... a-aku su-sudah kelelahan-hosh, hosh!"

Sayangnya, Sasuke malah balas mencengkram tangan Hinata dan berlari semakin cepat. A-apa?! apa dia tidak paham maksud Hinata?

"Kau harus selamat." Meski samar, sulung Hyuuga tersebut tetap bisa mendengar suara Sasuke yang begitu tajam. Kenapa ia sekarang di selamatkan oleh Sasuke? Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?

Melemaskan tautan tangan mereka, Hinata lalu menarik tangannya agar terlepas. Sebenarnya tidak masalah jika ia berada dalam kondisi 'yang biasanya' dalam keadaan seperti ini. Sejauh apapun, ia tidak akan menyerah untuk terus berlari demi menyelamatkan diri.

Tapi, sekarang...

"A-aku sudah tidak kuat-hosh!"

Sasuke kemudian berhenti. Ia menatap Hinata yang tengah membungkuk untuk mengambil nafas banyak-banyak. Ada apa? padahal Hinata dulu lebih kuat dari sekarang. "Kau sudah kelelahan?"

Memegang batang pohon di sebelahnya, Hinata mulai mati rasa pada kakinya sekarang. Sial, ia hanya bertelanjang kaki dan berlari-lari di atas salju begini. "T-tunggu sebentar-hah... hah," menelan ludanya dengan agak susah, Hinata kemudian melanjutkan. "Ke-kenapa kita berlari, Sasuke-kun?"

Pemuda Uchiha itu melepas genggaman tangannya. Ia kemudian mendekati Hinata dan berdiri tepat di samping gadis itu. "Apa klan Hyuuga melakukan kudeta?"

"H-huh?"

"Kenapa sesama klan, mereka mengicarmu?" Desak Sasuke. "Mereka sekarang tengah mencarimu."

"Mereka? S-siapa?" Gadis berusia sembilan belas tahun itu mengernyit. "M-maksud Sasuke-kun ap-KYAAAA!"

Membawa Hinata untuk segera pergi, Sasuke tidak mau membuang waktu lagi sekarang. Maka dari itu ia berinisiatif menggendong sulung Hyuuga itu dengan gaya _bridal style_ untuk menghemat waktu. Karena yang terpenting untuk saat ini... adalah keselamatan Hinata sendiri.

"S-Sasuke-kun, le-lepaskan! A-aku... tu-tu-tu-turunkan aku-"

"Katakan padaku." Nada Sasuke yang terkesan menusuk sukses membuat Hinata terdiam. Tatapan matanya yang tajam juga membuat Hinata merasa bahwa Pemuda itu... apakah ia sudah kembali lagi menjadi Sasuke yang dingin seperti dahulu?

Sasuke yang membencinya.

"H-huh?"

"Kau hamil anakku?"

_DEG!_

.

.

.

Anata II

.

.

.

Berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa, Hanabi Hyuuga kemudian menoleh kebelakang sesekali. Ini adalah kawasan pengasingan yang sangat di awasi, tidak sembarangan orang yang bisa masuk kesini. Jika ia sampai ketahuan datang untuk menjenguk Byakushiki-sama, tamatlah sudah riwayatnya.

"Masuklah Hanabi-sama." Bungsu Hyuuga itu sedikit terperanjat. Ia bahkan belum sempat mengetuk pintu sebagai tanda kehadirannya-ah benar, _Byakugan_.

Membuka pintu reyot itu tanpa ada keraguan, Hanabi kemudian masuk ke dalam ruangan yang cukup gelap dan lumayan pengap. Apakah... tempat pengasingan harus menyesakkan seperti ini?

"Tidak apa-apa, nanti anda akan terbiasa." Ujar Byakushiki-sama hangat. "Wataru, bisa buka jendelanya sedikit?"

Sosok pemuda kelas bawah yang ada di samping tetua itu kemudian berjalan di atas_ tatami_ yang lusuh, menjalankan perintah atasannya dengan patuh. "Sudah, Byakushiki-sama."

Mengangguk pelan, wanita ber_yukata _putih itu kemudian berterimakasih sebelum akhirnya kembali menatap Hanabi. "Ada apa Heiress-sama sampai datang kemari?" Tanyanya ramah.

"Apa panggilan Hime-sama hanya untuk nee?" Tanya adik Hinata itu pada Byakushiki. Namun, buru-buru ia segera menambahkan. "Tidak, aku tidak mengurus masalah seperti itu."

Menunjuk tempat kosong di depannya dengan sopan, Byakushiki-sama mempersilahkan sang pemimpin baru untuk duduk dan mengobrol empat mata dengannya. "Maaf jika kotor, Hanabi-sama."

Menajamkan kedua matanya, gadis berusia tujuh belas tahun itu sekarang harus bisa menahan emosi. Ia memang sangat kesal dengan rencana bodoh yang Byakushiki-sama lakukan (yakni tentang kematian palsu Hinata). Namun di sisi lain, ia juga merasa harus berterima kasih karena Byakushiki-sama hanya ingin melindungi nyawa kakaknya agar selamat. Meski begitu... ia tetap tidak bisa membiarkan masalah ini begitu saja, bagaimana jika Byakushaki-sama sampai tahu yang sebenarnya?!

"Apa Kakashi-sama yang memberitahu anda?" Tanya tetua kelas_ bunke_ itu halus. "Jika benar, maka saya akan menjelaskan semuanya."

Mengepalkan telapak tangannya, Hanabi sudah bertekad untuk tidak terpengaruh dengan suasana. "Ya, aku tahu bahwa kau yang sudah merencanakan kematian palsu ini." Jawabnya lantang. "Meski niatmu baik, aku tidak akan berterimakasih."

Tidak, ia harus adil. Ia adalah pemimpin sekarang.

Byakushiki-sama hanya tersenyum kecut. Ia lalu memandang kosong lantai _tatami _di ruangan kecil ini. Tidak ada lagi yang bisa ia lakukan karena Wataru juga sudah di kurung bersamanya, lalu apa lagi yang bisa ia lakukan untuk melindungi Hinata?

"Apakah... saya bisa meminta bantuan padamu, Hanabi-sama?"

"A-apa yang kalian lakukan?" Mata mutiara sang bungsu Hyuuga sontak terbelalak. Karena, kini Byakushiki-sama bersama pemuda di belakangnya malah bersujud dan memohon kepadanya. Meski ia memang marah dengan tindakan tetua _bunke_ ini, namun bukan berarti Hanabi suka jika ia di puja-puja sampai sejauh ini. "Ba-bangunlah!"

Membenamkan wajah pada kedua lengannya, Byakushiki-sama membiarkan air mata menetes hingga _heiress_ baru itu mendengarnya terisak. Sungguh, ia melakukan semua ini dengan tulus! Ia hanya ingin menyelamatkan Hinata dari kakaknya karena memang ia tidak salah apa-apa!

Ia sangat percaya pada Hinata. Karena... dia adalah putri yang sangat kuat.

"Hen-hentikan semua ini, cepat bangun-"

"Hiks, Tolonglah Hinata-sama..."

.

.

.

Anata II

.

.

.

Sakura Haruno mengerang. Ia memang meminta misi untuk sekedar menghibur diri, namun jika menjadi sekretaris Hokage seperti ini maka ceritanya lain lagi!

"Na. ru. to!" Teriaknya kesal. "Apa-apaan kau ini!"

"Hm? Sudah selesai?" Menandatangani dokumen perjanjian dengan tenang, pemuda Uzumaki itu bersikap seolah-olah semuanya baik-baik saja. Dan Karena kelakuan 'super tenang' _nanadaime_ itulah Sakura semakin geram sekarang.

"_Mouu_, ini bukan keahlianku!" Ujar gadis berambut merah muda itu frustasi, ia kemudian menyandarkan wajahnya di atas meja. "Kenapa kau betah seperti ini, Naruto?"

Tersenyum simpul, putra semata wayang Kushina Uzumaki itu kembali menanggapi jeritan keputusasaan Sakura dengan tenang. "Yah, aku dulu juga sepertimu sewaktu ikut dengan Gaara."

"Tak kusangka kau betah."

"Sudah terbiasa lebih tepatnya." Ralat Naruto. Ia lalu menghentikan aktivitasnya sejenak untuk menatap _kunoichi_ Haruno tersebut. "Kau lelah?"

Sakura mengangguk lemas. "Bolehkah istirahat sekarang? Aku lapar."

Meraih tangan Sakura cepat, _Jinchuriki Kyuubi_ itu kemudian menggenggamnya erat-erat. "Bisa bicara sebentar?"

"E-eh? Kenapa tiba-tiba-"

"Ini... Mengenai Teme saat itu." lirih Naruto.

Sakura segera bangkit. _Emerald_nya menatap dengan serius sosok Naruto yang sedang mengalihkan pandangan matanya ke arah lain. "A-ada apa? dia sudah ketemu?"

Menggeleng pelan, pemuda bersurai pirang itu lalu menunduk dalam-dalam. Ia terlihat mengambil jeda sebentar sebelum menjawab. "Bi-bisakah... kau melepaskannya, Sakura-chan?"

"Eh?"

Menggenggam tangan itu lebih erat, Naruto lalu memberanikan diri untuk menatap gadis yang sudah mencuri hatinya itu. sampai kapanpun, Sakura akan selalu sama di matanya; begitu berarti dalam hidupnya. Oleh karena itu, ia benar-benar akan merelakan Sakura jika ia bahagia bersama orang selain dirinya. tapi, jika tidak... ia akan melindungi Sakura sampai mati.

"Kau... benar-benar menyukai Sasuke?" ujar Naruto lirih.

Gadis berambut sebahu itu terkesiap, ia buru-buru menarik tangannya. "A-apa maksudmu?"

"Sakura... bagaimana jika teme sudah bahagia?"

_Emerald_ itu semakin terbelalak. A-apa yang sebenarnya ingin dikatakan oleh Naruto? Mengapa semua ini... begitu tiba-tiba? Bukankah tiga hari yang lalu mereka sudah berjanji untuk tidak lagi membahas hal ini?

"_Aku pergi, mencari jati diri. Entah kapan aku akan kembali, namun kau harus tahu bahwa aku tidak pernah mengingkari janjiku pada Aniki. Jika memang takdir, kita pasti akan bertemu lagi dobe. Kejarlah impianmu." Ujar Kotetsu ragu. "Yah... mungkin kira-kira pesannya seperti itu."_

"_Kau boleh kembali."_

"_H-hah?" Kotetsu menggaruk telinga, entah kenapa nada Naruto terdengar sangat dingin padanya sekarang. "M-maaf?"_

"_Kau boleh kembali." Ujar Naruto lagi. Dari nada bicaranya yang naik satu oktaf, Kotetsu bisa menyimpulkan bahwa mereka memiliki 'sesuatu' yang harus di bicarakan secara pribadi tentang 'pesan' Sasuke saat ini. Ada apa?_

_Tidak mengerti dengan atmosfer ruangan ini yang tiba-tiba mulai berubah, penjaga gerbang itu kemudian memilih untuk keluar dan meneruskan pekerjaannya._

_Bukankah lebih baik jika tidak memperkeruh air yang sudah keruh?"B-baik, saya permisi, Hokage-sama."_

_**Blam!**_

_Begitu Kotetsu telah menghilang di balik pintu ini, Naruto segera mengarahkan pandangannya pada Sakura. Apakah... dia baik-baik saja?_

"_S-Sakura-chan-"_

"_Daijoubu." Sergah gadis itu cepat. "Daijoubu."_

_Naruto mematung. Ia bahkan menjadi orang linglung yang tidak tahu harus berbuat apa sekarang. Padahal tadi ia bisa dengan baik memerankan 'keadaan baik-baik saja' pada Kotetsu, namun sekarang... untuk menenangkan Sakura-chan saja Naruto tidak bisa._

_Cih, ia memang payah._

"_Jangan..."_

_Menatap Sakura lebih dalam, Kalimat gadis berambut pink itu barusan sukses membuatnya mengernyitkan alis."Jangan?"_

"_Jangan membahas Sasuke lagi, ya?"_

"Jawablah Sakura-chan." Kata Naruto lembut. "Bisakah kau mengatakan padaku, apa yang akan kau lakukan kedepannya?"

Menatap Naruto dalam, _kunoichi _Haruno itu lalu menautkan kedua tangannya. Ia akan Memantapkan hati dengan keputusannya saat ini. "A-aku memang menyukainya." Jawabnya mantap. "Ta-tapi... aku tetap akan membatalkan pertunanganku Sasuke-kun."

Jawaban tegas dari gadis di hadapannya ini sontak membuat Naruto mendangak, pemuda berkulit tan itu bahkan memelototi Sakura tanpa sadar.

"S-secepat itukah?" Ujarnya tak percaya. "K-Kau benar-benar akan membatalkannya?"

"Ma-matamu mau keluar." Kata Sakura mengingatkan. "Tapi, jangan bertanya mengapa aku melakukan hal ini. Meski aku memang menyukainya, tapi... aku sadar bahwa perasaanku ini memang tidak bisa di paksakan." Sambung Sakura jujur.

"Aku tahu." kata Naruto cepat. "Jangan tanya kenapa aku tahu."

"Kau membalik omonganku?" kening Sakura mengernyit.

_Nanadaime_ itu hanya meringis. "Tidak, _'ttebayo_."

"Tapi Naruto..." Menatap lembut sang Hokage ketujuh di depannya, Sakura kemudian meraih tangan Naruto dengan gerakan yang agak kikuk, lalu menggenggamnya. Ia terlihat sangat serius. "Jika Sasuke memang bahagia dengan jati dirinya yang sekarang, ma-maka aku juga akan mencari kebahagiaanku sendiri."

Pemuda Uzumaki itu sontak terperangah dengan kalimat Sakura barusan. A-apa maksud putri semata wayang Haruno itu? dari caranya menggenggam tangan Naruto... Apakah Sakura bermaksud untuk membantunya melewati masa sulit ini bersama-sama, atau justru... Meminta tolong untuk mencari pengganti Sasuke? "H-hah? Kau menembakku, Sakura-chan?"

_Ting!_

"..."

**BUAGHH!**

"DASAR TIDAK PEKA! AKU SEDANG BERUSAHA _MOVE ON_, BODOH!"

"A-ACK, ITAI SAKURA-CHAN!"

"KAU ITU YANG TIDAK MENGERTI PERASAAN PEREMPUAN!"

**BRUAKKHHHH!  
**"AAAWWW! SALAHKU APA?"

Hanabi yang mendengar semua percakapan itu hanya tersenyum simpul. Sepertinya Naruto dan Sakura tidak perlu mengetahui kebenaran yang sebenarnya.

Bahwa Sasuke, pemuda Uchiha yang menjadi kakak iparnya itu kini tengah bersama Hinata untuk melindunginya. Dan jika Hokage bisa menangkap 'Pesan Sasuke yang sebenarnya' maka Hanabi tak perlu cemas bahwa ayah dari keponakannya itu sudah mengamanatkan Sakura pada Naruto untuk menjaganya. Semoga saja, Hokage berkumis kucing itu peka dan bisa memenangkan hati Sakura.

Semoga.

Berjalan menuju kembali ke Mansion Hyuuga, Hanabi kemudian mulai menyusun rencana untuk menghadapi Byakushaki-sama. Tetua itu... sesekali perlu diberikan kejutan heheheh.

Dan untuk Byakushiki-sama, Hanabi sebenarnya ingin mengembalikannya ke mansion Hyuuga. Namun... ia juga telah melakukan kesalahan yang dianggap klan sebagai pengkhianat. Melihat dari sudut pemimpin yang harus adil, maka Hanabi akan membiarkan Byakushiki-sama menebus kesalahannya di dalam pengasingan. Namun, jika melihat dari sudut adik Hinata... tentu ia akan merenovasi bangunan lapuk itu agar layak di sebut dengan rumah!

Apa keputusannya salah? Menurutnya sih tidak, Jika seseorang bersalah... maka ia layak mempertanggung jawabkan perbuatannya dalam artian positif, kan?

"Nee-sama..." membayangkan wajah kakaknya bersama pemuda dingin dengan putra kembarnya, sukses membuat Hanabi merona. Seperti apa ya, keponakannya kelak?

Tapi demi nama kami-sama, Hanabi bersumpah akan melindungi kebahagiaan kecil itu apapun yang terjadi! Dan dengan kekuatannya sebagai _heiress _Hyuuga yang ia miliki, Hanabi akan melindungi mereka berdua dengan seluruh jiwa dan raganya.

Bersama seluruh ikatan dengan teman-teman mereka, dan juga desa. Hanabi akan... melindungi kakaknya seperti yang pernah ia janjikan pada Hinata.

Mengusap airmata yang mulai menggenang, bungsu Hyuuga itu kemudian berdoa dalam hati. Semoga kelak, ia bisa bertemu dengan Nee-san dan keluarga kecilnya nanti.

"Bahagia selalu ya, Nee..."

.

.

.

Bersambung

.

.

.

**PENTING!: **Gimana Sasuke bisa tahu Hinata hamil? Gimana hubungan NaruSaku kedepannya? Gimana dengan Hanabi melawan Byakushaki-sama? gimana dengan hmpp- #dibekep readers# oke, oke Hika jelaskan! :D Hanabi sudah di beritahu yang sebenarnya oleh Kakashi, lalu dia akan melindungi SasuHina dari dalam klan Hyuuga sendiri. Terus gimana 25 orang tadi? '_' ada di chap depan nanti ya? #digaplok#

Tadinya mau buat chap 11 END, tapi ternyata masih kepanjangan kalau dibuat jadi satu. Jadi besok aja endnya ^^ ya? Ya? End ya? #dihajar# oke, sudah di putuskan chap 12 adalah End, lalu sequelnya 3 hari kemudian. Gimana? ;3 jadi 10 hari lagi anata udah tamat :') jangan nangis ya... #siapa yang nangis thorrrr!# semoga humor SH garing di chap ini agak menghibur, maaf kalau masih gantung :') demo... alasan sebenarnya Anata gak sampai 25 chap adalah: tadinya aku mau buat SS nikah dan punya anak Sarada, lalu akur deh sama anak SasuHina, tapi dapat peringatan keras T_T #dihajar# aku juga ga mau minna terluka :') jadi sampai segini aja ya ceritanya? ^^ apabila banyak kekurangan (banyak banget!) mohon di maafkan :')

Don't **Read **and **Run **please?

I'll be pleased if you leave a review for me ^_^

Salam hangat, Hikari No Aoi


	12. Chapter 12

"Kenapa sesama klan, mereka mengincarmu?" Desak Sasuke. "Mereka sekarang tengah mencarimu."

"M-mereka? Siapa?" Gadis berusia sembilan belas tahun itu mengernyit. "M-maksud Sasuke-kun ap-KYAAAA!"

Membawa Hinata untuk segera pergi, Sasuke tak mau membuang waktu lagi sekarang. Maka dari itu ia berinisiatif menggendong sulung Hyuuga itu dengan gaya ala _bridal style_ untuk menghemat waktu. Karena yang terpenting saat ini... adalah keselamatan Hinata sendiri.

"S-Sasuke-kun, le-lepaskan! A-aku... tu-tu-tu-turunkan aku-"

"Katakan padaku." Nada Sasuke yang terkesan menusuk sukses membuat Hinata terdiam. Tatapan matanya yang tajam juga membuat Hinata merasa bahwa Pemuda itu... apakah ia sudah kembali lagi menjadi Sasuke yang dingin seperti dahulu?

Sasuke yang membencinya.

Ketika membawa tubuh mungil Hinata ke dalam gendongannya, saat itulah seorang Sasuke Uchiha merasakan ada _Chakra_ lain yang mirip dengan dirinya. Walaupun masih tipis, namun kehadiranya bisa ia rasakan betul di depan mata.

Milik siapa? Hinatakah? Tapi bagaimana mungkin ia bisa memiliki hawa keberadaan yang hampir sama dengan dirinya? Tidak! Aura Ini sangat berbeda dengan milik _kunoichi _Hyuuga itu. _Chakra _yang mengalir sekarang... adalah gabungan dengan milik Hinata dan Sasuke, meski kekuatan Sasukelah yang lebih dominan.

Belum lagi, hawa keberadaan yang tepat berasal dari perut Hinata membuat Sasuke hanya bisa menarik satu kesimpulan. Jika kekuatan mereka berdua bisa bergabung seperti ini, mungkinkah Hinata...

"H-huh?"

"Kau hamil anakku?"

.

.

.

**Anata**

**HARD WARNING:**

**Pair: ****Sasuke Uchiha X Hinata Hyuuga**

**(Slight NaruSaku)**

**Rate: ****T+**

**Disclaimer: Naruto punyanya ****Masashi Kishimotto-san**** ^_^**

**Typo(s), EYD salah, alur Kecepetan dan Nebras kemana-mana -_-'a, ** **OOC, lebay, Gaje, TYPOS, GARING, aneh, dll!**

**Yang ga suka SasuHina, Mohon tekan Tombol "Back!"**

**REMEMBER: YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ, DON'T FLAME!**

**Special for: **

**Semua Readers yang mendukung 'Anata' tanpa terkecuali! ^_^ terimakasih banyak minna! berkat dukungan kalian, semangat kalian, dan tentu saja motivasi kalian sangat besar sekali pengaruhnya terhadap Hika dalam menyelesaikan chapter 12 ini :") author sangat menyesal dan meminta maaf sedalam-dalamnya karena fict ini ngadatnya lama sekali, sekali lagi saya tidak mau beralasan dan hika mengakui bahwa Hika yang salah karena telah membuat kalian menunggu :'( hika sangat meminta maaf... #Bungkuk dalam-dalam# maaf, minna :'(**

**Demo, Meski hika tahu bahwa chapter ini masih belum sempurna, maka akan Hika bahas di 'sequel' anata selanjutnya. Karena memang, di sequel itu akan menjadi penutup terakhir untuk fict yang sudah saya garap selama setahun ini :") jadi mohon doanya supaya gak ngadat lagi ya T_T #bungkuk#**

**JUJUR sayan sangat terharu dengan semangat kalian dalam menunggu kelanjutan fict ini, berkat niat tulus kalian dalam mencintai pair sasuhina... semua perasaan itu tersampaikan pada hika *ciehhh* dan berhasil membuat semangat menulisku kembali lagi :") sekali lagi... terimakasih banyak semuanya! Hika sangat terharu.. :'(**

**Osh, daripada banyak berbicara, langsung saja yuk! :D**

**Selamat membaca! :")**

.

.

.

Anata II

.

.

.

Byakushaki-sama baru saja akan menemui Hiashi saat Hanabi datang dengan tiba-tiba. Tak perlu bertanya dengan apa yang terjadi, tetua klan _souke_ sudah tahu maksud adik Hinata itu datang kemari.

"Ah, ternyata anda, _Heiress_-sama." Ujar laki-laki itu ramah. "Jarang sekali anda kemari, silahkan dudu-"

"Tidak perlu berbasa-basi, aku tidak akan lama." Potong Hanabi cepat. Gadis berusia tujuh belas tahun itu kemudian menutup _fusuma_ ruang kerja Byakushaki dengan cepat.

Menyipitkan matanya, Byakushaki-sama kemudian menatap gadis berambut cokelat itu lekat-lekat. "Apa pembicaraan ini sangat rahasia sekali, Hanabi-sama?"

Bungsu Hyuuga itu mendengus. "Kau masih saja sok baik, Byakushaki-san."

"Hmm? Apakah saya bertindak kurang ajar, _Hime_-sama?" Tanya tetua itu ramah. "Kalau begitu saya minta maaf-"

"Pengasingan, atau hukuman mati?" Tantang Hanabi cepat. Gadis yang bagai 'Hiashi' kedua ini terlihat sekali sangat serius dalam mengatakan kalimatnya barusan.

_Menarik. Permainan langsung, ya? _"Apa yang anda bicarakan?"

Adik Hinata itu mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat. Tetua menyebalkan yang ada di hadapannya ini benar-benar membuat emosinya cepat naik. Sikapnya yang menganggap semuanya baik-baik saja juga membuat amarahnya kini mencapai batas. Dia ini, perlu di berikan pelajaran!

Namun sedetik kemudian, ia tersadar bahwa yang tetua ini mainkan adalah sebuah jebakan yang berbahaya. Ia tidak boleh lengah.

_Sabar Hanabi, sabar. Dia hanya mempermainkanmu!_

Setelah menghembuskan nafas pelan, gadis berambut cokelat sepunggung itu lalu menatap Byakushaki-sama dengan pandangan yang lebih tenang. Ya, ia tidak akan terjatuh lagi dalam jebakan kakek tua itu... karena ia akan melindungi kakaknya!

"Mengirimkan dua puluh lima pasukan tanpa sepengetahuanku adalah sebuah kudeta." Kata Hanabi tegas. "Dan jika, seorang _heiress_ memiliki seorang putra maka posisimu akan segera di gantikan, benar?"

Byakushaki-sama hanya terdiam. Ia tampak berhati-hati sekali dengan lawannya kali ini. Hanabi ternyata... tak bisa di remehkan.

"Kau sendirilah yang memastikan bahwa jasad itu adalah kakakku." Imbuh Hanabi lantang. "Lalu kenapa ada dua puluh lima orang yang kau kirim ke luar untuk membunuh Nee-san?"

"..."

"Dan kenapa... Kau ingin menikahkan kakakku jika kau tahu nantinya posisimu akan tergantikan?"

.

.

.

Anata II

.

.

.

_Kunoichi_ indigo tersebut bersembunyi di balik pohon saat lima orang dari klan Hyuuga itu menyerang Sasuke. Meski berasal dari keluarga yang sama, namun Hinata tahu bahwa mereka semua adalah kaki tangan yang Byakushaki-sama kirimkan untuk membunuhnya. Tetua itu... Tidak main-main.

"Sasuke-kun..." Sulung Hyuuga itu hanya bisa berdoa, supaya semuanya baik-baik saja. Ia ingin ikut bertarung, namun keadaannya sekarang ini sangat tidak memungkinkan. Bayinya... "K-kumohon, selamatlah."

**SYUT!**

**BLAAARRR!**

_Onyxs_ pemuda Uchiha tersebut memincing tajam. Sekuat apapun ia berusaha untuk mengalahkan pengkhianat itu dengan _Susanoo_, mereka tetap saja bisa menghindar! "Sialan!"

**BRAKKKK!**

Menggunakan _Susanoo_ sebagai tameng, Sasuke tahu betul bahwa posisinya sekarang sangat tidak menguntungkan. Berengsek! Apa yang harus ia lakukan jika menggunakan kekuatan tinggi seperti ini saja ia sudah kuwalahan?!

"Serahkan Hinata-sama pada kami, Sasuke!" Seorang laki-laki berusia paruh baya itu memasang kuda-kuda. Kini jumlah mereka hanya tersisa tiga orang lagi untuk melawan pemuda ini. "Ini perintah dari-"

"Cerewet!" Desis Sasuke cepat. "Kalian ini siapa, hah? Beraninya mengaturku!"

"_Hakke Hasangeki!*"_ Hinata terkesiap. Bukankah itu jurus yang dikembangkan oleh Neji Nii-san?!

"OMONG KOSONG!" Menahan dengan _Susanoo _sempurna miliknya, pemuda berambut _raven_ itu segera menghunuskan pedang _Kusanagi _pada perut laki-laki itu secepat mungkin. Bagaimana bisa ia menyerahkan Hinata begitu saja hanya untuk di bunuh, hah?!

"BEDEBAH!" Klan busuk macam apa yang ingin membunuh pewarisnya sendiri, hah?!

Brengsek! Dasar binatang! Sampah! Sampai matipun, ia tidak akan pernah menyerahkan Hinata untuk mati konyol di tangan klan Hyuuga yang busuk!

Tidak akan pernah! Karena... karena... ia bukan lagi bagian keluarga kolot itu. Nyawa Hinata, bukan mereka yang menentukan bagaimana hidup Hinata kedepan! Sekarang, _kunoichi _yang akan Sasuke lindungi tesebut, akan menjadi Hinata Uchiha!"MATI KALIAN SEMUAAA!"

**Anata II**

Di dalam gua, Menatap Hinata yang masih saja menunduk, Sasuke akhirnya memilih untuk membuka suara setelah sekian lama mereka terdiam. Setidaknya, ia ingin meminta penjelasan tentang semua ini pada Hinata.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanyanya khawatir. "Bagaimana keadaan bayi... itu?"

Awalnya, Hinata terkesiap dengan perhatian Sasuke terhadapnya. Ia kira, Sasuke memang sangat mencemaskan keadaannya. Namun saat pemuda di hadapanya ini mengatakan 'Bayi itu' di pertanyaan kedua, entah mengapa hati Hinata terasa sakit saat mendengarnya. Apa Sasuke-kun memang tidak ingin menyebut mereka berdua dengan kalimat 'Bayi kita?'

"Ba-bayiku baik-baik saja." Balas Hinata cepat. _Souke_ yang masih mengenakan _Yukata_ tipis itu kemudian meringkuk, memeluk lututnya sendiri untuk menghangatkan diri. "Te-terimakasih sudah menyelamatkanku." Sambungnya kemudian.

"Hinata, ada yang ingin ku tanyakan padamu." Kata Sasuke serius. "Jawablah dengan jujur."

Menelan ludahnya yang terasa susah, gadis-wanita bermahkota biru tua itu kemudian hanya bisa terdiam sambil menunggu. Hinata tahu bahwa ia sudah tak bisa menyembunyikan lagi kebohongan ini, Ia sungguh sudah siap dengan pertanyaan wajar yang akan Sasuke tanyakan padanya nanti. Hanya saja... kata; 'Bayi itu' yang Sasuke katakan barusan tetap saja membuat dadanya terasa sakit. Apa mereka benar-benar bisa menjadi sebuah keluarga?

"Y-ya. Bertanyalah." Jawab Hinata dingin.

Mengetahui bahwa emosi wanita di depannya ini mulai tidak stabil, Sasuke kemudian mendekat, mencoba untuk menenangkannya. Namun sayang, kalimat Hinata yang sarat akan luka berhasil menahan pergerakannya. "Tetaplah disana."

Seketika, Sasuke membeku. Sikap Hinata yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi dingin sempat membuatnya berspekulasi bahwa Hinata tak ingin bersamanya. Namun, Sasuke tak bisa mengedepankan egonya. Setelah perang batin dengan dirinya sendiri selama beberapa saat karena sikap acuh Hinata, Sasuke kemudian mengambil nafas dalam untuk mengalah sebelum akhirnya bertanya.

"Baiklah, pertama-tama. Kapan kita melakukannya?" tanya pemuda Uchiha itu serius.

Hinata menggeleng cepat sebagai jawaban. "A-aku juga ingin tahu." Lirihnya pilu. "Tapi sekarang, kandunganku berusia e-empat bulan."

Menatap Hinata lekat-lekat, Sasuke kemudian mulai berfikir keras. "Sekitar... kurang dari lima bulan lalu." Ujar adik Itachi itu menduga. "Jika tidak salah, saat itu kita sedang ada misi di Hanagakure, kan?"

Hinata mengangguk pelan. "Y-ya."

"Kapan?"

"A-aku tidak tahu, su-sungguh."

Meremas helaian _raven_nya yang basah karena keringat, Sasuke mencoba untuk memejamkan mata dan mengingat kembali tentang kejadian lima bulan yang lalu. Dimana, kapan, dan bagaimana mereka melakukannya, Sasuke masih mencoba untuk mengingat.

A_pa yang sudah mereka lakukan saat itu, kami-sama?_

Datang-menginap-mencari gulungan-tersesat-melawan Menma-pulang-dan sudah, mereka tidak satu misi lagi setelah itu.

Lalu kapan mereka melakukannya?

Mengerang tertahan karena tak kunjung menemukan jawaban, Sasuke akhirnya kembali menatap Hinata yang kini memalingkan wajahnya kesamping. Apa karena dia hamil, jadi _mood_nya bisa berubah-ubah seperti ini ya?

Mengacuhkan pikiran bodoh itu barusan, perhatian Sasuke kini malah terfokus pada leher jenjang sang sulung Hyuuga. Karena samar, Ia bisa melihat ada bekas luka di sana-tertutup oleh helaian rambutnya.

"Hinata, kau berdarah." Kata Sasuke memberi tahu. "Apa kau sempat terkena serangan?"

Meraba wajahnya cepat-cepat, calon ibu itu kemudian menggelung rambutnya untuk mencari tahu luka yang Sasuke maksud. "A-aku tidak ingat, tapi... se-setahuku tidak."

Sasuke mengernyit. "Bukan di wajah."

"E-eh?" Mengerjabkan mata tak mengerti, _kunoichi_ Hyuuga itu malah di kejutkan dengan luka perih yang menyengat lehernya saat Sasuke menekannya dengan kuat. Ka-kapan dia bergerak mendekat?! "S-Sasuke-kun?!"

Namun, pemuda itu hanya terdiam. Manik hitamnya tak berkedip saat melihat luka sayatan di leher Hinata yang mulai kembali terbuka dan mengeluarkan tetesan darah segar. "Kau tidak merasakannya?"

Menggigit bibir bawahnya, Wanita bermanik mutiara itu mulai kesakitan sekarang. "A-akhh, jangan ditekan!"

"Lukanya tidak begitu dalam."

Mencoba untuk memberontak dan mengambil jarak seaman mungkin, Hinata malah kembali di kejutkan dengan lumatan hangat lidah Sasuke pada lukanya secara tiba-tiba.

Sontak, _Amethyst_ Hinata terbelalak lebar. "S-Sasuke-hh!"

Apa yang dia lakukan?!

Menjilat darah Hinata yang masih mengalir, bungsu Uchiha itu kemudian menyesap leher sulung Hyuuga itu tepat di bagian lukanya. Ia terlihat tak perduli dengan rasa aneh yang dikecap oleh indra perasanya sekarang. Tangannya yang kuat, bahkan kini mencengkram kedua lengan gadis itu agar ia tidak memberontak.

"Aghh!" Rasa perih yang mendera lehernya membuat Hinata mengerang. Ia tidak mengira sama sekali bahwa tadi ia terkena serangan. Belum lagi, apa yang tengah Sasuke sekarang ini benar-benar membuat jantungnya terasa _anomali_ karena berdetak sangat cepat! Ya Tuhan, A-apa yang sedang terjadi? Bisa-bisanya mereka melakukan ini saat- "Hen-hentik-anh..."

Sayangnya, Entah mengapa Sasuke tak bisa berhenti. Aroma lembut yang menguar dari tubuh Hinata benar-benar membuatnya lupa diri. Sesapan lembut yang ia lakukan pada leher jenjang itu, Lama-kelamaan berubah menjadi gigitan kecil yang membuat Hinata mengerang tertahan antara geli dan sakit. Kenapa... Ia tidak bisa berhenti untuk menikmati leher menggoda ini?

"Nghh, Sasuke-kun!" Berniat untuk mendorong dada bidang itu agar bisa melepaskan diri, Hinata justru mencengkramnya saat Sasuke menyesap lehernya dengan kuat. Oh Tuhan... apa yang sedang mereka lakukan?

"_D-dame_-unghh!"

Tak memperdulikan cengkraman pada bagian depan bajunya, Pemuda berambut _raven_ itu malah semakin menghimpitkan tubuh Hinata pada dinding gua di belakangnya. Memaksa sulung Hyuuga itu untuk memberinya akses lebih.

"Kau terluka." Ujar Sasuke parau. "Dan itu semua karena aku."

Hinata menahan nafas dengan kalimat Sasuke barusan. A-apa maksudnya? "A-aku baik-baik sa-"

Namun, Telapak tangan hangat Sasuke yang membelai wajahnya membuat Hinata terpaku. Ia bahkan tak bisa melanjutkan kalimatnya saat Kecupan hangat pada pundaknya juga semakin membuat tubuhnya bergetar.

_Kami-sama..._

"Mulailah dari awal denganku, Hinata." Ujar Sasuke tulus. Ia kemudian Memperdalam indra penciumannya untuk menghirup aroma Hinata yang memabukkan, Tangan kiri Sasuke akhirnya berperan aktif untuk membuka _yukata_ ungu pucat yang Hinata kenakan.

Ia tak bisa berhenti. "Izinkan aku, memulai semua dari awal..."

Tidak! Ini salah! "S-Sasuke-kun, Berhenti-khh!"

"Sungguh. Aku mencintaimu."

"A-ahh!"

.

.

.

Anata II

.

.

.

Hinata perlahan terbangun saat udara dingin mulai menyergap kulitnya, suara langkah kaki yang beraturan juga membuatnya sadar bahwa sekarang ia tak lagi di gua; tempat dimana ia dan Sasuke semalam menginap.

Ranting-ranting pohon yang masih tertutup salju tipis menarik perhatian Hinata, membuat gadis _souke_ itu berfikir bahwa sebentar lagi musim dingin akan segera berakhir. Benarkan? Kalau tidak salah, pergantian musim saat ini adalah awal untuk kandungannya yang menginjak empat bulan. Seperti apa ya, mereka kelak?

Memejamkan mata, kakak Hanabi itu kemudian mulai membayangkan seperti apa kehidupannya setelah lima bulan kedepan. Ahh, jika anaknya nanti terlahir sebagai perempuan... akankah mereka akan mewarisi sifat pemalunya?

Sebentar... Anak-Sasuke-Yumeko-kudeta-Gua-Semalam = Hinata benar-benar baru tersadar sekarang. Astaga _kami-sama_, apa yang sudah terjadi?! Sasuke, dimana dia dan-Memekik tertahan, gadis berusia sembilan belas tahun itu kemudian menatap dengan tak percaya pundak kokoh yang saat ini tengah di peluknya. Pundak siapa?

Sontak, mutiara itu semakin terbelalak lebar.

"S-SA-SASUKE-KUN!" dan ia berani bersumpah atas nama keluarganya, bahwa wajah tirus yang saat ini hanya berjarak sekitar sepuluh centi darinya benar-benar membuat jantung Hinata berdegup dengan cepat. SEBENARNYA APA YANG SUDAH TERJADI?!

Mendengar suara sang _heiress_ Hyuuga yang terkejut, membuat Sasuke menunduk agar _onyxs_nya bisa menatap Hinata yang kini tengah membelalakkan _ametyhst_nya tak percaya. "Kau sudah bangun, ya?" Tanyanya lembut. "Apa aku membangunkanmu?"

Ditanya dengan penuh perhatian seperti itu sungguh membuat Hinata gelagapan setengah mati. Juga, saat ia sadar bahwa sekarang tubuhnya tengah Di gendong dengan gaya _bridal style_ seperti ini, kemudian memikirkan kemana tujuan mereka pergi, dan tentang semalam yang sudah t-te-te-terjadi membuat sulung Hyuuga itu semakin kesusahan mengusai diri agar tak tergagap. Ia harus memulai pertanyaannya dari mana?!

"Kau kenapa, Hinata?"

"H-huh? Etto, A-ap-apa yang kau lakukan?!" dan sialnya, ia malah salah bertanya. "Ah, uhm... ma-maksudku sekarang kita m-mau kemana!"

Mengamati dengan lebih jeli wajah Hinata yang mulai memerah, pemuda Uchiha itu tak bisa menyembunyikan senyumannya saat ia tengah menebak fikiran Hinata sekarang; pasti ia sedang memikirkan tentang semalam. "Aku hanya membawamu." Katanya tenang. "Ketempat yang jauh lebih baik."

"Membawa? Ke-kemana?" Mencoba untuk menarik diri dari tubuh Sasuke, Hinata kembali di kejutkan dengan langkah pemuda itu yang semakin lebar. Kalau begini, bagaimana ia bisa turun? "S-Sasuke-kun?!"

Kembali, adik Itachi itu menyeringai untuk yang ke dua kali. Ia semakin menarik sudut bibirnya ketika perempuan yang di cintainya ini tengah memasang wajah tidak terima atas apa yang ia lakukan. "Jika kau lepaskan, aku akan lari sehingga kau tak memiliki kesempatan untuk kabur."

Ma-maksudnya?

"A-aku bisa jalan sendiri, tu-turunkan-kyaa!" Sayangnya, bungsu Uchiha itu benar-benar menepati kata-katanya. Ia kini berlari secepat yang ia bisa di atas batang pepohonan, berhasil membuat gadis bersurai indigo itu berpegang erat pada tubuhnya agar tak terjatuh.

"Sudah ku bilang, kan?" Kata Sasuke santai. "Jangan melepaskanku."

"Ta-tapi..."

"Hinata." manik Hitam Sasuke yang kini menatapnya serius membuat wanita bersurai indigo itu terpaku, ia tahu bahwa ada sesuatu yang ingin di katakannya. Dan pasti, mengapa Sasuke tengah menggendongnya seperti ini pun karena ia memiliki alasan yang kuat.

"Y-ya?" Jawab Hinata pelan. Jujur, saat ini ia sangat gugup saat berhadapan dengan Sasuke. Tentang semalam, tentang kemarin, bahkan... semuanya. Ia masih merasa canggung. "A-ada apa, Sasuke-kun?"

Namun, daripada memikirkan semua perasaan itu... lebih baik ia menyikapi dengan serius pertanyaan Sasuke sekarang, kan? Sepertinya apa yang ingin pemuda berambut _raven_ utarakan sekarang, sangat penting.

Sasuke kemudian mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Hinata, kini ia lebih memilih untuk fokus menatap ke arah depan. Ia hanya ingin memastikan... jalan baru seperti apa yang akan mereka tempuh nantinya? "Apa kau masih ingin menjadi _Shinobi_?"

"E-eh?" dahi Hinata mengeryit. "B-berhenti menjadi _Shinobi_?"

"Ya." Apa pertanyaannya ini terlalu mendadak? Tidak, Sasuke rasa ini adalah waktu yang tepat. Jika mereka tidak cepat bergerak, maka ada kemungkinan klan Hyuuga akan bertindak lebih jauh lagi untuk membunuh Hinata.

"Kita tak bisa lagi kembali ke Konoha." Terang Sasuke tenang, sepertinya ia memang sudah mempertimbangakan semua ini dengan matang. "Dan kurasa, kita memang harus tinggal di luar untuk membesarkan anak kita. Dia mungkin tak akan tahu lagi kampung kelahirannya yang sebenarnya."

Awalnya Hinata sempat terkejut dengan pertanyaan mendadak itu. namun kemudian ia tersenyum lembut. Penjelasan Sasuke di kalimat keduanya sangat masuk akal, mereka tak akan bisa kembali lagi ke desa. Di samping itu, ia sekarang pasti benar-benar mengkhawatirkan bayi mereka.

Sasuke... sudah menerima keadaannya.

Meremas lebih kuat pundak laki-laki yang menjadi ayah dari bayinya, wanita ber_yukata_ ungu pudar itu kemudian membenamkan wajahnya pada perpotongan leher Sasuke. "Menjadi _Shinobi_ atau bukan, itu hak mereka." Kata Hinata mantap. "Namun, sebagai orangtua, aku tetap akan mendampingi untuk membimbing kekuatan mereka dengan benar."

Seketika, Sasuke menatap Hinata lekat-lekat dengan kening yang mengernyit. "Mereka?" maksud Hinata apa?

"Ya, Sasuke-kun. Anak-anak kita." Jelas _souke_ itu lagi. Benar, ini adalah waktu yang tepat untuk memberitahu Sasuke tentang kebenaran lainnya. Lagipula, Sasuke juga sudah memintanya untuk membangun semua dari awal bersamanya kan?

Namun Tetap saja, kalimat yang di jelaskan oleh Hinata barusan masih membuat Sasuke bingung. Bungsu Uchiha itu sekarang bahkan masih berfikir keras mengenai pemilihan kata Hinata yang mungkin saja salah. Bisa saja, kan? _Kunoichi_ Hyuuga ini sudah melakukannya dua kali!

Anak = 1.

Anak-anak = Jamak atau lebih dari satu.

Dia = 1.

Mereka = jamak atau lebih dari satu.

_Kan?_

Seketika, Sasuke langsung menghentikan langkahnya. Ia kemudian menatap Hinata dengan tajam seakan tak percaya dengan spekulasi yang ia dapatkan barusan. "Hinata, maksudmu Anak kita—"

Calon ibu itu hanya terkikik pelan, ternyata ekspresi yang Sasuke tunjukkan sama dengan apa yang ia perkirakan. "Iya, anak kita Kembar."

**Anata II**

Hinata tak bisa menguasai dirinya lagi untuk tak terkejut. Baru saja mereka tiba di sebuah desa kecil yang terletak di perbatasan Konohagakure-Amegakure, Sasuke langsung membelikannya sebuah rumah sederhana yang siap untuk ditinggali. Tak hanya sampai di situ, sang bungsu Uchiha yang tahu Hinata memerlukan banyak barang; baju, peralatan dapur, bahan makanan, selimut dan perlengkapan bayi, segera membelikan semua keperluan tersebut di saat hari mulai terik. Yah, ia sangat terlihat bersemangat sekali saat melakukannya. Dan ketika Hinata bertanya dari mana semua uang itu, Sasuke hanya menjawabnya santai dengan sebuah senyuman tulus yang membuatnya semakin bertanya-tanya; 'Ini hasil dari misi kita.'

Sekarang sudah pukul sebelas siang. Setelah selesai membersihkan halaman belakang, wanita bermanik mutiara itu kemudian membawakan makan siang sederhana dan jus tomat segar kesukaan Sasuke. Bagaimapun juga, sekuat apapun seorang Shinobi pasti akan kelelahan dan kehabisan tenaga jika terus bekerja. Di tambah lagi, mereka berdua tadi pagi tidak sempat sarapan.

Duduk bersimpuh di samping pemuda berambut _raven_, Hinata kemudian sibuk dengan mempersiapkan makan siang mereka di panggung halaman belakang-menikmati hijaunya pemandangan kebun meski udara kini masih terasa dingin.

"Sasuke-kun, sebaiknya makan dahulu." Ujar Hinata sambil menaruh baki dari kayu tersebut.

Melirik sang sulung Hyuuga, pemuda dari klan Uchiha itu kemudian bertanya. "Apa yang kau masak, Hinata?"

"Maaf aku hanya bisa membuatkan makan siang—eh?" namun, gerakan _heiress_ Hyuuga itu seketika terhenti saat pemuda di sampingnya tadi langsung memposisikan kepalanya di paha Hinata. Kenapa Sasuke malah tiduran? "Sa-Sasuke-kun?"

Kedua kelopak mata sang bungsu Uchiha terpejam, ia begitu menikmati saat-saat menenangkan bersama Hinata sekarang. Sumpah, Sasuke tak membutuhkan apapun lagi selain gadis-wanita ini di sisinya. Bahkan Konoha... ia tak membutuhkan semua itu lagi asal Hinata selalu bersamanya. Karena memang, hanya dialah yang bisa melengkapi hidup seorang Sasuke Uchiha.

"S-Sasuke-kun? K-kau harus makan siang." Kata Hinata mengingatkan, di usapnya dahi pemuda yang di cintainya itu secara perlahan untuk membangunkannya. Tunggu, Dicintai? Apa benar? Maksudnya-Apakah dengan ini ia sudah bisa menerima Sasuke dan melupakan perasaannya terhadap Naruto? Apakah... sekarang mereka benar-benar bisa memulai hidup yang baru bersama?

"S-Sasuke..."

**Tep!  
**Tangan Sasuke yang menggenggam telapak tangan Hinata secara tiba-tiba sontak membuat _kunoichi_ Hyuuga itu sedikit terperanjat. A-apa yang ingin di lakukannya? "S-Sasuke-kun?"

"Mulailah dari awal denganku." Ujar pemuda itu untuk yang kesekian kalinya. "Akan kuminta kau hidup bersama denganku, sampai kapanpun hingga kau mau, Hinata."

**Deg!**

Pemuda ini... Sasuke benar-benar serius dengan apa yang ingin dikatakannya. Ini bukanlah perintah seperti yang pernah ia lakukan dahulu terhadapnya. Melainkan... sebuah permohonan yang tulus agar mereka benar-benar memulai semuanya dari awal demi sang anak.

"S-Sasuke-kun..."

"Aku akan menikahimu, setelah putra kita lahir. Dan kita, akan memiliki keluarga kecil dengan nama klan Uchiha." Ujar adik Itachi itu serius, Sasuke bahkan mengecup punggung tangan Hinata pelan sebelum memeluk perutnya yang kini sedikit membesar. "Bahkan sekarang, aku bisa merasakan keberadaan mereka dengan jelas."

Hinata masih terdiam. Perasaannya benar-benar tak mampu ia lukiskan sekarang, seolah... semua ini adalah mimpi indah yang tak pernah ia duga sebelumnya. Hinata tak pernah menyangka, bahwa keputusannya untuk meninggalkan Sasuke dan membesarkan putranya sendiri malah akhirnya berending membahagiakan seperti ini.

"A-apa kita bisa?" lirih Hinata ragu. "A-aku ingin, Sasuke-kun... tapi—"

Memeluk perut sang wanita yang kelak marganya menjadi Uchiha, Sasuke kemudian meyakinkan Hinata bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Apa yang telah terjadi, Sasuke sangat ingin memperbaikinya dan memulai semua ini dari awal. Agar anak-anak mereka kelak, tumbuh baik dengan kasih sayang orangtua yang utuh. Bukan hidup seperti ayahnya yang tak memiliki keluarga, atau jika punya-tak seperti klan ibunya yang kolot. Meski Sasuke akui kehamilan Hinata ini memang sangat mendadak untuknya, namun Jika kami-sama yang sudah mengatur semua ini... memangnya ia bisa untuk mencampakannya begitu saja? Tentu saja tidak! Karena Hinata, adalah satu-satunya wanita yang sangat di cintainya.

"Kumohon, menikahlah denganku dan bangunlah keluarga baru bersamaku. Aku janji akan membahagiakanmu, Hinata." ujar Sasuke tegas, Ia benar-benar tulus dalam mengatakan ingin bersama kakak Hanabi tersebut. Oleh karena itu, ia tidak ingin kehilangan wanita yang telah merubah hidupnya ini untuk yang ke sekian kalinya. Ia ingin selalu bersamanya! Karena Sasuke... ia benar-benar mencintai Hinata.

"Mulailah dari awal bersamaku." Ulang pemuda itu lagi. "Aku berjanji akan membahagiakanmu."

Airmata yang mulai menetes di pelupuk matanya tak mampu Hinata bendung lagi. Meski ia kini terisak dan ia tak bisa mengungkapkan perasaanya dengan benar, namun Hinata yakin bahwa calon suaminya ini bisa mengerti keadaanya sekarang-Bahwa ia sangat bahagia, sangat-sangat bahagia dengan kehadiran Sasuke yang ingin menjadi pendamping seumur hidupnya, bertanggung jawab penuh atas keluarga kecilnya kelak.

Hinata sangat bahagia!

"-hiks, A-aku bersedia." Jawab Hinata pada akhirnya. Karena memang, ia ingin membangun semuanya dari awal! Ia ingin belajar untuk mencintai pemuda yang sudah menyelamatkan hidupnya berkali-kali. Ia ingin... belajar menerima cinta Sasuke dan memulai semuanya dari awal.

"A-aku mau..."

Mendengar jawaban Hinata barusan membuat hati Sasuke menghangat, kedua sudut bibirnya bahkan tertarik untuk tersenyum lebar.

Sekarang... jalan mereka berdua yang baru telah membentang!

"-hiks, a-arigatou Sasuke-kun..." lirih _souke _itu sambil mengusap arimatanya yang masih saja mengalir. "A-aku sangat senang. Terimakasih banyak!"

Sebagai tanggapannya, Sasuke hanya terdiam. Namun beberapa saat kemudian ia menarik tengkuk Hinata agar mendekatinya, lalu mempertemukan kedua bibir mereka dalam sebuah ciuman manis yang mesra. Tak ada lagi dusta, tak ada lagi beban yang harus mereka pikul karena memang mereka telah melepaskan semuanya... dan hidup bahagia bersama.

"Aku mencintaimu."

.

.

.

**Anata II**

.

.

.

Tiga Bulan kemudian

sekarang adalah bulan Mei, dimana musim semi mulai memasuki pertengahan. Cuaca lembab yang kini mulai berubah, menandakan bahwa sebentar lagi musim hujan akan datang. Astaga... waktu memang cepat sekali meninggalkan kita, ya? Dan rupanya, hal ini telah banyak berpengaruh terhadap kinerja seorang Hanabi Hyuuga. Mengapa? Karena dengan datangnya musim hujan, otomatis segala macam kegiatan surat-menyurat akan menjadi lebih rawan. Ck, Menyebalkan.

Memeriksa surat diplomatik yang ada di tangannya, Hanabi tak merasa terkejut saat mendengar pintu ruangannya di ketuk oleh seseorang. Atau lebih tepatnya, ia sudah kenal betul siapa yang akan datang ke kantornya sekarang.

"Masuklah." Kata Hanabi tegas. Meski kini konsentrasinya terbagi dua, namun bungsu Hyuuga itu tetap fokus dengan lembaran kertas yang ada di dalam genggaman tangannya.

Sial, ia harus mengadakan pertemuan dengan klan luar! Kenapa mereka sangat licik sekali sih, menggunakan alasan 'politik' sebagai kedok untuk melamarnya! Benar-benar tidak waras.

"Anda sangat serius sekali, Hanabi-sama?" Neji berjalan mendekat, mengamati sang _heiress_ baru yang kini terlihat sedang berdebat dengan dirinya sendiri. "Apa semua tumpukan kertas itu berisi lamaran?"

Gadis berambut cokelat sepunggung itu mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban, ia bahkan sempat mendesis lirih sebelum memijit keningnya yang terasa pening. "Hanya karena klan kita sekarang sudah jauh berkembang, mereka bisa seenaknya saja melakukan semua ini." Keluhnya.

Neji hanya tersenyum. Melihat sang ketua Hyuuga yang tengah berkecamuk seperti ini entah mengapa malah membuatnya tenang. Maksudnya, ia bangga bisa melihat Hanabi yang mampu membesarkan klan dalam genggaman tangan dinginnya. Tidak salah, ia memang putri dari Hiashi-sama.

Setelah menaruh dua amplop di atas meja, Neji kemudian mundur beberapa langkah. "Hari ini ada dua surat khusus untuk anda."

Hanabi mengernyit, ia kemudian menatap sang kakak sepupu dengan pandangan malas. "Jika semua ini soal pertunangan, aku tidak mau baca." Katanya ketus.

Neji tergelak. "Bukan, Hanabi-sama. yang berwarna kuning cerah itu surat dari _nanadaime_-sama. Sedangkan yang putih tak berstempel itu saya rasa memang sangat khusus di tujukan pada anda, karena Pengantarnya adalah seorang ninja kurir yang sangat rahasia."

"Ninja kurir?" kata Hanabi mulai tertarik."Baiklah, tapi akan aku baca dahulu punya Naruto-san."

_Bunke _itu mengangguk, ia kemudian memohon diri pada Hanabi untuk kembali ke aula dan mengikuti rapat sebagai wakil ketua klan Hyuuga. Ya, Neji adalah tangan kanan Hanabi dalam memimpin klan ini. Selain ayahnya-Hiashi yang memandunya dalam mengurus klan, Hanabi ingin kakak sepupunya itu juga turut serta dalam setiap kegiatan pembangunan klan. Karena bagaimanapun, Neji adalah sosok kakak yang baik... terlebih lagi ia sangat berarti untuk kakaknya, Hinata.

"Wow!" sempat Hanabi ingin bersiul keras sebagai candaan, namun ia segera mengurungkannya dengan cepat. Tidak sopan seorang gadis melakukan hal itu! "Tak kusangka Naruto-san akhirnya peka juga."

Membaca kalimat demi kalimat yang tersusun rapi di surat itu, Hanabi kemudian tersenyum puas setelah selesai.

_Kami yang berbahagia, Naruto &amp; Sakura._

"Akhirnya, _nanadaime_ itu menikah." Ujarnya senang. "Dengan begini nee dan ka-kakak ipa-suaminya—ck, aku belum biasa memanggil Uchiha itu dengan benar!" Runtuk bungsu Hyuuga itu pada dirinya sendiri. Sekarang, ia malah terlihat tambah frustrasi.

"Ahh, pokoknya dengan begini nee dan pemuda itu bisa bahagia!" erangnya kemudian. Meski penampilannya sekarang terlihat berantakan, Namun senyuman kebahagiaan tak mampu Hanabi sembunyikan di wajah ayunya. "Lihat kan, nee... semuanya akan baik-baik saja!"

Baru saja gadis berusia tujuh belas tahun itu ingin mengoreksi laporan keuangan klan, seonggok amplop putih yang ada di atas meja menyita seluruh perhatiannya. Benar juga, masih ada satu lagi surat yang harus ia baca.

_Kira-kira, dari siapa dan isinya tentang apa, ya?_ Batin Hanabi penasaran._  
_Membuka lipatan kertas itu dengan pelan, adik Hinata itu kemudian mulai membaca tulisan tangan rapi yang sangat terasa femiliar di matanya.

_Dear, Hanabi-chan bagaimana kabarmu? Nee-san dan Sasuke-kun baik-baik saja lho..._

Sontak, _amethyst_ Hanabi terbelalak lebar. Berita mengejutkan ini... datang dari kakaknya!

"N-nee-san!" pekiknya tak percaya.

.

**Anata II**

.

Menutup _fusuma_ kamar pelan, gadis bersurai cokelat lurus itu kemudian memejamkan matanya dalam. Sudah beberapa minggu ini ayahnya jatuh sakit, dan Hanabi benar-benar tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi untuk memulihkannya.

Ayahnya ini... sebenarnya kenapa? Kondisinya tiba-tiba saja memburuk.

"Bagaimana keadaannya Sakura-san?" Tanya _heiress_ itu cemas. "Apakah ada kemajuan?"

Sakura Uzumaki menggeleng pelan sebagai jawaban, wanita berambut pink sebahu itu hanya bisa menepuk pundak Hanabi agar ia tetap sabar. "Kondisinya memburuk." Ujar ninja cantik itu lirih. "Ia bahkan mulai mengigaukan nama Hinata-chan."

Sontak, perkataan murid Tsunade-sama itu membuat Hanabi terkesiap. Jangan-jangan ayahnya jatuh sakit karena ingin bertemu dengan nee-sannya?

"Sepertinya Hiashi-san sangat merindukan Hinata-chan." Ujar Sakura parau. "Aku minta maaf jika mengungkit hal ini, sungguh. Aku hanya... merasakan hal yang sama."

"..."  
mengambil nafas dalam untuk menenangkan diri, Sakura kemudian mengatur emosinya agar tak berlebihan dalam menyikapi hal ini. "Mungkin ada baiknya, jika Hiashi-san di ajak jalan-jalan keluar setelah kesehatannya membaik nanti. Ia perlu udara segar bersama orang terdekatnya." Hibur nona Hokage tersebut.

"T-terimakasih banyak, Sakura-san. Aku... aku akan berusaha semampuku." Jawab Hanabi getir. Memang benar bahwa hingga saat ini Sakura dan Naruto belum mengetahui tentang kebenaran akan kakaknya, dan Hanabi akan terus membuatnya menjadi sebuah rahasia. Meski begitu, sang ayah yang tahu semuanya juga tak bisa memendam lagi kerinduannya pada Hinata yang sudah lima tahun tak berjumpa. Oleh karena itu, di bantu dengan kekuatan Hanabi dan Neji, Hiashi yakin bahwa hari ini Hinata dan keluarga kecilnya akan sampai ke Mansion Hyuuga tanpa ketahuan.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan memberikan obat penurun demamnya dulu." Jawab Sakura mantap. "Hari ini aku akan meracikkan beberapa ramuan untuk meningkatkan daya tahannya."

Hanabi membalasnya dengan mengangguk paham. Setelah ia menerima beberapa pil pemberian Sakura, bungsu Hyuuga itu kemudian mengantarkan sang istri Naruto tersebut ke gerbang utama. "Apa anda harus pergi sekarang, Sakura-san?"

Wanita bermata _emerald_ itu tersenyum, ia kemudian menepuk pundak Hanabi pelan. "Aku harus membuatkan obat untuk ayahmu."

Merasa tak enak hati, Hanabi lalu menawarkan diri untuk membantu Sakura dalam mencari bahan obat. Mengingat wanita bertanda wajik di dahinya itu tengah hamil tua sekarang, tentu Hanabi tak mau Sakura kelelahan dalam melakukan aktivitsnya! Namun, mantan _kunoichi _Haruno itu menolaknya dengan halus.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku bisa melakukannya." Katanya ramah. "Lagipula hanya aku yang bisa mencari tahu dimana bahan-bahannya."

"Ta-tapi—" sayangnya, kalimat sang _heiress _Hyuuga sudah di potong duluan oleh Sakura.

"Jangan khawatir, Hanabi, sungguh. Sekarang kau rawatlah Hiashi-san dengan baik agar ia cepat sembuh, oke? Aku pamit ya..."

Kemudian, adik Hinata itu hanya bisa terdiam dan tak mampu lagi melawan. "B-baiklah, tapi hati-hati ya Sakura-san!"

"Tentu."

**Anata II**

"Ginseng ini harganya berapa, paman?"

Seorang laki-laki paruh baya itu nampak menimbang pertanyaan Sakura. Sebenarnya untuk harga, tentu mahal karena kualitas ginseng ini sangat bagus. Namun jika di lihat dari segi 'persaudaraan' pak Teiichi* akhirnya memberi diskon.

"Untuk obat, kan Sakura-sama? 750* yen saja!"

Sakura tersenyum lebar. "Apa tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya memastikan. "Ginseng ini bagus loh!"

Pak Teiichi langsung menanggapinya dengan serius. Sungguh, apa yang ia lakukan ini bukan semata-mata menginginkan keuntungan. "Jika banyak ninja yang tertolong dengan Ginseng ini, saya tidak keberatan Sakura-sama! apalagi Naruto-sama juga sangat membantu pedangang kecil seperti saya."

Sakura terkikik mendengar penjelasan pak Teiichi, dengan segera ia akhirnya membeli setengah kilo Ginseng segar ini sebagai campuran obatnya nanti.

"Baiklah, terimakasih banyak ya pak Teiichi!"

"Sama-sama Sakura-sama! saya senang bisa membant—eh kembaliannya?!" sayangnya, istri Naruto itu sudah berjalan jauh meninggalkan pak Teiichi yang sekarang memanggil-mangil namanya.

"Tidak apa-apa! kembaliannya untuk bapak!" balas Sakura riang. Sungguh, ia sangat menyukai desa Konoha ini melebihi apapun. Semenjak peperangan usai dan kepemimpinan desa mulai di perbaharui, sangat banyak sekali perubahan positif yang banyak terjadi di sini.

Konoha... benar-benar telah kembali lagi.

Melangkahkan kakinya untuk pulang, Sakura kemudian memikirkan kembali masa-masa dimana Tsunade-sama masih menjabat sebagai _godaime_, kemudian Kakashi-sama sebagai _rokudaime_, dan Naruto yang kini memimpin Konoha sebagai _nanadaime_. Sungguh, ia tak pernah menyangka sebelumnya bahwa teman satu timnya itu berhasil 'menaklukkan' tugas berat seorang kage; pekerjaan menumpuk dan menjadi orang yang di segani di desa ini.

Naruto itu memang penuh kejutan. Bahkan menjadi istrinyapun masih terasa bagai mimpi untuk Sakura, mengapa? Masih terngiang jelas di benaknya saat lima tahun lalu ia dilamar oleh pemuda berkumis kucing itu dan satu tahun kemudian di karuniai seorang anak gagah bernama Boruto. Rumah tangga mereka yang selalu harmonis, persis seperti yang ia inginkan benar-benar membuat Sakura merasa bahwa semua ini seperti mimpi!

"-hiks, nii-san kita di mana..."

"Entahlah, Salada. Nii tidak tahu ini di mana, jangan nangis dong. Cup...cup..."

"-hiks, hiks... habis kalena nii kita jadi telcecat!" seru gadis kecil itu marah. "Kita tidak bica pulaaangg nii, hueee..."

"-hiks, salada jangan nangis dong. Nii jadi ikut cedih!"

Sakura yang mendengar suara anak tengah menangis, sontak segera memasuki gang kecil di samping pertokoan dan melihat keadaan mereka. Jika ia tidak salah dengar, dua anak ini tersesat ya? Bagaimana bisa? Di mana orangtua mereka?

Setelah berhasil memasuki gang kecil itu, wanita yang dahulu di kenal sebagai Tsunade kedua inipun segera mencari tahu informasi kedua anak tersebut dan membantunya untuk bertemu kembali dengan orangtuanya. Yosh, ini juga sebagai tanggung jawab dan naluri seorang ibu loh!

"Hei, ada apa ini anak manis? Mengapa kalian mena—"

Sontak, _emerald_ Sakura terbelalak lebar saat melihat dua bocah yang penampilannya hampir sama. Mereka kembar! "—ngis?"

Sementara itu, kedua orangtuanya kini tengah khawatir bukan main ketika mengetahui bahwa Sanada dan Sarada menghilang secara tiba-tiba. Sepasang suami istri dari klan Uchiha itu bahkan mulai kalut saat mereka tak kunjung menemukan dua anak mereka di sekitar pusat perbelanjaan dimana mereka terpisah.

"S-Sasuke-kun! Aku tidak menemukan Sanada dan Sarada!" ujar Hinata serak. Airmata bahkan mulai menggenang di kedua pelupuk matanya. "Hiks, a-aku sudah menggunakan _Byakugan _tapi mereka tak bisa ku temukan!"

Menahan pundak istrinya yang gemetar, ayah dua anak itu kemudian menenangkan Hinata yag kini mulai menangis ketakutan. "Semuanya baik-baik saja, oke? Tenanglah..."

Namun, kekalutan terlanjur menggelayuti Hinata. "B-bagaimana jika—"  
"Sayang, tenanglah. Mereka akan baik-baik saja. Sekarang bagaimana jika kita mencarinya ke Mansion Hyuuga?" usul Sang suami mantap. Karena sudah menyusuri tempat ini berkali-kali dan tak kunjung membuahkan hasil, Hinata kemudian menyutujui usul Sasuke barusan.

Semoga saja... putra putri mereka memang ada di sana.

.

.

.

**ANATA- END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**KENAPA GANTUNG GINI?! **Silahkan menyalahkan author yang suka molor-molor anata, di mutilasi juga boleh :v #plak# engga, ini ada di sequel kok minna ^^ bahasa animenya *?* OVA ^^ #disambit rame-rame# well, untuk anak-anak sasuhina **Sanada** dan **Sarada**; ada alasannya loh ^^ Hika menggunakan Sarada sebagai tanda perdamaian antar pair... meski masih gimana gitu, namun Hika juga suka anak SasuSaku ini kok! ^^ makanya, Hika berharap kita sesama SHL dan SSL bisa rukun terus yaaa! Kita pecinta damai, kan? :3 pak Teiichi juga sebagai OC lagi #dasar gak modal# untuk sakit papa Hiashi dan bagaimana SasuHina bisa kembali ke konoha lagi... nantikan Sequel ANATA beberapa... waktu lagi '_'a #digaplok readers# sumpah, hika harap sequel anata nanti bisa menuliskan pernikahan NaruSaku dan kelahiran si kembar dengan benar. Jadi tetap dukung Hika ya minna! :'(

#bungkuk#

**Read And Review please?**

Salam hangat, _Hikari No Aoi_


	13. Sekuel part I

Sasuke berguling ke samping, mengusap sisi tempat tidur di sebelahnya dan mengharapkan kehadiran sang calon istri di sana. Mengira bahwa Hinata terlelap seperti biasa. Namun, ketika tangan Sasuke yang kokoh tak kunjung menemukan sosok sang _heiress_ di sana, mau tak mau bungsu Uchiha itu membuka matanya dengan perlahan dan terjaga. Sedikit terkejut saat tahu bahwa Sang istri-ehm, calon istri tak berada di ranjang mereka...

_Kemana dia?_

Cahaya lilin yang temaram, membuat pemuda berambut _raven_ itu segera menemukan si sulung Hyuuga yang tengah mengerjakan sesuatu di atas meja. Meski mereka telah tinggal di sini selama beberapa bulan, listrik masih belum mampu menjangkau desa kecil yang tentram ini. Jadi mau tidak mau, Sasuke dan Hinata harus menggunakan lilin sebagai penerangan.

Tangan kanan sang _souke_ yang bergerak halus, membuat Sasuke mengamatinya sedikit lebih lama untuk menebak apa yang sedang ia kerjakan karena posisi Hinata yang memunggunginya. Beberapa potong pakaian juga sudah terlipat rapi di sebelah wanita Hyuuga itu, apa Hinata sedang menjahit?

Tidak. Ada kertas yang terlihat di atas meja. "Sedang apa, Hinata?"

Suara berat yang mengalun di keheningan malam sedikit membuat wanita berambut indigo itu terperanjat, dengan segera Hinata menatap si pemuda Uchiha yang penampilannya kini tampak berantakan. Ia terbangun.

"A-ah, aku sedang menulis surat." Jawab kakak Hanabi itu pelan, senyuman lembut tampak terukir di wajah manisnya. "Kurasa a-ayah dan Hanabi sangat mengkhawatirkan kita."

Kening Sasuke mengernyit. "Malam-malam begini?"

Menaruh alat tulis di atas meja, _kunoichi_ dari klan Hyuuga tersebut kemudian memposisikan tubuhnya untuk menghadap Sasuke-pemuda yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi suaminya, ketika bayi mereka sudah lahir nanti. "Ma-maaf jika membangunkanmu."

"Tidak, bukan masalah." Sela Sasuke. "Hanya saja sekarang adalah waktumu untuk beristirahat."

"Ha-hanya sebentar, kok. Lagi pula a-aku belum lama mengerjakannya."

"Ini sudah malam, Hinata." ujar Sasuke mengingatkan. Ia memang memberikan kebebasan bagi Hinata untuk melakukan apa saja, namun mengingat kedudukannya sebagai calon suami, ia setidaknya bisa mengingatkan... bukan?

"Kau bisa melanjutkannya besok."

"B-baiklah, aku akan membereskan pakaian dan—"

"Hinata." Namun, adik Itachi itu kembali memotong kalimat sang _heiress_ dengan cepat. "Tidur sekarang."

-yang berarti, perintah mutlak bagi Hinata.

"Ta-tapi lilinnya harus—"

"Dia juga anakku, lho. Aku berhak ikut campur jika hal itu menyangkut keluargaku." Ujar Sasuke serius. "Sekecil apapun."

.

.

.

**Anata**

**HARD WARNING:**

**Pair: ****Sasuke Uchiha X Hinata Hyuuga (Slight NaruSaku)**

**Rate: ****T+**

**Disclaimer: Naruto punyanya ****Masashi Kishimotto-san**** ^_^**

**Typo(s), EYD salah, alur Kecepetan dan Nebras kemana-mana -_-'a, ** **OOC, lebay, Gaje, TYPOS, GARING, aneh, dll! Maaf saya ga sempat ngedit :"(**

**Yang ga suka SasuHina, Mohon tekan Tombol "Back!"**

**REMEMBER: YOU'VE BEEN WARNED! DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ, DON'T FLAME!**

**Special for: ****GIRI WIDODO****, **namnamku tersayang yang udah ga dukung aku jadi author SH lagi karena kita beda pair T_T meski begitu aku tetap cinta kamu, anata :* karena dari sinilah fict ini tercipta.

Untuk:** Alta-san, N-san, Gina-san, Ryuu-san, De-chan, Adrynda-san, Raye-nee, L-nee, bahkan Rubi-san **:') terimakasih atas kesabaran dan 'cambukan' untuk motivasinya agar bisa meneruskan fict ini. Juga, **Dwi-san**, yang sudah bantu pertanyaanku soal makan siang ^^ arigatou gozaimashita!

**Tentu saja, seluruh penggemar SH juga tanpa terkecuali aku ucapkan banyak terimakasih atas dukungannya :') semoga sequel ini bisa memuaskan kalian semua, karena memang saya membuatnya sebagai pemanis sekaligus penutup bagi fict Anata yang sudah sekian lama saya telantarkan ini. Maaf karena author lama membuat sekuelnya, sebagai gantinya Hika buat sampai 7k, itupun masih TBC. Jadi mohon bersabar yaa... soalnya kalau Hika terusin bakal panjang banget :'(**

**Terimakasih juga untuk; ****Lovely Fanfic SasuHina**** yang anggotanya sangat menantikan sekuel cerita ini ^^ semuanya, terimakasih banyak! #Bungkuk#**

**Yosh, tidak usah berpanjang lebar... silahkan membaca :-) **

.

.

.

Anata II-Sekuel

.

.

.

Sakura Haruno mengerang pelan. Ia terlihat sedang kesal lantaran pergi dari gedung Hokage sekarang. Tidak, ia tidak bermaksud untuk tinggal di sana sebagai sekretaris Hokage lebih lama lagi, ia hanya merasa jengkel karena tugasnya malah semakin bertambah di luar gedung bercat merah tersebut. Seperti sekarang ini... dimana ia juga menjabat sebagai _bodyguard _dadakan untuk sang _nanadaime_, Naruto Uzumaki yang sedang melakukan peninjauan kerja lapangan.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Sakura-chan? Bukankah proyek ini sangat meyakinkan?" ujar sang _jinchuriki kyuubi_ penuh semangat. "Dengan di buatnya pelindung yang berada di luar desa, kita bisa meningkatkan keamanan."

Gadis berambut pink sebahu itu melirik Naruto malas. "Bukankah sekarang dunia sudah damai? Mengapa harus di buat hal semacam ini lagi?"

"Mengapa? Tentu saja karena pencegahan itu penting, '_ttebayo_!" jawab sang Hokage penuh semangat.

Menghela nafas pasrah, _kunoichi_ dari klan Haruno itu kemudian berniat untuk meninggalkan putra Kushina tersebut andai ia tak menyahut.

"Kau mau kemana, Sakura-chan?"

"Kita harus kembali, ke Konoha untuk menyelesaikan tugasmu, Naruto." Jawab gadis bermanik_ emerald_ itu kesal. "Banyak tugas yang—"

"Tunggu, Sakura-chan." Telapak tangan sang pemuda berambut pirang menghentikan langkah Sakura. Genggaman lembut pada pergelangan tangannya sontak membuat putri semata wayang keluarga Haruno itu menoleh untuk meminta penjelasan. Apa yang sedang ia lakukan?

"K-kenapa?"

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu." Ujar Naruto serius. "Dan aku ingin kau mendengarkannya baik-baik."

Kening Sakura mengernyit. "Ada apa?"

Menatap iris yang teduh bagai untaian zamrud itu lembut, _nanadaime_ berusia sembilan belas tahun itu kemudian menggenggam telapak tangan Sakura dengan lebih erat. Ya, ia sudah memutuskan.

"Kau tidak harus menjawabnya sekarang, Sakura-chan."

Balas menatap Naruto dalam, _kunoichi _klan Haruno itu merasakan bahwa apa yang akan di katakan oleh pahlawan desa ini pasti sangat penting hingga harus di bicarakan berdua dengannya. Tapi... apa?

"Katakan saja, Naruto. Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya Sakura serius. "Apakah hal ini mengenai pertemuan _kage_—"

"Bukan, bukan seperti itu."

"Lalu?"

Membuang pandangannya ke samping, pemuda Uzumaki itu malah terlihat ragu-ragu. "_Well_, y-yah... ini, Sa-Sakura-chan, kau tahu..."

Sakura menunggu. "Hmm?"

Sialnya, jawaban si teman satu _team_nya dulu ini membuat pipi Naruto semakin bersemu. Jantungnya yang memang sudah berdegup cepat, semakin terasa akan meledak ketika Naruto sadar bahwa sedang menggenggam tangan Sakura plus harus segera mengungkapkan perasaannya.

Duh, ia harus memulai semua ini dari mana?!

"A-aku... ingin ka-kau yahh, kau tahu. Ba-bahwa sebenarnya... se-selama ini-sial, aku tidak bisa bicara dengan benar, _'ttebayo_!" meremas rambutnya sendiri, _jinchuriki kyuubi_ itu kemudian memunggungi Sakura untuk menyembunyikan wajah 'menyedihkan'nya.

"L-lupakan saja, sebaiknya kita kembali sekarang!"

"Tunggu." Menepuk pundak sang _nanadaime_, Sakura kemudian berdiri di depan Naruto untuk meminta penjelasan. "Apa yang ingin kau katakan?"

_Blush_

Dan, apa yang di lakukan oleh gadis berambut sepundak itu sontak membuat kondisi Naruto semakin gugup. ia benar-benar tidak tahu harus bagaimana mengatakannya, padahal ia sudah berlatih sejak subuh, lalu mengapa sekarang ia tidak bisa mengutarakan apa maksud hatinya?  
"Naruto—"

"L-lupakan Sakura-chan, aku sudah selesai."

**.**

**Anata-II Sekuel**

**.**

Sekembalinya mereka ke Konoha Naruto masih terlihat uring-uringan, bahkan Sakura sama sekali tidak mengerti mengapa _Nanadaime _tersebut bisa sekesal ini. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Apa Naruto marah saat ia menyinggung proyek di luar desa tadi?

Mengingat betapa besar pengorbanan teman se-_team_nya ini untuk dirinya, Sakura memutuskan untuk bertanya-bahkan kalau bisa, membantu masalah Naruto. Seperti pemuda berambut jabrik ini membantu dan mensupportnya saat Sakura memiliki masalah.

"N-Naruto?" Panggil _kunoichi_ Haruno itu pelan.

"Hm?" Pemuda itu menghentikan langkahnya, namun masih memunggungi Sakura. Sepertinya Naruto sedang _bad mood_ sekarang.

Gadis berambut sebahu itu tersenyum, lalu berjalan beberapa langkah agar bisa berdiri tepat di depan sang Hokage yang masih memasang wajah masam. Sungguh, andai Sakura bisa menjitak pemuda di depannya ini seperti dahulu, akan ia lakukan agar bisa mencairkan suasana kelam seperti ini.

"Bolos sehari tidak apa-apa, kan?" Gadis Haruno itu tersenyum lebar, bahkan matanya bersinar penuh keyakinan pada Naruto. "Kurasa Gaara juga sering begitu."

Sang Hokage terperangah, sejak kapan Sakura bisa sedikit lunak padanya? Biasanya kan dia selalu menceramahinya soal kertas menunpuk yang harus segera ia selesaikan?

"Ke... kenapa?" Jawab Naruto masih tak percaya. "Memangnya kenapa kita bolos?"

Menarik tangan kiri pemuda Uzumaki cepat, Sakura kemudian segera berjalan dengan penuh semangat. Yah, semoga saja rencananya ini berhasil. Setidaknya kan... ia ingin sekali-kali membalas budi Naruto-Meski tidak seberapa sih.

"Sudah ikut saja!" Jawab Sakura riang. "Kau akan menyukainya."

Pipi yang terdapat tiga goresan itu kembali merona. Sang _Jinchuriki Kyuubi_ bahkan tak mengerti dengan berubahnya perangai gadis yang ia sukai ini, apa yang akan Sakura lakukan?

"Kita kemana dulu?"

"Ke atas!"

Naruto mengernyit. "Hah?"

Begitu sampai di tempat tujuan, Sakura tak mampu menyembunyikan kelegaan hatinya saat melihat Naruto yang sudah kembali ceria seperti biasanya. Padahal, ini hanyalah hal kecil yang bisa ia lakukan untuk sedikit menghibur putra Yondaime _Hokage_ tersebut.

Mereka sedang menikmati pemandangan dari atas patung Hokage. Mungkin Naruto pernah beberapa kali datang kemari, karena terdapat tanah lapang di atasnya untuk latihan. Oleh karena itu Sakura sedikit was-was kalau Naruto sudah bosan dengan tempat dengan pemandangan bagus seperti ini.

"_Sugoi!_ Baru kali ini aku melihat Konoha dari atas sini saat sedang musim semi Sakura-chan!" Seru Naruto lantang-seolah baru saja membaca pikiran Sakura. "Kau pandai sekali menemukan tempat yang bagus!"

Sakura mengerjab beberapa kali. "Eh? Kukira kau sering datang kemari, Naruto?"

"Kau bercanda?" Balas sang _nanadaime_ semangat. "Aku baru kali ini melihatnya!"

_Kunoichi_ Haruno itu kemudian tersenyum. "Tapi ada hal lain lagi loh!"

Dan seketika, Naruto langsung mengernyit heran. "Apa itu Sakura-chan?"

Membuka kain pembungkus bekal berwarna hijau toska, Sakura kemudian mengajak sang Hokage berkulit _tan_ tersebut untuk mendekat dan makan siang bersama di bawah Pohon Sakura. Cuaca yang teduh dan di iringi dengan sejuknya angin yang berhembus sangat cocok sekali untuk makan siang di tempat ini, dan tentu saja membuat suasanya terasa seperti sedang piknik.

"Aku memang tak pandai memasak." Kata Sakura sambil meringis. "Tapi kuharap suatu saat nanti aku bisa melakukannya dengan baik."

Belum selesai Naruto yang terperangah dengan tindakan Sakura beberapa saat lalu, _nanadaime _itu semakin dibuat terkejut dengan pengakuannya barusan. _'Tapi kuharap suatu saat nanti aku bisa melakukannya dengan baik.'_ Apakah... gadis yang ia sukai sejak lama ini mengatakan bahwa ia ingin menjadi istrinya dan membuatkan bekal yang enak, suatu saat nanti? Apakah benar demikian?

Apakah Sakura, secara tidak langsung memberikan isyarat bahwa ia sudah membuka hatinya kembali?

Beranikah ia berharap? Beranikah Naruto Mengungkapkan isi hatinya lagi setelah beberapa saat yang lalu, ia tak memiliki keberanian untuk mengungkapkannya?

Menggelengkan kepala cepat, Naruto berusaha mengusik pemikiran bodohnya barusan. Saat ini Sakura sedang merasa terpuruk setelah kehilangan sahabat baiknya-Hinata, sekaligus ditinggal pergi oleh si _teme_-Sasuke yang hingga saat ini tak megiriminya kabar apapun.

Dasar keterlaluan!

Hah... jadi bagaimana ia bisa 'memaksakan' perasaanya itu pada Sakura? Bagaimana bisa ia semakin membebani gadis berambut sebahu tersebut?

"Naruto?" Suara Sakura yang memanggil namanya membuat Naruto tersadar dari pergolakan batinnya. Astaga, ia melamun! "Sedang apa? ayo makan!"

Mengandalkan cengiran lima jari andalannya sebagai jawaban, Naruto kemudian duduk manis di samping Sakura dan mengmati masakan_ kunoichi_ Haruno tersebut.

Ada _Shio Koji Karage_ yang tertata apik di atas nasi putih, juga terdapat sebaris tempura yang berjajar rapi di sisi kanannya. Beberapa sayuran sebagai penambah gizi juga telah Sakura taburkan di sisi atas lauk Karage. Untuk makanan penutupnya, _kunoichi_ Haruno itu sudah menyiapkan beberapa potong _Futomaki_ yang sudah dibungkus _nori_.

Tak ayal, menu makan siang kali ini langsung membuar perut Naruto terasa sangat lapar. Siapa yang sanggup menolak makanan seenak ini?!

"_S-sugoi_ Sakura-chan, semua ini kau yang masak?" Puji Naruto.

Gadis berambut merah muda itu mengangguk, lalu menjawab dengan riang. "Iya, aku belajar banyak dari Hinata-chan. Semoga saja, rasanya sama dengan tampilannya."

"Boleh aku mencobanya, Sakura-chan?!" Pinta Naruto dengan semangat. Sepertinya ia sudah tidak tahan menikmati masakan Sakura yang ia bawa siang ini. "Aku yakin rasanya pasti sangat enak!"

Mengangguk pelan, gadis belia itu lalu membiarkan Naruto mencicipi _Karage_ yang ia buat tadi pagi dengan lahap. Ia terlihat begitu menikmati sekali _bento _ini.

_Apakah benar-benar enak?_

Setelah sang Hokage menelan makanannya, _emerald_ itu tak mampu untuk menyembunyikan tatapan penasarannya pada Naruto. Apakah benar-benar enak, atau ia hanya berpura-pura agar Sakura merasa senang?

"Ba-bagaimana?" Tanyanya sedikit gugup.

"_Ta-tapi... aku tetap akan membatalkan pertunanganku Sasuke-kun."_

_Jawaban tegas dari gadis di hadapannya ini sontak membuat Naruto mendangak, pemuda berkulit tan itu bahkan memelototi Sakura tanpa sadar._

"_S-secepat itukah?" Ujarnya tak percaya. "K-Kau benar-benar akan membatalkannya?"_

"_Ma-matamu mau keluar." Kata Sakura mengingatkan. "Tapi, jangan bertanya mengapa aku melakukan hal ini. Meski aku memang menyukainya, tapi... aku sadar bahwa perasaanku ini memang tidak bisa di paksakan." Sambung Sakura jujur._

"_Aku tahu." kata Naruto cepat. "Jangan tanya kenapa aku tahu."_

"_Kau membalik omonganku?" kening Sakura mengernyit._

_Nanadaime itu hanya meringis. "Tidak, 'ttebayo."_

"_Tapi Naruto..." Menatap lembut sang Hokage ketujuh di depannya, Sakura kemudian meraih tangan Naruto dengan gerakan yang agak kikuk, lalu menggenggamnya. Ia terlihat sangat serius. "Jika Sasuke memang bahagia dengan jati dirinya yang sekarang, ma-maka aku juga akan mencari kebahagiaanku sendiri."_

Sekelebat ingatan beberapa hari yang lalu membuat Naruto menunduk. Ya, bukankah semua ini hanya tinggal satu langkah lagi? Apa susahnya mengungkapkan perasaanmu meski nanti ada kemungkinan kau akan di tolak? Setidaknya kau sudah berusaha, kan?

"Naru...to?"

Namun ternyata pemuda di hadapannya ini hanya terdiam dan tak menjawab. Putra semata wayang Kushina itu bahkan menatap Sakura tanpa berkedip. Dan tentu saja, hal itu membuat sang _Kunoichi_ Haruno merasa aneh dengan reaksi yang Naruto berikan.

"K-kau kenapa?"

Mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sakura, pemuda _Jinchuriki_ itu semakin menatap _emerald_ Sakura lekat-lekat sebagai tanda keseriusannya. Baiklah, ia kini sudah membulatkan tekad! Ia bisa sejauh ini dan menjadi seorang Hokage karena ia tak pernah lari dari masalah, jadi jika mengutarakan perasaan malah membuatmu menjadi seorang pengecut, maka kamu tidak pantas untuk menyandang gelar sebagai Hokage!

"Sakura-chan, aku menyukaimu." Ujarnya mantap.

"Heee?!" Jawaban di luar dugaan Dari sang Hokage mau tak mau membuat Sakura terkejut. namun, sedetik kemudian Sakura meralat ucapan Naruto. Mana mungkin _nanadaime_ ini menyukainya? Ia takut berharap demikian. Meski Sakura juga kini mulai memiliki perasaan suka terhadapnya.

"M-maksudmu kau menyukai _bento_nya?" Tanya sang gadis berambut sebahu sambil mengalihkan pandangan matanya.

"Tidak."

Sakura kembali menoleh. "Tidak?"

Menggengam tangan kanan Sakura dengan erat, Naruto kemudian mendekatkan lagi wajahnya untuk mengecup bibir mungil itu dengan tiba-tiba. Ya, Naruto kini telah mencium sang putri semata wayang Kizashi Haruno tersebut, dan memperlakukannya lembut.

Apakah dengan ini, Sakura bisa percaya terhadapnya-terhadap kesungguhannya?

Setelah mencium bibir ramun itu selama beberapa saat, pemuda berambut kuning-orange tersebut kemudian melepaskan pagutan bibirnya perlahan.

Tak perduli dengan sikap shock sang gadis pujaan, Naruto lalu memegang kedua pundak Sakura kuat dan mengutarakan isi hatinya. "Aku mencintaimu, Sakura-chan. Aku sangat serius dengan perasaanku ini! Aku ingin, kau menjadi milikku."

"N-naruto?"

Pemuda Uzumaki itu lalu mengeratkan lagi genggaman tangannya pada pundak Sakura. "Jadilah kekasihku."

.

.

Anata-II Sekuel

.

.

.

Sasuke menandatangani setumpuk kertas yang berada di sebelah kanannya. Memang pekerjaan yang ia lakukan sekarang seperti seorang Hokage, namun tentulah semua ini berbeda jauh jika dibandingkan dengan tugas berat nan menumpuk yang Naruto hadapi sekarang dari segi kepentingan. Ah ya, bagaimana kabar _rival _kuningnya itu sekarang ya? Berhasilkah ia menjadi seorang _Hokage_ seperti yang ia cita-citakan? Ia dengar juga, sebetar lagi _jinchuuriki kyuubi_ itu akan menikah ya dengan Sakura di akhir musim hujan bulan juli mendatang.

Selamat.

Mengambil kertas selanjutnya untuk di tanda tangani, Sasuke bersyukur dengan apa yang ia miliki sekarang. Meski jabatannya menjadi seorang kepala polisi setempat, namun jika berada di pedesaan yang sederhana seperti ini juga tidak akan menghasilkan sesuatu hal yang berarti. _Well_, setidaknya tempat ini damai dan tidak ada kata _shinobi, kunai_ atau misi yang dahulu selalu bergulat dengan kata itu setiap harinya.

Suara ketukan yang begitu nyaring memecahkan ruang kantor Sasuke yang tadinya hanya terdengar suara lembaran kertas. Setelah mempersilahkan masuk, barulah sang anak buah berani menampakkan batang hidungnya di hadapan Sasuke. Wajahnya yang resah membuat sang kepala polisi itumengernyit heran.

"Ada apa, Riku?" Tanya Sasuke terheran. "Mengapa seperti sedang terburu-buru?"

Wakil ketua itu terlihat canggung menjawab atasannya. "S-Siap pak, maaf! Ada hal yang sangat penting."

"Penting?" Sasuke mengulang pernyataan wakilnya dengan nada yang sedikit lebih tinggi. "Apa ada penyerangan?"

"T-tidak pak! Maksud saya, hal penting ini adalah istri bapak yang akan melahirkan!"

Seketika itu pula, Sasuke segera bangkit dari duduknya dan menyerahkan segala urusan di kantor ini pada _Riku Homura*_. Dan dengan perasaan yang mulai berkecamuk, pria yang akan berusia dua puluh empat tahun itu langsung menuju rumah dengan cepat.

_Hinata..._

**.**

**Anata-II Sekuel**

**.**

Sesampainya di rumah, Sasuke di sambut oleh beberapa orang tetangga yang berada di ruang tamu. Sepertinya mereka ingin memberikan ucapan selamat juga atas kelahiran anak pertama pasangan baru ini. Namun, yang lebih penting sekarang adalah bagaimana kondisi Hinata? Urusan tetangga yang menjenguk bisa di urus nanti saja.

Setelah meminta maaf dan mengatakan 'permisi' pada tetangganya tersebut, Sasuke langsung menyusuri _roka _yang tak jauh dari ruang tamu dan menuju kamarnya. Namun, belum sempat Sasuke menyentuh pintu geser tersebut, siluet bayangan hitam terlihat mendekat dan keluar dari kamarnya.

"_Yuuna-san*_?"

"Dia baik-baik saja. Tak usah khawatir." Jawab wanita tua yang baru saja menggeser _Fusuma_. Namanya adalah nenek Yuuna, Sasuke sudah memintanya untuk tinggal di rumah ini semenjak satu minggu yang lalu. Yap, Uchiha yang satu ini tampaknya sudah banyak berubah sekarang. Ia bahkan mempersiapkan dengan sangat detil keperluan persalinan Hinata agar bisa melahirkan dengan selamat.

"Bagaimana keadaanya?" Tanya Sasuke _to the point_.

Nenek Yuuna mendesah pelan, agaknya ia mulai terbiasa dengan sikap sang ayah muda yang blak-blakan. "Semuanya berjalan dengan lancar, anakmu kembar. Seorang laki-laki dan perempuan, semuanya sehat dan begitu menggemaskan. masuklah. Sudah ku bersihkan."

Tak perlu menunggu lama agar bisa bertemu dengan sang istri-uhm sebentar lagi, Sasuke kemudian langsung masuk ke dalam kamar dan mendapati Hinata tengah menatap sayu kepadanya. Calon istri Uchiha itu terlihat kepayahan, dan keringat yang membasahi rambut indigonya semakin menegaskan bahwa ia sangat kelelahan. Namun... senyum manis yang terukir tulus pada wajah pucatnya membuat Sasuke merasakan perasaan tersendiri dalam dadanya.

Perasaan hangat yang mengalir ini, Apakah ini... yang namanya menjadi orangtua _kami-sama_?

Masih termenung ditempatnya, Sasuke kemudian mengalihkan pandangan matanya pada dua sosok mungil yang terbungkus kain lembut di gendongan Hinata. Wajah mereka yang memerah karena terkena udara membuat jantung Sasuke seakan berhenti berdetak.

Lihatlah, betapa wajah mereka...

"Sangat mirip denganmu, Sasuke-kun." Kata Hinata lemah. "Putra kita sangat mirip denganmu."

Dengan langkah kaki pelan, bungsu Uchiha itu kemudian menghampiri sang istri dan terduduk lemas di sampingnya.

"A...aku menjadi seorang ayah." Ucap Sasuke terbata. Ia bahkan merasakan pandangan matanya mulai mengabur saat menatap kedua buah hatinya mulai menggeliat dan terbangun dari tidur nyenyaknya.

Bayi yang terbungkus dengan kain berwarna biru itu yang pertama kali menangis keras, disusul sang adik yang diselimuti dengan kain berwarna merah muda. Kamar yang tadinya sepi, hanya di huni oleh mereka berdua kini penuh dengan isak tangis sang anak, Yang seakan menyambut kedatangan ayahnya yang sudah lama mereka nanti-nanti.

Sasuke yang benar-benar tak mengerti dengan perasaannya sekarang hanya bisa membiarkan air matanya berkata jujur, ia dengan penuh kelembutan memeluk bayi dengan kain berwarna biru itu dan menangis haru bersama sang istri. Bagaimana ia bisa menjelaskan perasaan bahagia yang begitu meledak-ledak dalam dadanya? Semua ini sangat hangat, _kami-sama_... apakah ini yang di rasakan setiap laki-laki yang kini menjadi seorang ayah?

Kini... kehidupan mereka akan berubah!

Bayi berjenis kelamin laki-laki yang tengah ia peluk ini bahkan tak banyak meronta, ia sepertinya tahu bahwa kehangatan yang ia dapat ia berasal dari sang ayah. Tangisannya yang begitu keras, seakan menjadi ungkapan jujur bahwa ia juga begitu menyayangi ayahnya. Keluarga baru ini, terlihat sangat bahagia.

Setelah beberapa saat membiarkan putra pertama mereka berada di gendongannya, Sasuke kemudian merangkul sang istri dan membisikkan kata terimakasih yang begitu tulus. Sungguh, Sasuke pasti akan berada di jalan yang sama-berhati dingin, egois dan buta akan orang yang perduli terhadapnya andai wanita yang kuat ini tidak mengubahnya. Mengubah seorang Uchiha menjadi manusia yang lebih baik lagi...

"Terimakasih, Hinata." Bisiknya lagi dengan suara serak. "Aku sangat mencintaimu."

Hinata mengangguk pelan. Wanita bermanik _amethyst_ ini juga tak menyangka akan memiliki keluarga yang sempurna seperti ini. Keputusan egosinya dalam membesarkan anak-anaknya ternyata adalah sebuah kesalahan besar. Namun, sekarang ambilah semua sisi baiknya. Di mana akan ada banyak hal yang membuat mereka semakin bijak dan dewasa dalam membesarkan buah hatinya kelak.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Sasuke-kun."

Sang kepala keluarga kemudian menunduk, mendekatkan wajahnya pada sang istri dan menciumnya dengan lembut. Semua ini benar-benar anugrah yang terindah, _kami-sama_. Sasuke sungguh bersyukur karena semua ini berakhir dengan indah, bersama Hinata-wanita yang sangat ia cintai.

Melumat sebentar bibir tipis Hinata, Sasuke kemudian mengakhiri ciuman mereka saat sadar bahwa kedua bayi mereka kini masih menangis keras.

_Well_, sepertinya privasi mereka juga akan 'berubah' mulai sekarang.

"Putra pertama kita, akan kuberi nama Sarada Uchiha." Kata Sasuke mantap. Di pandangnya bayi satunya lagi yang tengah berada di gendongan Hinata. "Sedangkan Putri kita, adik Sanada, akan ku beri nama ia Sarada Uchiha."

**.**

**Anata-II Sekuel**

**.**

Dengan adanya Sanada dan Sarada di keluarga kecil mereka, Sasuke merasa bahwa mereka adalah kado terindah yang ia miliki selama Hidupnya. Lahir pada tanggal 20 Juli, saat musim Hujan, Sasuke berharap kedua jagoan kecilnya itu bisa seperti air yang menghapus kesedihan, dan menjadi peredam api (masalah) suatu hari nanti saat mereka sudah besar. Juga, karena mereka berdua kembar, Hinata dan Sasuke berharap bahwa keduanya bisa akur dan saling menyayangi satu sama lainnya.

Dan satu lagi, saat hari ulang tahunnya datang tanggal 23 Juli lalu, Sasuke merayakannya bersama sang istri dan kedua anaknya dengan menghabiskan waktu seharian penuh di rumah. Karena kondisi Hinata yang masih dalam tahap pemulihan dan sang bayi yang baru berumur 3 hari, mereka bertiga belum bisa untuk di ajak jalan-jalan keluar. Namun, seharian di rumah bukan berarti tak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Justru, Sasuke bisa lebih mendekatkan diri dengan keluarga kecilnya sekarang. Seperti; belajar membuatkan Hinata jus agar cepat sembuh, belajar mengganti popok Sanada dan Sarada, belajar menggendong dengan benar, serta membuat kue sederhana bersama sang istri saat kedua buah hati mereka sudah terlelap tidur siang. Bukankah hal itu lebih berharga dari pada menghabiskan waktu di luar?

Oleh karena itu, Sasuke akan rela mengorbankan nyawanya sendiri untuk melindungi ketiga orang berharga dalam hidupnya tersebut. Bahkan jika perlu, ia akan meminta manda untuk mengawasi kedua anaknya dan Hinata agar selalu dalam perlindungan. Tapi tunggu dulu, membiarkan bayi berusia tiga hari di asuh oleh ular raksaksa itu... tidak berhayakah?

Membayangkan hal yang telah terjadi selama satu minggu ini membuat Sasuke menarik kedua sudut bibirnya ke atas. Sungguh, ia masih tak menyangka bahwa menjadi seorang ayah akan mengubah Hidupnya sejauh ini. Kenapa? Tentu saja karena sangat banyak sekali kebahagiaan yang ia dapatkan bersama keluarga kecilnya tersebut! Namun, Apakah hanya itu kejutan manis di bulan juli? Tentu saja tidak!

Sekarang adalah tanggal 30 Juli di bulan yang sama. Dimana saat ini ia dan Hinata tengah menggelar acara pernikahan sederhana yang berada di kuil dekat pegunungan _Ibuki*._ Upacara sakral yang hanya di hadiri oleh kerabat dekat meraka pagi ini, baru saja selesai pukul sebelas. Dan sekarang, tentu saja Hinata sudah resmi menjadi istrinya dan berhak untuk menyandang marga Uchiha.

Sungguh, _kami-sama_ benar-benar memberikan hadiah sempurna dalam hidupnya.

Memeluk dengan mesra sang istri, Sasuke kemudian menenggelamkan wajahnya pada tengkuk Hinata. Ia begitu cantik sekali hari ini dengan mengenakan _Shiramuku_* (Kimono khusus pernikahan) dengan mengenakan _wata boushi (tudung kepala dengan warna putih serupa)._

Semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, aroma tubuh Hinata bahkan masih sama seperti beberapa tahun lalu. Suami sah dari Hinata itu kemudian menghirup dalam-dalam aroma lavender yang selalu bisa membuatnya tenang, tak perduli bahwa wajah sang wanita yang memerah akibat perlakuannya. Siapa peduli? Ia begitu mencintai wanita yang ada dalam pelukannya ini, wanita yang menyadarkannya akan arti hidup sesungguhnya, dan wanita hebat yang sudah memberikannya kesempatan kedua untuk memulai kehidupan barunya dari awal.

"Aku akan melindungimu, jadi jangan pernah meninggalkanku." Ujar sang Uchiha dengan sepenuh hati. "Aku sangat mencintaimu Hinata."

Perkataan Sasuke barusan yang mendeklarasikan cintanya di depan umum, sontak membuat para kerabat mereka bersorak riuh. Bahkan Byakushiki-sama sempat bersiul menanggapi ungkapan perasaan sang Uchiha terhadap _hime-sama_-Hinata di depan matanya. Kapan lagi ia bisa menyaksikan romansa seperti ini dan merasa muda kembali?

Hinata tersenyum lembut saat mendengar pemuda yang kini menjadi suaminya mengatakan hal yang begitu membuatnya bahagia, ia kemudian membalas pelukan Sasuke dengan erat. "A-aku juga mencintai Sasuke-kun. Terimakasih, untuk semuanya. Aku sangat bahagia!"

Lagi, kerabat dan tetangga dekat yang hadir dalam pernikahan mereka bersorak bahagia. Senyuman lebar tampak menghiasi wajah semua tamu yang datang ke pernikahan sederhana ini, tapi ternyata ada dua orang yang terlihat berat hati untuk melepas sang _hime_ pergi. Dan tentu saja, mereka adalah Neji dan Kakek dari si kembar. Namun, bukan berarti mereka tidak suka dengan pernikahan ini. Neji dan Hiashi terlihat sangat senang malah, namun...

Berdehem keras, Hiashi yang tengah menggendong Sanada mendekat, Ia kemudian menarik Sasuke agar menjauh dari putrinya. Lalu dengan bangganya, ia berdiri di tengah keduanya. Ayah dari Hinata dan Hanabi ini terlihat seperti perusak momen bahagia anaknya sendiri. Padahal... ia hanya ingin menggoda keduanya.

"Kau belum meminta restu dariku." Ujar sang mertua mencoba terlihat galak. "Jangan mempermainkannya."

Melihat tingkah sang mantan kepala Hyuuga terhadap pengantin baru, para tamu langsung kehilangan suaranya dan memilih untuk menonton. Tapi, ada sedikit kewaspadaan dalam diri mereka kalau-kalau pernikahan ini akan hancur meski hanya sedikit.

"Tapi mertua, datang ke upacara pernikahan kami berarti kau sudah menerimaku sebagai menantumu." Balas Sasuke sambil menyeringai. "Dan tentu saja tidak bisa, _ayah_. Nanti malam kami akan bermain dengan bebas." Imbuhnya kemudian.

Astaga...

"Kau-"

"Otou-san..." Hinata memeluk lengan sang ayah dan menghentikannya untuk membuat mereka saling bertengakar, bagaimanapun sangat tidak baik jika dilihat banyak undangan seperti ini. "S-Sudah, jangan menjahili Sasuke-kun."

Hiashi yang merasa dihianati oleh putrinya segera membela diri. "Ta-tapi dia yang bicara seperti itu!"

Lalu, kelakuan Sasuke malah semakin menjadi saat melihat mertuanya lengah. Dengan sigap, di'rebut'nya Sanada dari gendongan sang kakek untuk membalas dendam.

"Lihat, nak. Kakekmu galak."

"Sa...suke!"

Sontak, semua tamu yang datang ke kuil tersebut tergelak dengan tingkah antara Hiashi dan Sasuke yang terlihat saling menjahili. Belum lagi di tambah Neji, kakak sepepu Hinata itu sepertinya masih belum terima bahwa Sasuke juga menjadi bagian dari keluarga Hyuuga. Tingkah usilnya yang sedikit-sedikit menciumi Hinata membuat penyakit _sister-complex_nya kambuh kembali.

Kebahagiaan jelas-jelas terpancar di keluarga kecil itu. Meski mereka sekarang bukan lagi warga Konoha, Namun Sasuke dan Hinata tidak menyesal karena mereka masih bisa berkomunikasi dengan antar anggota keluarga. Kecuali teman.

Menggendong keponakannya dengan sedikit erat, Neji kemudian memandang Sasuke tajam. "Sekarang aku juga berhak melindungi Sarada."

"N-nii-san..."

"Baiklah, tapi nanti kau juga akan di anggap sebagai paman yang galak." Ujar Sasuke sambil tertawa. Kepala keluarga itu kemudian menyerah, ia terlihat sangat lelah dan kelaparan.

"Bagaimana kalau kita menikmati hidangan di luar?" Sarannya.

Dan siapa sangka, bahwa masih ada kejutan kecil lagi untuk mereka? Yakni...

Tepat di hari itu, ternyata Sakura dan Naruto juga tengah mengadakan pesta pernikahan. Oleh karena itu Hanabi dengan terpaksa tak bisa datang ke pesta pernikahan kakaknya karena menghadiri undangan sang Hokage Konoha, namun gadis bersurai itu sudah mempersiapkan hadiah pengganti untuk kedua keponakannya tersebut. Dan nanti, ia akan mengunjunginya setelah urusan di Konoha selesai.

Benar-benar kado yang sempurna, kan?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Anata-II Sekuel**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura membiarkan anak-anak bermain di ruang keluarga seusai makan malam. Sambil mempersiapkan menu berikutnya di meja makan untuk sang suami-Naruto, wanita bersurai merah muda itu masih memikirkan tentang dua anak kembar yang kini asik bermain ular tangga bersama Boruto-anak pertamanya.

Saat Sanada di tanya siapa nama ayah dan ibunya, Bocah menggemaskan berusia lima tahun itu hanya menjawab 'Api dan Cahaya' yang Sakura tak mengerti apa maksudnya. Dan kali keduanya murid Tsunade itu bertanya tentang marga mereka, kedua bocah kembar itu hanya saling berpandangan tidak mengerti dengan apa makna dari klan dan marga. Sebenarnya... mereka berdua itu putra siapa?

'_Bagaimana kalian tersesat?' _tanya Sakura berulang kali, memastikan bahwa Sanada dan Sarada mengingat tentang kronologi mereka bisa terpisah-dan siapa tahu Sakura bisa menemukan petunjuk tentang kedua orangtua mereka berdua. Namun lagi-lagi, mereka hanya menjawab dengan lugu bahwa mereka tak sengaja 'lepas' dari pengawasan ayah ibunya saat melihat-lihat barang di pasar Konoha.

Sakura mendesah pelan. Ia benar-benar tak memiliki petunjuk tentang latar belakang kedua anak kembar identik ini, di tambah tidak adanya laporan warga yang kehilangan anak membuatnya semakin berasumsi bahwa bisa saja Sanada dan Sarada adalah utusan negara lain untuk memata-matai Konoha. Wanita yang tengah hamil tua itupun akhirnya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, mencoba untuk mengusir fikiran negatif yang kini mulai menggelayuti kepalanya. Tepat saat ia selesai menyiapkan makan, teriakan lantang dari Boruto membuatnya sedikit tersentak.

Teriakan riang bocah berambut kuning itu saat menyapa sang ayah membuat Sakura segera menuju pintu depan untuk menyambut suaminya. Di sana, Naruto tengah menggendong replika dirinya sendiri dengan sedikit diselingi gurauan kecil.

"_Okaeri_, Naruto-kun." Kata Sakura ramah.

Sadar bahwa istrinya sudah menunggu, _nanadaime_ tersebut segera Menghentikan candaanya dengan Boruto baru kemudian tersenyum dan memeluk lembut sang istri dengan penuh kasih sayang. "Hm, _Tadaima._" Balasnya hangat.

"Maaf membuatmu pulang lebih awal." Kata Sakura sambil melepaskan pelukan mereka. Bagaimanapun juga, jangan terlalu romantis di depan anak-anak. "Aku tidak bisa mengatasinya sendiri."

Naruto terkekeh. "Kau ini bicara apa, ini juga sudah menjadi bagian dari tugasku kan?"

Kemudian, dengan cekatan Sakura segera membawa Boruto ke dalam gendongannya agar suaminya itu bisa beristirahat. "Meski begitu, seharusnya aku bisa memecahkan kasus sekecil ini."

"Kaa-san, Boluto ingin main dengan Tou-san!" rengek putra pertama mereka. Sambil melempar pandangan memelas kepada sang ayah, kedua tangan Boruto juga terulur-menandakan bahwa ia benar-benar ingin bersama ayahnya lebih lama lagi. "Tou-san..."

Sakura segera mengedipkan mata kanannya kepada Naruto, dan menenangkan Boruto supaya perhatiannya teralihkan. "Hmm, bagaimana jika hari ini Kaa-san membolehkan Boru-kun makan _ice cream cup _besar bersama Sanada-kun dan Sarada-chan?"

Sontak, manik safir Baruto menjadi berbinar karena tawaran menggiurkan ibunya barusan. "H-hontou, kaa-san?"

Sakura tersenyum, lalu mengangguk mantap. "Iya."

"Nah, setelah tou-san selesai mandi kita akan bermain bersama, oke?" Timpal Naruto kemudian. "Sekarang main dulu dengan mereka berdua, ya?"

"Yoshaaa!" ujar bocah berkumis dua itu bersemangat sambil melompat turun dari gendongan ibunya, lalu menghilang dengan cepat menuju ruang keluarga.

"Dia sama sepertimu." Keluh Sakura pada sang suami. "Persis seperti saat kau masih muda dulu."

Naruto hanya bisa membalas laporan istrinya dengan tersenyum simpul. "Meski begitu, keras kepalanya juga mewarisimu tahu."

Refleks, Sakura mencubit perut suaminya. "Dasar."

"A-aww, hahaha maaf-maaf. Baiklah, di mana mereka berdua? Aku ingin melihatnya." Ujar Naruto sambil sedikit membungkuk, memberikan akses lebih bagi sang istri untuk melepas jubah putihnya. "Aku penasaran. Mereka terlihat mirip sekali."

"Jangan sekarang. Mandi dulu, lalu makan baru temui mereka. Kau membawa banyak kuman!" Ingat Sakura tegas. "Anak-anak bisa sakit."

Naruto cemberut. "Kau jahat sekali."

Mencubit pelan hidung suaminya, Sakura kemudian berjalan menutup pintu. "Semua sudah ku siapkan. Ayo mandi sekarang, keburu malam."

"Eits, tunggu dulu." Cegah sang _nanadaime_ sambil menahan Sakura yang hendak meninggalkannya. "Aku memang penasaran dengan mereka berdua."

Sakura mengernyit. "Hm?"

Sedetik kemudian, ayah dari Boruto itu kemudian membungkuk dan memeluk perut istrinya lembut. "Tapi aku lebih penasaran dengan jagoan kecilku yang satu ini. Apakah ia nakal?"

Sedikit terkejut dengan perlakuan manis Naruto terhadapnya, Sakura akhirnya tak bisa menyembunyikan ekspresi bahagia pada wajahnya hingga merekahkan senyuman lebar. Istri mana yang tidak akan merasa tersanjung jika di perlakukan secara itimewa seperti ini?

Mengusap rambut suaminya pelan, Sakura kemudian menjawab. "Ya, dia menendang."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Anata II-Sekuel**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata dan Sasuke sudah mengerahkan seluruh kemampuannya untuk mencari kedua buah hati mereka di setiap sudut Konoha. Namun karena pergerakan mereka yang tak bisa leluasa mencari Sanada san Sarada, sepasang suami istri itu akhirnya memilih untuk memberitahukan hal ini ke Mansion Hyuuga saat waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan malam.

Ini adalah pertama kalinya mereka kembali ke kampung halaman setelah beberapa tahun di anggap 'mati' dan tinggal di perbatasan yang jauh dari Konoha, namun baru saja putra-putri mereka ingin bertemu dengan sang bibi, paman, kakek-bahkan buyutnya, mengapa insiden tak terduga ini harus terjadi? Mereka tidak bisa menyalahkan siapapun karena hilangnya Sanada dan Sarada juga akibat dari keteledoran meraka sendiri, selain itu hal yang membuat sepasang suami istri ini semakin gusar adalah mereka yang tak bisa bergerak dengan bebas untuk meminta bantuan-karena tentu saja hal itu sama dengan bunuh diri/membongkar identitas yang sudah susah payah mereka tutupi selama bertahun-tahun.

Astaga, bagaimana ini _kami-sama_?

Tak perlu mengendap-endap untuk masuk ke Mansion Hyuuga, karena Hanabi sudah mengatur semuanya dengan sedemikian rupa agar selama beberapa hari kedepan kakaknya dan-ehem, kakak iparnya bisa sedikit leluasa keluar masuk ke Mansion ini. Ternyata semuanya memang sudah banyak berubah, adik Hinata itu kini sepertinya sudah tahu betul harus bagaimana.

Disambut dengan ramah oleh Hanabi, Byakushiki-sama dan ayahnya di ruang utama, sepasang suami istri itu masih mencoba untuk tersenyum meski tak bisa benar-benar tersenyum. Dan tentu saja, kejanggalan yang langsung terasa antara Sasuke dan Hinata itu membuat Hiashi bertanya-tanya.

"Kenapa wajah kalian terlihat sedih begitu?" Hiashi mendekat, mempersilahkan mereka berdua untuk duduk dan beristirahat sejenak. "Ada apa Sasuke, Hinata?"

Melihat sang kakak beserta suaminya yang maih terdiam, Hanabi langsung mengetahui bahwa ada yang tidak beres dengan kedatangan mereka kali ini. "Dimana Sanada dan Sarada, nee-sama?"

Hinata hanya bisa merunduk sambil mengusap kelopak matanya yang sudah basah oleh air mata. Ia tak mampu menjawab. Sedangkan Sasuke, ia masih terlihat emosi.

Ada apa sebenarnya?

Menggenggam nagian lututnya kuat, kepala keluarga Uchiha itu kemudian mengambil nafas dalam sebelum akhirnya menjawab dengan tegas. "Maafkan kami, ayah. Kami kehilangan Sanada dan Sarada saat di pasar Konoha."

Sontak, ketiga Hyuuga yang ada di ruangan tersebut terkejut. "Apa?"

**.**

**Anata-II Sekuel**

**.**

Tak lama setelah di utus untuk mencari keberadaan tentang si kembar, Wataru datang satu jam kemudian dengan membawa berita tentang keberadaan Sanada dan Sarada. Dan tentu saja, informasi yang di berikan itu semakin membuat klan Hyuuga, Sasuke dan Hinata terkejut untuk kedua kalinya. Apalagi kalau bukan keberadaan putra mereka yang ada di kediaman Hokage?

Setelah melalui perundingan dengan sangat alot hingga satu jam penuh, akhirnya di putuskan bahwa yang akan mencari Sanada dan Sarada adalah Hinata seorang diri. Mengapa demikian? Sudah tidak ada cara lain.

Mengurus tentang anak-anak yang terlantar atau tidak mempunyai keluarga adalah pekerjaan yang di tangani oleh Sakura, maka dari itu mereka klan Hyuuga tak bisa ikut campur karena Sanada dan Sarada memiliki manik _onyxs _dari sang ayah. Jadi bagaimana mungkin Hanabi datang ke rumah sang Hokage dan mengatakan ingin menjemput keponakannya dari jauh? Dari segi fisik, jelas itu tidak mungkin! Apalagi rambut si kembar dominan biru tua gelap seperti kedua orang tuanya.

"Apa akan berhasil, Hana-chan?" Tanya sang kakak pada Hanabi yang tengah memotong rambut panjangnya. Ya, semua ini adalah rencana darurat untuk menjemput kedua putra mereka yang berada di rumah Naruto.

"Tenang saja nee, semuanya akan baik-baik saja." Kata Hanabi berusaha menenangkan kakak kandungnya. "Jika kita bisa cepat, kakak bisa menjemputnya tengah malam nanti."

Hinata mengernyit. "Bukankah itu tidak sopan?"

Mempertimbangkan lagi masalah yang tengah mereka hadapi, Hanabi lalu berhenti sejenak untuk berfikir. Ya memang sih, datang tengah malam untuk bertamu itu tidak sopan. Tapi kalau kehilangan anak, pasti beda lagi ceritanya, kan?

"Aku rasa mereka akan mengerti dengan perasaan orangtua yang terpisah dari anaknya, apalagi mereka berdua juga memiliki Boruto." Jawab Hanabi sambil melanjutkan aktivitas memotong rambut kakaknya.

"Bagaimana keadaan mereka berdua sekarang ya?"

Menepuk pundak nee-sannya pelan, gadis penerus klan Hyuuga itu lalu terseyum dan memandang sang kakak dari pantulan cermin dengan yakin. "Mereka adalah keponakanku yang kuat, jadi semuanya akan baik-baik saja!"

Mau tidak mau, Hinata mengangguk dan memilih untuk mempersiapkan dirinya saat bertemu dengan kedua sahabatnya nanti. "Terimakasih."

"Tak masalah." Merapikan poni sang kakak dan membuatnya menjadi miring ke arah kanan, Hanabi kemudian memberikan saran.

"Sebaiknya nee berusaha tidak tergagap atau bertingkah mencurigakan."

Hinata mengangguk lagi. "A-aku tahu, saat ini aku sudah bukan lagi Hinata kan?"

Kembali, pergerakan Hanabi terhenti sesaat saat kakak kandungnya mengatakan demikian. Namun, ia tidak boleh memakan mentah-mentah omongan nee-sanya tersebut. "Ya, tapi hanya untuk sementara saja nee."

Setelah di rasa selesai, Hanabi kemudian membuka Laci yang ada di sebelah kanan. Di sana, ada sebuah kotak kecil yang di berikan pada kakaknya.

"Sebelum aku mendandanimu, pakailah kontak lensa hitam ini."

Dengan hati-hati, ibu dari dua anak itu mengambil benda kecil tersebut dari tangan Hanabi. Memang sih, dari semua _make over_ yang ia lakukan malam ini, bagian matalah yang harus ia ubah seluruhnya.

"Ta-tapi bagaimana memakainya?" Seumur-umur, Hinata jarang-bahkan hampir tidak pernah memakai lensa kontak. _Make up_ saja ia hanya punya beberapa seperti pelembab,_ handbody_, bedak,_ lipgloss_ dan parfum yang semuanya natural. Sungguh sangat berbeda sekali dengan Hanabi yang meja riasnya penuh dengan peralatan rias yang tak Hinata ketahui apa saja kegunaannya.

Mendesah pelan, gadis berambut coklat itu kemudian berjongkok dan memandang kakaknya dengan pandangan pasrah. "Akan ku bantu, tapi tolong tahanlah. Biasanya pertama kali memakai rasanya akan sakit."

**.**

**Anata-II Sekuel**

**.**

Mengantarkan istrinya hingga berjarak dua ratus meter dari rumah Naruto, Sasuke kemudian menghentikan Hinata dengan menahan lengan kanannya. Di amatinya lagi penampilan wanita yang akan berusia dua puluh lima tahun ini lekat-lekat.

Warna matanya yang hitam seperti miliknya, surai indigo indahnya yang kini juga bercat hitam dan dipotong hingga sebahu membuat Sasuke hampir tak mengenali istrinya sendiri. Andaikan ia bisa melakukan seuatu untuk menjemput anaknya, pasti sudah Sasuke lakukan sedari tadi. Kenapa di saat yang penting seperti ini ia terlihat sangat tidak berguna?

Mengulurkan kirinya dan mengusap pipi sang suami lembut, Hinata kemudian tersenyum hangat. "Semuanya akan baik-baik saja, Sasuke-kun. Jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri."

Genggaman tangan Sasuke mulai mengendur. "Tapi tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan."

Menghadap laki-laki yang sudah bersamanya selama enam tahun ini, Hinata kemudian membingkai wajah Sasuke dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Itu tidak benar. Kita bisa sampai di Konoha dengan selamat, Semuanya berkat Sasuke-kun yang selalu melindungi kami. Percayalah, semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

Menatap manik _onyxs _sang istri dalam, pria berusia dua puluh tujuh tahun itu kemudian melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada pinggang Hinata dan membiarkan istrinya menarik wajahnya untuk semakin mendekat. Suami istri itu kemudian saling menutup kedua matanya dan mempertemukan bibir mereka berdua dalam sebuah ciuman hangat yang begitu penuh dengan kasih sayang. Tidak ada rasa saling menyalahkan di sana, yang ada adalah perasaan saling membutuhkan dan melindungi satu sama lain sebagai sebuah kesatuan. Mereka harus bekerja sama dalam membawa kembali harta mereka berdua yang berharga, oleh karena itu jangan sampai ada perasaan egois di antara keduanya hingga menyebabkan masalah besar.

Melumat pelan bibir istrinya yang selalu terasa sensual, Sasuke berharap bahwa Sanada dan Sarada bisa kembali ke pelukan mereka secepatnya tanpa harus membongkar rahasia mereka selama ini.

"Mm-Sasukh-." Mengerang pelan, Hinata kemudian mendorong pundak sang suami agar menyudahi ciuman mereka kali ini. Bisa gawat jika mereka malah berganti tujuan! "H-hentikan."

Melepaskan pagutanya pada bibir ranum Hinata, kepala keluarga itu lantas sedikit mengambil jarak. "Maaf." Kata Sasuke tulus. Semburat merah tipis tampak menghiasi pipinya begitu ia mengetahui tindakan apa yang sudah ia lakukan tanpa sadar.

"Aku akan menjagamu dari sini, jadi kumohon berhati-hatilah Hinata." imbuhnya kemudian.

Sang istri mengangguk patuh. "Iya, tunggu kami di sini Sasuke-kun. Aku akan segera membawa kedua putra kita kembali."

.

.

.

Anata-II Sekuel

.

.

.

Naruto begitu malas dan menguap lebar-lebar saat berjalan menuju pintu, ia sangat letih sekali dan terlihat enggan membuka pintu depan rumahnya. siapa sih yang mengetuk pintu malam-malam begini?

"Hoamm, ya... tunggu sebentar." Katanya menjawab ketukan halus yang sudah berbunyi untuk kesekian kalinya tersebut. Sambil mengucek kedua matanya beberapa kali, Laki-laki berambut jabrik itu kemudian membukakan pintu begitu ia sudah membuka kuncinya lebih dahulu.

"Ng? Siapa ya?" Katanya sambil menguap sekali lagi.

Di amatinya wanita yang mengenakan rok panjang berwarna krem dengan garis di bawahnya dengan nyawa yang masih belum sepenuhnya terkumpul. Terus, Hokage itu kemudian memandanginya lagi dari bawah hingga ke atas. Ia menggunakan kaus merah muda dengan lengan panjang berwarna abu-abu, huh? Siapa?

"Oamm, maaf, anda siap-"

"Maaf sudah mengganggu anda tengah malam begini, pak. Saya adalah orangtua dari si kembar, Sanada dan Sarada. Saya datang kemari karena ingin menjemput mereka."

_Huh? Siapa itu Sanada dan Sarada?_

Menguap lebar sekali lagi, Naruto kemudian mengucek-ucek kedua matanya agar bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah dari wanita yang bertamu tengah malam ini. Apa katanya tadi? Menjemput anaknya?

"Hmm, siapa ya-ASTAGA!" Dan begitu otaknya mengirimkan informasi tentang si kembar yang di bawa oleh Sakura tadi siang dari pasar, _nanadaime_ itu segera tersadar dan mempersilahkan wanita berambut sebahu ini untuk masuk.

"Maaf ya, tolong tunggu sebentar di sini, akan ku panggilkan istriku dahulu. Sebentar ya."

**.**

**Anata-II Sekuel**

**.**

Kini, ketiga orang dewasa yang berada di ruang tamu itu terjaga sepenuhnya saat istri dari Naruto membuatkan teh panas untuk mereka bertiga. Juga, urusan serius yang harus segera di selesaikan membuat mereka bertiga harus terbangun dan mengklarifikasikan semua ini.

"Jadi bagaimana mereka bisa terpisah dari pengawasan anda, err... Masumi-san?" Tanya Sakura pada perempuan berambut Hitam di depannya ini. "Saya sudah menanyai mereka berdua, namun si kembar hanya menjawab bahwa tahu-tahu mereka sudah tidak bersama kedua orangtuanya lagi."

Hinata sedikit membungkuk. "Maaf sebelumnya tuan, dan nyonya. Saya dan suami saya adalah warga dari kota sebelah, kami ke Konoha hanya sekedar mampir untuk membeli oleh-oleh bagi keluarga kami yang ada di dekat negara api. Namun tak di sangka-sangka, kami malah terpisah dengan putra kami."

Naruto mengangguk-angguk maklum. Ia terlihat tidak begiu ambil pusing dengan jawaban Masumi barusan. "Kalau begitu di mana suamimu, Masumi-san? Kenapa kau hanya datang sendirian?"

Hinata membalasnya dengan tersenyum kikuk yang sedang di buat-buat. "S-suami saya sedang mencarinya di sudut lain, kami berpencar saat mencari Sanada dan Sarada. Dan begitu saya mendapatkan informasi bahwa putra kami ada di sini, saya langsung kemari tanpa memberitahu terlebih dahulu."

Sakura mempersilahkan Masumi-san untuk meminum tehnya sebelum bertanya kembali. "Maaf Masumi-san, ada beberapa hal yang harus di klarifikasi dahulu sebelum si kembar bisa pulang."

Sontak, Hinata mendangak. "Apa itu, Sakura-sa-" Seketika, Hinata merasakan bahwa jantungnya sempat berhenti berdetak beberapa saat. Gawat, ia hampir keceplosan. "Maksud saya, apa itu, Sakura-sama?"

Sakura menatap manik perempuan di hadapannya ini dengan seksama. "Kalian benar-benar mirip dari segi fisik." Katanya.

Setelah meneguk tehnya yang sudah menjadi hangat beberapa kali, Naruto kemudian menggenggam telapak tangan sang istri. "Ini sudah malam, Sakura-chan. Urus saja dokumennya besok, kasihan Masumi-san sudah mencari putranya sedari tadi."

Sang istri akhirnya setuju dan mengangguk pelan. "Mmh, baiklah Musumi-san, aku hanya akan menanyakan beberapa hal padamu."

Hinata menautkan kedua tangannya dengan erat. Seperti apakah pertanyaan dari sahabatnya ini? "Baiklah, apa itu, Nyonya?"

"Pertama, jangan terlalu formal. Panggil saja Sakura." Jawab wanita berambut merah muda itu ramah. "Baiklah, kapan putramu lahir?"

"20 Juli." Jawab Hinata mantap.

"Siapa nama lengkap kedua orang tuanya?" tanyanya lagi.

"K-kojiro Watanabe dan Masumi Watanabe." Yosh, ia harus pintar-pintar berbohong mulai dari sini. Maaf Sakura-san, sungguh ia tak memiliki niat untuk membohongimu dan Naruto-kun seperti ini. Sesungguhnya, jauh di dalam hati ia juga sangat ingin berbincang dengan kalian berdua. Namun, sepertinya kami-sama belum mengizinkan ia dan Sasuke untuk mengobrol dengan sahabat lamanya sekarang.

"K-kalau boleh tahu, untuk apa pertanyaan itu Sakura-sama?"

Sang murid Tsunade menulis informasinya barusan pada sebuah kertas. "Tidak apa-apa, untuk arsip dan pendataan."

Beranjak dari kurisnya, Naruto kemudian mengajak Hinata untuk menuju kamar kosong yang ada di dekat ruang tamu. "Mereka sudah tertidur di kamar tamu, mari saya antar."

Begitu selesai menulis semua informasi yang di berikan Masumi, Sakura ingin bertanya lagi soal tempat tinggal Masumi beserta suaminya. Namun terlambat, mereka berdua sudah menghilang dari pandangan Sakura. Kapan mereka pergi?

"Naru-kun? Masumi-san?"

**.**

**Anata-II Sekuel**

**.**

Sekarang sudah pukul satu dini hari ketika Sanada di bangunkan dan diminta untuk cuci muka. Bagaimanapun juga, Sakura ingin memastikan lagi bahwa wanita bernama Masumi ini adalah ibu kandungnya sehingga tidak ada masalah penculikan atau sejenisnya andai kedua bocah ini pergi bersamanya.

"Jadi, siapakah nama ibumu, anak manis?" Tanya Sakura membiarkan Sang bungsu menjawa pertanyaannya.

"Cahaya." Jawabnya jujur.

Sakura mengernyit. Hikari kah? Hikaru kah? Tapi nama ibunya kan Jernih? "Siapa, Sanada-kun?"

Bocah berusia lima tahun itu menjawab sekali lagi dengan wajah yang masih mengantuk. "Cahaya."

Sakura yang tak paham, segera menanyakan hal itu pada Masumi yang berdiri di sampingnya sambil memasang ekspresi kikuk. "Apa maksudnya, Masumi-san?"

"D-dulu, saat Sanada masih berusia tiga setengah tahun, ia menanyakan tentang pantulan air yang memancarkan cahaya dari matahari, Sakura-sama. Oleh karena itu, nama saya yang berarti jernih di ubah olehnya menjadi Cahaya karena dapat memantulkan cahaya baik dari matahari, maupun bulan."

Sontak, jawaban dari wanita asing yang ada di hadapanya ini membuat Sanada terbangun sepenuhnya. Ya, ia memang pernah menanyakan hal itu pada kaa-sannya dulu, hanya saja... yang ia maksud bukanlah pantulan atau apapun itu, yang ia tahu Cahaya yang di maksud oleh ibunya adalah suatu tempat yang di terangi oleh matahari. Benarkah ia kaa-channya?

"Kaa-chan?" Tanyanya pelan. "Okaa-chan?"

Melihat sang anak yang sudah bisa mengenalinya, Hinata tak bisa menahan dirinya lagi untuk langsung berlutut dan memeluknya erat. "Oh astaga Sanada! Iya sayang, ini Kaa-chan!"

Naruto dan Sakura yang melihat hal mengharukan seperti ini seakan ikut merasakan bahagia dan kelegaan hati yang luar biasa. Sungguh, ia tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jika hal ini menimpa keluarga mereka? Syukurlah, mereka sudah bertemu kembali sekarang.

Meminta persetejuan, Naruto kemudian bertanya pada sang istri perihal Sarada. "Bolehkah aku membangunkannya, Sakura-chan?"

Sang istri kemudian mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "Boleh, Naruto-kun. Biarkan nanti Masumi-san yang memutuskan akan menginap di sini dulu atau pulang."

"Iya."

"Kaa-chan, Sanada takut... maafkan Sanada dan Salada ya, Kami janji tidak akan nakal lagi." Isak bocah berambut raven itu dalam pelukan ibunya. "Maaf, kaa-chan!"

"Shh, sudah Sana-kun, tidak apa-apa, yang penting kalian baik-baik saja." Jawab sang ibu menenangkan putranya yang semakin menangis keras. Sepertinya ia benar-benar ketakutan dan merasa bersalah.

"Shh...shh, sudah jangan menangis." Mengeratkan pelukannya, Hinata kemudian mengusap rambut putra pertamanya ini dan meyakinkan bahwa semuanya sudah tidak apa-apa sekarang.

Sakura yang melihat momen berharga antara ibu dan anak itu segera meninggalkan kamar tamu agar bisa memberikan mereka privasi, meski ada beberapa hal mencurigakan yang harus ia tanyakan nanti.

Setelah dirasa Sanada agak tenang dan tidak ada orang, Hinata kemudian membisikkan hal yang harus mereka lakukan.

"Dengar Sanada-kun," Mengusap bekas airmata di pipi sang anak, Hinata kemudian tersenyum lembut. "Sekarang kita menggunakan rencana _nol satu_, Jadi Sanada-kun jangan mengatakan hal apapun tentang Kaa-san dan Tou-san ya?"

Bocah menggemaskan itu mengangguk mantap. Jika sang ibu sudah menggunakan kode nol satu, maka artinya situasi ini benar-benar gawat darurat. "Apa ini yang menyebabkan kaa-chan lambutnya dipotong?"

Lalu, dengan berat hati Hinata harus menganggukan kepalanya. Mereka tidak punya pilihan lain, kecuali berbohong.

"Kenapa, kaa-chan?" Tanya Sanada polos.

Mengusap rambut anaknya dengan penuh sayang, Hinata kemudian tersenyum masam. "Nanti akan kaa-san jelaskan. Sekarang, Sanada-kun ikuti petunjuk yang kaa-san berikan ya."

"Haik!"

Untunglah, kedua anaknya sudah ia tanamkan kode-kode rahasia tentang hal tak terduga seperti ini. Karena mereka hidup dalam identitas palsu orangtuanya, Sasuke dan Hinata berharap bahwa putranya tidak harus menanggung rahasia berat seperti yang mereka berdua pikul. Namun, untuk berjaga-jaga tidak ada salahnya kan? Lagi pula, kode itu terbukti berguna di saat genting seperti ini.

Lalu apakah rencana Hinata dan Sanada kedepannya? Bagaimana mengatasi perasaan Curiga Sakura terhadap mereka? Juga, apakah ada hal lain lagi yang harus mereka hadapi jika ingin membawa Sanada dan Sarada pergi dari rumah Naruto ini?

Anata-II Sekuel-TBC

.

.

.

**Review, please? ^^**

_Salam hangat, Hikari No Aoi_


	14. Anata II-Sequel II: The End

Hinata merengkuh dengan erat putra pertamanya tersebut sebentar sebelum akhirnya mengusap kepala Sanada dengan lembut. "Kau sudah paham sekarang, anak manis?"

Bocah bermanik hitam-yang ia dapat dari sang ayah- itu mengangguk dengan semangat.

"Hai, _kaa-chan!_" Katanya riang. Sepertinya ia sangat menikmati tugas kecil yang di berikan ibunya sebagai bagian dari kode nol satu tersebut.

Hinata tersenyum bangga pada Sanada. Lalu setelah mengambil nafas dalam, ia akhirnya mengubah mimik wajahnya dan langsung menggendong sang anak sulung untuk segera keluar dari kediaman sahabatnya-Naruto dan Sakura.

"Sanada_-kun_, Maafkan _kaa-chan_, ya?" Ujar Hinata merasa bersalah. "Harusnya _kaa-chan_ dan _tou-chan_ bisa menjagamu dengan lebih baik."

Tangan mungil Sanada mengusap pipi ibunya dengan lembut, lalu tersenyum lebar. Bocah berambut biru tua gelap itu sepertinya bisa merasakan beban berat yang harus dipikul sang ibu.

"_Iie,_ Sanada pelcaya _kaa-chan_ dan _tou-chan_ melakukan semua ini demi Sanada dan Sala_-chan_."

Mau tak mau, tatapan Hinata akhirnya kembali melunak setelah mendapatkan sikap Sanada yang membuatnya terharu.

Oh _Kami-sama_, ia sangat bersyukur memiliki dua buah hati yang sangat menyayangi keluarganya ini. Sanada dan Sarada sangat pengertian sekali dengan kondisi kedua orangtuanya yang tak menentu. Mereka juga tumbuh dan berkembang menjadi anak yang berbakti dan hebat! Terimakasih, Tuhan, Engkau telah memberikan keluarga sesempurna ini padanya.

"Terimakasih, sayang."

Andai saja mereka bisa datang kemari, bukan dengan identitas palsu seperti ini. Mungkin mereka bisa bercengkrama dengan akrab dan sampai lupa waktu karena terlalu asyik mengobrol. Atau, ia dan Sakura bisa bertukar pendapat dan pengalaman dalam membesarkan buah hati mereka, sementara ayah dari anak-anak akan bermain catur bersama saat sang jagoan kecil sudah terlelap.

Oh, andai mereka bisa...

Menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan, Hinata harus fokus sekarang! Saat ini yang lebih penting adalah kembalinya Sanada dan Sarada ke _Mansion_ Hyuuga, bukan malah mengkhayal hal yang sudah berlalu.

Kakak dari Hanabi itu kemudian mengambil nafas dalam lagi, dan mengubah ekspresi wajahnya dengan lebih mantap sekarang. "Baiklah Sanada_-kun_, ayo kita bangunkan Sara_-chan_ dahulu."

Mengetahui _kaa-chan_nya sudah merasa baikan, Sanada kemudian mengangguk sekali lagi dengan penuh semangat.

"_Logel, kaa-chan!_"

Sayangnya, si bungsu Uchiha yang masih asyik terlelap tak begitu memahami apa yang _kaa-chan_nya katakan. Begitupula dengan sang kakak yang masih mencoba untuk membangunkannya, Sarada enggan membuka matanya karena ia masih sangat mengantuk dan kelelahan.

Setelah menghela nafas pelan, Hinata akhirnya mengubah rencana dengan Sanada saja yang akan membantunya. Sedangkan sang adik-Sarada, ia biarkan tidur sedikit lebih lama lagi dalam gendongannya.

.

.

.

**Anata II-Sequel II: The End**

**HARD WARNING:**

**Pair: ****Sasuke Uchiha X Hinata Hyuuga**** (Slight NaruSaku)**

**Rate: ****T+**

**Disclaimer: ****Naruto punyanya Masashi Kishimotto-san**** ^_^**

**Typo(s), EYD salah, alur Nebras kemana-mana -_-'a, OOC :"(**

**Yang ga suka SasuHina, Mohon tekan Tombol "Back!"**

**REMEMBER: YOU'VE BEEN WARNED! DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ, DON'T FLAME!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Anata II-Sekuel II: The End**_

_Untuk semua yang sudah lama menunggu ending fict ini, dan mendukung Hika :)_

_terutama, SasuHina Lovers_

_happy reading ^^_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mengusap lengannya yang terasa dingin, Sakura Uzumaki kemudian melirik sang suami yang tengah menguap karena berusaha menahan kantuk di sebelahnya. Sejujurnya, ada hal ganjil yang ingin ia sampaikan pada Naruto mengenai Masumi-san dan keluarganya. Namun apa ia bisa?

"_Ng..._ Naruto-kun." Sang istri tampak ragu untuk membuka pembicaraan. "Bolehkah aku berpendapat?"

Mengerjabkan matanya beberapa kali, _nanadaime_ tersebut lalu meraih teh hangat yang ada di hadapannya dan meneguknya sampai tandas. Berharap dengan hal tersebut kantuknya akan hilang-dan sepertinya cara itu lumayan efektif. "Ya, Sakura_-chan?_ Ada apa?"

Mengalihkan pandangan matanya dari ayah Boruto, wanita berambut merah muda itu kemudian terdiam sejenak. "Aku hanya penasaran dengan latar belakang keluarga Watanabe_-san_."

Merangkul istrinya, Naruto kemudian menyandarkan kepala Sakura pada lipatan lehernya agar ia merasa sedikit hangat. "Sepertinya kau kedinginan ya?"

Pipi Sakura merona. "_B-baka._"

"Aku rasa memang wajar jika kau penasaran. Karena hal itu memang tugasmu, sayang." Mengusap rambut istrinya dengan lembut, sang Hokage ketujuh tersebut bisa mencium harum bunga Sakura tipis-tipis dari sana. "Tapi mengingat mereka bukan warga kita, sebaiknya jangan terlalu mengintimidasi."

"Justru itu, aku takut kalau mereka adalah mata-mata." Balas sang istri cepat. "Bagaimana jika hal itu benar?"

Usapan Naruto terhenti. "Astaga, kau sampai berfikir sejauh itu?"

Terdiam sejenak, Sakura kemudian merapatkan tubuhnya pada sang suami dan menurunkan nada bicaranya. Bagaimanapun juga, saat ini sudah malam.

"A-aku tahu, maksudku... aku hanya khawatir."

_Jinchuriki Kyuubi_ tersebut terkekeh pelan sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan aktivitasnya membelai rambut sang istri. "Ingat, jangan terlalu di masukkan ke dalam fikiran. Jagoan kecilku yang nomor dua, tidak boleh terlalu _stress._"

Bibir Sakura mengerucut. "Jadi yang kau khawatirkan hanya yang nomor dua?"

Mencubit pipi sang istri pelan, Naruto akhirnya tak bisa menahan dirinya lagi agar tak menggigit bibir wanita yang sudah menjadi pendamping hidupnya itu dengan gemas. Astaga, istrinya ini sangat manis sekali. Ia sama sekali tak berubah! Dan demi apapun juga Naruto tidak akan membiarkan siapapun melukai Sakura dan keluarga kecilnya! Karena, Mereka sangat berharga dalam hidupnya.

"Tentu saja kau dan Boruto juga, _'ttebayo!_"

"A-aww! Tapi tidak usah menggigit juga!" Ujar sang istri memprotes.

"_Shh,_ pelankan suaramu, Nanti Boruto akan bangun." Naruto mengingatkan. "Kasihan dia."

Balas mencubit perut samping suaminya dengan keras, Sakura kemudian memasang wajah cemberut karena tak terima. "Siapa suruh sampai menggigit?"

Naruto memekik.

Kalau boleh jujur, cubitan Sakura itu cukup ampuh dan mematikan! Sumpah demi apa, Cubitan di perut itu yang paaaling sakit! (versi Naruto). Pasti, besok akan memar.

"A-A-A-AAWWWW!"

"_Ssshhhh!_ Pelankan suaramu!" Balas Sakura balik. "Kasihan Boruto jika terbangun."

Sang nanadaime meringis, bahkan sampai ada air mata yang menggenang di sudut matanya akibat cubitan sang istri sekarang semakin keras. "Aughh! Sakit Sakura-chan!"

Melepaskan cubitannya, Sakura kemudian membenahi posisi tubuhnya. "Awas jika kau melakukannya lagi. Digigit itu juga sakit, tahu."

Mengaduh pelan, Naruto lalu membuka bajunya hingga seperut dan mengamati bekas cubitan sang istri yang meninggalkan bekas memerah di sana. Astaga... besok pasti akan jadi biru sungguhan.

"Saku_-chan_, kau jahat..." Balas Naruto memelas.

"Pokoknya jangan seperti itu di depan anak-anak." Ujar wanita berambut sebahu itu memperingatkan. "Jangan mesum."

Baru saja Naruto ingin memprotes kalimat sang istri barusan, suara pintu kamar tamu terbuka membuat sepasang suami istri itu terdiam dan mengalihkan pandangan matanya ke arah kamar tamu. Di sana, Masumi-san tengah menggendong seorang anak perempuan yang kelihatannya masih mengantuk di pundaknya, dan tangan kirinya menggandeng anak laki-laki yang sepenuhnya sudah tersadar.

Astaga, mereka berdua benar-benar mirip dan sangat menggemaskan!

"Oh, manis sekali." Lirih Sakura tanpa sadar. Ia kemudian bangun dan mendekati wanita bermata hitam tersebut. "Apa sebaiknya menginap di sini dulu saja, Masumi-san?"

Hinata-Masumi membalas tawaran sang istri Hokage dengan tersenyum tidak enak. "Tidak apa-apa, Sakura_-sama_. Kami tidak mau lebih merepotkan."

Sanada melepaskan pegangan tangan ibunya, lalu membungkuk hormat. "Telimakasih atas semua bantuannya, bibi cantik. Maaf kalena sudah melepotkan bibi, paman dan Boluto_-san._"

Melihat sopan santun yang diberikan oleh anak laki-laki itu terhadap keluarganya, mau tak mau hal itu membuat hati Naruto tersentuh. Digendongnya bocah berusia lima tahun itu dan mengajaknya ke lantai dua.

Sekarang, ia sungguh berubah pikiran.

"Naru_-kun_, mau mengajak Sanada kemana?" Kini, sang istri mengernyit.

Tersenyum lebar, laki-laki berambut kuning itu kemudian menjawab. "Aku sangat menyukai kesopanan anak ini. Jadi tidak adil jika Boruto tidak mengucapkan salam perpisahan kan, Sakura_-chan?_"

Ya, tentu saja. Anak yang baik dengan didikan yang baik seperti ini mungkin bisa menjadi teman akrab Boruto suatu hari nanti. Ia bisa menjadi kakak bagi Boruto dan belajar bersama-sama, seperti hubungannya dulu dengan Sasuke, meski banyak pertikaiannya sih.

Mendengar jawaban dari Naruto barusan, sontak membuat Hinata tertegun.

'_Aku rasa tidak apa-apa. Ya, baiklah... mereka juga sangat akrab sekali. Pasti besok Boruto akan marah kalau ia tidak dipamiti'_ Jawaban Sakura mulai terdengar dengan tidak jelas.

Entah mengapa, ada perasaan aneh saat melihat Naruto yang menggendong putra pertamanya di pundak seperti itu. Bukan, ini bukan perasaan sakit karena dahulu ia menyukai _nanadaime_ tersebut saat masih muda, Namun perasaan ini adalah... rasa bersalah karena telah menipu mereka berdua sampai sejauh ini. Mampukah ia membohongi mereka lebih jauh lagi? Tegakah ia jika mereka berdua sampai terluka?

Hinata, sadar!

"—Mi_-san_? Masumi_-san?_"

Hinata sedikit tersentak dengan suara Sakura yang memanggil namanya barusan, namun ia segera tersadar. Buru-buru dialihkannya pandangan matanya pada wanita berambut merah muda tersebut. "_H-hai?_ Iya, Sakura_-sama?_"

"Apa kau lelah? Sebaiknya istirahat di sini saja dulu, Masumi_-san_. Kasihan Sarada, dia juga sepertinya masih mengantuk."

Hinata meringis. Jauh dilubuk hatinya, ia sangat tidak enak karena merepoti sahabatnya ini terus-menerus. Sekaligus merasa sangat bersalah karena telah melakukan semua sandiwara menyedihkan ini.

"S-sungguh, Terimakasih banyak atas bantuannya. Namun, maafkan kami Sakura_-sama_. Sebaiknya kami harus pulang sekarang, karena besok kami juga harus melanjutkan perjalanan. Satu jam lagi saya akan bertemu dengan suami saya di titik pertemuan. Sesuai kesepakatan kami sebelum mencari anak-anak kami. Ketemu atau tidak, kami akan bertemu lagi di jembatan. Oleh karena itu, kami mohon maaf... kami tidak bisa menginap di sini."

Sedetik kemudian, pandangan mata Sakura berubah setelah mendengar jawaban dari Masumi barusan.

"Jembatan? Bagaimana kau bisa mengenal letak bangunan di desa ini dengan baik, Masumi_-san?_ Jembatan di desa ini ada banyak, untuk kalian, yang bukan warga sini... sepertinya hal itu sedikit mustahil untuk hafal letak bangunan meski kalian sudah mengelilingi desa seharian penuh."

Hinata terdiam.

_Aku keceplosan? A-apa aku salah bicara?!_

_Tenang Hinata, tenang._

Meski sekarang ia tengah menenangkan diri, namun Hinata juga tak bisa memungkiri bahwa detak jantungnya mulai berdebar dengan kencang setelah Sakura bertanya demikian. Ditambah lagi, saat ini ia harus pandai-pandai dalam merangkai kata agar tidak menimbulkan kecurigaan Sakura yang lainnya.

"J-Jembatan yang ada di dekat gerbang maksud kami, Sakura_-sama_. Di sana titik terdekat dan termudah bagi kami untuk bertemu karena memang kami belum hafal letak desa ini." Balas Hinata hati-hati.

Astaga ia tidak boleh salah bicara lagi!

Sanada_-kun_, kau di mana?

"Ohh, begitu..." Balas Sakura maklum. "Aku rasa memang tempat itu yang paling strategis. Haha, maafkan aku jika berlebihan saat bertanya, Masumi_-san._"

Hinata tersenyum memaksa. Sungguh, jauh didalam hatinya kini ia sangat merasa lega! "A-ahaha, tidak apa-apa Sakura_-sama_. Itu memang sudah sewajarnya."

Sakura tersenyum, lalu mengusap kepala Sarada dengan lembut. "Hati-hati ya, Masumi_-san_. Jangan sampai terpisah lagi."

Hinata mengangguk. "Iya, Sakura_-sama_, terimakasih banyak."

Suara langkah kaki dari lantai dua membuat kedua ibu itu menoleh, di sana ada Naruto dan dua bocah laki-laki yang usianya beda satu tahun sedang menuruni tangga.

_Syukurlah Sanada, ayo kita segera pulang..._

Pandangan Sakura melemah saat melihat putra sulungnya yang tengah di gandeng oleh suaminya, sedetik kemudian ia menatap wanita berambut hitam yang ada dihadapannya. "Aku rasa aku juga akan kalut jika kehilangan anakku Boruto, Masumi_-san_."

Hinata terdiam.

"Sebagai seorang ibu, wajar jika kau sampai mati-matian mencari kedua buah hatimu. Karena jika aku jadi kau, maka akupun juga akan melakukan hal yang sama." Imbuh Sakura. "Maafkan aku tadi yang bertanya terlalu mendalam. Sekarang cukup tanda tanganlah, dan berikan alamat tinggal kalian. Setelah itu kalian bisa pulang malam ini. Sekali lagi maafkan aku."

Hinata terseyum, kemudian membungkuk seadanya karena ia tengah menggendong Sarada. Namun, rasa terimakasih yang ia sampaikan sangat terasa sekali lewat tatapan matanya kepada Sakura. Sahabatnya ini memang sangat baik...

"Tidak, Sakura_-sama_ dan Naruto_-sama_. Saya yang meminta maaf karena telah merepoti kalian, bahkan malam-malam begini harus membangunkan kalian." Kata Hinata tulus. "Kami sangat berterimakasih atas bantuan yang kalian berikan. _Hontou ni arigatou gozaimasu!_" 

Hinata kembali membungkuk sebagai ucapan rasa terimakasihnya. Sakura, Naruto dan Boruto (yang baru saja bergabung) pun juga balas membungkuk.

"Sudah tidak apa-apa, Masumi_-san!_ Kami senang bisa membantu." Balas Naruto senang. Diperhatikannya Boruto yang tengah berpamitan dengan si sulung dari keluarga Watanabe, Sanada. Mereka tampak canggung keberatan sekali jika harus berpisah.

"Nanti kalian pasti akan bertemu lagi." Hibur Naruto. Ia menepuk pundak Boruto dan Sanada dengan hangat. "Saling jaga komunikasi, ya?"

Memberikan kertas untuk di tandatangani Masumi, sekali lagi Sakura meminta maaf jika tadi ia sangat mengintimidasi. Wanita dihadapan Sakura hanya membalas dengan senyuman dan mengatakan tidak apa-apa untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Kemudian, Hinata Memegang pena itu, dan mulai menorehkan tanda tangan palsu miliknya diatas kertas tersebut.

"Kalau begitu, nanti jika ada waktu kami akan mampir ya?" Naruto tertawa pelan. "Sepertinya putra sulung kita sudah berteman akrab."

**Deg**

Sang istri menimpali dengan persetujuan. "Bagus juga Naru_-kun_, _well..._ itupun jika Masumi_-san_ mengizinkan."

**Deg Deg**

"Bolehkah nanti kita main ke tempatmu, bibi?"

Diam-diam, Sanada meremas baju ibunya.

**Deg Deg Deg**

Merasa mulai tidak nyaman dengan suasana yang ada di sekitarnya, Sarada Uchiha menggeliat dalam gendongan ibunya dan mulai tersadar secara perlahan. Ia memang sudah setengah terjaga tadi, tapi rasa kantuk yang masih kuat membuatnya ingin tidur sebentar lagi. Suara-suara itu terdengar sangat asing, namun anehnya ia merasa mengenalnya dengan baik. Dan semakin lama ia mendengarkan, semuanya semakin terasa jelas secara perlahan-lahan. Meski begitu, ia sama sekali tidak mengerti semua orang yang ada di sekitarnya ini sedang membicarakan apa.

Yang ia tahu, tadi_ kaa-chan_nya datang dan memberitahunya akan suatu hal yang sangat penting dan terdengar menyenangkan. Tapi apa?

Hinata membalas dengan tertawa hambar.

"Hahaha, tentu saja boleh, Naruto_-sama_ dan Sakura_-sama_ boleh berkunjung_-sssh... shhh..._ tidak apa-apa, tidurlah lagi Sarada." Ujar Hinata menenagkan putrinya yang kini mulai terbangun. "Ah, maaf. Kami harus pulang sekarang."

Mengambil kertas dari tangan Masumi, Sakura kemudian menawarkan diri kembali. "Baiklah, akan kami antar sampai depan rumah."

"Mhh... _Kaa-chan..._"

"Ti-tidak perlu." Tolak Hinata halus. "Kami tidak mau merepotkan, sekali lagi kami, Keluarga Watanabe mengucapkan terimakasih sebanyak-banyaknya pada keluarga Uzumaki-sama karena telah membantu."

"Sampai jumpa nanti, Sanada_-kun!_"

"_Jaa na,_ Boluto_-kun!_ Sampai bertemu lain waktu ya!"

"Hahaha, iya... sudah tidak usah terlalu formal begitu, Masumi-san." Balas Naruto. "Baiklah, salam dari Hokage Konoha untuk suami dan keluarga besar Watanabe ya!"

Watanabe?

_Watanabe itu siapa, kaa-chan?_

Mengusap matanya yang terasa buram, Sarada kemudian mengamati ruangan sekitarnya yang terasa sedikit femiliar, dan menatap sang kakak yang juga tengah menatapnya dengan wajah yang sumringah.

"Ayo pulang, _Sala-chan!_"

Ng? Ada apa ya ini? Pulang? Apa mereka sudah dirumah?

"Baiklah, kami mohon diri ya, Sakura_-sama_, Naruto_-sama_. Sampai bertemu lagi lain waktu." Ujar Hinata mulai beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Mhh... _nii-san_, dimana Sasuke _otou-san?_"

Sontak, gumaman kecil dari si bungsu yang baru saja terbangun membuat seluruh orang di tempat itu terdiam. Bahkan, suasana yang tadinya hangat dan bersahabat mendadak berubah menjadi canggung dan tegang.

"_Nii?"_ Dan karena ia telah menunggu selama beberapa saat namun tak kunjung mendapat jawaban, Sarada kemudian mengalihkan padangan matanya untuk menatap wajah sang ibu yang kini terasa asing di matanya.

_Kenapa semua orang malah terdiam, kaa-san?_

Namun, pertanyaan itu segera terganti begitu melihat penampilan _kaa-san_nya yang sangat berbeda dari biasanya.

"Lho_? Kaa-chan_ kenapa potong lambut?"

.

.

.

**Anata II-Sequel II: The End**

.

.

.

Sementara itu, di dekat gerbang Konoha, Nara Shikamaru tengah menatap bulan yang terasa aneh saat rekan sesama _ANBU_nya tersebut mendekatinya.

Sudah ia duga, ada yang terasa ganjil dengan suasana saat ini. Tapi apa?

"Ada apa, Hana*?" tanya pemuda Nara itu _to the point._ Meski ia tak mematikan rokoknya untuk menunjukkan reaksi yang serius, namun tatapan matanya yang tajam seolah sudah cukup untuk memberitahu wanita tersebut maksud yang sebenarnya.

"Jarang sekali kau kesini tengah malam begini."

Si gadis berambut cokelat muda-kekuningan melepas topengnya, dan balas menatap Shikamaru dengan pandangan mata tajam. "Tak usah berbasa-basi, kurasa sekarang memang sudah waktumu."

Shikamaru menghisap rokoknya dalam, lalu menghembuskannya dengan helaan nafas yang terlihat kesal. Ia tak berniat menjawab perkataan wanita berusia dua puluh dua tahun tersebut hingga membuat teman _ANBU_nya itu jengkel.

Merasa diacuhkan, Hana Tomitaka*kemudian melepas tudung jubahnya dan berjalan mendekat.

"Nara Shikamaru—"

"Ya, ya, aku tahu." Sela laki-laki berambut nanas tersebut pada akhirnya. "Ada berapa orang disana?"

Hana berhenti melangkah. Manik keunguan miliknya berkilau saat terkena pantulan sinar bulan yang terang saat ini. Meski begitu, hawa dingin nan asing yang menyelimuti sang bulan, terasa sangat mencurigakan.

"Sampai kapan kau harus kuingatkan seperti ini untuk gantian berjaga?"

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan."

Manik keunguan Hana berkedip. Namun sedetik kemudian ia memakai topengnya kembali dan membalikkan badan. "Dengan perginya aku, tinggal tiga orang."

Shikamaru tersentak. "Kau? Kenapa harus mencariku!"

"Kau sudah telat tiga puluh menit!"

Membuang rokoknya ke sembarang arah, Shikamaru lalu mendecih sebelum akhirnya menghilang. Ia segera bergegas menuju kediaman Naruto secepat yang ia bisa.

Sial, keamanan Hokage itu adalah yang nomor satu. Bagaimana bisa wanita ceroboh itu menurunkan penjagaan hanya untuk mencarinya? Apalagi suasana saat ini benar-benar sedang tidak enak!

"_Sampai kapan kau harus kuingatkan seperti ini untuk gantian berjaga?"_

"Cih." Saat mengingat perkataan Hana barusan-yang ada benarnya, ia hanya bisa menggaruk belakang kepalanya sambil mempercepat laju larinya untuk sampai ke tempat Naruto. Sial, rasa malasnya itu memang sudah terlalu kuat mengakar dalam kepribadiannya hingga susah dihilangkan.

"_Mendokusai!_"

.

**Anata II- Sequel II: The End**

.

Meski hanya sedikit, tapi jika di amati lebih dekat lagi maka kau akan menemukan segita merah yang berkedut di sudut kening sang kepala keluarga Uchiha. Rasa canggung yang melanda hatinya hanya bisa ia pendam sendiri, karena bagaimanapun juga ia tak bisa mendebat sang ayah mertua yang tiba-tiba datang menyusul dan membawa -hampir semua-keluarga besar Hyuuga.

"Ayah mengkhawatirkan putri sulung dan cucu-cucuku, apa tidak boleh?" Begitu jawab sang ayah mertua ketika Sasuke menanyakan mengapa tiba-tiba ada Hiashi Hyuuga di sebelah kanannya.

"Kalau aku, khawatir dengan penyamaran _nee-san_ku." Jawab Hanabi meski Sasuke tak bertanya. "Aku takut _make up_nya luntur."

"Apa lihat-lihat?" Kalau yang ini, sudah pasti Neji Hyuuga yang entah mengapa sikap sensinya masih belum bekurang meski sudah bertahun-tahun lamanya Jauh dari Hinata. "Ingat Uchiha, aku di sini juga masih bertugas untuk melindungi Nona Hinata."

Mau keberatan, ia tidak bisa. Mau memprotespun Sasuke juga tidak berani, mengingat sebagai kepala keluarga hilangnya Sanada dan Sarada merupakan kesalahannya. Akhirnya dengan berat hati, Sasuke hanya bisa menghela nafas pendek dan mempersilahkan ayah mertua, adik ipar, kakak sepupu Hinata, dan tetua Hyuuga-Byakushiki sama untuk bergabung dengan dirinya dalam mengawasi Hinata di kediaman Naruto. Meski hal itu juga membuat dirinya semakin kesal dua kali.

Mengapa dua kali? Yang pertama, perubahan rencana karena para Hyuuga ikut ke tempat persembunyian (yang rencana awalnya mereka semua menunggu di _mansion_ Hyuuga), dan yang kedua adalah... saat semua anggota mengaktifkan _Byakugan_nya untuk melihat keadaan di dalam rumah Naruto, hanya ia sendiri yang memiliki _Sharingan_ dan _Rinnegan_ yang sudah pasti, agak berbeda penggunaanya dengan _Byakugan._

Jadi siapa yang tidak sebal?

"Hinata-_sama_ sudah bergerak." Ujar Neji memulai. "Sarada-_sama_ juga sudah di bawa menuju ruang tamu bersama Sanada-_sama_."

Hiashi mengangguk, Sedangkan Sasuke hanya diam mendengarkan tanpa banyak berkomentar.

"Oh-oh! Sanada di ajak kemana oleh Naruto? Mereka ke lantai dua!" Kini si adik Hinata yang panik. "Tidak mungkin! Membangunkan Boruto?"

"Aku rasa Naruto menyukai cucu kita, Hiashi-_sama_." Balas sang tetua Hyuuga senang. "Ia sangat ramah sekali dengan Sanada."

"Kau benar, Byakushiki-sama. Keluarga Uzumaki itu sangat baik sekali." Hiashi menjawab. " Kapan-kapan kita akan mengunjungi mereka. Bilang saja sebagai formalitas."

Lagi-lagi Sasuke hanya bisa mendesah lemah. Ia tahu betul sang sahabat kuning-Naruto akan langsung menyadari chakra miliknya jika ia nekat menggunakan _Sharingan_ untuk mengintai, jenis tenaga dalam yang ia miliki mempunyai ciri khas tersendiri sebagai Uchiha terakhir. Belum lagi, waktu yang sudah mereka habiskan dalam _Team _Tujuh juga tidaklah sebentar. Baik Sakura dan Naruto, mereka pasti sudah bisa mengenali _chakra_ masing-masing dengan menutup mata dan dari jarak beberapa kilo sekalipun.

Namun, ia juga sedikit merasa terasing karena meski Uchiha dan Hyuuga sama-sama memiliki kekuatan mata, Saat ini ia tak bisa menggunakan jurus kebanggan klannya tersebut.

Haah... mau bagaimana lagi?

Sabarlah, Sasuke.

Wataru mendekat, kemudian melaporkan keadaan yang baru saja ia dapatkan pada Sasuke dan 'atasan' keluarga Hyuuga.

"Hiashi-_sama_, Ada beberapa _ANBU_ yang menjaga kediaman Hokage-_sama_." katanya memulai. "Ada satu yang berada di arah jam 11, kemudian satu penjaga lagi di arah jam dua. Satunya, berada di arah jam tujuh."

Sasuke mengernyit. Ia adalah mantan pemimpin pasukan _ANBU_, andai ia masih menjabat, tentu dengan mudah Sasuke bisa menyuruh empat _ANBU _itu pergi tanpa harus repot-repot melawan mereka seperti ini.

"Sepertinya untuk urusan _ANBU_, aku bisa mengurusnya. Karena aku tahu siapa saja mereka beserta kelemahannya. Untuk sisanya, aku serahkan pada Hyuuga_-san_ untuk menyelesaikannya." Ujar Sasuke akhirnya bersuara. "Tolong jaga Hinata dan kedua anak-anakku."

Hiashi terdiam sejenak. Ia mengamati Sasuke dengan seksama. "Aku pikir itu adalah ide yang bagus."

Hanabi mengangguk. "Tapi Sasuke-ku-ah, kakak ipar, kami juga membutuhkan _Sharingan_mu untuk berjaga-jaga. Bisakah kau menghapus ingatan mereka, jika rencana kita gagal?"

Sasuke tampak menimbang. "Aku rasa, aku bisa."

Semuanya langsung menegang begitu mendengar pekikan Neji. 6 Jantung yang berada di tempat persembunyian tersebut, sontak berdegup kencang secara bersamaan. "Sarada-_sama_ bangun! Dan dia mengucapkan nama: Sasuke!"

Tanpa basa-basi, semua pengguna mata _Byakugan_ langsung mengamati keadaan Hinata dan kedua anaknya yang saat ini tengah terpojok. Gawat, kondisi mereka benar-benar tidak menguntungkan!

"Bagaimana ini?" Hanabi menggigit bibir bawahnya gusar. "Kita bergerak sekarang?"

Sasuke menggeram, ia mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat. "Perubahan rencana. Biarkan aku yang menyusul Hinata!"

Hiashi tersentak. Namun belum sempat ia menyela keberatan, menantunya tersebut sudah menghilang dari pandangan matanya.

"Sasuke!"

.

.

.

**Anata II-Sequel II: The End**

.

.

.

Naruto merasakan aura berbahaya yang mendekat, lalu dengan sigap, ia segera maju beberapa langkah dan menghadap pintu masuk yang merupakan titik kedatangan orang tak di undang tersebut.

"Sakura_-chan_, tolong untuk saat ini jangan ikut dalam pertarungan. Lindungilah bayi kita dan Boruto. Pergilah ketempat yang aman!" Ujar Naruto tegas. "Dan untukmu, Masumi-san! Meski kami tidak tahu siapa kau, tapi aku bersumpah tidak akan segan-segan menghabisimu jika kau membahayakan desaku!"

Hinata tersentak. Nafasnya tercekat begitu mendengar penuturan Naruto barusan. Oh astaga...

Mengapa? Mengapa jadi seperti ini?

Sanada mendekat, kemudian memeluk _kaa-san_nya erat. "Ibu, apa yang sedang menuju ke sini sekalang adalah ayah?"

Semua yang berada di dalam ruangan itu merasa cemas, tak terkecuali Sakura yang kini tengah menggenggam tangan putra pertamanya sambil memandang Hinata dengan tatapan tajam. "Mengapa kau melakukan ini, Masumi-ah tidak, mengapa kau melakukan semua ini, DASAR PEMBOHONG?!"

Jantung Hinata terasa seperti dihantam oleh pukulan sang sahabat yang mematikan. Ekspresi kecewa yang tujukan pada dirinya-beserta dua anaknya, semakin terasa menohok hati Hinata lebih dalam.

Sakit.

Sangat sakit.

"S-Sakura_-chan_-"

"Kaa-_chan..._" Sanada memandang raut wajah ibunya dengan sedih. Apa yang ia bisa lakukan untuk mencegah semua pertarungan ini? "_Okaa-chan..._"

Sementara itu, sang mantan _heiress_ Hyuuga tersebut kini terlihat menahan Air mata yang sudah menggenang di sudut _onyxs_nya, tatapan matanya mengabur. Ia harus berkata apa pada kedua anaknya?

Melihat _Kaa-chan_ dan _Nii-chan_nya dijahati oleh bibi berambut merah muda itu, Sarada tak bisa menerimanya. Ia mulai mnangis dan memeluk leher ibunya dengan erat, ia juga merasa sangat bersalah karena pertanyaan bodohnya, hingga membuat kedua orang yang ia sayangi harus tersakiti seperti ini.

Ia benar-benar tidak tahu, bahwa saat ini mereka berada dalam keadaan gawat dan harus menggunakan kode nol satu. Andai saja ia tidak tidur, andai saja ia mau bangun dan mau mendengarkan! Tentu situasinya tidak akan seperti ini!

"Hiks... _kaa-chan_, _Gomenasai!_" Ujar Sarada tulus, ia bahkan memeluk leher ibunya dengan lebih erat dan menangis sesegukan disana. "_Gomen ne, Kaa-chan, Nii-chan,_"

Kini kedua anaknya ketakutan. Mereka berdua bahkan menangis sesegukan bersamaan. Meski berusaha menahan agar tak ikut menangis, Hinata tak bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi dengan tatapan jijik dan penuh luka yang ditujukan oleh Sakura kepadanya dan kedua anaknya tersebut.

Belum lagi _Chakra Kyuubi_ yang saat ini mulai keluar dari tubuh Naruto, juga semakin membahayakan kondisi mereka bertiga. Apakah mereka serius akan melawan? Meski ia dan kedua anaknya tidak berniat sedikitpun untuk bertarung seperti ini?

Tidak! Ia harus segera bertindak sebelum Sanada dan Sarada terluka!

Namun baru saja ia akan menggendong Sanada dan keluar dari rumah Naruto ini, istri Sasuke tersebut baru tersadar bahwa ia tak bisa bergerak.

_Onyxs_nya terbelalak. Ia... tekena jurus?

Sementara itu, tangisan kedua anaknya yang tambah kencang dan terdengar memilukan membuat hati Hinata semakin kalut. _Kami-sama_... Lihatlah, mereka hanya anak-anak! Bahkan kedua buah hatinya tersebut belum tahu sama sekali mengenasi jutsu!

Mengapa harus sampai sekasar ini? Mengapa pihak Naruto sampai harus menggunakan jutsu seperti ini? Tidak bisakah mereka melihat bahwa ia tak berniat sedikitpun menyerang mereka?

Sungguh, Hinata baru kali ini melihat kedua buah hatinya tersebut menangis sampai seperti ini, dan ia tidak bisa menerimanya! Tuhan, bantulah kami!

Mengapa harus mereka, orang terdekatnya yang melukai kedua buah hatinya?

Mengalihkan pandangan matanya pada temannya-ah, mantan Temannya-Nara Shikamaru yang sudah berada di depan Naruto, Hinata sudah tak mampu lagi untuk mengendalikan emosinya hingga menggunakan _Byakugan_. Naluri sebagai seorang ibu, muncul dengan sendirinya untuk menyelamatkan kedua anaknya yang sedang dalam bahaya. Ia tidak bisa—Hinata tidak bisa membiarkan hal itu terjadi! Ia tidak akan membiarkan mereka menyentuh Sanada dan Sarada sedikitpun!

Pengguna bayangan dan seorang pahlawan dunia ninja itu memang sangat berbahaya. Bahkan meski Hinata tahu bahwa sangat tak mungkin untuk menang melawan keduanya, setidaknya ia harus membuat kedua anaknya berada di tempat yang aman.

Sasuke_-kun_,Sakura_-chan_, Naruto_-kun_... Maafkan aku.

"Anak-anak, Ibu mohon," Lirih Hinata dengan nada yang serak. Meski begitu, tatapan matanya sama sekali tak melemah memandang keluarga Uzumaki tersebut. "Menjauhlah dari _kaa-chan_."

Sanada memeluk adiknya takut-takut. Bahkan meski ia sangat ingin menghentikan ibunya yang kini terlihat tak seperti biasanya, ia tak bisa berbuat banyak saat ibunya tersenyum kearah mereka dan mulai melepaskan bayangan hitam aneh yang membuat ia dan adiknya tak bisa bergerak.

"_Okaa-chan?_"

Shikamaru, Naruto dan Sakura yang terkejut dengan _Byakugan_ yang aktif tak bisa berfikir lebih jauh lagi saat otak mereka menerima sinyal bahwa wanita dari klan Hyuuga tersebut akan menyerang! Sial, apa akan ada pertarungan disini? Dengan tiga anak kecil dan Sakura yang tengah mengandung?!

Situasi saat ini benar-benar sangat berbahaya!

"DIA DATANG!" Naruto langsung membuat pertahanan paling kuat yang ia bisa, dan sedetik kemudian, atap rumah _nanadaime_ tersebut sudah berlubang akibat seseorang yang masuk dengan cara menerobos paksa.

Sial, Naruto salah menduga arah masuk musuh yang satunya.

"Sakura_-sama_, tolong mengungsilah beserta Boruto." Kata Shikamaru tegas. "Ini merupakan masalah yang serius."

Naruto mengangguk, membenarkan perkataan kaki tangannya tersebut dengan perintah yang mutlak. "Biarkan aku dan Shikamaru yang melawannya."

Istri Hokage ke tujuh itu mengangguk, dan mulai beranjak meninggalkan kediaman mereka andai Keluarga Uzumaki itu tak dikejutkan oleh sosok bayangan di balik asap yang kini perlahan mulai memudar.

Mereka mengenalinya... mungkinkah... ?!

Sontak, ketiga orang dewasa tersebut terkesiap dan hanya bisa berdiri mematung karena sangat terkejut dengan kehadiran sosok tak asing yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka. _Kami-sama_, sudah berapa banyak kejutan yang mereka terima saat ini?

Sasuke memeluk isterinya dengan lembut dan mencoba untuk menenangkannya. Sedangkan Sanada dan Sarada semakin menangis keras karena ketakutan. Kedua bocah itu sama sekali belum diajari mengenai tenaga dalam, oleh karena itu saat melihat pertarungan ninja lagi disaat seperti ini, sudah pasti mereka akan syok.

Syukurlah ia tepat waktu.

"Tenanglah, sayang. Sekarang sudah tidak apa-apa." Ujar kepala keluarga Uchiha tersebut lembut. "Aku disini, dan kedua anak kita akan baik-baik saja."

Ketika mendengar suara suaminya yang menenangkan, Hinata perlahan mulai melemas. Ia bahkan kehilangan keseimbangan dan bersandar secara penuh pada tubuh suaminya yang kokoh. Dan secara berangsur-angsur, kedua manik _onyxs_nya sudah kembali seperti semula.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"S-Sa... Sasuke?" Naruto mengucapkan nama sahabatnya dengan terbata. Begitupun dengan sang istri yang menatap keluarga itu dengan pandangan tak percaya.

_A-apa yang tengah terjadi saat ini?!_

Mata merah yang kontras akan warna darah, menyala terang di tengah kegelapan. Listrik yang padam akibat dari kedatangan Sasuke barusan, membuat Naruto kembali waspada. Ia langsung merentangkan tangannya untuk melindungi istri dan anaknya yang dalam posisi tak bisa bertarung.

Sial, apa yang tengah terjadi!? Bagaimana bisa wanita itu adalah Hinata... dan yang menerobos barusan adalah Sasuke? Arghh!

"Shikamaru, tolong kawal istri adan anakku!" Ujar Naruto frustrasi. "Bawa mereka ketempat aman!"

"Apa?!" Terkejut dua kali, Shikamaru bahkan tak bisa berfikir apa-apa sekarang. Perintah yang ia keluarkan itu, apa Naruto tahu resiko apa yang akan ia tanggung?

"Bagaimana denganmu, Naruto?"

"Aku akan baik-baik saja!"

"_Tou-hiks, Tou-chan!_" Teriak Sanada memanggil ayahnya. Bocah berusia lima tahun itu kemudian memeluk pinggang Sasuke dengan erat. Ia sangat ketakutan. "_Gomen!_ Maaf karena tak bisa menjaga Sala_-chan_ dan _Kaa-chan_."

Menoleh pada Sanada dan Sarada yang masih menangis dengan keras, Sasuke kemudian memandang istrinya yang kini mulai mengusap air matanya, dan berusaha untuk berdiri sendiri. "Kau sudah tidak apa-apa?"

Hinata sudah berjuang dengan keras.

"Ma-maafkan aku." Lirihnya menyesal. "Maaf Sasuke_-kun_, aku hampir membahayakan keluarga kita."

Sang suami menatap manik Hinata lembut, ia kemudian terenyum pada istri dan kedua anaknya. "Kau sudah melakukan yang terbaik Hinata, sekarang biarkan aku menyelesaikan semua ini dan bawalah anak-anak kembali."

Hinata tersentak, ia kemudian menahan lengan suaminya dengan sedikit keras. "Tidak, kita bisa membicarakan semua ini dengan baik-baik!"

Namun, pandangan mata Sasuke menajam, ia terlihat tidak suka. "Hina—"

"K-kumohon..." Pinta sang istri tulus. "Kumohon, Sasuke-kun jangan biarkan dirimu dikuasai emosi, seperti aku."

Sasuke terdiam. Istrinya tersebut ada benarnya. Ia tidak boleh dikuasai emosi dan mengakibatkan situasinya semakin memburuk.

"_Chotto mate!_"

Sepasang suami-istri tersebut kemudian menoleh ke arah Sakura, istri Hokage ketujuh yang saat ini tengah terlihat kalut. "Apa kalian ini adalah Sasuke dan Hinata? Benarkah itu kalian?! Kalian masih hidup? Oh tuhan!" wanita berambut merah muda tersebut memegang tangan suaminya, dan menurunkannya secara perlahan.

"Lihatlah, bukankah mereka benar-benar Sasuke_-kun_ dan Hinata_-chan?_"

Naruto terlihat bimbang, namun sebagian dari dirinya masih dikuasai rasa waspada hingga tak membiarkan sang istri untuk mendekat. "M-memang, Sakura_-chan_. Tapi lihatlah mereka akan menyerang kita! Kau dan Boruto dalam bahaya."

"Naruto_-kun_, tolong lepaskan!" Sakura mendorong tangan suaminya, Namun ayah Boruto tersebut tak mau menuruti keinginan sang istri yang memohon dengan sepenuh hati.

"Sakura!"

Melihat Hinata yang tengah berusaha untuk bergerak dengan sempoyongan, Sasuke kemudian memapah istrinya untuk berjalan mendekati Sakura, Shikamaru dan Naruto. Dan dengan perlahan, di nonaktifkannya _Sharingan_ miliknya sebagai tanda bahwa ia dan Hinata tak berniat menyerang.

"Sakura_-chan..._" Lirih Hinata memanggil nama sahabatnya tersebut. Air mata sudah mengalir dikedua pipinya. "Maaf..."

"Ya, ini kami. Sasuke dan Hinata. Mari bicarakan secara baik-baik. Jangan sampai anak-anak terluka." Kata Sasuke pada akhirnya.

_Kami-sama_, ia sudah tak bisa menahan semua ini lagi... tolong jangan biarkan pertarungan sia-sia ini sampai terjadi!

.

.

.

**Anata-II Sequel II:The End**

.

.

.

Semuanya sudah terjadi, dan baik dari keluarga Uchiha maupun Uzumaki, keduanya merasa beruntung karena kesalah pahaman tadi bisa dihindari-Meski kerusakan rumah sang Hokagelah yang tak bisa dicegah. Tapi, setidaknya sekarang mereka semua bisa merasa lega. 

Tak ada lagi kebohongan yang harus keluarga Uchiha lakukan di depan teman-teman mereka. _Kami-sama_ benar-benar telah menolong mereka dengan jalan keluar yang tak terduga seperti ini. Yah, meski banyak hal yang harus dikorbankan.

Sakura menatap Hinata dengan pandangan nanar. Kedua manik _emerald_nya masih sembab akibat menangis sedari tadi, dan kini... belum terobati rasa rindu terhadap sahabat baiknya tersebut, Hinata dan Sasuke harus kembali pulang. Mereka tak bisa tinggal di Konoha lebih lama lagi.

"Kumohon, apa tak bisa di pertimbangkan lagi?" Pinta Sakura untuk yang kesekian kalinya. "Aku bisa membantu identitas kalian, kalian bisa tinggal disini bersama si kembar."

Hinata menunduk. Sedangkan sang suami-Sasuke juga tak bisa berbuat banyak. "Sakura, Naruto. Kami berdua ini sudah mati."

Jantung sang Hokage terasa dihantam oleh pukulan tak kasat mata saat sang sahabat-sekaligus _rival_nya berkata demikian. Namun, meskipun ia ingin menolak... kebenaran memang telah berkata lain.

"Tidakkah kau ingin kembali ke desa, Sasuke, Hinata-_chan?_" tanya Naruto lirih. "Semuanya bisa dimulai dari awal—"

"Tidak." Sasuke berkata dengan tegas. "Tolong jangan buat dunia ninja geger dengan hal ini, Naruto. Kau juga harus memikirkan posisimu sebagai Hokage. Kau tidak mau dianggap sebagai Hokage bodoh yang salah membuat status kematian satu keluarga, kan?"

_Jinchuriki Kyuubi_ itu hanya bisa terdiam. Begitu pula dengan istrinya. Keduanya sama sekali tak mampu lagi memikirkan bagaimana cara untuk membuat Sasuke dan Hinata kembali ke desa, semua jalan terlalu beresiko.

Selama beberapa saat, keheningan menyelimuti ruang tamu yang berantakan tersebut. Bahkan ketiga anak kecil yang biasanya akan bermain dan tertawa riang, ikut sesegukan seperti ibu mereka- Meski mereka belum mengerti dengan apa yang telah terjadi.

Tapi satu hal yang pasti, kejadian ini pasti akan terus terngiang dibenak mereka sampai mereka dewasa nanti.

Sasuke kemudian mengambil alih. Dengan segera, ia membuat dua _kagebunshin_ lagi untuk menggendong Sanada dan Sarada. Sedangkan ia yang asli, memapah Hinata yang masih belum pulih sepenuhnya.

"Maafkan keluargaku, Naruto." Ujar laki-laki bertubuh tegap itu tulus. "Tapi memang sebaiknya kita anggap semua ini sebagai salah paham."

Naruto bangkit, hendak menyela kembali perkataan Sasuke andai _Rival_nya tersebut tak memotong kalimatnya.

"Ingat, anggaplah kami seperti kemarin. Kami sudah mati."

Dan, keluarga baru Uchiha itu menghilang begitu saja. Menyisakan gumpalan asap tipis yang tak lama kemudian memudar karena tertiup angin.

Harus seperti inikah akhirnya?

Apakah ini jalan terbaiknya?

Naruto hanya bisa diam membatu. Sedangkan Sakura, wanita yang dikenal kuat dalam segala hal tersebut kembali menangis sembari memeluk putra pertamanya.

Tak ada lagi yang dapat mereka lakukan.

Tak ada.

**.**

**Anata II-Sequel II: The end**

**.**

Seperti yang sudah Naruto duga, pagi-pagi buta sekali sudah banyak _reporter_ yang mengelilingi kediamannya untuk melakukan liputan dan menjadi berita terhangat seantero Konoha-bahkan bisa jadi, seluruh negara.

Meski begitu, dengan wewenangnya sebagai _nanadaime_, setidaknya ia bisa menutup kasus tersebut supaya tidak menyebar luas hingga menyebabkan keresahan untuk warga desa.

Sambil meminum teh hangatnya, ayah Boruto itu kemudian tersenyum dan mempersilahkan media untuk bertanya. "Baiklah, pertanyaan selanjutnya?"

Seorang laki-laki berusia paruh baya langsung berdiri cepat. Sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya, ia kemudian membaca buku catatan kecil yang ia pegang.

"Maaf, Hokage_-sama_, apakah benar bahwa insiden yang terjadi di kediaman anda adalah murni kecelakaan dan bukan percobaan penyerangan?"

Naruto mengangguk yakin, ia bahkan mengeluarkan senjata _prototype_ yang ada di pergelangan tangan kirinya. "Iya, sebenarnya semalam itu hanya uji cobaku dalam menggunakannya."

Pria itu bertanya kembali, kali ini lebih cepat. "Apakah alat tersebut aman?"

Yap. Mereka mulai teralihkan.

Konohamaru berdehem dan langsung berdiri. "Silahkan, pertanyaan selanjutnya?"

Kali ini, seorang wanita. "Hokage_-sama_, apakah benar Konoha akan melegalkan senjata tersebut?"

"Karena senjata ini masih dalam ujicoba, kurasa masih terlalu dini untuk menyimpulkan." Jawab Naruto jujur. "Tapi, jika memang senjata ini mampu dan layak dalam membantu _shinobi _untuk menyelesaikan tugas dan menjaga perdamaian, kurasa bukan hanya negara api saja yang bisa menggunakannya. Melainkan seluruh negara."

Jawaban dari sang pemimpin desa tersebut bagaikan api yang dinyalakan dalam sarang lebah. Sehingga, konferensi pers yang tadinya masih bisa dikendalikan, langsung berubah seperti jutaan ekor lebah yang tengah marah karena suara-suara yang terdengar sudah tak bisa dimengerti lagi.

Dan karena situasi semakin menjadi tidak kondusif, mau tidak mau Hokage Konoha yang ketujuh tersebut harus meninggalkan ruang konferensi demi keamanan.

Bahkan, para ANBUpun mulai kuwalahan.

"_Well_, uh... yah, aku akan menjelaskan lebih detailnya nanti. Yang jelas, aku tegaskan sekali lagi bahwa insiden yang terjadi dirumahku semalam bukanlah percobaan pembunuhan, perampokan atau apalah itu. Dan juga, senjata yang Konoha kembangkan saat ini bukan untuk merusak kedamaian. Sekali lagi, jika memang senjata ini terbukti aman, aku sendiri yang akan menjaminya sebagai senjata yang berguna-bukan untuk membuat perpecahan.

"Kira-kira sampai kapan senjata itu diteliti, Naruto_-sama_?"

"Bagaimana jika berdampak negatif, Hokage_-sama_?"

"Jika dilihat dari efek yang terjadi di kediaman anda, bukankah itu terlalu berbahaya, Hokage_-sama_?"

"Hokage_-sama_, apakah nantinya senjata tersebut akan diperjual belikan?"

Konohamaru sudah membuat puluhan _bunshin_ untuk melindungi Naruto yang kini mulai terdorong oleh awak media yang semakin agresif. Duh, ia menyesal tidak menyuruh sang _nanadaime _untuk menggunakan bayangan saja selama konfrensi tadi.

"Mohon jangan mendorong!" Seru pemuda tersebut mulai putus asa dengan keadaan yang semakin semrawut. "Nanti akan diadakan konfrensi pers kembali, jadi harap jaga ketertiban!"

Naruto hanya tersenyum. Setidakanya, ia sudah melakukan apa yang ia bisa untuk sahabat dan keluarganya tersebut. Semoga saja, mereka bisa bahagia dengan jalan yang sudah mereka pilih.

_Andai ada kesempatan lagi, kuharap keluarga kita bisa menjadi tetangga nantinya, Teme. _

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Anata II-Sequel II: The End**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata membuka kedua kelopak matanya dengan perlahan. Masih memerlukan waktu agar ia bisa melihat dengan normal dan tidak mengabur.

Saat ia sudah bisa melihat dengan baik, hal yang pertama kali ia lihat adalah raut wajah putri kecilnya yang khawatir.

Apa yang sudah terjadi?

"_Okaa-chan?_" lirih Sarada merasa senang. Ibunya sudah sadar! "Apa _Okaa-chan_ pusing? Mau minum?"

Hinata mengulum senyum dengan tingkah manis putri bungsunya tersebut. Lalu dengan lembut, dibelainya rambut Sarada dan mengusap pipinya penuh sayang.

"Dimana... _Nii-san_ dan _Tou-san?_"

"Akan kupanggilkan!" seru Sarada semangat. "Sebentar ya, _kaa-chan!_"

Hinata mengangguk pelan, dan membiarkan sang putri berlari-lari keluar kamar dengan langkah lebar untuk menemukan kakak dan ayahnya.

Ah benar, sudah berapa lama ia tidak sadarkan diri?

Mencoba untuk mengingat, wanita berusia dua puluh lima tahun tersebut harus dihadapkan pada kenyataan bahwa ia dan Sasuke... sudah bertemu kembali dengan Sakura dan Naruto dengan cara yang... bisa dibilang sangat tidak baik.

Astaga, apakah mereka baik-baik saja?

"Kenapa sudah mau bangun? Istirahatlah dulu, Hinata." Sang suami masuk diikuti dengan kedua anak mereka. Dan dengan penuh kehati-hatian, direbahkannya kembali tubuh Hinata untuk beristirahat.

"Sudah tidak apa-apa. Jangan pikirkan apapun dan beristirahatlah."

"Bagaimana kondisimu, Sasuke_-kun?_" tanya Hinata khawatir. "Bagaimana juga kondisi Sakura_-chan_ dan Naruto_-kun?_"

Sasuke tersenyum, dan menggenggam jemari Hinata erat. "Semuanya baik-baik saja. Sudah tidak ada lagi yang harus kau khawatirkan."

Namun, reaksi sang istri justru sebaliknya. Ia seolah baru saja teringat sesuatu yang fatal hingga membuatnya terkesiap. "Oh, aku hampir menyerang mereka! Aku hampir membuat keluarga kita dalam bahaya—"

Mengusap kening sang istri dengan penuh kelembutan, ayah dari Sanada dan Sarada tersebut kemudian menenangkan Hinata yang masih merasa terguncang akibat usahanya untuk melindungi buah hati mereka dari bahaya.

"Tidak apa-apa, semuanya sudah berakhir, sayang. Kita sudah kembali, dan tak ada yang terluka."

Tersenyum kearah Sanada dan Sarada, kepala keluarga tersebut lalu memerintahkan dua jagoan kecilnya untuk melakukan sesuatu. "Anak-anak, karena ibu sudah sadar, bagaimana jika kalian buatkan minuman yang sudah diramukan oleh nenek Yuuna?"

Hinata hendak memprotes dengan permintaan yang Sasuke ajukan, bagaimana bisa membiarkan anak berusia lima tahun membuat minuman didapur? Bagaimana jika mereka terkena air panas?

Namun belum sempat menyela, sang suami sudah kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Ada hal yang harus _kaa-san_ dan _tou-san_ bicarakan. Jadi bisakah kalian membuat minuman dengan nenek Yuuna sebentar? Dah-ah, jangan bermain dengan hal yang berbahaya. Paham?"

Kakak beradik tersebut mengangguk penuh semangat dan memeluk ibunya sebelum keluar kamar dengan wajah bahagia. "_Haik, Tou-chan! _Cepat sembuh ya, _kaa-chan!_"

_Amethyst_ Hinata mulai berkaca-kaca karena sikap perhatian yang ia terima dari suami dan kedua anaknya. Mereka semua sangat perduli kepadanya.

"Iya, sayang. Terimakasih."

"Lihat? Tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan." Kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum dan ikut merebahkan diri disamping istrinya. "Kita bisa melanjutkan kehidupan kita disini. Apa masih ada hal yang kau khawatirkan?"

Wanita bersurai biru tua tersebut memejamkan matanya, dan memeluk dada bidang suaminya dengan erat. Banyak sekali hal yang ingin ia bicarakan dengan Sasuke. Terutama kehidupan mereka setelah ini.

"B-bagaimana dengan keluarga Hyuuga?"

"Mereka semua baik-baik saja, Hiashi _tou-san_ bisa menanganinya dengan baik."

"Naruto-_kun_ dan Sakura-_san_?"

"Kudengar mereka akan mendapatkan momongan lagi dalam beberapa hari kedepan."

Hinata mendangak. "Ap-apa aku telah membuat Sakura_-chan—_"

"Tidak, sayang."

Sang istri kembali melemas. Semua hal ini membuatnya merasa terpukul dan menguras habis tenanganya. Bahkan, Meski sudah berbaringpun, ia masih merasa pusing.

"Kita harus menyelesaikan semua ini dari mana, Sasuke_-kun?_"

Sang suami mengernyitkan alisnya. Bingung dengan pertanyaan yang Hinata tanyakan padanya barusan. "Apanya yang harus diselesaikan, sayang? Semuanya sudah selesai."

Hinata lalu merebahkan kepalanya di dada Sasuke, dan kembali memejamkan mata. "Bagaimana dengan kesalahpahaman itu? bagaimana dengan kehidupan Sanada dan Sarada kedepan? Apa pada akhirnya kita harus mengajari mereka menjadi seorang ninja? Dan... dan jujur, aku masih merasa bersalah terhadap Naruto_-kun_ dan Sakura_-chan._"

Memeluk dengan hangat tubuh wanita yang kini menjadi istrinya lima tahun lalu, Sasuke lalu memejamkan matanya dan mulai bercerita. "Tiga hari yang lalu, aku dikejutkan dengan hal yang tak terduga."

Sang istri mendengarkan dengan seksama.

"Pertama, Hilangnya kedua anak kita. Kedua, mereka ternyata di rawat oleh keluarga Naruto. Dan ketiga, kau yang harus mengorbankan banyak hal demi menjemput mereka kembali. Padahal akulah kepala keluarganya, tapi aku tak bisa berbuat apapun."

Sang istri mulai bergerak dalam pelukannya, dan Sasuke memberikan ruang untuk Hinata agar lebih leluasa. Namun ternyata, wanita beraroma lavender tersebut bergerak untuk mengusap punggungnya dengan lembut.

"I-itu kesalahan kita berdua. Kumohon, jangan menyalahkan diri Sasuke_-kun_ sendiri."

Sasuke tersenyum. Sambil membenamkan wajahnya dileher sang istri, ia kemudian melanjutkan bercerita. "Kau tahu betapa kalutnya aku saat kau akan mengamuk?"

Usapan itu berhenti sejenak. Tubuh sang istri terasa gemetar.

"Ma-maafkan aku." Lirih wanita Uchiha tersebut menyesal. "Aku... Aku tidak—"

"Aku tahu." Mengeratkan pelukan mereka, Laki-laki yang usianya hampir memasuki dua puluh delapan tahun tersebut benar-benar menghilangkan jarak diantara mereka berdua. "Akulah yang harus meminta maaf."

"K-kenapa malah Sasuke_-kun?_"

Menghirup nafas dalam-dalam, kepala keluarga yang rambutnya tak lagi bergaya _raven_ itu lalu membuka kedua matanya sedikit. "Karena kita sudah tak lagi hidup sebagai _shinobi_ selama bertahun-tahun, kau harus merasakan sakit seperti itu saat mengeluarkan tenaga dalammu lagi."

Sang istri menggigit bibir bawahnya, merasa bahwa sekarang ia mulai mengerti mengapa Sasuke tidak mau ia terlalu memaksakan diri dan merasa bersalah atas kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu.

Mereka berdua sama-sama tak mau saling menyalahkan diri sendiri.

"Semuanya salah kita." Ujar mereka bersamaan.

Melihat betapa kompaknya ia dan Sasuke sekarang membuat Hinata tertawa, Dan Sasuke juga terkekeh dengan kalimat yang barusan mereka ucapkan secara bersamaan tadi.

Kedua hati mereka benar-benar telah menjadi satu sekarang.

"Kurasa kita sudah mulai hafal karakter satu sama lain." Kata sang suami hangat. "Bukankah itu hal yang bagus?"

Hinata mengangguk. "_Hai_, Sasuke_-kun._"

Dan perlahan, laki-laki bermanik _onyxs_ tersebut melepaskan pelukanny adan menatap wajah istinya dengan lekat. Sekarang Sasuke bahkan tersenyum sambil mengusap pipi kanan Hinata dengan lembut.

"Terimakasih, Hinata. Atas semua yang telah kau berikan padaku. Kumohon, teruslah disampingku, dan dampingi aku."

Wanita bermata bulan tersebut juga melakukan hal yang sama. "Terimakasih juga Sasuke_-kun_, karena selalu membimbingku dan anak-anak, serta menjadi telah menjadi kepala keluarga yang hebat."

Sasuke melebarkan senyumnya, dan mengecup dahi istrinya penuh sayang. "Mari kita hadapi masalah kedepannya lagi secara bersama-sama, dan saling mendukung."

Hinata mengangguk. Ia Memejamkan matanya saat sang suami memberikan kecupan manis di dahinya. "Iya, Sasuke_-kun._"

Namun, secara tiba-tiba, sang kepala keluarga tersebut melepaskan pelukannya dan mencengkram pundak istrinya dengan sedikit kuat hingga membuat wanita yang ia cintai tersebut terheran-heran.

"S-Sasuke_-kun?_ Ada ap—"

"Kita sudah menikah selama hampir enam tahun, bisakah kau mulai membiasakan diri untuk memanggilku _anata,_ sayang?"

Hinata hanya bisa menyunggingkan senyuman saat hal yang diinginkan oleh suaminya tersebut ternyata adalah hal yang bisa ia penuhi. Ia kira, ada hal serius apa tadi.

"Te-tentu-saja, _Anata._"

Sasuke kembali tersenyum. Ia kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya pada sang istri dan memagut bibirnya lembut. "Aku mencintaimu, Hinata."

"Watashi mo aishiteru, _Anata._"

Karena tak menemukan ramuan yang nenek Yuuna maksud di gudang, Sanada dan Sarada memutuskan bertanya pada sang ayah.

"_Otou-chan_, Nenek Yuuna beltanya dimana—"

"?!"

Heehh?

Sanada langsung mematung, namun sedetik kemudian ia segera sadar dan menutup mata sang adik yang baru saja masuk ke kamar.

Bungsu Uchiha berusia lima tahun itu sontak memekik karena kaget dan langsung protes tindakan kakaknya yang seenaknya menutup matanya.

"_Nii-chan!_ Sala tidak bisa lihat apapun!" rengek Sarada pada kakaknya yang tahu-tahu menutup matanya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"_Nii-chan_, lepaskan! Kenapa mata Sala diutup—" Namun begitu ia bisa melihat lagi, Uchiha kecil itu masih tak mengerti mengapa kakaknya jadi tergagap hingga ia menutup matanya.

Bahkan kakaknya tersebut sekarang memasang wajah aneh. Pipinya memerah.

"_Nii-chan_ kenapa? Dan _Kaa-chan_ dan _Tou-chan_ sedang apa?"

"E—eeh?!"

Hinata tersentak, dan buru-buru mendorong suaminya menjauh. "_M-mou, Sasuke-kuunn!_"

Sang suami tak bisa berhenti untuk tak tertawa saat melihat wajah istinya yang merah padam. Ia bahkan menyuruh kedua buah hatinya mendekat.

"Kemarilah anak-anak, kita akan perang bantal dengan _kaa-chan!_"

Sarada langsung bersorak. "YEEEAHHH!"

"H-Heeehh?"

"A-anata!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The End**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jadi, pada awalnya cerita ini bermula dari ide SasuHina yang pacaran hingga menikah, dan membuat Hinata memanggil Sasuke dengan sebutan Anata. ^,^

yeap, karena sudah lama gak saya lanjutkan, kemungkinan besar banyak readers yang sudah lupa. saya mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya :') maaf ya minna...

terimakasih sudah mau menunggu anata sampai saat ini dan terus mendukungnya :') arigatou gozaimashita ^^

jangan lelah untuk selalu menunggu cerita-cerita Hika selanjutnya ya! ^^

sampai jumpa di fict berikutnya!

_salam hangat, Hikari no Aoi._


End file.
